Silver Soldier Ranma
by Raynze76
Summary: After the failed wedding Ranma begins to remember who he really is from a time long ago and the people who he thought he knew are not who they really are. Ranma/Tenchi/Sailor Moon crossover, Ranma will not be a sailor scout, will be a pairing or more,
1. Chapter 1

Silver Solider Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing ok or suck lol

3 months have passed since the disaster of the wedding and Ranma was sitting on the roof of the Tendo dojo looking up at the stars thinking "what am I going to do now?" Akane is getting worse with her anger towards me, Pops and Mr Tendo are off on a "training trip" more like off to plan another of their joining of the schools plans. Mom has been quiet none of her talk about needing me to be manly and give her grand babies. Nabiki is still being her usual self as well as Kasumi so nothing to worry about there.

500Km above Ranma in Geosynchronous orbit the NFS* Chimera finished scanning the Pig Tailed young man and determined he was the person that it has waited for since the fall of the Silver Millennium when it recieved its last command all those milenia ago. On the bridge a beam of light formed near the chair in the center of the room that coalesced into the form of a women. At 5'8" with silver and black streaked hair that flowed down to her waist and wearing a black uniform with silver trim the A.I computer hologram Kiva looked at the forward viewscreen as it brought up a image of Ranma sitting on the dojo roof looking up at the stars. Kiva knew it was time to get things ready for the return of her Captain to command and as she walked off the bridge heading to the quarters belonging to the captain she commanded the service bots to prepare everything for operations. Service droids checked inventory of supplies, in the reactor/engine area repair droids began rechecking everything to make sure all systems was running at peak working the hanger bay all the ships were being being checked out and diagnostics ran on all systems. Kiva walked thru the door to the captain quaters and walked up to the desk in the corner of the room where a simple black metal box lay. In the center of the box was a etching of a winged horse, with a slight smile on her face and a look of hope in her eyes as the box vanished she whispered "Please remember"

As Ranma was finishing getting into bed on his futon a feeling of uneasiness crept into his mind that something was going to happen the Winds of Change was about to prove him right as he closed his eyes for the night a black metal box appeared on top of his dresser. Shortly after appearing something inside the box began to glow and a red bean of light scanned the room before settling on Ranmas forhead and pulsed for 10 seconds before fading away.

In another part of Japan in a lab in subspace a terminal that had been dormant for a long time started to light up and make small chirping and beeping noises alerting the occupant of the lab who walked over to the terminal with curiosity. Washu study the reading on the terminal for a minute before she finally realized what was happening. "Shes back online!" Washu gasped in excitement as she brought up her portable computer and started rapidly typing commands to start a search for 2 things, the one responsible for the terminal activating and second the person that caused the action of the first. Typing with her usual enthusiasm she finished what she set to do and closed her computer to go inform Katsuhito of what has happened. As she left the lab one thought came up as she walked up to the shrine[things are about to get exciting more than usual hehehe]

*Nemesis Fleet Ship


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol

Ranma was sleeping deeply but not peacefully as he was seeing images,tossing and turning and mumbling incoherently as a whole lifetime of memories was resurfacing from his past with the strongest emotional ones being the most prominent. The failed wedding, the fight with Saffron, the Magic Mirror incident , the Magic Mushrooms, all the fights with Happosai,Pantyhose Taro, Kuno, Herb and all the others over the time in Nerima. The fights with the fiances bring up a lot of bad emotions especially the day when he first met Akane when she first wanted to be friends and then betraying his emotions when she found out about his curse and all the name calling and the dang malleting over anything he did or didn't do, finding out that his best friend Ukyo was a girl that was suppose to marry him or kill him. Then there was Shampoo and Cologne with their magic,potions and other tricks to get him back to their village.

Getting the curse at Jusenkyo changed things with his life, to become a girl scared the hell out of him even though he would never admit it losing everything that made him male was a nightmare though later when he found out about what being female includes did not help. Only a few things have made him happy in life, Martial Arts was the main one, the others not as big but none the less made him happy and smile, Kasumi who was always nice to him and helped him when ever she could from a kettle of hot water to even just to listen to him and talk to kept him sane during his time in Nerima. Dr Tofu was the other with his medical help and knowledge was a good friend and sensei to him with pressure points and knowledge on the body

Then the worst memory the Neko Ken he still gets nightmares from remembering the time he was subjected to the multiple times being thrown into the pit, the biting, scratching, howling and hissing of the cats made him shiver and thrash in bed. As the nightmare continued he was whimpering for help calling out for help to be saved from the pain, "Please save me papa." he kept repeating as he curled into a ball trying to protect himself. In another room Kasumi woke up hearing Ranma talking in his sleep and heard what he was saying and hurried to his room to wake him up and comfort him. When she reached the door to his room he was saying something different that made her pause as he was whimpering "Help me Kiva help!" Kiva? Thought Kasumi, who was she? Ranma never mentioned her or said that name before. She opened the door and just as she reached Ranma he screamed "KIVA!" the scream scared Kasumi so bad she fell on her rear and woke up the rest of the house which lead to the usual with Nabiki coming to the door threatening him for waking her, Akane running in screaming "Pervert!" and malleting into the floor. The only thing not usual this time was Kasumi scolding her sisters for her action "Nabiki! Akane! That was not a nice thing to do to someone who had a nightmare!" Nabiki just grumbled and went back to bed but Akane being the stubborn one had to defend her action" he was being a pervert! Calling out another girls name!" she huffed and crossed her arms and smirked. Kasumi frowned at her and sighed thinking how much longer can this go on? "Akane go back to bed and we will talk about this tomorrow" Akane just huffs angrily and stomps back to her room and slams her bedroom door in anger. Sighing and shaking her head Kasumi goes into the kitchen and grabs towel and makes a icepack and heads back to where ranma is unconscious and places the towel on his forehead and the the icepack on top to prevent the cold water from making him change and cradles his head in her lap and waits for him to wake up

{Dreamscape}

Ranma is standing in the woods looking at a scene that he remembers but also doesn't make sense. He can see his pop on his knees lamenting the loss of his son who was on the ground wearing a torn and shredded bloody karate gi . [what is going on!] he thought as this could not have happened as he was looking at this like he was someone else. Ranma looks down at himself and realized what was wearing looked like a uniform of some type most likely military was all black with silver trim on the cuffs collar and on the edge of the front flap that buttoned in front on left side. The buttons were silver as well and on the pants a silver stripe went down the side of the legs, his boots were a cross between dress and combat with adjustable straps on the front. Ignoring what he was wearing he walked up the his pop and yelled "Pop! What the heck is going on!" Genma looked up at him with a panicked look and demanded "Who are you?" Ranma was confused and was about to answer when another voice spoke" I am Fleet Admiral Takeshi Katsu of the Nemesis Space Fleet, Who are you and what have you done to that child?" Genma looks at his son and at the stranger and growls out "none of you business I am training my son and you should leave!" Ranma is confused at what is going on trying to figure out why the voice came from him when his view changed to look at the scene from a different angle and see the person who he was standing in front of his father and gasps at what he sees. The man it tall standing at 6ft with same haircut like he has now but the ponytail is down to his shoulder blades and looks older at around 25 to 30 years old. Shortly after he finishes looking at the stranger confronting his father they charge at each other and fight at a fast pace that lasts for a few minutes until that stranger nails a wicked kick to his fathers head knocking him to the ground. Ranma watches as the stranger walks up to the young boy still laying on the ground and kneels down and puts to fingers to the throat checking for a pulse after ten seconds he slights shakes his head and lowers his head slightly and whispers" May the Goddess welcome you and keep you safe young one". Meanwhile Genma gets up and using the Umisenken sneaks up to the stranger and before Ranma can shout a warning the stranger gets knocked out from behind. Standing up Genma looks down and comes up with a idea and pats down annd checks the stranger for anything of value and comes out with a bag that makes a sound like metal clinking and a small device with a small screen and a couple buttons on it. Opening the bag he discovers its half full with gold coins and chuckles with a smile on his face and shoves it under his gi. Looking at the device wondering what it was he pushed buttons randomly when the screen comes on and a women face appears and says "What can I do for you Admiral?" Genma looks at the screen with amusement as the womens face shows shock that who she was seeing was not the Admiral and demands "Who are you and what have you done with the Admiral?" a sadistic laugh was the only response she got before Genma smashed the device against the rock. Ranma can only watch as his father ties up the man with the left over rope that was sitting near the pit then his father walks over to the backpack and rummages around and pulls out a spare gi from the smaller pack and something white from the larger one and walks back to the tied up man and shoves the object in the mans mouth and makes him swallow it. Seconds later the man starts to shrink and size and gets younger in looks till he looks about the age of the boy, Ranma knows that his father used a magic mushroom but why would he do that? What was he planning on doing now? And then he thought one final thing before everything faded out [If the kid is dead and his name was Ranma that means the strange man is me! That means I am not Ranma and pops is not me!]

{End Dreamscape}

Kasumi watches the young mans face who still has his head in her lap wondering when he will wake and gets her answer a few seconds later when she witnesses his eyes opening while some tears roll down his face "are you ok Ranma?" Kasumi asks with a concerned look on her face, "Kasumi?" the young man replies she nods her head. The young man sighs and closes his eyes "I dont know, I just dreamed or maybe it was a memory but what ever it was I need time to think about it before I can tell" He opens his eyes and looks at the women who has showed him so much kindness since he met her and gives her a small smile "When I figure out what it means I promise to let you know ok?" Kasumi gives him her trademark smile and responds "Ok I trust you will do that Ranma thank you". She gets up and as she heads out of the room and goes to close the door "Goodnight Ranma " and closes the door she hears him respond thru the door "Goodnight Kasumi" She walks back to her room and as she gets back into bed wonders [who Kiva is and how is this women connected to Ranma?] In the other room Ranma sat on his futon going over what he dreamed or was it a memory either way it raised questions and doubts in his mind [Am I Ranma or am I Takeshi Katsu? Also he said Fleet Admiral that is military and naval but Nemesis Space Fleet? Space! Was he/i even human?] he decides to think about it later as he lays back down and goes to sleep,the box that is on his dresser glows white for a few seconds and then dims out.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol

Masaki Shrine

It was a cool clear night as the redheaded scientist made her way up the stairs with a Cheshire grin on her face and a spring to her step as she pondered the news she received [She back online! She must have finally found him at last, I wonder what happened to him and is he still the same?] As she approached the top of the stairs a voice spoke out "Evening Miss Washu" greeted Katsuhito known to certain people to most know him as Yosho a Shinto priest of the Masaki shrine stood in his usual robe with his hands behind his back waiting as he knew she was coming. Washu just smirked at him and informed him of what has happened and what it means. "So there are survivors from the Moon Kingdom still around then "Yosho replied with a bit of excitement in his voice a rare thing to hear from the man. "in a way yes" Washu replied with sadness in her voice,Yosho raises a eyebrow with the response and waits for her to explain further."As far as I know there are 2 and the AI of the ship, one of them Princess Pluto was never found so not sure and Fleet Admiral Takeshi Katsu was the other" . "what about the Ship AI you mentioned " asked Yosho

Before Washu could respond a swirl of light appeared next to them and condensed into a women standing 5'8" with silver and black streaked hair and wearing a black uniform with silver trim, bowing the women spoke to both of them "Hello I am Kiva I am the AI of the NFS Chimera it is a pleasure to see you again Tech Mistress Washu" The redhead scientist chuckled at a title she has not used in a long time and answered the questioning look she was getting from Yosho. "That was my title during the time of the Moon Kingdom and Kiva knows me as I was the one who made her possible" Looking at the hologram she asked "How did you find me Kiva? last time we saw each other was during your Launching back on Nemesis" Kiva gave her a sly grin and with a response she knew would cause a reaction.

"That...is a secret" Washu face planted, Yosho laughed and Kiva giggled. Washu picked herself back up grumbling about smart alek computers and after dusting herself off and pulls out some mouthwash from subspace to get the taste of the ground out her mouth "ok I will figure it out on my own, but I take it with you here you must of found Takeshi Katsu ?" The hologram flickered and with a sad face she responded she had but that there problems that she needed help with . Noticing the sorrow Yosho looks at Washu and he then turns to the hologram and asks " What can we do to help,, what has happened to him that would cause you such sadness?" Kiva starts to flicker with a mixture of sadness and anger she looks to Washu " I will download his memories I received from my scan a few hours ago to your lab, I must change my orbit location and would like to be in orbit near you so I don't do anything rash" The two looked at her puzzled and with a small amount of concern "when you see what has happened you will understand but when you do please don't do anything yet as I am first in line" Kiva says as she fades out.

Yosho and Washu look at each other and walked quickly down the stairs as they enter the house they see the usual scene of Ayeka and Ryoko fighting over Tenchi whose in the middle of them getting yanked back and forth, Mihoshi, Sasami and Ryo Ohki watching TV. Both adults head to the lab to see what Kiva was talking about hoping it isn't as bad as they fear, 30 minutes later they were proven wrong and the rest of the house was about to find out. First one to notice was Ryo Ohki who sensed was was happening and about to happen started shaking real bad and hopped out of Sasamis' lap and ran for cover making the girl and Mihoshi look at her and each other, Second one to was Ryoko as she she sensed what happen and about to happen as she got the information from both Washu and Ryoko yelled " EVERYONE GET DOWN!" everyone hit the floor just as the door to Washus lab exploded outwards and into the wall .

Everyone in the house quickly recovered and looked toward the source of the explosion and as the smoke cleared they all saw a sight that would give them nightmares for a very long time, that nightmare was Washu in adult form wearing some type of armored suit with enough weapons to level a mountain with a look of absolute anger on her face she yelled "everyone get ready, its Panda hunting season!" Yosho stepped up next to her calm but you can see cold determination in his eyes as he tried calming the scientist down from her highly unusual state of mind "Washu as much as I would be happy to assist you with this remember what Kiva said and I believe we should respect her request as much as it pains us" Washu looks at the man and sighs in reluctance "Fine she deserves that much, but I am going to try talking to her into letting me help" Yosho Nods his head " I agree and I think for the moment there can be something else you can do to help the situation" as the armor and weapons disappears, and she reverts to her younger looking self she gets a mischievous look on her face as she looks at Ryoko and Ryo Ohki

"You two I need you in my lab right now to help me with something and this is not a request but I will explain why in a moment". Washu turns to Yosho and hands him to get the rest of the household up to speed on whats going on while I take care of what I need to do as she drags her daughter and the cabbit into her lab. Sighing and shaking his head Yosho informs the rest of the house what has happened and only Tenchi not knowing fully what it means just nods and listens to his grandfather explain, then they all sit down to watch the tape that Washu handed to him and sat down out on the back porch looking up at the stars while having a discussion with his tree Funaho while he waited.

For the next half hour outbursts of anger, sobs, crying , threats and even a couple interesting swears one of them from Sasami even! The gang came outside after they finished watching the video with a mixture of emotions, Tenchi with horror, Ayeka was raging mad, Mihoshi was sobbing with watery eyes, and Sasami the child/goddess the look on her face crying with tears coming down her eyes as she ran to Yosho. The old priest barely was able to stand as she barreled into him crying and sobbing making even him start to tear up seeing her like this was hard to bear to see on such a sweet loving child. "What are we going to do Grandpa?" asked Tenchi looking at the man , Mihoshi just stood there with watery eyes and nodded her hear to Tenchis question. Ayeka as regally as she could voiced her opinion,"We must help this unfortunate man in any way we can, to think that someone to be treated in such a way should not go unpunished!" Looking down as at the young girl in his arms "and what about you Sasami, what do you think about this?"

The young girl got her cries and sobs under control and looked up at him with puffy reddened eyes "We must save him he has suffered so much and he needs friends, those people are not!" To say that everyone was shocked by the fierceness of what she said was a understatement "indeed we shall help him Sasami" came the voice behind them making everyone turn to see the speaker. Washu was walking towards the group with Ryo Ohki in her arms who was looking sad making even sadder noises. Sasami was worried about her cabbit friend as she picked her up and tried to sooth her"Is Ryo Ohki going to be ok Washu? Smiling a little she nodded"she will be fine, she is just really sad about what happen in the videos" Yosho looked around and hesitantly asked where Ryoko was at,"Shes in the lab still under sedation for hers and everyone good for now till she calms down, she took out a chunk of my lab before I was able to stop her"

Everyone winced at the statement knowing how the scientist valued her lab even though they avoid it when ever they can especially Tenchi. Right now I have a few projects in the works including a way to help our friend when he does come here that should take care of a few problems the redheaded genius smiled, everyone just looked nervous and Washu rolled her eyes "nothing that bad sheesh no faith in my genius these days" Sasami being the safest one to ask spoke what everyone was probably thinking "What type of projects are they and they are not going to hurt him or involve you doing anything naughty" she frowned, "No,No I promise nothing like that, just a few things to fix what has happened and also have a gift to help him with his cat problem that Ryo Ohki was more than kind enough to help me with"

The mentioned cabbit perked up and Miyahed happily nodding her head "What did she do to help?" asked Sasami looking down at the cabbit who looked up at her with a happy look on her face .Washu explains how she was talking about ways to help with the Neko Ken training when Ryo Ohki came up with the idea herself and after much debate between the cabbit,Ryoko and herself agreed to go ahead with the plan to make a cabbit just for the man so he would always have a companion and that could help with his fears. The group all gave praise to the cabbit who blushed red enough to see thru her fur causing everyone to chuckle and lighten the mood. Everyone walked back in the house to get ready for bed as they know the next for days will be busy, Washu heads back into her lab to check on her daughter and to see how hew new projects are coming along then off to research some archive data on the ship and to see how she can upgrade it.

In Orbit above the Misaki shrine Kiva was on the bridge crying at what has happened and feeling useless that she could not doing anything more. The guilt at what happened years ago did not help and brought forth rage that she had not had since the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Putting her emotions aside knowing they will not help she decides to gather information on the planet, Technology, Medical Sciences, and even Political standing and strengths of Military Forces. Several hours later the scans were complete and a list of certain bits of information was presented as need to know as possible assets or threats.

Going over the list Kiva noted some interesting America had two places with tech that was not from Earth, One was in Nevada and the other in Colorado, Kiva filed those for later. The next peaked her interest as it involved the Amazons in China scans showed a lot of magic items as well as large amounts of precious metals, those can come in handy. And the final item on the list that brought hope and elation was Silver Millennium technology was active and being used in the Juuban district of Tokyo which was one district over from Nerima. Kiva was estatic what were the odds they would be so close to each other! Scanning close to the area she located the location of the technology and discovered 1 computer Mecurys computer to be exact and 9 communicators, what the? Now only 8 ? what could cause one to stop like that? Realization dawned on the AI Pluto! she survived the war! That means all the scouts other than pluto must have been reincarnated by now. Hacking into the computer Kiva was able to find out who the scouts where and all data on thier current and past enemies confirming that all scouts where counted for and two of the Lunar Cats too! That might cause a problem unless Washu can figure something out soon. Disapating her holographic self Kiva went back to proccessing the data collected and to wait for communication from Washu or the Admiral.

Morning for Ranma came as usual in either the panda throwing him out the window and into the Koi pond or Akane throwing a bucket of ice cold water on him with a malicious look on her face, sadly it was not the first one. "Dang it Akane why did you do that for? Its not even a school day!" The youngest Tendo daughter just growled her response to the boy now turned girl "Thats for waking me up and being a pervert!" then she throws the bucket at him stomping off. "You really caused some problems last night Saotome" Nabiki commented from thhe door way"by the way you should really remember to wear a shirt at night" she takes a quick picture and walks off leaving the wet boy turned girl to grunble" Stupid Tomboy" Ranma gets up and walks to his dresser to grab some dry clothes beofore heading to the furo ro clean up for the day. Just before leaving the room she notices something that wasnt there before, a black metal box lay on top of the dresser, picking it up she notices that it feels like its humming and the etching of a winged horse on the top. [Where did this come from] Ranma was thinking as she was looking for a way to open it, [Oh well will figure it out later]

He put the box into his Ki Pocket he learned from Mousse and a scroll he found in Happosais' room. On his way to the furo Kasumi walked up to him worried still about last nights event. "Are you ok this morning Ranma?" Kasumi asked "yeah am good just going to take a bath and go roof hopping after breakfast" Ranma replied as he walked into the furo after checking to make sure it was empty. Kasumi walks back to the kitchen and asks Akane to set the table for breakfast in the hopes to give Ranma some peace for once on the morning. "Sure Kasumi! You want me to help you cook too?" Kasumi sighs "no just set the table and bring Nabiki her coffee while your at it "Ok" Akane says as she first brings out the coffee for Nabiki and then sets the table. By this time Ranma was finished and took his place at the table as Nabiki sat there just looking at him while sipping her coffee, of course Akane was starting to get mad as usual because of her sister staring at her fiance like she was and thinking Ranma did something perverted but before she could do anything more "Breakfast is ready!" announced Kasumi as she came out of the kitchen. The meal was a quiet one without the fathers there causing their usual antics but what was unusal wass Ranma; who was not eating his food at his normal pace, he was eating like a normal person.

"Whats going on with you Saotome? My sisters food not to your liking?" "Nabiki! Thats not a very nice thhing to say. Ranma doesnt think that at all do you Ranma?" the three sisters look at the him waiting for a response. He sets down his food and puts his chopsticks down as well and looks at them "No the food is very good Kasumi thank you i just have alot on my mind right now" Nabiki smirks just having to make matters worse"What are you thinking about Saotome hmm? Maybe something to do with last night and the name you yelled out? Who is Kiva by the way?" Ranma sighs and lowers his head" i am not sure, she is someone that i feel i know and care for but am not sure, she seems important but no idea how or why" he admits then realizes what he said and whats going to happen. "PERVERT!" Wham! Ranma is sent out the back door by the Akanes stupid mallet and one a one way flight to wherever he gets sent this time hoping to not land in any water.

Over in the next district of Juuban the Sailor Scouts where in the middle of a fierce battle with a group of Youmas they destroyed all but the last two who were really touch and seem to dodge any of thier attacks before they hit. "why cant we hit them!" Sailor Moon shouted in tired frustration, Sailor Mercury was using her computer in tandem with her visor to find a weakness they can use. "These youma are slightly smarter than the nirmal ones with better reflexes, we need to slow them down someehow so we can hit them" she tells the group Venus growls"i cant even use my chain they are to fast" Sailor Jupiter and Mars cant even get a hit in at all Sailor Uranus screams in frustration as she cant hit them either, Sailor Saturn was healing Sailor Neptune near a tree. Mercury shouts out "**Bubble Blast** !" creating a fog to confuse the youmas and give the Scouts some time to think and quickly heal. "What are we going to do i cant keep this up much longer" whined Sailor Moon, the others agreeing as they are all exhausted. Sailor Mars looked at the Outers "Where the heck is Pluto? She should be here helping us !"

Sailor Saturn looked at the angry girl "Setsuna-Mama said something was happening and she had to check the Gate to see what it was" Sailor Jupter was about to comment when she looked up and yelled "INCOMING!" they all look up to see a black haired boy wearing a red silk shirt and black pants come flying down right into the fog with a loud Boom! They all look at each other then at the area where he landed "We got to go help him!" yelled Sailor Moon as she starts to run forward only to fall down from exhaustion. Mecury using her computer came up with a solution "everyone fire your attacks just above his head we might be able to distract the youmas long enough to" before she can finish there was a loud roar from inside the fog.

Fearing the worse they were just about to attack when "**Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken** !" was heard followed by the sound of rapid gunfire was heard. Covering thier ears the scouts was wondering what was going when "**Mökö Takabisha" followed by a Blue flash and the youma flys out of the fog past the scouts hitting the building behind them turning to dust.**

The stunned scouts looked bag at the fog as the person who fell earlier walks out of the fog with his usual smirk on hs face " Well that was fun just wish it lasted longer but still i cant complain" Looking at the girls in front of him and seeing what they are wearing shakes his head. SailorVenus, Jupiter and Mars look at him with a dreamy look that makes Ranma nervous and he backs away a bit from them. Sailor Saturn with a slight blush asks who he is "Ranma" i think, long story "Are you all right?" asks Sailor Moon "Yeah am fine am use to this sorta thing all the time" Sailor Uranus snorts" yeah right" glaring at him with contempt. Ranma through half closed eyes snapped back " Just because i dont wear fancy clothes like you or use magic like you do does not mean i cant fight" continuing his ranting "You spend 10 years of your life training thru hell, picking up a magic curse, spend a couple years living in Nerima fighting every day dealing with martial artist, Amazons, magic and everything else you can think of and to top it off having to kill a Phoenix god to save women who i thought i loved who still hits me in anger for everything i do or dont do and still mistrussts me still and see how you do and thats just in the life!" breathing heavily his aura is glowing bright red scaring the girls some of them wondering what he meant by this life part.

No one noticed the other youma using the voice yelling and the battle aura showing walked up to the martial artist and grabbed him in a bear hug and starts to absorb him into its body. The Scouts jump up but dont know what they can do if they attack they will hit Ranma. Stuck with no way to attack he yells at the girls to attack but they refuse not wanting to hit him. Using the Soul of Ice to make the creature more brittle, the Scouts watch as cold fog/mist rolls off Ranma and frost spreads from where he is inbedded in the youma" ** Dual Mökö Takabisha!" **The last thing they saw was two huge blue balls of energy, a scream the **BOOM!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol

My last chapter was FUBARed for which I apologize, I finished it late at night and for got to correct/proofread before it got posted, will be more careful to make sure it does not happen again.

Pain the constant companion in his life its always there reminding him that he was alive, though right now he wish he wasn't. Slowly opening his eyes Ranma took in his surroundings and knowing it was not good. Lying in the crater of the explosion he did a mental check thru of himself and realized he was not in the best of shape. All limb still intact:Check, able to get up: Painful but can do, sitting up looking himself over notices his shirt is completely destroyed. [Why is it my shirts always get ruined!] he thought as he stood up. Feeling something warm on the side of his face and discovers as he pulls his hand away blood on it[Must have really been one heck of a explosion]

The scouts recovering from the blinding explosion hurried over to the blast zone to see what happened to discover the Youma is gone and the Black haired boy standing in the crater bleeding from a head wound no shirt, pants torn a bit and he was smoking all over. Looking up at them "you girls ok?" the reaction was not what he was expecting. "You cant be human!" Mars screamed at him, Jupiter,and Venus did their usual hearts in there eyes, Mercury was scanning him, Neptune was just looking at him pondering, Uranus was shocked, Moon had passed out. Saturn was the one that got his attention as she walked over to him slightly frightened but with a look of concern on her face. "Your hurt I can heal you if you let me" Ranma looks a bit nervous not because of what she said but she reminds him of someone but can place it. "Sure go right ahead" he reply's kneeling down so she can reach his head.

Putting her hands om his head Saturn starts to heal his wound and notices there seems to be internal damage as well and heals it without a second thought. Ranma was amazed as this young girls power[Doctor Tofu has nothing on her] he was thinking when suddenly he felt a slight shift "Gahh!" he cries out and fell back on his rear. Saturn had jumped back from the outburst scared she had hurt him and the rest of the scouts minus Moon shes still out got in ready stances. "Did I hurt you? Am sorry" she looked down sadly. Panicking "No no you didn't hurt me at all just felt kinda weird in my head is all, Thank you!" smiling trying to keep the girl from crying.

He stands back up "see? Good as new" Bowing to the young girl, looking up at the rest of them as he pulls a new shirt from his Ki pocket and puts it on to the girls amazement" I better head back home, was nice meeting ya" Hopping out of the crater and onto a roof then he was gone. Still shocked the scouts could only watch as he disappears over the rooftops shaking off the shock the take off back to their homes deciding to discuss what happened at the next meeting, hopefully then they might have some answers.

Hopping back home Ranma was thinking back to the fight, something about those magic girls seemed familiar especially the one who healed him, though his head was throbbing still at least he wasn't bleeding anymore. Landing at the back home at the Tendos he checked his senses to see who was home, only detecting Kasumi he proceeded inside to the kitchen to get something to drink"Kasumi I'm home" he announced. "Welcome home Ranma I hope ...Oh my! What happened to you?" giving her a smirk "The usual dang tomboy hit me all the way to Juuban, fought some ugly monsters, met some girls in short skirts, kinda blew myself up with one of the monsters the usual for me" looking him over with doubt "Are you sure you have blood on your face, I should go get the first aid kit to clean your wound" shaking hiss head"No need Kasumi one of those magic girls healed me before I left, let me go clean up and will tell ya about it" He head to his room to grab clean clothes and heads to the furo.

Twenty minutes later the two are sitting at the table drinking tea Ranma is telling his story about what happened while he was gone, Kasumi listening to every word, his adventures are better than any TV program. She informs him he met the Sailor Scouts and teases him a little about not getting any of them as fiance, making him sputter red faced making her laugh a little. Getting up to put the dishes in the kitchen leaves Ranma sitting there alone with his thoughts dwelling on the monsters something about them seemed familiar to him bit how could that be as this was the first time he seen them before. Searing pain flared thru his brain making him lightheaded as memories flood to the surface, Kasumi walks backs in seeing him turn white and lean forward"Ranma!" she screams as he blacks out.

Flashback 7000 years in the past

"I want all weapons on that last Harvest ship I want it destroyed completely!" commanded Fleet Admiral Takeshi Katsu to the bridge crew, the weapons officer replied "Sir half our weapons are disabled and all missles and torpedoes have been depleted" "Damn we are not doing enough damage fast enough!" swore the Admiral pounding a fist in the arm of his chair. "Kiva do we have high yield explosives or bombs on board?" The AI seems to be in thought for a few seconds" We do have the Phase bomb prototype on board but its never been tested"

Without hesitation from the Admiral "Use it!, put in the fastest ship we have and prepare to remote fly it, we will broadside the ship, then launch the fighter" the orders were followed and 5 minutes later everything was ready. "Status of the shields?" 68% came the reply, "Weapons?" 9 Phase cannons still operational as well as 12 laser turrents," "Engines?" 5 drives still at 100% number 6 is at 30%" The Admiral thinks for a minute"damn this is going to be close but its all or nothing, we must destroy that ship!"

On board the Chimera things were looking grim but not lost just yet, "Reacall all fighters aand bombers, soon as they are inside we will start our run" the Admiral turned to the AI "Kiva , as soon as we start our run i want all non essential systems shut off we will need all the power we can get" The Ai nods then looks at him waiting for him to explain his plan. "I want full speed to engines till we get right alon the ship, cut all power to them letting momentum keeping us moving, then all power to shields and the phase cannons then let loose" Kiva nods "You wwill then remote pilot the bomb near the engines and soon as you do then divert all pwer to engines and rear shields then full speed till we just barely at minimum safe distance the detonate"

The bridge crew all gasp even Kiva looks startled " Look everyone we must take out that ship at all cost we cannot let it reach the other side of the sun and therefore the planets" Sighing as he sits in his chair " We have a duty to the Kingdom to protect it even at the costs of our lives, we all took the oath and i will follow it to my death and yours as well but if you feel like the risk is not worth it go, but i will not yield or lose!" Silence followed his speech as the battle raged on "All ships have returned to the hangers, awaiting orders Admiral" said Kiva. A quick look around revealed no one left and was waiting his next command. Standing up and with a smirk "All hands prepare for our final attack! Lets send these damn monsters back to hell!" A roar of a battle cry swept thru the ship "Long Live the Queen!" Kiva looked at the Admiral "May the spirit of Nemesis protect us" she said, "And lead us to victory" finished the Admiral. Eyes forward and standing at attention hands behind his back he gives the command "Begin the Attack!"

This is a short chapter I know, I did not want to make a huge chapter of this as I am still working out the do and don;t of writing a story. To those following I thank you for your interest in my first fan fic and a double thank you to those who review it lets me know if I am doing ok or not lol


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC and time line will not be in sync with anime/mangas this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol

As Ranma starts coming to he thinks about what he dreamed and wondered if it was just a dream or not, it felt to real in his mind felt more like a memory and if that was the case then that means his current life was all a lie. Slowly opening his eyes the first thing he sees is Kasumi looking at him with concern in her eyes. She smiles at him looking like a angel with a sense of calm

"Welcome back Ranma, how are you feeling?"

Ranma replies with sadness in his voice" I don't know anymore Kasumi, something is wrong and I don't know what to do"

"Well you want to talk about it? You still have not told me whats been going on with you, is this fainting part of it?" Kasumi responds helping him sit back up.

"I didn't faint! Men do not faint," growls Ranma with a small glare towards her.

Kasumi just gives him her famous look that would make a demon back down, Ranma sighs in defeat.

"Sorry Kasumi for getting mad with you" lowering his head and sighing again

Smiling at him "I forgive you on one condition and that is please tell me whats been going on with you"adding more ammo to this request she gives him the puppy dog eyes look

"Gahhh! OK,ok anything but that!" he waves his hands making her giggle

Ranma tells her about he dreamed the night before and what happened when he fainted and then pulls out the box he found on his dresser for her to look examine.

"Its beautiful work of work, but how do you open it?" Kasumi sets the box down on the table staring at it she runs her hand over the engraving of the winged horse activating the security

**Identify yourself, Name and Rank* **a computerized voice spoke from the box

The two look at each other then at the box and shrug both thinking of how to respond

**Identify yourself, Name and Rank* **the box repeats itself this time with a soft pulsing glow

Ranma gets a idea from his memories " My name is Takeshi Katsu rank of Fleet Admiral, Captain of the Nemesis"

**Identity confirmed and voice print matched Fleet Admiral Takeshi* **with a loud click the lid opens revealing the contents inside. Three items sit inside the box, one which Ranma recognizes as a communicator, the second looks like a PDA and the third is a pair of wrap around sunglasses with a cord attached from the glasses to the inside of the box.

"What are those Ranma?" questions Kasumi looking in the box then at him

Puzzled, Ranma looks at the items before answering,"Well one of them is a communicator like the one I told you about, the other two I have no idea"

**You are correct that one of the items is a communicator, the others are a personal data pad and the third is a Memory Refresher* **Responds the box making the two jump back in surprise

Glaring at the box " so what does the memory thing do and how do I use it?" Ranma asks

**The Memory Refresher is a device that stores your memories that was copied and downloaded from you last time you used it and stored in my memory to be retrieved and downloaded later in case of a accident that resulted in loss of memories or just to remember ones that seem to have been forgotten***

Looking at Kasumi to see her response he sees that she looks a little apprehensive about the answer. With a sigh he wonders if he should put it on or not, the memories he has had so far were not pleasant ones and was not sure if he wanted to remember more.

"you should do it Ranma, if you are doubting who you really are this might help you" Kasumi says to him quietly

Ranma looks at her and decides to go for it. Picking up the glasses he places them on his head and over his eyes, sighing one more time and bracing himself for what could happen he feels Kasumi put her hands in his for support.

" Ok I'm ready, Begin"

**Confirmed, Beginning memory refresh download***

The box starts to glow as well as the cord leading to the glasses and a pulsing light going from the box to the glasses begins slowly then gets faster as time passes. Kasumi watches as this is happening and can tell the emotions that Ranma is going thru is many, at times his hands are relaxed, other times they grip tightly, or tremble and shake. Ten minutes later the device shuts off and the glowing stops, as Ranma takes the glasses off unshed tears can be seen in his eyes.

Kasumi seeing this starts to get up to go comfort him but is stopped by him putting up his hand motioning her to stop as he stands up and walks out side he turns to her and with a shaky voice,

"Please stay right there for a moment Kasumi, I need to think and sort out whats in my head"

Ranma goes out in the yard near the Koi pond and starts doing Katas working from the basics to the advanced the whole time a red and green aura surrounds him getting bigger and brighter till he stops cups his hands up forming a ball of rad and green Ki the size of a beach ball.

"**kyu_ten ooarashi!" **{Heavens Raging Storm} he screams out sending the ball of ki into the air and explodes with a earth shaking boom that most of Nerima saw and felt. Panting from the exertion he falls to his knees, Kasumi runs out to check on him and sees that hes winded and helps him up and walks him back into the house to rest. Reaching into the box Ranma picks up the PDA and activates it using his renewed memories on using the device.

"What is that device?" Kasumi questions him looking over his shoulder curiously

Frowning at some of the data he was seeing" its a data pad from my ship, it shows current status of the systems,inventory of everything on board as well as recommendations for what it needed and current information that I might be interested in knowing"

Kasumi looks at him with a shocked look on his face,"Ship? You mean the spaceship from your memories?

Ranma nods, "yes its in orbit right now with jammers on so not to be seen according to this" pointing to the device in his hand. Frowning at what else he see troubles him.

"One problem is why is is it in orbit north of here, she should have the ship parked above us right now"

"she as in that Kiva you mentioned?"

Looking at her with a sad look "Yes she is the ships AI,and in a way the only other survivor from our planet"

"I'm sorry I did not mean to bring up bad memories" Kasumi says looking down at her hands which causes Ranma to get up and go over to her and give her a hug

"Its all right Kasumi, it happened a long time ago and there are more painful memories I have now that I will have to deal with but right now I have a call to make" Smirking at her.

Picking up the communicator and activating it and looking at Kasumi with a evil grin and speaks into the device

"Takeshi to Kiva, are you receiving me?"

Admiral! Is that you? is the response from the device

With a grin."yeah its me, thanks to you, by the way I think you must be getting a bit old your not where you should be right now"

Kasumi glares at him for the old comment

OLD! like your one to talk,besides there is a good reason why I am where I am Kiva screeches at him

Chuckling at her response" Hey I am 18, your wayyyy older than me and what is the reason for your current location"

i am four years older than you and I am 7,040 years old so your old too, and to my current location is due to two things. One I did not want to be tempted to wipe out that area in anger and two I found a friend from out past that can help us

Kasumi decides to speak up voicing her concern, "Umm what do you mean by wiping out the area? Who are you mad at here?"

Admiral who is the person with you right now and can she be trusted?

"That is Kasumi and yes she can be trusted, one of the very few I trust anymore"

Kasumi blushes brightly at the compliment

Ok, to answer your questions Kasumi I am mad at several people in the area including some in your home but I could not take the risk of hurting the admiral as even my lowest powered weapon can take out several city blocks

Kasumi looks shaken by the answer

"Kiva you mentioned a friend that can help us, who exactly is this person?"

That you will have to wait and see in person Admiral, Am I safe to assume you wish to come aboard and go meet this friend or do you require more time?

Ranma looks at Kasumi " when is you father and sisters suppose to return?"

Thinking for a moment before she answers ." Father will be back in 2 days, Nabiki and Akane will be back from their cousins in 3 days"

"Well it wont take me very long to get packed, Kasumi I don't like the idea of leaving you here by yourself, would you like to come with?"

Getting excited hopping up and down,"You mean it? I can go with you?" she looks at him with big eyes and a big smile on her face

Nodding with a big grin,"Yes go pack some clothes and a few other things you might need for the trip and meet me back here I want to get out of here quickly"

Kasumi runs up to her room while he tells Kiva to be ready to beam them up on his signal and goes upstairs to the guest room and packs his things for the last time. Once he had packed his clothes and the few pictures he wanted to keep and walked out never to return. Coming down the stairs he sees Kasumi with a suitcase packed and waiting for him he leads her out in the yard when he hears a voice he did not want to hear.

"Where do you think you are going Son-In-Law?"

"KUSO!, I should have known you would have shown up, what the heck are you doing here?" Ranma looks at the old women while holding the communicator com line open so Kiva can listen in.

Cologne looks at the two with lidded eyes "Well after that blast you let off earlier I had suspected it was you sonny and came to see what you were up to and here I find you trying to sneak off"

"Hahahaha, man you Amazons really are a arrogant bunch, coming into peoples yards with no respect, typical of your kind" Ranma points at the old Amazon sneering at her with contempt.

Quivering in barely controlled rage Cologne fires back "You have become too arrogant, once you marry Shampoo we will make sure to remove that from you back at the village, I don't care if you killed

Saffron you will be no match for all of us elders and our 3000 years of Amazon history" now sporting a smug look on her face.

Shaking his head in disgust and a sigh." I am done with all of this, I have told you so many times I have no intention on marrying Shampoo and now no one else either unless I decide to of my own free will, but no one will listen so now I am forced to take drastic actions, and I will be starting with you and your village soon"

Cologne cackles at his threat

"Like you can harm us Son-in-Law you will just be easier to claim when you try"

"Ok I tried but I have better things to do right now and I have people waiting for me and I will deal with you later, Kiva Teleport!"

A Yellow beam of light engulfs Ranma and Kasumi and in a flash they were gone leaving Cologne fuming in rage as she pogoed back to the Neko Haten to figure out what to do about the current situation


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol

On the main deck of the Chimera in the mess hall two people appear in a beam of yellow light, one of them not looking a little ragged with a light green tint.

"That was a unsettling experience I wish not have again" Kasumi comments to the person standing next to her in a shaky voice

Chuckling lightly at her expression while looking around the room, "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that but with Cologne showing up I did not want to risk her trying any of her tricks to stop us leaving"

"Running from a fight? That is not like you to do" replies Kasumi with a slight smirk on her face.

For a minute the young man stands there with his eyes closed as he delves into the Soul of Ice technique to keep his anger at bay from the memories of his life past and present.

"I am not the same person anymore Kasumi, ever since that day I confronted Genma and had my life stolen from me.. Part of me as Ranma is still there but 12 years living a life that was a lie is over."

With a heavy sigh he opens his eyes and looks at the women standing next to him,"I will admit there were a few bright moments in those years, friends like you, Dr Tofu and a couple of people from school

as well as all the interesting adventures since I came to your home"

"What about Uyko? Isn't she a friend as well?"

Scowling"She was a friend at one time but I cannot forgive her for what she did at the wedding, and as one of the fiances she and the others will be dealt with soon. All the engagements are null and void as I am not technically a Saotome so in a few days when everyone returns I will be letting them know the truth."

Kasumi looks at the floor to hide the tears welling in her eyes"So your leaving and not returning?

Sitting down into a near by chair sighing "You know as well as I do what will happen if I return, the craziness will start all over again, that part of my life is over, I have things I need to do now that I got my life back."

"I have some old friends that I thought were dead to see, and of course you will be coming with me as its about time you got out of that house and had a adventure of your own.

Standing up and reaching up to her face he lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes to get her full attention

"Lets go find some rooms to put our stuff, go meet Kiva on the bridge and I will give you a quick tour of the ship before we go see my friend, ok?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes and picking up her things, she follows him out of the room into the corridor as they are walking she takes in the sights and sounds of being on her first spaceship .

Five minutes later they stop in front of a door, pushing the button on the door it slides open beckoning her to step inside she does to find a moderate spaced room with a twin size bed, lounge chair with a end table next to it. A desk sits against the way to the right of the door with a chair and a small computer sitting off to the side on the desk. Stepping inside with her Ranma watches her as she looks at the room as she looks as the other door in the room he answers the question she was probably going to ask him,

"That's the bathroom, with a shower, and in wall closet for your clothes. This was the my first officers room mine is across the hall. Go ahead and put away your things while I put mine away"

Nodding at him she walks towards the bathroom as he leaves the room. Ranma walks over to his room he pauses a moment pushes the door button and walks in. Inside the room was just as he remembered same layout as the other room with a few exceptions.

On the walls were paintings from each of the planets of the solar system depicting the palace on each one, except earth but had the moon palace. On the wall above the desk were a small variety of weapons, couple swords, daggers, a pole arm and a few guns from his home planet. Above the head of the bed is a painting of the planet Nemesis, throwing his pack on the bed he walks into the bathroom to do something he hasn't done in many years.

In the other room Kasumi has finished putting her things away and after taking a shower and changing decides to check on Ranma. Knocking on the door and getting no response she pushes the entry button and steps into the room and looks around in awe. As she walks around the room looking at the various decorations she comes up to the desk where a couple pictures in frames sit. Picking up one in a gold frame she see five people together all of them in uniform.

"My family and I the day I was promoted to Fleet Admiral" Ranma spoke from behind her making her jump.

"You scared me! Don't do that!" holding on to the picture with one hand and the other on her chest

Pointing at the the women in uniform in the picture"Is this Kiva?"

"Yes, that was her before her condition became worse" a sad tone to his voice that she picked up on

Looking at the picture still she sees a happy carefree family"What happened to her?"

"She was poisoned by a very spiteful women that wanted my affections but refused her took her anger towards me out on her. The poison had no know antidote and was slow acting."

"who are the others?" she asks to change the painful subject

"Well the older man in the white uniform was my uncle Jiro he was a Royal guard for the Queen, my mother Fumiko was in Research and Development, My father Ryouta was a General in the Nemian Army, my sister was in in Intelligence."

"And what about him" pointing at a man in his mid thirties with a big grin on his face

"That Kasumi is the same person who is standing behind you" Ranma answered with a touch of humor in his voice

Setting the picture down and turning to scold him she stops suddenly and stares at him. Standing in front of her Ranma is in the same uniform as in the picture but with a side arm strapped on his left hip and Katana with Black and Silver trim strapped to his right hip.

"Oh My! You look very handsome in that " she finally responds

With a slight bow to her making her blush "Thank you Kasumi, it has been many years since I wore this, now shall we go to the bridge, I am sure Kiva is getting impatient "

Walking out of the room they walk up the corridor about fifty feet coming to set of large double metal doors. Ranma punches in a code on the keypad on the right door. Stepping back and standing next to Kasumi they wait as with a hiss sound the doors slide open revealing the bridge.

"Admiral, Welcome back to the Chimera!" coming from the holographic image of Kiva saluting in the center of the room with several service droids on each side of her in formation

Returning the salute and smiling "Thank you Kiva, Permission to take back command of the ship?"

Still saluting and with a huge grin on her face"Permission granted, Little Brother"

Growling at her as she giggles at his reaction "After several millennium and she still calls me that!"

Kasumi giggles next him lightening the mood

"Kasumi this is Kiva the AI of the ship and my Older Sister" emphasizing on the older part as Kasumi bows to the hologram

Not falling for the verbal jab she returns the bow "A pleasure to meet a friend of my Little Brother" getting in another one at him

"I give up! I never can win against a smart alack AI" going over to the Captains chair and flopping in it

Both of the females stand there looking at him laughing making him shake his head

"Anyways getting back to current situation, anything new to report since I last read your report?"

Kiva stands before him " Two things to report Admiral, While you and Kasumi were settling in I was hailed requesting a ETA on you arrival by your old friend, and the occupant of Cryotube Two is up and about and has been informed of current situation and she is not happy" she finished with a touch of sadness in her voice

"There is someone else on board?" asks Kasumi who was over at the view screen looking at Earth below

Ranma shudders in fear but looks extremely sad at the same time making Kiva sad as well as she walks up to Kasumi and whispers to her.

"A Mau or Moon Cat, her name is Feronia has been the only physical companion for my brother over the millennium they did a lot together, even comforted him when he was depressed and would sleep curled up next to him, she was so outraged at what happened with the Neko Ken I had to put her in cryosleep "

While the two were talking Ranma is going around to the various stations checking on the ships systems, looking at any data that might be interesting. Frowning at the information he reads at the science station he sits down to read what he sees.

Kiva and Kasumi are still by the view screen discussing Feronia and Ranmas history together when a beeping noise is heard from the communications station. Kiva is there in a instant and looks at the incoming message.

"Admiral your old friend is ready and eager to meet you and is getting impatient"

Getting up from where he was sitting he walks over to Kasumi"Alright guess we can come continue later, better get going, Send up down Kiva, and stay out of trouble!"

Sticking her tongue out at him"Your the troublemaker Little Brother!"

Before he gets a chance to say anything in return she teleports the two down to the planet getting in the last word. After they are gone a brownish red cat comes out from under the science station with ears down and tail dragging on the floor

"That was very dangerous thing to do Feronia, what if he had detected you and went berserk?" Kiva scolded the Mau

Hopping up into the chair Ranma had just been sitting in and laying down before the warmth left the chair" I had to take the risk! I missed him so much that I couldn't wait and what if what Washu has in mind doesn't work?"

Looking at the depressed Mau in sympathy"I have faith in Washu to fix all that's been done to him as you should too"

Nodding her head she lays down curled up and takes a nap dreaming if happier times.

As the Mau goes to sleep Kiva turns off the hologram of herself and goes to work gathering information on the data of the Silver Millennium technology that was detected in Tokyo. Deciding to go to the heart of the matter she up links to the computers still active on the Moon and hit pay dirt when she discovers Mercury's computer active and carefully hacks into it and copies all the data. Going thru what she got gave her hope and went to work.

At the Masaki house everyone minus one cabbit was standing near the back porch to wait the arrival of their guest. Everyone was nervous except Washu who was acting hyper as a toddler on a sugar/caffeine rush.

"Now remember everyone to behave themselves, and that means no fighting or arguing while out guests are here, understand?" commands Katsuhito in a firm voice. Everyone nods in agreement just as a Yellow beam of light appears on the dock in front of them where a young women in a sundress and a young man in a military uniform materialize as the light disappears .

As Ranma and Kasumi get their bearings they notice a group of people waiting for them and the two step forward to introduce themselves

"Hello I am Fleet Admiral Takeshi Katsu but you can call me Ranma and the lovely women next to me is Kasumi Tendo a good friend of mine. I was told a old friend of mine was here and was expecting me?"

Katsuhito makes the introductions

"I am Katsuhito Masaki the priest of the shrine here,"

Pointing to the teenage boy next to him "This is my Grandson Tenchi Masaki" who waves

"Then we have Ayeka and Sasami Princesses of the Planet Jurai" They both bow slightly

Ranma and Kasumi both bow deeply

"Next we have Mihoshi Kuramitsu Galaxy Police detective "

"The women floating next to my grandson is Ryoko Hakubi ex Space Pirate"

"Lastly the one you came to see ..."

"GUINEA PIG!" was yelled just as red blur slammed into Ranma taking him and the other person into the lake causing everyone to see two redheads treading water

"Never fails I always get hit with cold water" Ranma growls as he drags himself and the other Redhead out of the water.

Reactions were mixed on the change from male to female, most was shock, Sasami look amazed, Ryoko was laughing, Mihoshi was confused, and Tenchi tried covering a slight nosebleed.

Ranma looks down at the Redheaded girl confused "Washu? Is that you?

"What? You don't believe me? After all we've been thru? How could you forget me so easily?"

Morphing into her Adult form"Remember me now? She looks at him with concern

Ranma in a rare moment with watery eyes and grabs her in a hug and cries releasing all the pent up sorrow and pain. Everyone watches for a moment before they make a retreat into the house to give the two some privacy.

As everyone is sitting at the table in a somber mood and no one talking the silence is broken by Sasami.

"Is Ranma going to be ok?"

Clearing her throat Kasumi was the one to answer,

"Kiva seems to think that he will be in time, and with support from Washu she believes that some of the physical and mental damage can be fixed.

"Washu is very … dedicated to her work she will be able to help you friend I am sure" sagely replies Katsuhito sipping his tea

Ryoko and Tenchi shudder thinking of their experiences in the lab.

"I am the greatest scientific genius in the whole universe" a smug Washu proclaimed from the back door making everyone to turn to see her standing there still in adult form with Ranma back in male form standing next to her.

"I apologize for my emotional outburst" bowing to everyone, "With all that's happened in past twelve years plus getting my old memories from the past several thousand years was a bit much"

"There is nothing to apologize for young man, negative emotions are not something you want to keep bottled up" Katsuhito calmly replies sipping his tea again

Ranma nods at him letting the young comment slide, he pulls out his data pad from inside his uniform and brings up some info on it before turning to Washu.

"I have a request to make of you if its not to much trouble Tech Master Washu" using the title fondly

Eyes all a glitter and with a manic grin on her face she nods her head waiting for him to continue while making the rest very nervous.

"According to the data that Kiva put together I need some components for the ship as still have a few systems in need of repair, a upgrade to the holographic systems, a couple sets of more durable combat uniforms, a combat ground vehicle that's fast,agile and with flight capabilities and some of my personal weapons modified"

Standing there thinking the scientist brings up her computer typing for a bit and holds her hand out to him. Handing her the data pad she looks at the list, types a few more commands before handing it back to him.

"I have most of the items you need, as well as a few ideas that am sure you will approve of but what do I get in return for this" giving him a evil grin and rubbing her hands together

Trying to not show how nervous he was he decides to bite the bullet and accept his fate,

"I will be your guinea pig within reason,a complete copy of my ships databanks, as well as my personal files and photos, and a bonus, a case of Alantian data crystals as long as you allow me to have a copy of the data you find of them."

{Thud}

Ranma looks down at the redhead passed out on the floor "Wow I did not think she would react like that"

"You are actually going to willingly be her guinea pig?" yelled Tenchi from the table making everyone jump

"I take it she got you in her lab a few times before kiddo?" Ranma chuckled at the look on Tenchis face.

Mihoshi being the her usual airhead self put in her two yen commenting about how she found Washu playing doctor, with Tenchi causing the young man to blush and making Ayeka and Ryoko angry. Just before the two start a fight they remember Katsuhitos' warning and postpone till later.

By this time Washu had recovered and was being helped up by Ranma and she shrank back down to her child form being more comfortable in it than her adult form.

"You really need to show me how to do that, would be nice to have control of my curse"

Kasumi who has been watching everything from the dining table"i thought you wanted a cure for your curse?"

"Nahh" replied Ranma while shaking his head."i use to be that way but its the inconvenient changes with water that's been the part I hate, not to mention it has given me a perspective on females and its also a great disguise if no one knows my female form"

A look of shock was seen on Kasumis' face. Here was the young man for a few years fought tooth and nail to get rid of the curse and has been stubborn about accepting it .

"Ranma if your ready we can go into my lab, I want to scan you and I do have somethings to help you with some of your problems" Washu tells him as she walks to the door leading to her lab.

Ranma looks at Kasumi and has a idea "Ok but I would like to have Kasumi assist you" The women looks at him with a warm smile " shes been planning on becoming a nurse and from personal experience she has a lot of talent and I can think of no better teacher than you Washu"

Washu nods her head and the trio heads into the lab leaving the rest to go about their own things and wait for the three to return.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol

In the lab Washu is giving Ranma and Kasumi a small tour of the more interesting areas, they come upon where the animal specimens are kept where Ranma hears something that makes him break into a run. Taking a few minutes for Washu and Kasumi to catch up they find him standing in front of a large enclosure where several dog like animals with black with silver fur reside in romping around in play.

"What are they?" asks Kasumi as she comes to stand beside Ranma looking in the enclosure of animals she has never seen before.

"Nemian hounds" He answers sadly turning to look at her,"They like myself, are all that's still remains from a dead planet which is nothing more than rubble now"

Washu looks at her friend knowing there is something more that's bothering him. Kasumi can see the pain in the mans eyes as he just stares ahead but not focusing.

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?"

"There is something else bothering you isn't there?"

Sighing as he rubs his face in his hands before looking at the women, seeing the looks on their faces he had no choice but to tell them even if it is painful to tell. Washu patches her security cameras to do a live feed to the TV in the Masaki house and tells Ryoko to have everyone watch it thru her telepathic link.

Ranma sits down with is back to the enclosure so as not to be distracted, closing his eyes for a moment to get into the Soul of Ice technique he retells the battle he told Kasumi about with the Harvest ships to Washu and everyone in the house who was watching on the TV

"Well obviously it worked, but it was costly, over three hundred of the crew were killed during the battle, another hundred lost when the shock wave from the explosion ruptured the hull on two decks in Engineering. Closing his eyes for a moment before continuing" The shock wave threw the ship out of the solar system, It took us three days to get back while repairing as we went."

"The whole time we could not reach anyone, nothing but static, even after checking communications which was undamaged, nothing. As we approached Pluto scanners revealed no life at all, Charon Castle was in ruins. Each planet was the same Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter no survivors, castles in ruins."

Physically shaking but determined he continues;

"Passing Jupiter we saw true horror,the planet Kiva and I grew up on, the one where the hounds behind me came from, was destroyed!. All that remains is now known as the asteroid belt, my family, friends, gone."

"What caused it to be destroyed?" Kasumi asks him teary eyed

"Sailor Saturn" Washu replies "She has a final attack that destroys the planet and kills her too.

Ranma nods "That was my conclusion too , We continued on to the Moon Palace, as fast as we could hoping that someone there survived, Hope was not with us when we arrived, I had troops search the palace as I ran straight for the throne room only to find bodies everywhere. Queen Serenity, her daughter Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and most of the scouts where dead near the Throne, Sailor Pluto was never found."

"The crew and I was devastated, everything we fought and died for was gone, I ordered everyone to gather and bury the bodies, salvage anything we could. While they were doing that Kiva accessed everything she could to find out what had happened, as for myself I personally built funeral pyres for the Royal Court and we held services for the loss of the Kingdom. Kiva had found out that it was Beryl that betrayed us all, I swore a blood oath I would kill her and anyone else who followed her if she had survived, she had killed Kiva then years later destroyed the Kingdom, After that we left the moon and never returned, we did the same for all the other planets as well,took us 6 months to salvage what we could before we finished."

Everyone in the house, plus the two women in the lab were in tears over the loss of lives all those millennium ago, even Katsuhito sat there with a grim look, remembering his past of the day Ryoko under the control of Kagato attacked Jurai. On the TV they hear Kasumi asks what had happened to the crew since they were not on board the ship when she and Ranma were on board earlier.

"The crew and I decided that we would survive on earth, even though most of the kingdoms were in ruin ,Atlantis was the best choice for us to continue surviving and with the survivors there we rebuilt it back to its former glory. Five years went by with the city a thriving hub, everyone was enjoying the peace since the fall except me, My oath of revenge had made me angry and obsessed. I was always on guard for a attack, I would spend hours on the ship scanning the system, or flying one of the fighters around the planet in patrol. I got so bad that I was no longer welcomed in Atlantis and so I went into self exile on the ship."

"I spent another two years in a routine, scan the system for threats, fly patrols, exercise, then go down to various areas of earth learning fighting styles, trading for supplies. On one of my supply runs I was in Egypt buying foods and some trinkets as It was a hobby of mine,"

"Kiva had picked up weird reading from Atlantis, power fluctuations, tremors and fires breaking out across the city, I flew there as fast as the shuttle could only to arrive to late, as I was nine kilometers from the city there was a bright red flash and a loud rumble sound. When I was able to see again the city was gone, just empty ocean not a single trace that anything had been there at all. Kiva, Feronia my Mau companion and I decided to Time Skip, as we were now all alone"

"Brilliant!" Washu shouted making everyone jump

"What is Time Skipping?" Kasumi asked a bit confused

Washu goes in to Professor mode and explains how Time Skipping it where a person or persons go in to cryogenic hibernation for certain lengths of time and come out to see how the world has changed, and to see if anything needs repairs and such there by saving on supplies, power and live longer. Washu then asks in what way he did his.

"Every 100 years or if something came up we would come out spend at least a month or more depending on things over several millennium and of course I would go down and get some trinkets from various areas"chuckled Ranma in a lighter mood

"Anyways enough about my past, Washu I believe there's some tests you wanted to do and I would like to get those done soon as possible and I got some things I need to take care of back in Tokyo"

Washu jumps up with a manic grin on her face and brings up her computer.

"Yes I have a full body scan in mind as well as blood work to see what happened to you since last saw you, I have a few things in mind for your curse, as well as your Neko Ken problem, plus I need to get on those items you wanted and of course a special sample" Washu blushes at the special sample part

"No!, that is not happening" Ranma says crossing his arms across his chest

"Pleeeeaaaaseee?"

"What sample do you need " Kasumi asks looking at Washu

"Uh err a sperm sample" Ranma blushes "Oh My!" Kasumi says while blushing red herself

{THUD} the lab shakes from something outside the lab hitting the floor reminding Washu the camera feed was still on and shuts it off quickly.

"I will agree to everything but the last part you know my feelings on that" Ranma looks at her with a stern look on his face.

Washu looking slightly defeated for the moment and pouts "Fine! You win for now" throwing her hands up in the air

The trio walk to the medical lab area as Washu explains that he will be sedated for several hours as she does her tests and repair his body as well and that Kasumi will monitor him during that time while she works on his requests.

Back on the Chimeras bridge Kiva and Feronia where going over what to do when Ranma returns. Feronias' plans involve a lot of cuddle time with him missing her life long companion, where as Kiva gathered all the data Ranma will need to meet the Senshi and a way to get them all together.

"I have been monitoring the Senshi for some time now and I feel that would be best for Ranma to meet them at the shrine they meet at from time to time as would be less of a chance of him being attacked when they are not powered up or in battle" Kiva informs the Mau sitting in the Captains chair.

Feronia nods her head in agreement," Uranus and Neptune have always been a bit trigger happy and I plan on going down with Ranma as well"

Kiva seems to think for a moment before commenting." Just in case things go bad I will monitor on open channel and have a lock on you and Ranma at all times and beam you up right away"

"What about Kasumi? Will she be staying on board with us or will she be staying at the Masakis?"

Kiva brings up a overhead view of the Tendo house and dojo "She will be returning home so as not to cause a panic with her family " answering with a look of disgust of her face." after all Ranma has done for those people she is the only one that has been a true friend and she deserves better than being treated as nothing more than a housewife after she gave up everything"

The Mau looks at the AI with amusement."You like her don't you?" then chuckles at seeing Kiva fidget.

"Yes I do, she reminds me of a friend I had in the old days and I think she would be good for Ranmas' loneliness" The AI looks sadly thinking of her little brothers life. "all his life he has no one really but family to be with, never really got too close to anyone else."

"He was close to the Senshi that I do remember well, he did spend a lot of time with them especially Saturn" Feronia recalls swishing her tail lazily as she sits up.

"That's true" Kiva nods her head." Every time they were together she was always blushing, and as usual he was totally oblivious to it"

Feronia frowns at a thought,"You think Ranma will be happy to see her again after what happen to Nemesis?"

Kiva shakes her head," I really don't know, He was devastated by the loss as was I but we will find out when the time comes."

Stretching the Mau changes the subject to keep from getting more depressed "How will Ranma be handling those people in Nerima?"

"Well since hes not a Saotome all the engagements are void, and as far as the Amazons are concerned he plans on giving them one chance to stop chasing him and leave him alone"

"And if they refuse to stop?"

Grinning evilly making the Mau nervous" Then they will be dealing with me,they will pay for what they have done" Seeing the look on the Mau, "Don't worry Ranma has a plan if they become difficult and will knock them off their high horse hard!"

"Well I am going to go lay down in Ranmas room for now, I want to be ready to greet him when he returns" Feronia jumps out of the chair and heads off the bridge.

Twelve hours later at the Masaki house everyone is sitting down for breakfast when Washu comes out of her lab and sits down to join them. Everyone looks at her waiting expecting news on their guest. Washu looks up at everyone and sighs,

"I guess you want to know whats happened?" Everyone nods and waits for her to continue

Sighing again" well its taken longer than I thought, how he survived all those years of abuse is amazing. Not a single bone has gone unbroken, some tissue damage only his amazing healing kept him alive, I fixed what I could using nanobots injected into his body but I had to get a bit drastic fixing some other issues but he will be back to his old self in a few hours"

The group looks relieved but still concerned. "What drastic things did you do Washu?" asks Katsuhito looking at the redhead scientist with concern

"hehe um, nothing that bad, if anything will be a great improvement" she responds slightly nervous

Everyone sweat drops but Kasumi who looks confused. "That's good right?"

Several people develop a nervous twitch under their eye while thinking of what Washu has done in the past with Tenchi and Ryoko having the worse being the two favorite guinea pigs

"What exactly did you do?" Sasami asks innocently while petting Ryo-Ohki

Washu brings up her computer while typing she explains.

" I was able to fix the malnutrition he suffered, therefore fixing his current height to 185cm {6ft} for both his forms as well giving him control over his curse without water. He will still have that pesky water splashing him but without the change and some of the other changes I will need Ryoko to help him with as he now will have some of the same abilities as her."

"**WHAT! **Ryoko yells at her mother making everyone cringe."** WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?'**

Washu rubs her ears while giving her daughter a dirty look, " Sheesh no need to yell, all I did was add Mass to his DNA"

"Are you crazy?" Ryoko huffs and crosses her arms and looks annoyed

Washu looks at her shaking her head "Nope! I am the Greatest Scientist in the Universe!"

**THUD!**

Everyone tastes the floor face vaulting

"So what will he need Ryoko to train him for because of this Mass put in him?" Kasumi asks as she sips some tea to get the floor taste out of her mouth while looking at Ryoko

"Well if he has the same abilities as me, flying, phase thru solid objects, regenerate missing limbs, no need to breath underwater or in space and I can communicate with my partner Ryo-Ohki" Pointing at the Cabbit that is sitting in Sasamis lap.

Kasumi looks at the Cabbit"Shes so Kawaii!" making the Cabbit blush thru her fur"Miyaahh!"

Ryoko smiles at her partner and adds that she can turn into a spaceship as well as humanoid form

"Will Ranma have a Cabbit partner as well?" Kasumi looks at Ryoko then at Washu

Washu smiles warmly with a glint in her eye' "Yes, he will, the cabbit which will be a she is going to be not only a partner and a ship but a friend as well she is going to help him get cured of the Neko Ken thru the Telepathic link they have like Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki have"

In Washus Lab Ranma is in a Med Tube filled with fluid while his body is being healed. In front and off to the side is a smaller tube with a red and black patched egg inside on a stand.

[inside Ranmas Mind]

Ranma is standing in a familiar forest,looking around a bit he realizes that its the same forest he was exploring when he came upon Genma when he killed his son trying to teach him the Neko Ken. With a slight shiver and sadness he walks to where the pit was that had ended one life and changed his. Upon coming to the pit he does not see Genma or the boys body but a black rabbit like creature with red ear tips and streaks of red on the body. Fear started to creep into his mind as thinks back to being in the pit but before he could back away into the forest,

{Hello}

Startled Ranma looks around trying to find the source of the voice but not seeing anyone he thinks that's there's no way it came from the bunny

{I am not a bunny, I am a Cabbit}

Ranma looks at the creature in front of him as it looks at him back over its shoulder. "Gahhh!" he yells and falls down on his butt.

"You can talk?" Ranma points at the creature "you look like a C-a-c-a-t " shaking in fear

{I make look a little like one and sound a bit like one but I am NOT a cat!} looking at him with a scowl on its face while slowly approaching making him nervous

"How are you talking me and do you have a name?" he looks at the creature while trying to control his fear still with some success.

{We have a link in our minds called Telepathy, I can talk to you and you can talk to me without talking though I can understand when you speak aloud. I can also sense your feelings and even some of your memories and you of me,}

"So why are we able to do this and why are we here?" he points to the pit

{I am your partner,and hopefully a friend, and as to why we are here that is because we are going to take care of this Neko Ken problem you have.}

"So you can cure me of it? No more being afraid of those things?"

{No WE will cure it together as partners and as friends and to do so we will both go into the pit and conquer your fear for good}

Picking up the Cabbit and holding it close while fighting the reflex to scream and run"Ok I am ready"

{Ok now just walk forward and jump into the pit, you can do it, remember I am with you}

Walking up to the edge he looks down into the blackness and shudders from the memories, closing his eyes he sighs before taking a deep breath before hopping in.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol .

[Ranmas Mind]

As Ranma opens his eyes he was not in the pit from his past but in front of a Egyptian temple with giant cat statues on either side of a large entryway. Figuring what he had to do he slowly walked into the building and calling out to see if anyone was around, not hearing any response he walked further in the whole time holding his cabbit friend with trembling hands.

{What is this place?} the cabbit asked thru the mental link looking around at everything

His brow furrowed in concentration,"This was a temple I visited in ancient Egypt with Feronia, this was back when the true C-c-at Fist training took place and we both wanted to pay respects to the Goddess Bast and Sekhmet."

"We spent several months here, meditating, helping around the temple, and training with two of the priestesses Miu and Nebit who brought various c-cats in while I was in a trance including the bigger ones that were raised by humans." Shuddering. "I did learn it and got a tattoo with the marks of the Goddesses as a gift, But because of what Genma did I lost both the true way and that gift and I cant even look at my old friend and companion without freaking out making us both suffer"

Walking into the center of the temple the two find a large round room with plants, trees and a small pond where a white cushion. Kneeling onto the cushion Ranma and set the cabbit in front of him.

"I wonder what we are supposed to do now" he asks his companion

Looking up at him the cabbit just kinda shrugs her shoulders and lays down to nap. Sighing he looks into the pond for a bit before deciding to meditate and clear his mind. As he starts to center his focus images from his past come to the surface. Memories from the training in the temple, his Mau companion thru the millennium always there to talk to, the times before the end of the Silver Millennium interacting with the Senshi, his family back on Nemesis, Luna and Artemis the queens Mau and the Queen and her daughter. More and more memories flooded to the surface, Genma attacking him after killing his own son and making him go thru years of torture and abuse and lies trying to pass him off as his own son, all the fiances the people always attacking him for one reason or another especially the Amazons.

Unknown to Ranma his cabbit companion has picked up on whats going on and is trying to come him down without success. Seeing him sweating and twitching on top of the images shes getting was making her panic. Crying out for help hoping someone could hear her and help someone did 2 women walked up to Ranma and each placed a hand on his head and radiated a aura of calm making him relaxed.

Opening his eyes and looking at his cabbit friend Ranma smiles and pets her. "Sorry bout that, lot of memories are returning and it is difficult to handle at times. With a Miyah for a response she looks over his shoulder at something that makes him realize they are not alone here,

"Hello again Student" two voices spoke from behind him making him jump and lose his balance falling into the pond and changing forms.

As Ranma stood up moving red hair from her face she looks up at the giggling pair of women while grumbling she notices that she knows the two women from before.

" Miu! Nebit! How can you be here? Not that I am not happy you are but still..." he looks as them confused

Both women smile at her and help her out of the pond and with a wave of her hand Nebit changes her back to him and drys his clothes.

"Well student, like you we also have secrets that were not revealed back then, but thanks to a certain goddess we are able to reveal who we really are to you "

Both women took several steps back closed their eyes and begin to glow bright white making Ranma and the cabbit to cover their eyes till the light faded, blinking they both look to see both women were still there but look liked humanoid lionesses.

"Who are you?" Ranma asks in a shaky voice while trying not to flee in fear from the cat women

Looking at him sadly "We are goddesses, I am Bastet and this is my co-wife Sekhmet, we were the original priestesses who trained you and are going to help you with what Genma did to you "

Ranma looks at the two apprehensive of what the help will be involving "Do I have to redo all the original training I did before or something else"

"To return your mindset to the original training you will need to drink this special brew we had to make for this which will make you get over your fear of cats" she hands him a bottle with pinkish fluid inside, he really hated pink!

Thinking to himself that if this will cure his fear why not, besides its probably a lot safer than Akanes' attempts at cooking, Bleah! Taking a look at the cabbit who shrugs then at the bottle in his hand then shrugs and downs the fluid in two gulps so he would not have to taste it. Shortly after drinking he felt a warming sensation start in his chest and spread thru his entire body making him feel a bit euphoric.

"How long before we know if it worked?" he looks to the two goddesses only to see them not there but instead was two lionesses who were slowly getting closer to him. Nothing, no freaking out, screaming or running away, "It worked!" Ranma smiles as he approaches the lionesses and pets them making them purr.

The cabbit runs up to him and jumps up and bounces off one of the lionesses head to get to Ranmas shoulder in sheer joy that she wont freak him out anymore and she will see his other friend soon.

Both goddesses transform back into humanoid form with Sekhmet rubbing the top of her head and looking annoyed. "First time I was used as a springboard" she looks at the cabbit with a hurtful expression causing Bastet to laugh with the way the cabbit looked pitiful about what it did

"She says she is sorry for what she did, she got excited about me being cured for which I am grateful for your generosity in helping me." Ranma bows to the two who smile at him in return

"You are most welcome student, we are glad to see you back but there is a few more things left we need to do before you can leave." Both goddesses walk up to him and each place a hand on his upper arms causing them to glow for a few seconds before they remove their hands.

"We have placed our marks upon you once again they will not fade or be removed by any means known to mortals, we also bestow your friend here a gift as well that you will find in your subspace pocket when you wake, wear it proudly young one as you and one other are the only ones to have such a gift" Bast reaches up and pets the cabbit between her ears .

"She says thank you for the gift and she looks forward to wearing it when she hatches." Ranma smiles at the cabbit getting a lick on the cheek from her.

"It is time for us to leave you student as you will be waking up soon and we know you have a lot to do but don't forget to visit us from time to time by visiting any of our temples or shrines, you are family to us now so don't be a stranger."

Smiling at the two goddesses before giving them both a hug "I promise I will stop by from time to time even if I have to put up a shrine where I live I will, thank you again,"

Sekhmet picks up the cabbit real quick and whispers something in her ear before tossing her back to Ranma as they start to fade out. Bast looks at her with a shocked look,"You didn't!"

"**WHAT! MY MOTHER IS ALIVE!" **Ranma screams just as they disappear

Rolling on the floor laughing Sekhmet was nodding her head rapidly trying to breath Bast sighs "You did, you know Tsunami is not going to be happy about this she wanted to tell him"

Sekhmet gets up off the floor with a big grin on her face "But she was the one who told me to, besides shes going to be telling his mother hes alive, and how do you think that's going to go?"

Bast pales even thru her fur " He thought he had problems with women before wont come close to when she gets to him, I hope Tsunami knows whats shes doing."

Back in the lab Washu was finalizing the work order her friend had asked of her when a persistent beeping caught her attention letting her know her patients was waking up. Walking in to the medical wing of her lab she notices the changes that she had expected to happen and a few that she didn't like the tattoos, she could not wait to hear about how those showed up. Draining the fluid and setting the tube at a ten degree angle did a few scans and waited for him to wake up

"Ugh I am getting sick and tired of weird dreams" Ranma groaned as he sat up and rubbed the side of his head while wincing "Feels like I got malleted by that psychotic girl I use to live with"

Washu chuckled at him while producing a hypo gun and shooting him in the neck with it

"Oww!" Ranma yelled "What was that for?"

"Hush you big baby, was just a painkiller for your headache and should kick in a minute or two so just lay there for a bit while I go get your partner shes about to hatch"

Ranma watches her as she walks over to the tube holding the egg with the cabbit inside and brings it back over and hands it to him.

"She should be hatching any time now according to my data and I am sure she is anxious too meet you"

Ranma looks at the egg smiling as he hold it in his lap" I am as well, I want to thank her in person for the help she gave me while, as well as give her the present I have for her"

"What present would that be?" Washu looked at him curiosity etched on her face

Reaching onto his subspace pocket he pulls out a black leather collar with gold trim and a small Egyptian cat pendant made of gold, silver and small piece of jade for a eye.

"Where did you get this from?" Washu asks while closely studying the item.

"Would you believe it was a gift from a couple of goddesses?" replied Ranma rubbing his upper arm

Washu looks at him with the are you serious look "I'm serious! Bast and Sekhmet trained me in the true Neko Ken originally and they helped me again along with her help" he indicates the cabbit egg in his lap. "Feronia also has one as well as she was with me when I originally learned it and I was tattooed as a gift for graduating from the training"

About this time the egg started to crack and shake then it broke apart revealing the cabbit inside. Clearing the shell pieces away Ranma picks up the cabbit and looks into her eyes, "Hello again, its nice to meet you in person this time"

"Miyah?" it looks at him puzzled

"No that was not a dream,i even have that gift the said to give to you"

Setting the cabbit back into his lap he takes the collar back from Washu and puts it on her and picks her up again. "There it looks great on you my little Kou"

"Miyah?"

Washu looks at him"which meaning of that fits her?"

Looking at Washu then at Kou with a smile"All three meanings actually, her cuteness is the light, her wanting to be my friend and companion makes me happy and her helping me with my problem has brought some peace to me."

"Miyah! Miyah!' Kou cuddled against Ranma and purring making him pet her affectionately

Washu chuckles at the scene and brings up her subspace computer typing some commands making several footlockers appear on the floor making Ranma raise a eyebrow and look at them then Washu.

"These are the clothes and weapons you requested, Starting off with the clothes I made you several different sets but all with the same properties, lightweight projectile proof to all but large artillery. You have a couple sets of the Chinese clothes you like to wear, couple combat uniforms in black and camouflage a suit for any special occasion, couple duster jackets and couple coveralls. You now have a replacement to those bracers you wear as well, I made you out of highly compressed Tritanium which houses a subspace computer like mine with access to your ship and my databanks via a subspace network. I also made you a black and silver battle suit similar to what Ryoko wears as you and her now have some of the same abilities which she will help you with in the morning"

Ranma just stood there stunned "Whoa, I forgot you tend to go all out like that"

Washu pouts "No one appreciates what I do these days" her expression looking more sad

"No I do really please don't be upset!" Ranmas one big weakness from day of his birth was a women crying

Washu instantly was happy again and grinned evilly at him "Gotcha!"

Ranma face palms himself and shakes his head, Kou behind him snickers. Sighing he puts the battle suit on then grabs a black uniform and puts that on over the top.

"So the other footlocker has my weapons inside?" walking up the the one still closed and opens it

Washu walks up to his side to explain." for your melee weapon I made you a brand new sword, which I think you will like a Nemian Gunblade based off the one your mother had created except that it has 2 energy sources Plasma charges and for back up you can channel your Ki thru the handle and use the Gunblade as a amplifier and a back holster for it. Your side arms are a Beretta m9 with hip holster with several extra clips and two Glock 37s with shoulder straps and extra clips. I have made several type of ammunition for them including a few types that will work well on non human type creatures."

"Thanks Washu these are perfect" Ranma straps the holsters and guns on after checking to make sure they are loaded and safeties are on, Throwing on one of the duster jackets he straps the sword onto his back.

"Now if you will come with me I will show you what I got for you for transportation in the hanger"

Ranma picks up Kou petting her as the three walk down a couple corridors to the hanger, on the way Washu stops them at a door and opens it. Inside is a warehouse of electronics, weapons, metals and misc items.

'Kou everything in here you can eat and only whats in here as I don't want you to eat up my labs" Washu looked at the cabbit with a serious look on her face

"Miyah! Kou leaps into the room and start chowing down, Ranma just stares

"Uh why us she eating all that stuff? does she not eat regular food?"

Washu continues walking with Ranma a few stapes behind her" She can eat regular food just fine though cabbits absolutely loves carrots its why Tenchi has several fields for growing them. The stuff in the warehouse is for her to use in ship form.?

"Ship form? She can turn into a ship?"

Washu stops and turns to him, "Yes ship form as well as humanoid form as well her sisters Ryo ohki and Fuku can do the same"

"Sisters? How many cabbits are there and I don't feel right if I am keeping her from her family"

Washu shakes her head, "You have nothing to worry about, when a cabbit bonds with a person they are in extension family and I don't think you will keep Kou from seeing her sisters from time to time are you?

Ranma growls " You know me better than that, to me family is very important to me even if they are all dead now" Ranma stiffens and goes pale and leans against the wall

"Whats wrong Ranma?"

"I just remembered something Sekhmet told Kou just before I woke up and she hatched. "She told her my real mother was still alive but I don't see how"

Washu and Ranma continue to the hanger and walking in the lights come on automatically revealing a lot of various vehicles from cars, airplanes, shuttles to space ships of various sizes.

"So what do you think of my collection?"

…... "Dang! I knew you liked to collect things but this?"

"Yeah some of the ships don't exist anymore, some are of my own design, I even have a few GP ships well the left overs from Mihoshi"

"Your kidding? She cant be that bad?"

She looks at him with a scowl " shes crashed her ship a couple times into the lake destroying the house once already?

"Ouch!"

"Exactly so keep her away from any vehicles you have unless you want it destroyed"

Ranma mock salutes her "Yes Ma'am!"

Washu returns the salute than slaps his arm, "Come on lets go get your vehicles"

"OK I made you three vehicles here, first we have a Kawasaki GPX 250R, next you have a Porsche 944 and last a Lamborghini Countach 5000 S all three have a micro thorium power plant instead of the usual internal combustion engine they will look and sound like the actual engines so not to draw suspicion and the Lamborghini has a few extras"

Looking nervous but has to ask "What did you do to it?"

"Well it has atmosphere and space flight capabilities, Stealth generator, couple weapons in case of attack weapons locker in the truck, camping gear and emergency rations."

Looking over the vehicles Ranma was very impressed with the choices but one thing was bugging him

"How and where can I store these for when I need them?" Ranma scratches the back of his neck

Washu points at his bracer " you have a subspace garage you can access thru your computer or the buttons on the bracer if you look closely, you can carry up to six vehicles with in reasonable size just click on the garage icon on your bracer and it will store these three in it."

Doing as instructed Washu and Ranma head back to the lab picking up Kou who was passed out with a very full belly. The two chuckled at the look on her face. With it being morning they proceeded to head to the door to the house, Ranma handed Kou over to Washu so he could grab the footlockers.

Leaving the lab Ranma sets the footlockers down near the back door and Washu sets Kou down on top of them. Washu sits down at the table and brings up her computer, Ranma hearing noises in the kitchen decides to see who else was up. Entering the kitchen he sees Kasumi and the the blue haired girl Sasami and a cabbit sitting in her head making breakfast.

"Good morning Kasumi, Princess Sasami" Ranma greets them and bowing to Sasami

Both women jump a little and turn to greet him in return" Morning Ranma" they both say blushing

"How are you doing today Ranma?" Kasumi asks approaching him with a genuine smile

"Feeling like my old self in someways, feels good not being short anymore for one, and now that the Neko Ken is fixed cats don't scare me anymore."

"Miyah!"

Looking at the cabbit on the girls head, "Hello to you to, you must be Kous' sister"

"Miyah, Miyah! Miya"

Bowing to the cabbit"Its nice to meet you Ryo ohki I am Ranma as I am sure you already now"

"Miya! Meow Miyah Miya" Ryo ohki smiles and jumps into Ranma arms and nuzzles him

Petting the purring cabbit "Yes your sister does make me happy and since I have you to thank for that next time I stop by I will be bringing you a special thank you gift OK?

"Miyah!" Ryo ohki nods happily then hops back over to Sasami who was standing there shocked

"What? Do I have something on me or something? Ranma asks patting himself down

"You can understand what she says?" Sasami asks him picking up the cabbit

Ranma nods his head "Yeah I can her accent sounds funny but yeah"

The cabbit looks at him and sticks her tongue out at him making him making Kasumi laugh and Ranma to do the same to her in return.

"How can you understand her?i thought only Washu and Ryoko could do that no one else"

"That's what I would like to know" Washu asks from the doorway leading to the dining room

Looking at Washu"Its not from my connection with Kou with her being a cabbit too?"

Washu shakes her head"Does not work that way, Ryoko and I understand her thru our link only."

Sighing and rubbing his temples,"Only thing I can think of is the Neko Ken but when I originally trained in it this did not happen. Something must have happened this time that was... different."

Realization came to him and he started rubbing his temples again wincing "The potion that had to it"

Everyone in the kitchen was looking at him waiting for him to explain closing his eyes while still rubbing his temples he explained what happened when he met the two goddesses and the potion they had him drink and how he got his tattoos back on his upper arms, and the meaning behind them.

Kasumi looks at Ranma who still has his eyes closed and rubbing his temples "Headache?"

"No something else, my eyes feel tingly" He opens his eyes and blinks a couple times to clear them.

**GASP!**

"Ranma your eyes! They are slitted now!" Kasumi points at his eyes.

Ranma panics and grabs a metal lid from a stockpot and looks at his reflection and closes his eyes lowers his head and sighs "Why cant I get a break, why cant I have something of a normal life"

"Life is anything but normal, you of all people should know this Son of Jurai"

Ranma sensing someone powerful in the room but not caring at the moment growled at the women

""Just what in hell is that suppose to mean? It was a rhetorical question I know life is not normal I have lived for over seven thousand years, killed in battles long past, killed a phoenix god to save a self centered spoiled brat who I fell in love with but was treated like I was a disease, endured 12 years under a sadistic man who killed his own son and tried passing me off as his, to people who see me as a prize, hunted by amazons to become nothing more than a breeding slave. I have watched friends and loved ones die a senseless death, and buried many of them myself"

Turning to the voice not realizing he had changed to female with a greenish red battle aura showing and Ki claws extended from clenched fists and breathing hard not even noticing the entire house hold was awake and had been witnessing everything.

"I don't know anything about this Jurai, I am the son of Ryouta and Fumiko Katsu Brother to Kiva Katsu

Nephew to Jiro Katsu all of them died on Nemesis my family is all dead.

"No your mother, your biological mother is still alive,she thought you died when you were two. Not a day goes by she mourns you she knows your alive now and is coming here, you still have family your mother, her husband, sisters more family than you can imagine, you are not alone anymore"

Ranma eyes still closed her whole body trembling her aura starts flickering, her Ki claws disappearing and in a low voice "I.. am ..not ..alone?" Tears start rolling down her face. Taking a couple deep breaths and letting her aura fade out she can feel the emotional and physical drain

"Washu is there someplace i can sleep thats not in your lab?" Not seeing the look on her face and her eyes are stilll closed

"Yes am sure we can find a place for you to sleep"

"Kasumi? Please save me some food ok?" said women nods her head "Ok Ranma"

Finally opening her eyes and looking at the women standing in front of her with a sad smile Ranma bows her head in shame

"I'm sorry i got mad at you who ever you are, please forgive me for upsetting you"

"My name is Tsunami and there nothing to forgive, you have had a harsh life and one can only hold so much before a need to vent." gently lifting Ranmas head by her chin and kissing her on the forehead, "If you ever need a friend to talk to just go to the Masaki and i will hear you ok?

Ranma steps back and nods her head "Thank you Tsunami" and goes to bow to her and passes out


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol

Back in Nerima

In the Cat Cafe sat Cologne Elder and Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku drinking tea, and going over a couple scrolls in front of her.

"Shampoo! Mousee! Get in here!" She yells from her room closing the scrolls and taking a sip of tea

The two teens come in one bouncy and bubbly and the other indifferent but with a look of anger on his face

"Yes great Grandmother?"

"What? you mummy on a stick?"

**WHAM!**

"I am not in the mood for your attitude Mousee the time for games is over we will be heading back to the village soon"

Mousee starts dancing "Saotome has lost! Shampoo your all mine!" he runs to glomp her but Cologne instead

**WHAM!**

Mousee is embedded in the wall near the door "No! You blind moron when Son-In-Law returns with the elder Tendo daughter we will take him by force and return to the village and punish him for his defiance and insults to our ways!'

"But Great Grandmother how we do that? Airen is strong! He beat Saffron and has beat Herb we strong enough to do it?"

Cologne looks at her with a evil look " We will force him by taking the younger Tendo as a hostage and make him come with us, then once we get him back to the village then we will return her. He cares for her enough to kill Saffron he will do anything to make sure shes not harmed"

In Space several systems away two ships that look like they are made of wood were on a course to Earth. On the larger ship a women sat in the chair in the center of the bridge thinking of her son with watery eyes. The crew nervously went about their duties, never before have they seen the woman in such a state but with the rumor going around the ship on why she is they can understand. On the other a women and her ships avatar was relaxing in the hot springs she was talking to her ship talking about how excited she is to have a brother. Her ships avatar bounced up and down excited to get to meet someone new as she don't get many visitors.

Back at the Masaki house the residents were still in shock at what Tsunami had revealed. After they set Ranma on the couch everyone turned to the goddess only to find Sasami standing their looking worried about their guest. Kou Ohki had woken up during this time and hopped over to Ranma jumped onto his chest and started licking his face while mewing.

"What is she doing?" Kasumi asks while looking at the cute scene in front of her

Washu while watching ponders for a moment "I would say shes comforting him, she can sense his thoughts and emotions thru the link they share"

"Well there's one way to be sure" Ryoko comments "Ryo Ohki can you come over here and talk to your sister?"

"Miyah!" said cabbit hops over and jumps on to the back of the couch and starts conversing with her sister after a few minutes Washu and Ryoko both nod their heads.

"Well it seems I was right she was comforting him, apparently she got the idea from his subconscious about you Kasumi" turning to her Washu gives her a grin.

"Me? Kasumi looks nervous making a few people chuckle

Ryoko smirks "You were the one to comfort him in his sleep when he had nightmares"

Kasumi looks embarrassed "Well ever since my mother died I had no one to talk to or comfort all these years and when Ranma came along despite his rough edges he is a sweet and caring person even after all Genma had done to him, it is probably why he did not turn out as bad as him because of who he truly is."

"The question still remains is who is Ranmas' mother, other than being Jurian we have no other clues" Washu sits down and ponders

"Do you think he might be related to our line?" Ayeka asks from the dining room table

The rest of the house thinks about that question except Mihoshi who's watching TV still. Washu checks her data on her computer from the tests she did on Ranma when he was in his lab but from the frustrated look n her face it was obvious she could not come up with the answer. Only other thing she could think of was to ask Kiva and she if she had any clues. After typing a few things into her computer she waited for the AI to show up. A minute later a swirl of lights appeared in the living room near the couch grabbing everyone's attention.

Kiva looked around the room at everyone before she settled on Washu. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes we came upon some information we hope you could shed some light on with Ranmas' past, apparently he is from Jurai and we are trying to find out more about how he ended up way out here" Washu answers

Kiva sighs and bows her head " All I know was he was found in a stasis pod on a pirate ship that one our ships captured on the edge of the system. My father was the captain of the ship at the time and decided to adopt him as according to the pirate ships logs the child was kidnapped by a nurse on Jurai"

"My parents where happy to take him into our family, my mother had complications after I was born so could not have any more kids and they wanted a son and I was happy to have a brother. We never told him about his past as we did not have much information to give him, now that he he will know the truth I hope he can forgive me for never telling him the truth even after all this time"

Everyone remained silent thinking on what had been said for a minute or two before they heard a chuckle from the couch where Ranma was laying down still but now his eyes were open.

"There s nothing to forgive Sis, I already knew about my past from the journal dad had kept in his study when we were kids" Ranma stands up and stretches then grabs his gunblade off the table near by and straps it back on his back.

Kiva just stood there shocked "You knew and never said anything! Why?"

"Well like you said there was not much to go on even with the name were I was taken from and second I could not leave the family that loved me and I loved in return. And third I had a duty and responsibility to the Kingdom so I was not going anywhere"

"So Ranma now that we know that your from Jurai and you read the info your adopted father had about you when you were found, did he mention anything found on or in the pod?"

Ranma looks at Washu for a moment concentrating for a moment," There was a bracelet on my wrist with one word on it: Kamiki

Mihoshi heard what Ranma had said as a commercial was on at the time and spoke up.

"I wonder if he is related to Lady Seto!"

Heads turned to her in shocked revelation at what she had said. Ayeka, Sasami, Katsuhito, and Washu stiffen and turn pale.

Ranma looks at everyone's expression" What is it? Is there something wrong with this Seto?"

Mihoshi looks at him and smiles"Her nickname is the _Devil Princess of Jurai, shes very nice unless shes playing matchmaker"_

_"Mihoshi! How dare you say that about Grandmother" Ayeka yells at her_

_Sasami looks at her sister "Ayeka don't yell at her, Grandmother does get a bit carried away with her hobby she just wants people to be happy in life" _

_Ranma shakes his head, and walks over to Kasumi to discuss the plans on dealing with everyone in Nerima in the kitchen while he eats the food that was put aside for him. Kiva appears in the kitchen and lets them know that she overheard the plan to capture him, Ranma shakes his head at the stupidity. Finishing his meal the three return to the living room he thanks Sasami for the meal as Kasumi sits next __to the girl, Ranma picks up Kou Ohki petting her and clears his throat getting everyone's attention. _

_Seeing that everyone has calmed down and waiting on him" So as I understand my mother could be this Seto and is from Jurai?'_

_Several heads nod_

_Looking at Ayeka and Sasami," You two are her Granddaughters who are Princesses"_

_They both nod their heads_

_"And I have how many sisters?_

_"One related by blood two who are adopted" replied Ayeka "Our mother, your sister is married to our father the Emperor of Jurai"_

_"My sister is a Empress?_

_Ayeka and Sasami nod their heads _

_"Anyone else here a relative I should know about?"_

_The other two males in the room get nervous_

_"Tenchi is your Great Nephew" Ayeka answers him again_

_Ranma sighs and looks at the ceiling thinking when he spots Ryoko in the rafters taking swigs of Sake. To everyone's surprise he floats up and grabs the bottle from her and takes a big swig himself before handing it back and thanking her before coming back down. _

_"What?" getting tired of the shocked looks he was getting except Ryoko who was grinning._

_Washu was the one to break the silence"When did you figure out you could do that? I haven't told you about any of your new abilities you can do now?"_

_Pointing at Ryo Ohki " She gave it away, She did a exchange of information and memories with Kou Ohki so I know what abilities Ryoko has."_

_"One last thing before I change the subject, how long do I have before my Mother gets here?"_

_Washu checks her computer " According to my sensors she should be here in about a month"_

_ Ranma nods "That should be plenty of time to tie up some loose ends I still have to deal with, Kasumi you still want to come with when I deal with your family, the Saotomes and the Amazons?"_

_She nods her head "Yes, I want to least see them one more time since I am not going to stay there anymore."_

_Turning to the hologram of his sister."Kiva how are the repairs to the ship coming?"_

_"They are almost complete, there is just a few minor adjustments to make to sensors and propulsion."_

_"Good work Sis, We will be as soon as I figure who is all going with." Everyone raises their hand._

_"Looks like everyone is so bring up the footlockers over by the back door directly to my quarters, and __beam us all up to the Bridge."_

_Couple minutes later everyone is brought on board, Kiva reappears in front of them as Ranma sits in the Captains chair_

_"Welcome aboard the NSF Chimera, the last operational Warship of the Moon Kingdom and my home. Feel free to look around, just don't mess with any controls especially you Mihoshi!"_

_ He emphasized her name just as she was about to mess with the fire control board for the weapons_

_"Sorry!" _

_"Washu please don't be upgrading anything without mine or Kivas permission" The scientist pouts_

_"Ryoko, Ayeka I know you two fight a lot but I must insist NO Fighting on my ship period! If you do Kiva will send you both back down to the planet understood?" Both women agree_

_"And you two" Pointing to the cabbits."No eating anything on the ship unless its food from the kitchen_

_"Miyah!" came from both of them_

_"Ok now that I got the main rules taken care of feel free to explore the ship, there's plenty of crew quarters to choose from except the the ones near the bridge port side is Kasumis and Starboard side is mine please refrain from entering them"_

_Soon everyone wandered off leaving Ranma and Kiva alone, Slumping in his seat and sighing and rubs his hands over his face a few times " Brings back memories doesn't it Sis?"_

_Kiva tilts her head to the side. "How so?"_

_"The day you were launched, half the crew was raw cadets straight from the Academy they were so nervous a few threw up and the woman assigned as my aid fainted when I asked her what her name was"_

_Kiva was snickering while he was talking but went into a full laugh at the last part making him annoyed_

_"What?"_

_She shakes her head laughing still" Nothing, she fainted cause she had a crush on you really bad half the crew did!" She laughed even harder at the expression on his face_

_"You were always clueless about women back then" a voice behind them spoke _

_Ranma turned his chair around just as a Red and Brown streak of fur slammed into his stomach __purring._

_"Feronia! Its so good to see you again after all these years" petting the Mau causing her to purr louder_

_"Don't ever do something stupid like that again!" Wailed the distressed Mau nuzzling him_

_Ranma looks down into her eyes "I promise to be more careful from now on, now I have a lot of work to do for tomorrows meeting with the people from Nerima and I have a plan that you can help with"_

_Walking off the bridge they head to another part of the ship as they discuss the plans for the next couple weeks. After a couple hours and visiting a couple different areas of the ship, they walk into his quarters as Feronia hops onto the bed as Ranma walks into the bathroom to take a shower._

_After showering Ranma comes out wearing boxers and a t-shirt, puts the clothes away from the footlocker then sits at his desk to stare at the photos in front of him._

_"Whats on your mind Admiral?" _

_"Ghosts from the past have returned" _

_"These ghosts have names?"_

_Picking up one of the photos off the desk he looks at it for a few seconds before showing her the picture, Feronia stares at him with a look of disbelief._

_"They are alive again and we will be meeting them in a couple days if not sooner depending how things go tomorrow. I don't anticipate to many problems other than the Amazons, if they wont back off then things will get messy."_

_"How so?"_

_"I spent the past couple years telling them I refuse to marry Shampoo even if they say I already am, after the fact she tried to kill me in female form, she says I beat her when I was male when I was defending Akane from her she was defeated by her own weapon. Even if she told them fully what happened to them its still a defeat"_

_"They cant be serious!"_

_"Well they are conceited and bigots who only want me as breeding stock, to make stronger female warriors for their dying tribe. I would have thought after battling Saffron they would have backed off but it only made them more determined to get me and they will do anything to get me no matter what"_

_"From they way you describe them they wont listen to logic or reason"_

_Ranma gets a evil look on his face" If diplomacy fails then I will take a rule from their own laws and use it"_

_Tilting her head a bit"What law would that be?" Feronia asks_

_"Obstacles are for killing!" _

_The Mau goes pale thru her fur looking at him in utter surprise making him shrug his shoulders_

_"But that will be a last resort as I had Kiva secretly teleport all the magical artifacts from the village as well as the Cat Cafe for safe keeping._

_Feronia glares at him" You mean you stole them from the Amazons"_

_"No! More like removing dangerous items from them so they cant be used against innocent people who refuse to be controlled and manipulated!"_

_Shaking in barely controlled rage"The Amazons are no better than Beryl!, its their way or death. The only rules and laws that they acknowledge are their own, and even then they bend or break those to fit what they want"_

_"But killing them? You would be no better than Beryl!"_

_"No! I am stopping them before things get out of hand, the Obstacles are for killing rule? It applies to friends,and family with them, if I had been married they would have erased my wife's memories or killed her. Imagine what they would do if they found me hanging out with the scouts, does not matter who or what they are, if they got in the way of getting me, they will be killed!"_

_That got Feronias attention making her feel ashamed and getting angry with him"Sorry" she whispered_

_"Don't worry about it, I am glad you still speak your mind and listen to what I say has been years since that's happened" Ranma chuckles and smiles at her before turning back to look at the pictures on his desk._

_"There is something else that is bothering you" _

_Sighing in resignation Ranma picking up the picture of his family, " It took me couple hundred years to get over losing my family and today I find out my real mother is still alive"_

_"__**WHAT!" **__Feronia sat up on the bed "What do you mean your real mother is still alive?"_

_Spending a hour telling what happened since he reunited with Washu including the goddesses he met and what they told him Feronia just sat there staring at him._

_"Now you get some sleep I have some things to take care of still and I will see you in the morning"_

_Ranma turns down the lights and powers up his desk computer similar to Washus' and gets to work, Watching him as several screens pop up, Feronia can see that couple of the screens are from Chinese and Japanese government legal documents, another of houses for sale in the Tokyo area and the last one is a overhead view of the Amazon village. _

_Hours later Ranma dismisses the computer still feeling restless he puts on a pair of pants and goes for a walk around the ship. First he visits one of the hangers and looks over the different space craft remembering the battles they were used in and the people who had been their pilots._

_Next was Engineering were he stood there just listening to the sounds and remembering the men and women who died in the last battle while looking at the spot of the hull that had breached._

_Walking onto the bridge he went to each console checking up on the status of the various systems and reports of the repairs that were now completed. His ship was back at peak working condition minus having the full crew complement to run it. Sitting in his chair Ranma sits there and does what he always did when he was on earth at night when he needed to think, stare at the stars._

_"Could not sleep either Princess?" Ranma asks without looking behind him getting a sudden release of held breath from said person behind him._

_With a mock look of anger and with a cabbit on her head and one in her arms" you can call me by my name you know, or I will start calling you Lord Ranma"_

_"Fine no more calling you Princess unless in the royal court OK?" Giving the girl a sideways glance._

_Sasami nods her head with a big smile"OK!, now can you show me where the kitchen is, I need to get breakfast started?"_

_Looking at the chronometer above the view screen Ranma groans "Just great, I was up all night Feronia is going to be mad at me for that"_

_"Well lets go to the kitchen, am sure Kasumi is there by now if it is morning and I need to make a special breakfast before Feronia wakes up and tears into me for not sleeping"_

_Sasami giggles at the mental image_

_Minutes later in the kitchen Kasumi, Sasami and Ranma where busy cooking various foods while Ryo ohki and Kou ohki watched from the serving counter. Halfway into making the meal, Ranma announces on the ships intercom system letting his guests know breakfast will be ready soon._

_Washu and Katsuhito were the first to arrive, followed my Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko last came Feronia and Mihoshi who was wearing nothing but a shirt and underwear._

_"Um Mihoshi you might want to go put some more clothes on, unless you want Tenchi passing out from a nosebleed"_

_Mihoshi stands there blinking her eyes a couple times before looking at Tenchi who was trying to stem the blood flow then at herself before she comprehends what was said to her. _

_"Oops!" she responds before turning around and walking back out of the dining hall_

_Ranma watches her leave and notices something" I could never understand how women can stand to wear thongs, just feels weird"_

_**THUD!**_

_Everyone looks at the source of the sound seeing Tenchi passed out on the floor and then they turn too look at Ranma._

_"What?" Ranma looks back at the people staring at him with a weird look on their faces_

_Washu starts laughing and Kasumi and Sasami giggle understanding what he had meant._

_Ranma switches to female " Well I am female at times" then switches back to male_

_"Wow I have a uncle and a Aunt in one person" Sasami jokes making the whole room breaks out in laughter_

_During breakfast everyone was asking Ranma about the ship and the things he did when he he was not in cryosleep. About the time he was explaining what he was doing during the Renaissance when a messenger bot came in with a data pad. Going over the data he punches in a few commands then hands the pad back to the bot._

_"Well everything has been prepared for later today, the meeting will be in the empty hanger where i have a conference table and chairs set up in there and once they arrive the doors will be locked. The Amazons, Ryoga, and Genma are the dangerous ones, the rest should be no problem."_

_Breakfast was finished and dishes washed and put away before everyone got prepared. In Ranmas room, he was talking to Feronia and Kou Ohki while he finished putting on his uniform. _

_" When everyone is aboard, Feronia you will be sitting on the table in front of my chair and start the meeting while I am in the chair facing away, Kou you will be sitting with Sasami and Ryo Ohki you and your sister protect her,_

_Ranma slung the gunblade in to the back holster with a click, then strapped on the gun holster to his hip. _

_"You really think you will need those weapons in the meeting?" Feronia asks while watching him load the sidearm_

_Making sure a round was in the chamber and putting the safety on before putting it in the holster. _

_"I could take care of them hand to hand but the weapons will give me a tactical edge as the old me of the past twelve years never used weapons, and half of them use weapons so will even the odds"_

_Feronia snickers " yeah right even the odds my furry butt."_

_The three leave and head to the hanger, upon entering they notice everyone was seated and waiting for them._

_"OK time to get this over with, when our guests arrive Feronia with be speaking for me till its time. I will be be facing away from them till the proper time after everything is explained. Seeing me will set those idiots into their own delusions."_

_"Kiva have you located all of the guests? Turning to the Hologram that appeared next to him_

_"I have indeed Admiral, They are currently congregating at the Tendo Dojo as you predicted"_

_Glancing at the group and seeing they are ready, Ranma turned his chair facing away from the table._

_"Lock down all doors and bring them up and lets get this over with" _

_The sounds of doors clanging shut was heard for a few seconds before a flash of light filled the room and there stood twelve of the most known people in Nerima._


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol .Warning there is some dark content in this chapter, characters will be hurt, maimed and some impending deaths mentioned.

On board the Chimera

Confusion was clearly seen on the faces of the new arrivals as they looked around before they noticed the group of people and couple of animals sitting at a long table.

"Welcome aboard the NFS Chimera humans, if you would settle down we can introduce who we are and why we brought you here" Feronia spoke from the head of the table.

Several faces looked at her shocked

"That cat just talked!" yelled Akane pointing at the Mau

Shampoo cocks her head "Jusenkyo ?"

Feronia shakes her head," No, i am a Mau not native to your planet"

"Wahhhh! We have been abducted by aliens!: Soun went into crybaby mode

"Kasumi! Where have you been?" Nabiki asks

"I have been staying with friends" answers as she looks at the people already seated

"Hotcha!" Happosai exclaims as he jumps towards Ryoko chest

**WHAM! THUD!**

Ryoko slams him into the table on his back and activates her energy sword pointing it at his crotch

"Try that again you pervert to me or anyone else and you lose your reason to be a male" she growls

Happosai nods as she throws him into a chair across from her

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" **Feronia yells making those who had not sit down to do so quickly

"Before we begin there is three rules that will apply to the the twelve of you as your reputations are known to us and if you do not agree to them you will either be returned to the dojo or be put in the brig until this meeting is one there will be no violence, Two you will be silent when someone is speaking until the speaker is done. Three your rules, laws or contracts either verbal or written mean nothing here."

Yelling and arguments broke out among the Nerima group

"**SHUT UP**!" Feronia yells breathing heavily "Anymore of that and i will have you removed"

Everyone quiets down looking at the irritated cat

"We know who you are as for ourselves, the gentleman next to me is Katsuhito Masaki priest and keeper of the Masaki shrine, the young man next to him is his grandson Tenchi Masaki, then we have Ryoko Hakubi ex space pirate, The young girl next to her is Sasami Masaki Jurai Second Princess of the planet Jurai, in her lap is Ryo ohki and her sister Kou ohki. Next is Ayeka Masaki Jurai First Princess of the planet Jurai, the red haired one is Washu Hakubi the greatest scientific guiness in the universe and last we have Mihoshi Kuramitsu a Detective of the Galaxy Police" pausing for a minute to let the introductions sink in befoore continueing Feronia stands on all four feet.

"My name is Feronia i am third in command, second in command is Kiva who is the A.I of the ship"

At her introduction Kivas' hologram appears next to Feronia making some people jump, a few scowls and one to go pale. Kiva looks at the group from Nerima before speaking.

"Hello, As you are wondering why you have been brought here the answer is this, the person you all know as Ranma Saotome is in fact not the real one, the real Ranma died twelve years ago when Genma attempted to teach him the Neko Ken."

The response was expected

"**Thats a lie!**" yelled a sweating Genma

Happosai just sat in his seat thinking.

Nodoka sits there in shock holding her sword wrapped in silk

"Oh My!" came from Kasumi who already knew but played along anyways

"No its not true he is Ranchan he remembers me when we were kids!" Ukyo wailed

Konatsu sat there with head bowed in sadness or shame

"Good! Now i dont have to marry that pervert not that i ever would!" Akane spat venomously

Ryoga sitting next to Akane in glee that he has finally won and will be wi

"Waahhh the schools will never be joined!" Soun bawled his eyes out

"Does not matter who he is he still has a debt he owes me" stated Nabiki the Ice Queen crossing her arms

Mousee smirks knowing that now Shampoo was his till she heard what she says

"No care if not real Ranma, Airen is still Airen!" Shampoo spoke with conviction

Cologne cackles "agreed he is still Son-In-Law no matter the name since no one has claim he belongs to our tribe."

The residents of the Masaki shrine just sat watching in digust at the people rant and rave about

"If i may continue we have one more person to introduce" Kiva tries to bring things to order and fails

**BAM!**

Silence, the group finally shuts up when they heard the gunshot and look towards the source to see a bit of smoke rising from behind the chair, Kiva looks to the hidden person and nods her head.

"As i was saying we have one more person to introduce, He is Fleet Admiral Takeshi Katsu of the Nemesis Space Fleet, Officer of the Silver Millennium , Sole survivor of the Planet Nemesis, and a member of the Royal family Kamiki of Jurai."

The chair next to her turns to reveal "Ranma/Airen/Son/Ranchan!" everyone from Nerima shouts in either surprise or anger.

"I am glad not all humans are as stupid as them" Ranma says as he scratches Feronia between her ears making a couple people gasp in shock

"Son! You fully learned the Neko Ken!" Genam shouts in glee

"Actually i was a master of the true Neko Ken, before you knocked me out and turned me into your sons replacement!" Ranma spat "That is why i did not share the same fate as the others did from that bastardized version"

Genma looking smug" Does not matter anyways, you will marry Akane and the schools can be joined! "

"**No, **there will be no joining of the schools, no fiances or being a husband/breeding stock for a soon to be dead village of Amazons i am not a prize to be won or a slave to be controlled by a bunch of immature humans who cant take responsability for thier own mistakes and actions" Ranma leans back in the chair frowning.

"Ranma! how dare you toss Akane aside" Ryoga yells getting up out of his seat.

"Sit down and shut up **P-Chan **before i have you shot, i will not tolerate your attitude anymore.

"Because of you i have seen hell!" Ryoga shouted at him

Rana rubs his temples in frustration"You need to grow up and accept that the hell you so claim to have seen cause of me is not mt fault but your own. I waited for our duel for 3 days thats 2 days more than anyone would have waited. I did not make you follow me to china where you were cursed and dont even try to blame your directional problem on me! You had that before i even met you.

Still trying to find a excuse "What about the breads you stole from me in school"

"I will admit about the bread from school but i did not steal it they were throwing it into the crowd i was more determined to get it because i was starving,Genma kept me starved only allowing me to eat rice when there was any so i was a bit of a ass when it came to that."

"**RAANNMA! Stop picking on Ryoga!" **Akane screams at him

Shaking his head "You just dont get it do you? Did none of you hear what was said? **I AM NOT RANMA! **The only reason i still call myself that name is in memory of a little boy who died at the hands of his father."

Genma pales as he hears the sound of a sword slowly being drawn from its scabbard by his wife

"Husband is this true? Is our son truely dead?"

Shaking his head "No the boy lies! Ranma is alive he is trying to trick you!"

"I have proof of what i have said as well as the training your son would have gone thru if he had survived Mrs Saotome."

Turning to the hologram."Kiva play memory file RU-1 for our guests" Kiva nods and a video screen appears in the middle of the table. While the people from Nerima are watching that Ranma brings up his holo computer and communicates to Washu the next step of his plan as well as telepathicly to Kou ohki who relays it to Ryo ohki who then relays it to Ryoko. Half a hour later the video is over and the reactions are mixed.

Nabiki looks to Ranma "How did you get those, i doubt you had someone follow you around with a camera"

"Easy as they are my memories, which were copied and downloaded using technology more advanced than any on earth"

Washu clears her throat and glares at him

"I stand corrected anywhere on earth except Washus lab"

"Now before everyone flies off the handle i have a few announcements to make:" Seeing everyone is listening " Elder Cologne you and the Amazons Shampoo and Mousee, are charged with Illegal entry. Assualt,Threatening, Attempted Murder, Possesion of dangerous chemicals and artifacts, Kidnapping and attempted Slavery. You have been found guilty and will be teleported back to your village and you will inform the council that you shall never have me in the tribe as a member or a ally refusal to comply will result in the complete annihilation of your village."

Shaking in rage she tenses to make her move but before she can she finds herself slammed against the wall with a hand around her throat and a gun to her head

"I knew what you planned to do Old Ghoul and now it is going to cost you, Kiva,teleport Mousee to the village, and put Shampoo in the brig."

As the two are removed from the room Ranma glares back at the elder" You never learn do you? I have defeated you, Herb and Saffron in combat, and now i have more abilities and resources then you can imagine, with a single command i can have Kiva wipe out the entire valley and mountains."

Throwing the old women across the room "Tell the elders to leave me alone and stay out of Japan or your village and your people will be wiped of the face of the planet"

The elder looks at him in rage" You will join our tribe one way or another no male is powerful enough to deny us!"

Shaking his head in disappointment " This is pointless, you have three days to make peace with what goddesses you pray too"

"Kiva, send this little brat to her village" Ranma sighs and is suddenly back in his chair by that time Cologne is gone.

Looking to the remaing guests"Now where was i? Oh yes Genma Soatome you are charged with Child Endangerment, Neglect, Abuse, Murder, Theft, Burglery, Assualt. With the authority given to me by the Japanese government you are under citizens arrest and will be sent to the Tokyo police to stand trial for your crimes."

Genma tries to get up and run but is unable to" What is the meaning of this? Boy! Stop this nonesense and let me go you will marry Akane!"

Ranma glares coldly at him " Thank you for reminding me, I found out the reason why you are so adamant in me marrying Akane that i think the Tendos would be interested to know"

"Ranma what are you talking about?"

Looking to Nabiki "Well since in all legality since Akane is a minor and i am not a Soatome the dojo and the house would belong to Genma, who planned to sell them as well as Mr Tendos daughters to the Yakuza while the two of them were at the bar"

Everyone gasps in shock at the news before turning to rage.

"**GENMA!" **yells Happosai "I admit i am no innocent person but this?" the old man is standing in front of the criminal

"Grandmaster Happosai, i request that you use the _Weakness Moxibustion_ before he is turned over to the authorities"

After Genma was weakened he was transported to the brig.

"Ranchan what about me?" Ukyo looks at him teary eyed

"Ukyo Kuonji, for ten years since that day Genma tricked you, your father and i you have been living a lie as a boy because your father would not accept he was duped and made you correct his mistake"

Ukyo flinched when he called her by her formal name and not her nickname

"I am sorry but i care about you dearly, but the love i do have for you is that of family, if you hate me from now on i wont blame you but i have made some amends to you and i do not want them to influence your decsion towards me."

Tears were running down her cheeks as Konatsu was trying to comfort her. Ranma walks over to them and hands Konatsu a folder and whispers something in his ear. Konatsu looks at him smiling, turning to Kiva Ranma nods his head and Ukyo and Konatsu are telepoted off the ship.

Ranma walks back to his seat and flops back into it sighing

"Happosai what am i going to do with you?"

The old pervert looks at him smoking his pipe " What are you talking about ?"

Ranma glares at him " Lets see, Theft,Tresspassing,Assault, Molestation"

"Well my boy what now? " Happosai asks back in his seat.

Ranma gives him a amused look " Easy, you retire and leave Japan"

Happosai shrugs his shoulders "Ok, i trained my heir anyways so here you go" Tossing him a scroll

Catching the scroll he opens it,"Your serious?"

The old man nods his head,"Yes since Fenma and Soun were never approved by me as masters, and since you were the only student of Anything Goes to defeat me you are now the Grandmaster of Anything Goes "

"Thanks old man, so what are your plans now?"

Happosai chuckles "Since i am retired i am going to travel the world again,am sure i can find some fun places left to visit"

"Kiva. Send him back too the dojo" Few seconds later and he was gone

"Young man what about the rest of us?" came from Nodoka sitting in her seat still holding her sword

Ranma chuckles " with the exception of Washu i am older than everyone in this room combined"

several people look at him then at Washu then back at him in disbelief causing the two to laugh

" Good thing you didnt pick me as a fiance Kasumi, I remember you said you liked older men, but i think i am to old"

Kasumi blushes and mutters "i might have been hasty in that" and looks ashamed

"Its alright am sure my curse and attitude at the time didnt help"

"**Stop flirting with my sister you pervert!"** Akane yells her mallet appearing in her hands

**BAM!**

Akane stops at the sound of the gunshot and looks up to see the head of the mallet missing then looks at Ranma and sees him standing there with a gun in his hand barrle still smoking

"Akane i have been patient with you longer than anyone should have, you need a attitude adjustment before you hurt or kill someone. I am not a pervert you have called mee that since the day YOU walked in on ME in the furo which to anyone else was a accident and should have been shrugged off, we both saw each other naked"

"But your a boy! All boys are perverts!" Akane protested glaring at him

"Oh really, do you remember the day i came to your dojo? I was in female form because it was raining and during the time we were talking i recall Nabiki ggrabbing and squeezing my breast a few times while telling your father that i wasnt a boy"

Akane turns red in anger" But thats different as your really a boy and you probally enjoyed it anyways"

"I guess the saying goes you cant reason with the insane is true" Ranma turns to Ryoga "Well since i am not longer engaged to her looks like you two dont have to sneak being together in her room or anywhere else"

Both teens pale at being caught.

"And niether one of you have a right to blame me for this, and if you do try attacking me i will defend myself and you will suffer, your days of threats and attacks will be returned with LETHAL force ."

"Kiva send the two lovebirds back to the dojo, may you two have a happy life together"

"**WHAT!" **Soun goes into full demon head mode **"What proof do you have ?"**

"Calm down Mr Tendo, the proof was thanks to Nabiki and her being her usual _Mercenary self"_

_'The girl growls at him "Whats that suppose to mean Ranma?" Nabiki glares_

_Unconcerned with her attitude " You have the whole house and every room except Kasumis' wired, you have audio and video files on your computer of everything going on in the house and dojo."_

_"With what you have, excuse me HAD on your computer was enough to send you to prison for Racketeering, Gambling, Bribery, Invasion of Privacy and if Ranko had actually existed Child Porn would have been added to that list"_

_Nabiki looks on in shock that she had been outsmarted by the guy she considered a dumb jock_

_Ranma looks at her and for the first time since the meeting shows sympathy. "I know you did what you had to do so your family to survive. You and Kasumi both sacrificed a lot since your mothers passing but it is time things change"_

_"How? Father doesn't work, the only income we have is from what I do" Nabiki looks at him with watery eyes_

_"I have a idea but it depends on Mrs Saotome"_

_"Me?" the women looks at him. _

_Ranma nods." Yes I know this is difficult for you knowing that your son passed away years ago and will take time for you to accept that but as a personal request Nabiki and Akane need a mother figure to guide them and support them, as well as keep Mr Tendo in line as well"_

_"Why me? I am a horrible mother who got her only child killed!" as she breaks down crying_

_Ranma teleports to the distraught women and holds her" You are not a bad mother, you along with everyone else was tricked by Genma. I am sure that the time you spent with your son he was happy, now there are two young ladies who need that same love and kindness back in their lives do you think you can do that?"_

_Nodoka sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes "I will try, but what if I mess up?"_

_"Every parent messes up you learn from your mistake and move on" looking her in the eyes "just remember no Sepaku contracts got it?" Nodoka smiles and nods her head "One more thing divorce Genma as you deserve someone better than someone who leave a beautiful, caring women such as you alone for over ten years"_

_Smirking at him "Oh are you offering young man?  
><em>

_"GAH!" Ranma disappears and reappears falling back in his chair causing everyone to laugh._

_"Miyah"! Spoke Kou ohki_

_"HEY! Don't even go there!" _

_"Miya Miyah Miya"_

_Ryoko falls out of her chair rolling around on the floor laughing _

_"Ryoko! That is unacceptable behavior even for you, get of the floor this instance and explain what is so funny" Ayeka scolds her _

_Washu gets up and whispers in Ayekas ear making the princess blush "Oh my your serious?"_

_Mihoshi unknown to the two heard what was said "Wow! Ranma must be the oldest virgin in the universe!"_

_Everyone turns to Ranma only to see him not there. _

_"Miyah" Looking where the cabbit was looking they see Ranma floating near the ceiling embarrassed _

_[Traitor!] Ranma communicated to his partner_

_[I'm sorry but it is funny in a way though you better hope your real mother don't find out about it]_

_[Why?]_

_[Once she finds out your a virgin still and she loves to play matchmaker she will probably have half the women in the galaxy after you]_

_**WHAM! **__Ranma belly flops into the floor_

_Everyone winces in sympathetic pain at his landing_

_"Ranma are you all right?" Kasumi comes over to help him up_

_Shaking the cobwebs out of his head he gives her a small smile_

_"Until my mother gets here yeah I will be, but thanks to a blabbermouth cabbit I might go into hiding for a few hundred years or so"_

_Kou ohki looks ashamed and hides under the table_

_"Why would you do that?" Sasami asks why looking sad at the idea_

_"Let me ask this, those of you who know her, what is her favorite hobby?"_

_"Well Grandmother does love to play matchmaker, she did so well with Seina not to long ago" replied Sasami not fully getting the idea._

_"How did that go for him?" _

_The girl thinks for a moment "Well last time we heard from him he was up to 8 wives now"_

_"OK I change my mind make that at least another thousand years" Ranma starts getting very nervous_

_"Huh?"comes from Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi,and Tenchi_

_Washu cackles "Oh yes your mother will have a field day with you, there is a lot of single women in the universe, and that's not including the Royal Houses"_

_Ranma looks over at Tenchi "Did my mother get a hold of you?"_

_Tenchi rolls his eyes "Couple of times she tried but with Ryoko, Ayeka, Noike and taking care of my daughter I got my hands full"_

_"You have a daughter? Who is the mother?"_

_Washu spoke up at this" We will explain later, its a family matter" giving Ranma the look_

_"Its getting late and I have some projects to finish, so I will return our guests back to the dojo, Kasumi you going with or staying?" _

_" I will return with my family for now I don't want Akane to ruin my kitchen" _

_Ranma gives her a quick hug before she walks over to her father and sister_

_"Kiva return our guests to the dojo"_

_Seconds later and only ones left was Ranma and the gang from the Masaki shrine_

_"Disengage lock down and stand down security measures"_

_Turning to his remaining guests" Your all welcome to stay another night if you wish or I can send you back to the shrine"_

_"Most of us will return as Tenchi needs to resume his training, and there are chores that need to be done before your mother arrives" responded Katsuhito _

_"I will stay here as I have a few things I want to go over with you Ranma if that's OK" Washu asked_

_Ranma smiles at her" Of course, Kiva mentioned some ideas you had "_

_Turing back to the rest " I will see the rest of you in a week or two to discuss my mother"_

_"You promise?" Sasami looked up at him with Doe eyes_

_Giving the girl a hug" I promise, I will be in Tokyo during that time, am going to be getting a house and I have some people I need to meet, once I am settled I will call and let you know where I live so everyone can come visit"_

_Then he whispers in her ear" Besides I still need to have a chat with Tsunami again" _

_Sasami looks at him and he winks at her causing her to blush before her and the rest of the group are sent back to the shrine._

_Looking back at the table Ranma can sense his partner hiding under the table sad that he is mad at her._

_[Kou, please come out from under there]_

_[I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you mad I was just having fun and trying to lighten your mood]_

_[I can never stay mad with you, your my partner, my friend and companion. How about I take you to get some carrot ice cream tomorrow, I know of a ice cream parlor in Juuban that sells it]_

_Next thing Ranma knew was a face full of cabbit mewing and licking all over his face._

_"Gah! I will take that as a yes! Ok you can stop phhhbbt cabbit hair "_

_Washu and Feronia are watching from the doorway laugh at the scene_

_"If you two are done kissing there's a few things we need to discuss"_

_The two turn to her and both stick their tongues out at her" Kids these days" Washu mutters as they leave the hanger._

_"So what did you want to discuss ?" Ranma asks as the group is walking down the main corridor of the ship_

_"I noticed you have three hanger bays but only one has ships in them, what happened to the rest?" _

_"Some were on Atlantis when is disappeared, the others are in hidden strongholds" _

_"Do these strongholds still exist and where are they" _

_Ranma stops and sternly looks at Washu who looks back at him_

_"Normally I would say that's classified that would be the end of the discussion" Then his face softens_

_"But since you are the only person in the Galaxy I trust, I will tell you."_

_"Well where are they?" Washu gets impatient_

_Ranma holds up four fingers" Chatham Island New Zealand, Nunivak Island Alaska,Crete Island and Mikurajima off the coast of Japan"_

_"Spread out all over the world not bad. Hows the security on them?" Washu is typing on her subspace computer_

_Ranma folds his arms frowning " Well before a week ago only one person could get in but now, there is now five. You me, the cabbits and Ryoko"_

_"Which reminds me I need to check the one in Crete later this week" Ranma ponders_

_"Something wrong?" Washu asks while while still typing on her computer_

_"Nothing to serious, I was going over the ships logs for past twelve years I was gone and in the past year alone someone has made a few attempts on getting inside."_

_About this time the group enter the galley where Washu sits down at a table to continue working on her computer, Feronia and Kou sit in the chair to her right while Ranma goes into the kitchen to make dinner. A few minutes he came back out with a tray with a pitcher of ice tea, bottle of milk and bottle of carrot juice. Half a hour later Ranma comes out in female form with 4 plates of food._

_During dinner they made small talk,everything from current events, to their past back in the __Silver Millennium. Washu got approval on several ideas she had for upgrades and new additions to the ship and she left to get started. Ranma took the dishes to the kitchen and grabbed the dinner he made for Shampoo and heads to the brig with Feronia and Kou following him, entering the brig area they see Shampoo sitting in a corner._

_{Xain Pu i brought you dinner} Ranma speaks to her in Mandarin_

_{Why are you doing this?} looking at him with a mixture of sadness and anger_

_{For two years you hunted me first to kill me then to marry me all because of some old laws of your village that no one else gives a damn about}_

_{But is Amazon law!} The girl jumps up walking over to the energy barrier door_

_Ranma with a heavy sigh sets the tray of food down on the table behind him and turns back to her_

_{I am sorry Xian Pu but in a few days your village will be destroyed}_

_Shampoo looks at him in horror {No! You cannot do that you would never kill innocents}_

_{Your wrong there are no innocents in your village, everyone is taught you are superior, to your potions,techniques, and artifacts to get your way, that your laws are all that matter}_

_Ranma can see that she is not listening or does not care. he deactivates the cell door and walks in handing her a scroll_

_{Give this scroll to the elders and pray that it will save you, if not} Putting his hands on each side of her face he pulls her into to a lingering kiss then steps back as she looks at him _

_{Goodbye Xian Pu Warrior and Champion of the __Joketsuzoku} And with a press of a button on his bracer she is gone._

_"There is nothing you could have done Admiral, her people are to stubborn and set in their ways, besides what would happen if they come after you or anyone you are around" Feronia points out _

_"I know still does not make it any easier to do though" Walking out of the cell they walk down the hall to where Genma is being held and see that he is not in it._

_"Hes escaped!" Feronia screams_

_"No he hasn't hes using the Umisenken to make himself invisible, Genma I know your there so you might as well show yourself" _

_No response_

_"Ok lets try this then" Pushing a couple buttons on the console next to the energy barrier causing the floor and walls to surge with electricity_

_"Yeaaarrgg!" Genma appears on the floor in front of the barrier unconscious slightly singed_

_"Just as I suspected, Well we cant have him pull that while in custody" Walking up to prisoner he taps a couple of pressure points._

_"What did you do ?" Feronia had watched from the doorway_

_Putting handcuffs on Genma and picks him up "Pressure points that disabled his Ki, he wont be able to escape now even from a minimum security prison"_

_"I am heading into Tokyo to turn Genma in, Feronia let Washu know I will be in town and will be back later, Kou hop on your coming with"_

_"Miyah?"_

_"I promised to get you some carrot ice cream remember?"_

_"Miya!" Kou ohki leaps onto his head _

_"Kiva can you teleort the three of us near the Police station in Juuban" they appear in a alley across from the station_

_Walking across the street towards the station many people stare at the site but continue on what they are doing_

_Inside the some of the police stand and stare as a man walks in carrying a portly man and a animal on his head_

_"Can I help you sir?" the officer at the front desk looks at Ranma_

_Looking at him smirking " Yes I am here to turn in a dangerous criminal" nodding his head at the man he is holding_

_"What is this criminals name" _

_"Genma Saotome" The office goes silent at the name_

_"Is there a problem officer" Ramna looks at him amused at the reaction in the room_

_"Genma Saotome? The martial artist, thief, liar and con man?"_

_"Yep this is him, where do you want him?" setting the man down on the floor_

_Two officers came up " we will take him for you sir" Dragging Genma away_

_"One thing you should know he has a water based curse, cold water turns him into a panda, hot water back into a human"_

_Ranma turns and heads for the front doors_

_"Sir! Wait a moment" the officer at the front desk calls out _

_Ranma stops and looks back "Yes?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_" __A__ loyal citizen to the Emperor but since you probally need a name for your paperwork i am __Takeshi __Katsu"_

_"you know there is a reward for his capture, dont you want it?"_

_Ranma shakes his head "No give it to his wife Nodoka Saotome, she is divorcing him soon and can use the money"_

_Walking down the street Ranma with Kou on his shoulder they are having a conversation thru their link. As they enter the ice cream shop the two get a chill as they sense everyone looking at them._

_[Kuso! I knew I forgot something]_

_[From the looks of things I would guess that not many males come in here]_

_[Exactly!]_

_Kou ohki slaps him in the face with her ear_

_[Idiot!]_

_Accepting their fate they walk up to the counter and order their ice cream and sit down and start eating while still conversing unaware a certain group of girls watching them_

_At another table the Inner scouts are at a table talking about the usual when Ranma had walked in._

_"Wow look at the hunk! He looks like my old Sempai!" Makoto tells her friends staring at him_

_"He is definitely cute" Rei agreed "But he looks familiar" _

_"He must be single and as the senshi of love it is my duty to be his girlfriend!" Minako proclaims_

_Ami is scanning him with the Mercury computer" He looks similar to the young man from a few days ago, think he said his name was Ranma"_

_"I don't remember him having a sword though" Usagi pointed at Ranmas back getting the other scouts attention to it_

_"Weird looking sword, looks like the handle is a gun" Ami pointed out _

_"It cant be!" came from under the table_

_Usagi reached under the table and pulls out a black cat "You know what that is?"_

_"If I am not mistaken that is a Nemian Gunblade!"_

_"Nemian?"_

_Ami looked up from her computer " She means the planet Nemesis"_

_"WHAT!" they all hissed_

_"You mean hes part of the Black Moon Clan?" Usagi whined_

_"No they are from the renamed planet of the same name, that sword is from the original planet that is now the Asteroid Belt. Ami explained to the group_

_"So he might be some reincarnated from the Silver Millennium?"Usagi asked looking at Luna_

_"Its possible, not many people carried that type of weapon but I cant remember any of their names"_

_Unknown to the group Ranma and Kou had heard everything being said and had walked over to them without them noticing till he spoke_

_"I'm hurt Luna, you would forget me so easily" _

_The girls and one cat jump and shriek "Don't do that!" gasped Usagi while the rest stare at him_

_"I a__pologize Princess" Ranma whispers as he bows to her _

_"Its ok but I am not a princess" Usagi replies looking nervous_

_"Who are you anyways?" Rei angrily demands_

_"Before I answer that is there someplace more private we can discuss this unless you want our conversation publicly known" _

_"Why should we trust you for all we know you could be a enemy?" growled Rei _

_Losing his temper for some reason he angrily replied back "If I was your enemy you would be dead right now! Seven thousand years ago I was a officer to Queen Serenity and still am. I will be damned if I will stand here and be questioned about my loyalty by you."_

_Ranma turns and quickly walks out the door. Once outside he punches the button on his bracer making his motorcycle appear in front of him. Pulling out a trench coat from his subspace pocket and slipping it on, he gets on the bike with Kou Ohki sitting in a special seat on top of the gas tank he starts the motor and revs it a few times when he hears someone call his name_

_"Ranma?"_

_Without looking he knows who it is "Yes Princess?"_

_"Please forgive Rei its been hard on us with everything we have had to endure" Usagi places her hand on his shoulder_

_Looking towards her "I will let you in on a secret , unlike you and the others, I was not reincarnated, I am over seven thousand years old your not the only one to deal with hardships"_

_Usagi suddenly hugs him "I'm sorry you suffered"_

_"Cant breath! See a white light!" Ranma gasps_

_Letting him go and seeing him gasp she giggles at the look on his face _

_"I will get everyone together meet us at the Hikawa Shrine in a hour even if I have to make it a royal order"_

_Ranma bows slightly to her "I will be there Princess"_

_"And stop calling me that!" hitting his arm_

_"Not a chance Princess" He takes off before she can respond back._

_Wow my biggest chapter yet! Think I got carried away but guess it happens when your writing a story_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol . Just a heads up I will be mixing in other animes and Manga into this story but not in a crossing dimension way, I am not good enough to do those types yet.

After Ranma took off Usagi turned back to her friends and fellow scouts and gave Rei a disappointed look before she walks off heading to the shrine. The girls stood for a moment in shock at the look their friend gave before they ran and caught up with her.

"Usagi whats wrong ? What did he say to you?" Rei asked upset about the look she got

Stopping and quickly turning to her "Whats wrong is you!" point at Rei, "You accused Ranma of being a enemy after he confronted us. He knows Luna, he knew who I was and my mother and like he said if he was the enemy you think we would still be here now?"

"He could be lying to us, make us drop our guard" Rei tried to defend herself

Usagi shakes her head,"No he is not I looked in his eyes I saw no deception in them, only sadness, pain and loneliness"

"We need to hurry I told him to meet us at the shrine in a hour, Ami contact the others and tell them to be there and it is not a request" Usagi then continues walking as the other girls followed her.

Later at the Shrine

The scouts minus Pluto where all gathered at the shrine talking about who Ranma was from the Silver Millennium without much sucess

"So no one has a clue to who he is?" Usagi asked looking at the others?

"Sorry but our memories has gaps in them form that time" Artemis spoke sitting next to Luna

"Did you find anything Ami?" Michiru spoke up

"According to the Mercury computer only one person comes close to matching the info we have but the file is sealed"

"Can you unseal it?"

"Not without the codes and I cant hack it" Ami pouted the rest groaned in frustration

"Are you sure you cant remember him Luna?" asks Usagi

Shaking her head "No still nothing"

"Artemis?

The black cat shakes his head "No I don't, Then again I did not meet many people from that planet "

"Still have not figured out who I am I see" Ranma spoke from the doorway with Kou on his shoulder and holding Feronia

"**AHHHHH!" **The girls all scream the ones close to him jump away

"Don't do that!" Usagi yelled at him

"Ranma bows a little making sure that Kou did not fall off " My apologies once more Princess"

The comment makes Usagi a bit flustered "Told you not to call me that"

"Well I could call you by your nickname I called you when you were little back then"

"Huh?" came from the whole group

"Moon Bunny" Ranma said with a grin

Usagi gets flustered while the others snickered

"Any how it is good to see all of you... well almost all of you as I see Pluto is still missing" he sighs

"I'm right here" a voice spoke behind him as he felt something press into his back , Now raise your hands before I Dead Scream you out of existence"

"Still the sneaky one I see Setsuna, as you should be being the Queens Assassin" Ranma smirked as he heard something hit the floor with a metal clang

"H-h-how do you know that title? Setsuna was shaking a little pale in the face

Looking at the cat in arms "Think I should tell them Feronia?"

"Might as well you did say you would tell them"

"Fine" he sighs and looks at the Mercury computer "Computer voice command active authorization code Alpha Zephyr Delta 061421"

Amis' computer chirps then **Command accepted***

The girl flinched when her computer spoke

"Unlock file NA-76 Authorization code: Kamiki"

**Code accepted, Welcome back Fleet Admiral Katsu***

"Now you know who I am, Takeshi Katsu Fleet Admiral of the Nemesis Space Fleet,Captain of the Chimera under the command of Queen Serenity and sole survivor of the Planet Nemesis"

"This here," setting the cat in his arms on the table "Is Feronia my third in Command

"It is good to see all of you again" she said with a bow of her head

"And this cutie on my shoulder is Kou , my partner and close companion"

The cabbit jumps down next to Feronia "Miya!"

"She say says hello by the way" Ranma said with a chuckle as he sits down in a empty chair and Kou jumps back in his lap

"So you are not reincarnated but had actually survived all this time?" Michiru questioned while sitting in Harukas lap.

Ranma closes his eyes "After what I have been thru there has been times I wish I didn't"

"Why?"

"Its... never mind I don't want to talk about it"

"Why not!" Haruka said glaring at him

Before he got to reply someone else did

"Its my fault, your mad at me for what I did back then" whispered Hotaru

Ranmas eyes snap open and jerks his head up to look at her, "Don't you ever think that! I was never mad for what you did, if anything it tore me up to see what you had to do,"

"What did she do?" Usagi asked

"She destroyed Nemesis and killed herself doing it" Pluto responded

All but four people gasped, Ranma elaborated.

"She was ordered by the Queen to destroy the planet as that was where the invasion was coming from via Earth. Portals had opened up and Beryls forces overtook the planet in a matter of hours and used our ships to attack the rest of the system."

"My ship was on the other side of the Sun when the invasion happened. Intelligence had found evidence of two harvest ships waiting as back up and I was ordered to destroy them, which we did but at a heavy cost and proved pointless in the end."

Pausing to use the Soul of Ice technique to get control of his emotions he continues

"When my crew and I destroyed those ships we got thrown out of the system taking us days to get back and by that time it was to late, everyone was dead." Going deeper into the Soul of Ice and causing frost to form on his clothes," The worst was when we arrived at the moon."

His control started to slip at this point. "Excuse me for a bit, I need to get some air" He sets Kou down and leaves the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Makoto looks to Feronia

"I don't know, the past few days have been really rough as much as the last twelve years were even worse and the guilt he feels when the kingdom was destroyed still weighs heavily on him."

Pluto gets up and heads for the door " I'll go check on him" leaving the room.

"Ami can you bring up the security footage from the Admirals folder, it should be the last one on the list"

"Yes I can hold on a second" she types something on the computer"

Feronia mutters "Hope he wont be mad for showing this"

Shortly after her remark a projection appeared in the center of the room showing everyone what happened the day the Admiral arrived.

Outside Ranma was looking up at the moon in the night sky remembering the day the kingdom died. Not even looking behind him he sensed someone approaching him. "Where were you when they died?"

Pluto stopped a few feet away from him " What do you mean?" she asked confused

Turning around to her" You know exactly what I mean, in the Throne room the only ones not there was Saturn and you and I know Saturn died when she destroyed Nemesis, so tell me right now where the hell where you!" he was now standing in front of her

"Serenity ordered me to guard the Time Gates, and to be prepared for when the scouts where reborn after she sent them forward" Pluto responded with tears running down her cheeks." I could do nothing but watch them fight to the end and die." She buried her face in his shoulder crying.

Wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug and whispers to her "The ones who truly know the horrors and pain of war are the survivors" Ranma kisses the top of her head "To think I thought I was the only one left."

Stepping back and wiping the tears off her face she looks at him slightly embarrassed. "Thank you"

Ranma smiles "Anytime Pluto, we should get back in before the rest come to check on us" as he starts to head back inside

She chuckles" Yes we should before a few of them think I am trying to steal you for myself" following right behind him

"Not again, why cant I get a break!" Ranma groans. Pluto just snickers behind him as they enter the room the scouts are sitting looking at them watery eyed with the occasional sniffle.

Ranma looking uneasy looks at Feronia "What happened?"

"I uh had them see the security footage of when we had arrived after the fall" Cowering in fear of him getting angry with her.

Sighing he runs his hands thru his hair"Its ok they would have found out anyways"

**OOMPH!**

Ranma suddenly found himself on the floor being hugged by Six girls sobbing"Gah! Ok ok I get the message"

The three older outer scouts stand there smirking "Why does this look familiar?" Pluto ponders

Ranma pales knowing where she was heading with her train of thought "No! Don't even say it! He mouthed to her making her grin evilly

"Whats wrong? Don't tell me your still?" Ranma cringes waiting for the next word.

Pluto falls into a chair laughing getting the rest of the girls attention giving Ranma the chance to get away and on the other side of the room.

"You are! This is too good!" Pluto finally catches her breath holding her sides

Ranma glares at her"Don't you even dare! I had enough problems in the past couple years I don't need it now"

"What is he talking about Setsuna-Mama? Hotaru asked

Ranma looks back and forth between the two "I don't even want to know" he mumbles

"Well back in the day of the Moon Kingdom there was not many shall we say, limited selection of good men that were single. So the ones that were when they turned 18 if they were not in a arranged marriage already where free game."

Ami, Rei, Minako, Makato and Hotaru looked at Pluto in shock before turning towards Ranma who was trying to sneak away.

"Miyah!" [I think your busted now]

Feronia getting in the mood for a little fun too " Oh hes twice the catch now" snickering and looking to Michiru and Haruka with a evil smirk

Ranma looks at the Mau" You traitor!" Ranma reaches for one of his guns

"What does that mean twice the catch? Usagi asked curiously

Sweating a little and glancing quickly at Haruka and Michiru "Nothing, shes not all there, to much time spent in cryosleep."

"They will find out soon or later so might as well tell them" Feronia spoke up

"No! I got away from all that crap in Nerima I dont need that here!" he says with fierce determination

"What are you two talking about!" yelled Haruka

"For the past couple years the Admiral has had a water based curse that changed him though now its not triggered by water but by will so he is able to turn fully into .." She stops when she hears a click noise and turns to the sound to see Ranma standing there pointing a gun at her

"You finish that sentence and you will end up in a Chinese entree" he growled in a cat like way

"That is a very personal and touchy subject and as far as I am concerned is no ones business."

The girls gasp when they see his upper arms glowing under his jacket as Ranma hisses in pain and lowers the gun and puts it away

"I'm sorry Admiral I forgot that was a sore subject with you" Feronia apologized.

Ranma picks her up giving her a quick hug and scratches behind her ears and set her back down

"I forgive you, though I wish those two would go easy in reminding me of my oath" Rubbing his arm

"What oath would that be and to who?" Usagi asked while looking at him

"And what was that glow?" asked Ami looking up from her computer

"Both good questions for another time"

"Setsuna I will assume the Time Gate is still working?"

Looking at him in shock and slightly suspicious "Yes it is, why?

Ranma leans closer to her and whispers something in her ear, her eyes get big steps back and disappears.

"What did you tell her?" Feronia asks looking up at him

"I told her to look up what happened to me in the past twelve years"

"**WHAT!**" Feronia screeches "Shes going to go off like that time she found a cockroach in her room at the palace!"

"Damn! I forgot about her temper, I keep thinking Mars had the bad temper"

"**HEY!**" Rei replied to his accusation

"Ok she still does have the temper" Ranma shakes his head

The group snickers

"Miyah. Miya Miy" Kou speaks out getting his attention

Ranma looks down at her "Good idea, Feronia why don't you spend a few days with Luna and Artemis? Kou and I have some things to do in town in the morning and I got to check on my strongholds and find out who's been trying to get into the one on Crete."

"Strongholds?" Ami asked typing on her computer while the rest wait for him to answer

"You wont find them on your computer they locations were erased after the fall by me personally"

"What do you have in them?"Rei asked

Scratching his head Ranma thinks a moment before bringing up his subspace computer on his bracer

"Fighter craft from my ship, various things salvaged after the fall, weapons,armor, trinkets,paintings, statues and other things I picked up over time, gems, precious metals scrolls,books, the normal loot"

The girls were staring at him in disbelief blinking.

[Think you broke them] Kou said thru their link

Ranma starts heading for the door [Then lets leave while they recover]

The two head outside after a wave to Feronia who was smiling.

Down at the bottom of the stairs at the street Ranma is conversing with Kou deciding on which vehicle to use and still had not decided when the Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru came down the stairs hearing the one way conversation.

"Miyahh Miya"

"We rode the bike earlier, I wanted to try out one of the cars.

"Miya Mi Meow!"

"Fine!" he sighs "We will use the Lamborghini when we go to the strongholds, that leaves the Porshe.

"Meow" Kou says a bit sad

"I know you had fun on the bike but i am not to thrilled driving that at night

Pushing a button on his bracer the Porshe appears in front of them. Kou jumps off and phases thru the door into the passenger seat.

"No eating anything in thier and if you puke from my driving you will be riding on the roof understood?"

"Miyah!" Kou nods her head happily

Ranma opens the drivers door and gets in, starts up the car, revs it a few times and peels out down the road leaving a trail of burnt rubber.

"He drives like Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru giggled

Michiru chuckled"Yes he does" She commented

Haruka stood there looking towards where he took off whispering "I want to drive his car"

Back at the shrine the Inners were discussing the meeting with Ranma and trying to get more information about him from Feronia. After answering alot of questions the group decide to call it a night and the Maus decide to spend the night at Makotos place.

Back with Ranma who is driving thru town, he is having a conversation with Washu on the video screen built in the dashboard.

"How are the upgrades coming along?

"I have just a few more things to finish up before i am done. Are you sure i can convince you to upgrade the weapons? Washu gives him the kawaii look

Ranma shakes his head" Sorry but i need the weapons online for dealing with the Amazons"

Washus' face gets gloomy "Are you really going to wipe them out? They cant be bad enough to warrant that"

"Yes they do" Sighing "They are relentless and will stop at nothing to get what they want, and that has been me, i had hoped after Saffron they would have given up, but the more powerful the male the more determined they are to get them. They think all males are weak, even though i defeated thier strongest warrior and elder but also the leaders of thier enemies"

"I really wish you could a peaceful way"

"Tried to but they are too damn stubborn to reason. Even if i leave the planet for good which i will not they will come after the people i know.."

"Ok its your call on this, by the way how do you like the vehicles so far?"

"Miyah Miy Miyah Meow!" Kou chatters getting her face up in front of the screen

Ranma grabs her and set her back in the seat without taking his eyes off the road

"Kou really really likes the bike, the cabbit seat was a nice touch" glancing at her on the screen

Washu smiles while nodding " What about the others?"

"Just trying this one out now, will be trying out the Lam soon, that includes how well it handles flight"

Washu gets giddy "Good! Let me know how they work out ok?"

"Will do, Can you put Kiva on before i go?"

Washus' image vanishes and Kiva appears on the screen.

"Yes Admiral?"

"Kiva just call me Ranma when i am not in uniform ok?"

"Yes Admi... Ranma"

"Thanks, now hows my IDs bank account credit cards and background papers coming?

"All finished and are in a envelope in your glove compartment"

"Thanks, i am going to stay at a hotel tonight as i got alot to do in the morning but i will contact you later in the day when i am done with my errends"

"Understood, Sleep well,"

Ranma smiles at her "Thanks"

Next Morning

Ranma in female form and Kou are driving thru Nerima on thier way to the Tendo home after making a few stops.

"Thats the last time i take you to a produce store" Ranma scowls at the cabbit in the passenger seat

[Sorry, i dont know what came over me!] Kou sits in the seat sulking

"Dont worry about it, just try to control yourself next time" she scratches behind her ears.

[So where are we going now?]

"Since Mrs Saotome was not at her home she would be at Mr Tendos so going there to drop off some paperwork then over to the school"

[Why the school? From what i got from your memories you hated it there and you dont need to continue going there now]

"I have some paperwork to take care of there as well as say a goodbye to a few people"

Arriving at the Tendos they exit the car bfore Ranma recalls it Kou floats onto his shoulder as he knocks on the door.

The door opens to reveal Kasumi in slacks and a blouse." Ranma? what are you doing here?  
>She greets him motioning for him to come inside<p>

Pouting "What? Am i not allowed to visit friends? I was just stopping by to drop off a few some papers, Is Mrs Saotome here?"

"Yes shes in the kitchen prepping for dinner" walking into the house with Ranma in tow as Kou floats off his shoulder and phases upstairs.

"Auntie you have a visitor!"

"Who is it dear" Nodoka asks from the kitchen

"Its Ranma, well the other one" Kasumi replies hesitantly looking back at him

Nodoka exits the kitchen sees him in female form and gets a pained expression on her face.

"Whats wrong? " Ranma asks with concern

"Its just that knowing my son has been gone for so long and i will never see him again it hurts so much" Breaking into tears and sobbing Kasumi comforts her.

"I came here as female hoping to lessen the pain of your loss but i was wrong i'm sorry"

"Its because of the contract you did not come here as a male wasn't?" Nodoka whispers sadly head lowered in shame

"That is a part of it, you have to admit that was a really bad idea even if it was Genma who made it up but you should not have enforced it except on him."

Ranma sighs "But that is not a issue anymore as Genma will not be a problem to any of you anymore"

Reaching into his jacket he pulls out a few envelopes and hands 2 of them to Nodoka and the other to Kasumi

"Inside those envelopes are your divorce papers from Genma with him being in jail awaiting trial for his crimes and since he married into your family you are now the head of the Saotome clan."

Nodoka stands there looking at the paper with tears in her eyes" That means i am the last of the clan."

Ranma shakes his head " not so, the other envelope is adoption papers for one Ukyo Kuonji who i think would make a wonderful daughter for you." Nodoka looks at him with a confused yet hopeful look

"The time i spent under the impression i was Genma son, she was my first real friend in a very long time even though i did not know at the time she was a girl, if things had been different and your real son had met her and known she was a girl i bet she would have been the one your son would have picked"

"But she was one of those who destroyed the wedding" Nodoka replied

"That is because of her father when Genma took off with her dowelry he forced her to become a boy on thier family registery and was to remain that way till we were married or she had killed both Genma and myself."

"That poor girl to be treated that way" Nodoka gasps in sympathy "Damn Genma for doing that"

Ranma nods his head" I agree with you, i had talked with her father this morning and explained to him the situation and the man is as bad as Genma,Soun and those damn Amazons in being stubborn."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi askes

"I showed him proof that Genma was now in jail and i am not his son at all and the fool still tells me i havee to marry her or else she will remain his son until she marries me or she kills me."

"Oh my! He is being stubborn" Kasumi gasps

" Well he is no longer head of the clan, Ukyo is as her father was placed under arrest for child abandonment, child abuse and conspiracy to commit murder."

Both women gasp at this news

"Ukyo is now legally a women and head of her clan and all lands accounts etc etc now belong to her thanks to some friends of mine in the government".

By this time Kou comes down the stairs and floats back onto his shoulder and nuzzels the side of his face.

"Well i have to go now i have to stop off at the school before i check out my new home which reminds me"

Ranma pulls out his wallet and takes out two business size cards and hands one to each of the women.

"Thats the address to my house and the number to reach me at, do not give it to anyone else"

The two women nod thier heads in agreement, as Ranma turns and heads for the front door.

Kasumi speaks out just as he opeens the front door "Be careful at the school, Akane was really mad when she left this morning and you know how she is when its about you"

"Typical of the brat, dont worry her and anyone else that attacks me will be met with extreme force"

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asks concerned

"Well as a close friend of the Emperor i have the right to defend myself with deadly force. Dont worry i wont go that far with Akane but she will learn the consequences of her actions if she does"

Turning back to the women standing in the hallway pale at what he said and bowing to them

"Till next time thank you for seeing me today"

Ranma leaves and heads out to the street "Well Kou want to take the bike to school today since its a nice warm sunny day?"

"Miyah!'

Chuckling she brings the motorcycle out, Kou jumps into her seat and Ranma hops on then puts on her helmet with mirrored visor that matches her black trenchcoat,boots pants and shirt.

[Your going there as a female?] Kou looks at her from her seat

[I feel like messing with a few peoples heads at the school today] Replies Ranma with a evil grin

Kou gets a evil look herself [Worse that what i did to Nabiki by eating her spy equipment?]

[You will see] Ranma revs up the engine and takes off towards Furinkan High School.

At the school the students just started lunch when they look towards the entrance to see a motorcycle drive onto the grounds and park next to the stairs at the front off the building. They watch the obvious female rider get off the bike and pets the animal that hops to the seat and make a meow sound at the driver before the women turns to head to the entrance and was inturupted.

"Halt! Who are you wench to enter these grounds with your machine and unholy beast?"

The students back away when they notice the animal howling and hissing while the gem on its forhead starts to glow. The woman held up a hand to the creature causeing it to calm down but still looked hostile at Kuno.

"Well? You will tell me who you are wench!" Kuno rants pulling his bokken out and pointing it at her

The woman just gives him the finger enrageing him even more

"How dare you! To treat one as noble as i in such a manner! I give you one more chance woman to tell me who you are!"

The students watch as the woman pulls a weird sword from behind her back when there wasnt one there before making them wonder if she was a Amazon like the one with glasses and robe. Nabiki, Akane and Ukyo look on at the scene from where Ukyo was cooking with a sense of dread and who the person could be and watch as the woman taunted Kuno.

"I Strike!" Kuno yells as he charges bokken held up in the air for a overhead strike. The woman just raises the sword up pointing it at the bokken when.

**K-Krack!**

Everyone jumps at the loud sound, Kuno comes to a stop several feet from the woman stunned as his bokken blade fell off. The woman walks up to Kuno and waves a hand in front of his face and gets no response. Shrugging her shoulders she steps back a bit and kicks Kuno in the groin causing all the male students to grabs thiers in sympathetic pain and the girls wince at the high pitched squeal Kuno makes as he collapses face first to the ground. Strapping the sword onto her back Ranma walks into the school leaving the students wondering who she was .

"Was that Ranma?" asks Akane

Nabiki shakes her head " I dont know, its possiable considering the changes he has gone thru, not to mention that animal on the bike looks like one from the meeting.

"Does it matter anyways, hes not really Ranma" Ukyo sobbed as she cleaned her grill

"I should go in there find out if it is him and pound him for what he did to us!" Akane started heading to the entrance.

"Akane wait!"

"What?" she spun around to face her sister.

"If that is him you really want to attack him after all hes done? He took out Cologne like she was nothing, so he obviously is over the while hitting girls idea, and he is carrying a weapon."

"He wont hit me he never has, besides i am a martial artist and i am better than him!" Akane proclaims

"Sis i have been patient with you but you are a idiot!" yells Nabiki as Ukyo nods her hea din agreement

Before Akane could respond back a explosion rocks the school from the Principals office followed by than man himslef landing outside clothes smokeing.

"That be a bad Keiki to defy the big Kahuna" he says before collapsing.

"Wow two Kunos in one day!" a random student cheers

The students look to the front door as the woman who came on the bike walks out stops and looks around before spotting Nabiki motioning the girl over. Nabiki trying to keep her Ice Queen face on walks up the woman.

"Yes?"

Opening her hand the woman presents her with a little Palm tree which Nabiki hesitantly takes before she reconizes it. She looks up at the visor trying to see the womans face but only sees her own reflection.

"Pervert! How dare you flirt with my sister!" Akane yells charging with her malle raised to strike.

Moving so fast leaving a afterimage the woman knocks Akanes mallet out of her hand and grabs her by the throat and picks her up off the a low growling animal like voice the woman finally spoke

"This is your one and only warning get your head out of your ass and face reality girl, the world does not revolve around you, attacking people with a weapon in anger can and will land you in jail and the next time you attack me i will personally make sure you never hurt anyone again"

With that the woman tosses Akane to the ground on her back. Walking over to Ukyo the women hands her a envelope and a scroll and bows to the chef before walking back to her bike.

Nabiki runs over to Ukyo. "What do those say?"

Opening the letter Ukyo frowns a moment then tears start coming down her cheeks.

"It says my Father was arrested today arrest for child abandonment, child abuse and conspiracy to commit murder and no charges will be brought up on my for the last one."

"What does the scroll say?"

Both girls gasp at the Imperial seal on the scroll

"Its my clan registry showing myslef as the clan head and" Ukyo sobs in joy "And as a girl"

Hearing the sound of a engine start up and revved a couple times the two look up to see the woman nod her head at them and takes off out of the schoolyard and is gone.

Another big chapter, In the next chapter the Fate of the Amazons, A visit to a old friend or two and a meeting with some people in Georgia (Crossover hints) hehehe


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol . Just a heads up I will be mixing in other Anime and Manga into this story but not in a crossing dimension way, I am not good enough to do those types yet. I apologize for last chapters typos, dealing with nerve damage in half my left hand has made typing a challenge and will endeavor to be more careful. Also a warning the Amazon part will not be a happy one.

Ranma and Kou where driving thru town having a conversation where to stop for lunch on their way to the house they were going to live at when they both detected a dark energy a few blocks away from them.

[What would cause that type of energy reading?]

Ranma growled [Something I hoped never to see again, Youma]

[Youma?]

[A foot soldier commanded by dark forces, they steal life energy from people for their master, last time I encountered them they were commanded by Beryl who destroyed the entire moon Kingdom]

"Time to test out the combat features that Washu installed in my helmet" Ranma said in eager anticipation of battle,

"TAC on, scan area for energy anomalies and give my SAT images of the area live feed"

Images pop up on the visor showing a map and route to the location and live satellite imagery of the area showing the battle in progress. Seeing the scouts were not having any success in the battle Ranma decides on a course of action.

[Hang on tight ]

Kou nods her head then Ranma guns the motor and takes off taking the route indicated by the TAC.

[Kou when we get there protect Saturn as shes protecting Mercury from attacks]

[Got it]

At the battle the scouts where not making any progress in killing the Youma they could not get close to them as they were giving of toxic fumes so they were blasting them from a distance and trying to keep them from getting to close. Saturn was using her Silence wall but was tiring her out quickly trying to keep Mercury safe.

"We cant keep this up much longer!" yelled Mars after she fired off another attack after dodging a swipe at her.

Sailor Moon kept dodging everything whining "Why wont they die?"

Uranus was firing off attacks while covering Neptune who had collapsed.

"Where the hell is Pluto? We could really use her help!"

"Dead Scream" a explosion covered one of the Youma but it was still there only slightly burnt.

"That's why I could not help even my attack is barely affecting them"

"Mercury any idea how we can defeat them?" Venus called from behind a tree firing off her attacks.

"I am getting mixed readings from them so far we have to hit them with something solid but we cant get close enough with weapons to hit them."

"I cant use my tiara attack, it takes to long to use it!" Moon yelped dodging another attack.

**KRACK...BOOM!**

The scouts watch as the Youma attacking Sailor Moon explodes into dust. Youma and Scouts both stop to see who had fired the shot

**KRACK...BOOM!**

The Youma near Saturn and Mercury turns to dust just as a familiar animal hops onto Saturn's' shoulder and licks her cheek causing the girl to giggle.

Ranma jumps down from the roof he was on and lands next to Sailor Moon holding his gunblade against his shoulder.

Taking a quick look around he sees the Scouts in bad shape, Neptune and Jupiter was down, Saturn was barely standing and the rest looked ready to collapse. Looking at the three remaining Youma, his body starts glowing a reddish blue then disappears in a blur and reappears back beside Sailor Moon.

Ranma just looks at the Youma as their heads start to slide off the bodies before they all turn to dust. Turning back to the Scouts, "Is everyone OK?"

Moon ,Mars and Mercury stated they were OK just tired. Venus checking on Jupiter said she was just knocked out. Pluto was nowhere to be found.

"Saturn you OK?" Ranma voiced with concern walking over to the girl and holding her to keep from falling.

"Yes thank you, I am just really tired" blushing from the close contact between the two. Ranma looks closely to make sure which makes her blush even more.

"Neptune is having problems breathing" Uranus yelled in a panic over her lover getting their attention. Ranma hands Saturn to Mercury and practically teleports to the couple. Bringing up his computer from his bracer he scans Neptune, as Kou hops onto his shoulder.

"Damn shes got chemical burns to her throat and lungs, its causing her to not process oxygen"

"Saturn you well enough to try to heal her?"

"I'll try" the girl says and tries to walk to her adopted mother but stumbles and was caught by Uranus

"No! Your to weak to try" Uranus scolding the girl.

"What about the Ginzuishou? Moon asked making the crystal appear in her hands

Mars yelled "No! Its to dangerous for you to use it, look what happened last time"

"**Enough!** We got very little time before she dies from asphyxiation,"

"We got to get her to the hospital" Mercury voiced thinking of her mother being able to help

Ranma types on his computers" No time, we wont make it" Dismissing his computer and hitting the com button

"Kiva, Medical emergency beam me and the whole group to Medical bay now!"

"Don't move" Ranma commands just before they disappear and reappear in futuristic operation room.

"Get Neptune on the bed, Mercury you stay here, the rest of you out!"

Uranus starts to complain but was silenced with a glare from Ranma "Out now" giving Kou a quick look she nods her head and heads out of the room. "Follow Kou she will show you to the lounge so you can rest and wait."

The rest of the scouts hear Ranma working to save their comrades life as the doors shut. Following Kou they are lead to a lounge area with chairs,tables a couple couches and a vid screen.

"Dammit I should be in there with her!" Uranus fumed stalking back and forth clenching her fists.

"I'm sure he knows what he is doing" Replied a worried Venus

"Did he have to be so mean getting us out of the room, does he not understand we are worried about her?" Moon cried while Mars comforted her friend"

Kiva appeared next to the vid screen "He understands more than you can ever know you Highness"

Moon looked at the hologram "Are you Kiva?" The hologram bows "Yes your Highness "

"What did you mean about him understanding?" Mars asked irritated.

"He has lost many friends and loved ones in the thousands of years he has lived, I was one of the first loved one he lost" Kiva spoke with sadness

"Were you his girlfriend or wife?" asked Venus teary eyed being the hopeless romantic.

Kiva shakes her head" I was neither, I was his adopted sister"

"What happened to you?" asked Mars

"I was murdered by Beryl because my brother refused her advances. Kiva spoke in a whisper that spoke of great sadness

" That's horrible!" Saturn voiced

"But how are you here now?" asked a puzzled Moon

"Before I died a brilliant scientist was able to save my consciousness and use me to create the computer for this ship which was commissioned for Ranma in honor of his dedication and bravery to Queen Serenity and her Kingdom."

"Ow, what the heck happened?" Jupiter asked as she sits up holding her head as she looks around " And where the heck are we?"

"We are on board Ranmas' ship" Mercury spoke as she enters the room and walks in flopping into a chair.

"Ship?" Jupiter replied still holding her head.

A Spaceship to be exact!" Moon told her pointing out the window.

"How is Neptune?" Asked a concerned Uranus while holding Saturn's hand while looking at Mercury

"Neptune is going to be fine, she should be awake in a hour according to Ranma" she replies

The scouts all start hugging each other in celebration of the good news as Uranus takes off out of the room to be with her love. During the celebration no one notices Kou leaving with Saturn following her

On the bridge Ranma was going over the log of the repairs and upgrades Washu had done with extreme satisfaction. Unknown to him Saturn and Kou were watching him from the bridge entrance.

"Got to hand it to her, she really is a genius" Closing the screen down he walks from the engineering station and sits in his chair looking at the stars thinking,

"Ranma are you OK?" Kiva asks as she appears next to his chair.

Turning his head towards her "Yeah, just getting sentimental in my old age". He chuckles at his own joke "Seeing Neptune like that brought back painful memories."

"I'm guessing it was about Akane?"

Ranma gives her a heated glare before he slumps in his chair. "Yeah, in a way I really did love her. But even after killing a god to save her, she still treated me like a freak, pervert and still did not trust me."

"In the end it she betrayed me with Ryoga, even after keeping his secret of his curse, she already knew he was her pet pig!" With a heavy sigh and shakes his head "I will never understand humans.

Kiva just stands next to him with a warm smile, " You just have not met the right human yet, but also remember there is other worlds out there maybe you should look somewhere else for someone to love."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Kiva shakes her head "humans have a short lifespan, yours spans thousands of years and you may be alive for thousands more."

Unknown to Ranma the inner scouts had gone looking for Saturn and were standing their with her watching Ranma and Kiva talk and was hearing everything they had said.

Ranma punched a command on the arm of his chair opening the communications. The main screen changes to show a young Redhead girl in some type of lab.

"Ah Ranma what can I do for you? Did you finally decide to give me that special sample?" She gives him a lecherous look.

"What is it with you trying to get in my pants! Sheesh!" Ranma scowls at her.

Washu puts her hands on her hips and smiles " Can you blame me, it has been a while since I was with someone and from what I saw while you healing in my lab you do live up to your name, Ranma!"

The Scouts blush at hearing that juicy tidbit.

Blushing deep red and fidgeting in his seat, Washu laughs seeing his reaction

"Anyways I wanted to thank you for the repairs and upgrades and was wondering if you deciphered those data crystals?"

"Sure thing, just a sec" Washu disappears off screen.

"Perverted woman" Ranma mumbles

"I Heard that!" Washu yelled off screen.

While Washu is busy off screen Sasami and Ryoko appear.

"Hey Ranma" Ryoko greeted

"Hi Uncle Ranma!" Sasami greeted cheerfully

"Girls" Ranma responded back "Did Ryo Ohki get my gift

Uncle?" the scouts mouthed looking at each other then back on the bridge.

Sasami nods her head excited "Yes she loved it! She at the whole things, carrots and the container!" She giggled at the last part

"Why am I not surprised by that? Now I see where Kou gets her appetite from"

"Thanks for all the sake Ranma, I am going to enjoy it!" Ryoko grinned with two thumbs up

Ranma smiles back at her " No problem, consider it a token of my thanks for the help you and Ryo Ohki gave Washu in helping me"

Ryoko blushed at the compliment and disappeared off screen

Washu comes back on screen , "OK I am sending the data to your personal computer now, did you want the data crystals back?"

"You keep them, I have no use for them and I know how you love to collect things like those"

"You sure know how to make a girl feel loved you know that?" Washu smiles at him

"I must be getting soft in my old age" Ranma jokes nonchalantly

Washu laughs."You getting old? Please!"

"Kiva and I were talking about my age, with what I am how long will I live?"

Washu puts a finger to her chin thinking "That's a good question, from what I know of Jurians and Masu, you could be alive for at least another ten thousand years but with your uniqueness I can guess longer"

"You must be joking!"

Washu glares at him " I never joke with something like this" When you come back I will run some tests and see what I can come up with and maybe try for that special sample you wont let me have

"Yeah, yeah you pervert, I will see you in a week or so Little Washu!" Ranma pushes a button cutting off communications

"She never give up I swear" Rubbing his temples

"Well shall we check on our guest Kiva?" Looking to the hologram

"Kiva?" Looking to what Kiva is staring at and blanches "Oh Crap!" he mutters

Standing in the entryway is all the Inner scouts and Saturn. "You know its rude to eavesdrop" walking past the group and heading to the medical bay. The whole way there the scouts where pestering him with questions until they enter the medical bay and stop to see Neptune and Uranus making out.

"You two have not changed I see" Both girls yelp trying to cover up while the others roll their eyes.

Ranma turns to look out the window into space.

"Kiva" he calls out. The hologram appears in the room, "Yes Ranma?" "When those two are presentable please send everyone back to the surface where they want to go, then set course for above the Amazon village."

Before anyone can say anything Kou jumps onto his shoulder and he floats up and phases thru the ceiling leaving the girls stunned at what he did.

"I think hes upset with us" Moon commented looking upset

"What did we do?" Jupiter looked at Moon not understanding

"We invaded his privacy, and were poor guests to him on his ship and home" Answered Mercury feeling ashamed.

Mars lost her temper "We did nothing of the sort! If we are suppose to be old friends of his he should not hide anything from us!"

Moon spun to glare at her "If we were his friends we would trust him to tell us when he was willing to not when we demanded it, besides we all have secrets that we don't share, and yes we insulted him today, we were spying on him on the bridge, pestered him about what we heard and then to come in here to find those two" Pointing at Neptune and Uranus" Going at it after he saved Neptune's life."

The scouts had the decency to look ashamed.

Moon turns to Kiva "Please give Ranma our deepest apologies for our rude behavior and we hope to see him again."

"I will give him the message, is there a location I can send you too?"

"The shrine please" Moon and the rest bow before they are transported back to the surface.

"Poor Ranma you cant seem to catch a break with your life" Kiva says as she fades out from the room.

Ranma and Kou where outside the ship sitting on one of the turrets staring at the earth and talking.

[Down there is where my life changed in multiple ways. My curse, the Amazons, Prince Herb, and Saffron]

[You know there is other planets you can go to, live somewhere else] Kou looked at him

[I know but its kinda been home for a long time I don't think I can fit in anywhere else]

[It is a big Galaxy you never know, you might find some place out there, or should I say someone?]

[I have you now I don't need anyone else] Ranma says in a unconvincing tone.

[I will always be here for you, but you need someone to live a normal life, well as normal as you can get]

[We can discuss that later, got a schedule to keep, time to deal with the Amazons]

Flying over to the the front of the ship and phase thru the hull into Ranma quarters so he can change into his uniform .and walks onto the bridge with Kou on his shoulder and Kiva standing next to his chair.

"All systems are ready, Admiral, guns are aimed at specified targets, civilians from secondary target have been moved to safe location."

"Thank you Kiva, engage the Holo projector"Ranma steps onto the pad.

The Amazon village was going about their daily things when Ranma appears in the center of the village causing panic among some and the rest to grab weapons and raise a alarm about the intruder and surround him.

"What you doing here male!" shouts one of the women pointing her spear at him

Ranma looks at her with a bored expression " I came here to speak with your elders and no one else so run along and get them."

Most of the women bristle at the males attitude "Who are you to talk to us that way?" putting her spear closer to his face

"Fine just to humor you to get you to move faster most people know me as Ranma Saotome" folding his arms behind him "Now that you know who I am I will speak with your elders."

"We are here Son in Law" Cologne and several other old women appear out of the crowd.

Glaring at her " I will never be that, and I will never join your sick delusional tribe of arrogant brats like you!" pointing at the elders

"How dare you! You were stupid to show up here thinking you can get away like any male your too stupid to stand up against three thousand years of amazon history" Cologne cackled in victory

"And yet I defeated you, Shampoo, Herb, and killed Saffron oh, and defeated Happosai and am now Grandmaster of Anything Goes" Grinning evilly now "I am also over seven thousand years old, much older than the Amazons.

"You Lie!"

"Shaking his head "Nope I am not, now to business, you will cease your pursuit of me now and forever as I will never marry Shampoo, her kiss of marriage was never valid and her kiss of death over food was a mockery of honor, which you Amazons have none"

"Insolent male!" The warrior with the spear attacks him only to go right thru him causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Oops I guess this stupid insolent male is smart after all, and since you have no more of your magic artifacts to use to get your way I hold all the cards as the saying goes."

"You don't have the power to hurt us, why don't you come down here like a man of honor and face us in person" Cologne taunted

"Not going to work, using honor when none of you have any except one, is pathetic"

Looking around "Speaking of which where is Shampoo?"

Cologne looked sad at the mention of her Great Granddaughters name, "She was banished from the tribe for her failure and of course Mousse followed."

"They are the smart ones and lucky I might add as they will not share your fate if you refuse my offer"

The elders all scoff at him, one of them glares at him"Like you have the power to tell us what to do, your just a male, yes you may be strong but against all of us you are nothing

"Arrogant and stupid, no wonder your desperate for new blood ,but since you doubt me, which of course is a mistake, a small demonstration of what I can do"

Holding up his hand with two fingers showing then closes his hand into a fist, Off in the distance they see a beam of Red energy shooting down from the sky and impact Jusenkyo causing a huge fireball to rise into the air, seconds later the shock wave hits the village causing many to lose their balance.

"Now that was a single shot. I have enough firepower to level the planet if I so choose. So I ask again you and everyone in this village leaves me and everyone in Japan alone, and you live, refuse and your village will be dust."

Cologne hops forward "We refuse, you will not kill us, you killed Saffron to save the one you loved, but you are no killer"

"You really don't get it do you? I am not the person you think you know, I am not a Martial Artist, I am a Soldier and a Warrior, I have fought and killed in battles on the past and will do so till the day I die."

"But that does not matter anymore, your answer speaks for the whole village"

Cologne and the other elders nod their heads in mutual agreement. Ranma looks at the rest of the villagers

"All of you are also in agreement with your elders decision?" They all nod in agreement even the children.

Ranma makes a motion with his hand flat horizontal then raises it. Looking around one last time at the village and its people with tears in his eyes.

"So be it" he closes his eyes causing a tear to run down each cheek and whispers in a broken voice

"Fire"

The village looks up to see a beam of energy coming down on them from above before everything went white.

Ranma stumbles off the pad and grips his chair to steady himself as he look at Kiva.

"Report"

Kiva has a blank look on her face for a few seconds as she analyzes the data.

"Teleport was complete, weapon, scrolls, books any other valuable items are in Cargo Bay two"

"The village?" already knowing the answer

"Gone" Kiva responds with regret in her voice

"Give me visual"

"I don't think that..."

"**JUST DO IT!"**

"Yes Sir"

On the screen a aerial view shows where the village was now shows a mile wide crater

Ranma just stares at the what he sees "May the Goddess forgive me for what I have done" he whispers

Turning to leave the bridge "View screen off" walking off the bridge Kiva can here him say "I will be in my quarters taking a shower before I head out"

Four hours later

Ranma and Kou are in the Lamborghini in flight mode entering the atmosphere over the Atlantic Ocean. Two sonic booms and trailing flames from the steep dive to the surface Ranma engages the ECM and levels off at two hundred feet at mach 2 as they approach Crete.

On the ground Gina Diggers is standing in front of a large metal wall partially exposed in the rock wall examining the writing and symbols etched on the surface while her sister Brianna is behind her at the camp checking the weapons she brought. Penny was looking at a copy of a old scroll while Kevin was napping in the Helicopter.

"This doesnt make any sense!" Gina screamed in frustration as she walks back to the camp. "I can't find a way in!.

Brianna perked up "Does that mean i get to try my way again?" she brings out rocket launcher.

"If it did not work the last time what makes you think it will now" Penny questioned as she and Gina was backing away from Brianna who has a 'i want to shoot something look on her face.

Grinning as she explained "This my special Bunker Busting rocket based off the militarys bomb version." Takeing aim at the exposed metal and yells **"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" **and pulls the trigger.

"**FWISH...BOOM!"**

They stand up from behind the big rock they used for cover and wait for the smoke and dust to clear as Kevin comes running up behind them.

"What the hell was that?"

"Brianna used a rocket launcher on that" Penny points in the direction of the metal wall which they can now see was not even scorched

"Well so much for that idea" Gina frowned "There has got to be a way in there always is"

"There is! A more powerful rocket" Brianna aims the reloaded launcher as everyone takes cover as she fires and drops down behind the rock.

"**FWISH...," **

The quartet looks at each other "Wheres the boom?" They all stand up to look and what they saw shocked them at the very least. Standing several feet from the rock face was a man wearing all black clothes with silver trim with a rabbit like creature sitting on a rock near him and in his enclosed hand was the rocket Brianna had just fired.

"Interesting idea, using a armor piercing rocket, but useless in this case" He then tosses the rocket to the creature " Snack time" he says as it jumps up and eats it up before landing back down on the rock.

"Whoah" was the response from Penny and Kevin.

Bri and Gina just stood there drooling at the man meat.

"Now may i ask what your doing here besides shooting rockets at the side of a mountain"

"Gina shakes her head to get certain thoughts out of her head " This is our dig site,"

"And how did you do that?" Brianna gasps.

Ranma smiles at her making her giddy "I'm very fast"

"Who are you by the way?" Penny asks the man

"Me? Some call me a traveler, others a warrior and a soldier, to those who are now dead a survivor of a long dead kingdom, but for now you can call me Ranma.

"Any ways so this is your digsite huh?" He looks around "Mind if i ask what your digging, or should i say trying to blow up here?

"We have been attempting to get into this tomb for a while now with no luck" Penny answered getting glares from Gina and Brianna.

Ranma rubs his chin in thought," A tomb you say? What ever gave you that idea and what are you hoping to find inside?

Penny handed him the scoll copy she had been looking at earlier "The scroll we found in Egypt on one of our earlier adventures described a great repository of wealth and knowledge of a warrior from Nemesis entombed on this island"

They notice Ranmas eye twitching

Gina continues "The writing that use to be on the rock near the metal wall before someone blew it up mentioned a ruler of the Moon but that is impossiable" She glares at her sister

"Sorry" Brianna apologizes looking at the ground

Ranma chuckles getting stares from the group. "Cleo loved that bedtime story," standing there with a smile as he hands back the scroll copy

"Who was Cleo?" Gina asked while looking to see if he was wearing a ring.

"She was my niece, not by blood but in spirit"

"If you dont mind me asking what happened to her?" Kevin asked

"She commited suicide by a Asp bite" Ranma responded as he turned around and walked to the exposed metal.

"Real smooth there ACE!" Penny says in a irritated tone as she smakes him in the back of the head. As her and the Digger sisters walk past him to follow Ranma .

"It was a honest question!" throwing his hands up in frustration he heads sits down to keep a eye on things.

As the girls approach Ranma "Sorry about Kevin, he can be a bit rude at times" Penny apologises.

Ranma waves it off, "Its alright, he is alot better than some people i use to hang out with."

"I'm Penny Pinser these two are Gina and Brianna Diggers, and the rude one is Kevin Koss.

Ramna give a small bow to them "Ladies" he gives them a warm smile makeing them blush

"Since we are being formal and friendly i am Ranma Takeshi Katsu" and my companion behind you is Kou"

The girls look on the ground behind them and see the creature. "Miyah!" then hops between Ginas legs and onto Ranmas shoulder.

Gina clears her throat getting his attention "What was the bedtime story that involved a ruler of the Moon?"

"The Silver Millenium was ruled by a beutiful and kind queen who ruled from her palace on the Moon and along with her eight guardians one for each planet but earth ruled and defended the system for over a Millenia until a great enemy struck down the kingdom. With her final breath the Queen used a magic crystal to send the souls of her guardians, her daughter and her daughters consort to a point in time in the future to be reborn." Ranma finishes his story and waits for thier reaction.

"Thats some bedtime story" Penny commented

"A story is all it is,if there had been a palace on the Moon we would have seen evidence of it" Brianna huffed in frustration.

Gina was thinking about what she had heard "What about this warrior from Nemesis? I have never heard of anyplace called that and how does he fit in all of this?" looking at Ranma for a answer

Ranma was trying to figure out a way to explain her question without revealing to much about himself, but before he can tell them he was interupted.

**Beep..Beep...Beep.**

Brianna looks at him impatiently "Well are you gonna answer that?"

**Beep..Beep...Beep. **

"I'll get it later," Ranma replies shrugging his shoulders

**Beep..Beep...Beep.**

"It might be important" Gina pointed out

**Beep..Beep...Beep.**

"Will you answer the damn thing!" Penny yelled

Ranma gave up "OK!" Waiting for a few seconds and no sound he shrugged his shoulders

"Guess they hung up"

**ZZZZZT! ** "Ow damn thing shocked me" Ranma held his arm near the bracer as a minature holographic image of Washu appears from it.

"Ranma the next time i call you unless your in a life or death situation you **ANSWER YOUR COMMUNICATOR!**" She yells at him.

Gina snickers while Brianna looks at his bracer with intense intrest

Ranma rubs his arm while replying "Got it, so what is so damn important for you to call and zap me"

"Well i thought you would want to know your joyride was caught by NASA and NORAD so Kiva and i are running damage control next time you might want to turn on your ECM before you do anymore atmoshpere entries" Crossing her arms and giving him a scowl

Ranma looks sheepish "Oops"

"You do a atmoshperic entry at Mach 8 and all you can say is Oops?"

"Alright, I'm sorry and it wont happen again"

"Thats better, now i see you found out who was trying to get into your stronghold and i see they are women" Washu gives him a sly look

"Errk" Ranma looks at the three women staring at him "I will get back to later... if i am still alive"

"Ok have fun!" Washu cheerfully says as she ends the communication.

"Damn perverted scientist" he mumbles.

"Atmospheric entry? As in you came down from space?"

"Would you believe me if i said no?" Ranma scratches the back of his neck

"Not really" the women said at the same time

"Damn!" Sighing "I re-entered the atmoshpere over the Atlantic and i came in a little steep"

"So you have a spaceship?" Brianna was now holding onto his arm which was wedged in her cleavage making him blush.

"In a way yes" Ranma was having difficulty thinking with the way Brianna was rubbing her assets against him

"Can i see?" She presses herself moreagainst him making him shiver

"Maybe later" Ranma starts to use the Soul of Ice to keep himself in control.

"What did the she mean by **your **stronghold?" Gina asked

"Because its owned by me and has been for a long time. He stated in a monotone

"Yours? But this structure has been here for thousands of years, how is it yours?"

Still trying to get Brianna off of him " Well i do own the property that its on ." he pointed out

"So have you been inside and if you have was the scroll right?" Gina got a hopeful look

"Well..." Looking at Brianna "Can you please let go of me?" Brianna shakes her head "No you fell nice and smell really good"

"Sis let him go so we can talk" Brianna pouts " Fine" she lets go but not before she pinches his butt making him jump a little and blush slightly.

"To answer your question yes i have been inside many times and for whats inside why dont i show you"

Thier jaws drop "Your going to let us in and see?

Shrugging his shoulders, "Why not, been along time since i have had visitors inside but i do have a few rules"

"What are they?" Gine asks excited at the Archelogical possabilities.

"You are not to tell anyone whats inside of where this place is, No pictures! If those got out would cause problems, and dont touch anything without asking me first, some of the things inside are, sensitive to say the least.

"Agreed"

Turning and placing his hand on the wall "Amin Ama Tuar En' Serenity" The wall starts to shimmer before a section becomes liquid and opens up into a round tunnel ten feet long. Turning back to the group who stood there shocked making him chuckle.

"Welcome to my humble stronghold from the Silver Millenium"

Another chapter done! Just in time for X-mas my next chapter will probally be out in January. To those who have been asking, yes thiss will be a harem story, but dont expect any lemon chapters, i wont even try those.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Gold Digger Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol . Just a heads up I will be mixing in other Anime and Manga into this story, crossing dimension travel may happen in later chapters, still working on what series will be involved in that.

Note; I know some people where not happy with the Amazons being wiped out like they were and that Ranma was made to look like a evil person, the Amazons were delusional with power and pride and its just a story.

Crete-

Inside the stronghold the group walked up to the large metal door with a Gold crescent Moon in the center of it in front of them as the tunnel behind them closed up sealing them inside and in the dark.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" Kevin asks from the dark off to the left

"Nope did not think we were going to need one" Gina replied off to the right "Brianna do you have one?"

"I do but its hard to find it in the dark" Sighed a frustrated Brianna

"Me'a" They heard Ranma speak in the same language they heard him use to get them inside. Seconds later the Digger sisters, Penny and Kevin look around the room in awe as it was bathed in a warm light from several ovoid shaped objects attached to the walls. Several feet in front of them was a large metal door with the same writing that was on the outside.

Gina and Penny walked up to the door trying to figure out what language it was, while Brianna was trying to determine the technology behind the lights. Kevin and Ranma with Kou napping on his shoulder just stood in there in the middle of the room watching the women.

"They always like this?" he asks Kevin who is standing next to him

Kevin nods his head "Pretty much, they live for this stuff, mind you most of the time there's deadly traps and creatures of all types to deal with too."

"Archeologists lead interesting lives that's for sure" Ranma chuckles as he walks over to where Gina and Penny are discussing on what language was on the door. Approaching the two archeologists he hears them arguing over what language is on the wall.

"Still have not figured it out yet ?"

"It has some characteristics of Sumerian but it looks to be a older dialect" Penny speculated

Ranma nods then looks at Gina " What do you think?"

Gina rubs her chin "These are similar writings to the ones that were outside. But as to what language it is I'm stumped its one I have not encountered before." She gives him a sly look and giving her chest a little wiggle"You obviously know what it is don't you?"

Trying not to let Gina flirting get to him "I do but I wont tell you, figuring it out on your own will be much more rewarding"

Gina pouts that her flirting did not work, Penny just rolls her eyes at her friends action.

Ranma calls out "Shall we continue inside?" Everyone nods

With Ranma standing in front of the door with the others standing behind him he put his right hand on the door below the Crescent Moon symbol and calls out.

"Telluma tel' ithil tari Serenity amin naia lle pant!'

From above the door a beam of green light scanned the group then concentrated on Ranma for several seconds before it shuts off. Several clicks echoed in the room just as the door slides up into the ceiling. Stepping inside lights come on illuminating the gangway high up in a cavernous room where below them reveals dozens of ships of various designs below them . Ranma watched in amusement at the mixed reactions of his guests he gives them a few minutes to look.

"So what do you think?"Ranma asked his stunned guests.

"Are those spaceships?" Brianna asked drooling while looking for a way down to get at them.

"Yep, fighter craft, shuttles, couple of cargo ships and one fast attack gunship" he points at one ship all black in color with a design that made Kevin shiver in thought about going against something like it in the air.

"Where did they come from and how long have they been down here?" Gina spoke up looking at Ranma

Scratching the back of his head, "Well they have been here since the fall of the Moon Kingdom so several Millennium."

"Do they still work? Kevin asks still looking at the black ship

"Depends on their power supply maybe but considering how long they have been here its not likely" Brianna theorized

"I doubt they will work after such a long of a period of time" Penny spoke up.

Ranma just grins as he brings up his computer from his bracer and punches in a few commands.

Everyone but Ranma jumps when the gunship suddenly appears in front of them without a sound giving them a good idea how deadly the ship is. The group looks back at him scowling and Kou who had woken up from her nap was snickering at him.

"Sorry, I could not resist teasing you like that, when you get to be my age you take joy in life when you can" Typing a command in his computer before dismissing it the ship returns to its previous spot.

"How old are you by the way?" Brianna asks him as she latches onto his left arm trapping it between her assets in a blatant attempt to flirt.

"Old enough to know what your trying wont work" Brianna pouts causing the others to chuckle. Ranma pats her arm which is still wrapped around his "Don't get me wrong, I an honored that a beautiful young women like yourself would find me attractive enough to flirt with but I got to keep some secrets.

"But you look to be in your early twenties" Gina said while looking him over lingering on certain areas.

Ranma sighs "I should actually have the physical appearance of being in my mid thirties but due to a incident with a magic mushroom little over a decade ago i was reduced in age physically.

"Magic mushroom? Your joking!" came from Penny

Ranma glances back her "IF being reduced to the physical age of a five year old then spending twelve years brainwashed by a sadistic man cause he lost his real son to technique that was severely mistranslated from the original.

"What technique was that?" Kevin questioned

"The Neko Ken" Ranma holds a hand up" No I won't tell you what happened"

"So what is your real age?" Brianna asks him changing the subject in a attempt to release the tension

"You would not believe me if I told you" he tells them and they can hear the sadness in his voice and on his face as he turns to walk away but before he can continue walking he feels Brianna stop him as she is still holding his arm and Gina puts her hand on his right shoulder opposite of where Kou was sitting.

"Please tell us?

[Tell them,they are good people] Kou told him thru their link

[I want too but...]

[Stop pushing people away! They are not like those crazies from Nerima, you need to make friends and I feel they would be a good start]

[OK, damn you for being to cute to say no too]

[You better believe it!] Kou licks his cheek

"Ranma?"

"Huh?" Blinking his eyes as they focus on Gina who is standing in front of him waving a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"You alright? You spaced out there on us"

"Sorry I was thinking,"

Kou hit him in the face with one of her ears,[Tell them.]

Ranma shoulders slump in resignation" I have been around before the Pyramids were even built"

…...They all stand there looking at Ranma with open mouths staring at him.

"That would make you the oldest person on the planet!" Penny exclaimed in a panic

Ranma looks away heavyhearted "Its not something I am proud of that's for sure."

"How have you lived for so long and looked the way you do? Are you even human?" Kevin asks looking at him skeptically earning nasty glares from the women.

"What?" putting his hands up defensively "Its a honest question."

"Hes right" Ranma says getting their attention "The answer to your first question I slept in cryostasis for certain periods of time and the second question, Do I look like a alien to you?"

"Well we could go back to my lab and I could run tests to see" Brianna says giving him a lecherous look.

"No thank you, being a guinea pig is not really something I enjoy" looking back at her with lidded eyes.

In a subspace lab in Japan, Washu sneezes all over her computer screen messing up a project she was working on .

Ranma continues down the corridor heading to the central part of the underground complex with his guests following right behind him. They enter into a room that looks like a large study with books, paintings, several chairs and a couple couches and tables.

"Please relax and make yourselves comfortable, I have to check up on a few things before I give you a tour."

Kou jumps down onto the couch to nap as Ranma leaves the room but sticks his head back "Oh, don't go anywhere, the security systems would attack you if you go anywhere else until I get it shut off" Then he is gone leaving the five alone in the study.

Kevin sits down in one of the chairs "Interesting guy, a little weird but nothing we are not use to"

"Do you think he was telling the truth about his age? He looks human but he could be something else I mean did you see his eyes?" Penny questioned

Brianna answered from behind them as she was looking at a painting of a group of people and pointing at the only male in the picture" I don't think he is lying about his age"

They all look at the painting and gasp at what and who they see in it.

In a room filled with computers, monitors and other electronics Ranma is sitting at the main console in the center of the room in front of him is a large twenty foot by eight foot screen showing various rooms on the underground facility. Bringing up one image shows a half empty room with dozens of large crates in the back part of the room. Ranma opens the comm line on his wrist bracer after typing in two sets of coordinates.

"Kiva, teleport the all items but the metals and gems from the Amazon village to the first coordinates I sent you and the rest to the second."

Ranma splits the screen to show the two rooms and watches as the items are teleported to the rooms indicated. Confirming the items were in the rooms he shuts off the main screen and gets up and leaves the room heading back to where his guests are waiting,while still talking into the comm on his bracer.

"Thanks Kiva, anything new to report?"

"The Chinese military is sending troops to the Byankala Mountains to investigate the explosions witnessed by several people in the area"

Dismissing the news with a wave of his hand, "I figured that might happen, worse that can happen it will be written off as a satellite weapon testing or something similar since it is a remote area., anything else?

"Sailor Mercury has been trying to get a hold of you apparently the Princess wishes to apologize for what happened earlier and wants to get together soon to discuss several things"

Ranma grits his teeth in restrained anger as he enters the room his guests are in getting their attention.

"Tell her highness I will get back to her soon, I have a lot to do right now and give Feronia the address to the house I bought and contact Kasumi to see if she can do me a favor and get some food for the place as well as keep you company till I get back in a couple days."

Cutting the connection he looks to his guests who were sitting and waiting for him with questioning looks.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I had to check a few things, so are you ready for the tour?"

Gina stands up and takes a couple steps towards him and puts her hands on her hips.

"Not till you answer some questions mister!" She points at the painting they were looking at earlier.

" That is obviously you there, now why are those women familiar and why is the Earth in the background?"

With a heavy sigh Ranma sits down in the chair next to him and Kou jumps into his lap after waking up from her nap when he came into the room. Getting comfortable she starts purring as her partner pets her as he answers her with a question of his own.

"Have you seen anything on the news pertaining to unusual or weird things happening in the Tokyo area?

Brianna was the one to answer him " There has been reports about a group of teenage girls who fight monsters in the Juuban area but how does that..." She stops as he points to the painting

"With the exception of two of the women in the painting the rest you see there were reincarnated and are those girls. The Earth is in the background as that painting was done on my eighteenth birthday from the royal palace on the moon several Millennium ago."

"You mean there really was a palace on the Moon?"

Ranma nods, "Yes and on the rest of the planets as well but all that was destroyed by a women who was possessed by a great evil, billions perished, my home planet was destroyed leaving me the sole survivor of the planet Nemesis."

Gina squeals and leaps at Ranma tackling him sending all three backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Ranma growled while trying to pry the women off of him with no luck.

"Sis let go of him so we can continue our conversation" Brianna stands there wishing she was hugging him instead.

Gina shakes her head "No way! I got myself a living historical treasure and hes a hunk to boot!"

"I would appreciate if you let me go" Came from a nervous Ranma as he delves into the Soul Of Ice to keep himself from reacting from a combonation of Ginas outfit and rubbing herself on top of him

Gina just grips him tighter and buries her face into his chest while she shakes her head " Your coming home with me to study a nd tell me everything you know"

Ranma gets a sneaky idea and knowing the answer. "Well i guess we can forget the tour and leave now?"

**NO! **The group shouted waving thier hands in a adamant display that they did not like that idea one bit.

Gina lets go of Ranma and stands up allowing him to stand and put the chair back in place and calls his partner back into his arms and calms her down by petting her.

" Ok, so if there is no more questions lets gets started"

Juuban

At the shrine the scouts were having a meeting to discuss what happened at the last fight. Hotaru and the Mau where sitting off to the side watching the the rest of the group argue at Setsuna appeared next to her and sits down.

"Whats going on here?"Setsuna whispers to her adopted daughter

Luna looks at the Time senshi in shock "You did not look in the Time Gate to see?"

Looking at Usagi tearing into the two outer scouts before responding "I was busy finding out about Ranmas life for the past twelve years"

Feronia turns white in horror "By the Godesses you didn't!" she hissed a bit too loud getting everyones attention.

"Didnt do what?" Usagi asks with her hands on her hips and scowling still.

"I was looking into what Ranma asked of me at our last meeting nothing more, so what happend to cause dissension in the ranks?"

"Michiru-Mama got badly hurt in our last fight and Ranma took us up to his ship to help heal her." Hotaru told her in a sad tone.

"Give me a moment!" Setsuna says as she vanishes back to the Gates. Several minutes later she returns.

"I could not see what happened after you got teleported onto the ship so why dont you tell me what happened"

"You mean besides Neptune and Uranus making out in the medical room after Ranma saved Neptunes life!" Rei spat out in anger and embarrasment

Setsuna groans rubbing her temples and wishing for aspirin or a bottle of some strong alcohol.

"We did meet his adopted sister Kiva. shes the AI of the ship" Ami spoke as she looked up from what she was doing on the Mercury computer.

"Is it true Beryl killed her because Ranma refused her affections?" Mina asked with teary eyes.

"The evidence pointed to that but without absolute proof there was nothing that could be done," Explained Setsuna "But that did not matter to Ranma, he never was good dealing with politics back then, After begging the queen for her arrest and was denied he went off" She shuddered at the memory of that day.

Artemis shudders as well " Everyone knew he was a warrior to reckon with but that day many of us learned how much we underestimated him."

"What happened?" Usagi asked with a curious look

"Most of the Royal guard, a platoon of marines and four Senshi were taken down with very little injury before he was stopped." Hotaru spoke from her memory of that day.

"Damn!" commented Haruka with wide eyes, Michiru nodding her head in agreement

"How was he stopped?" asked Makoto "I do remember fighting him but thats all.

"The reason you dont remember much is you were the first Senshi he disabled by throwing you through one of the marble columns in the throne room" Artemis spoke from her lap

Feronia hopped onto the table in the center of the room "It took the three women he cared the most about besides the queen and her daughter to stop him, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn"

"They were able to take him down?" Rei asked with smug look

"Hotaru confronted him and with Neptunes help calmed him down enough for me to knock him out from behind" Setsuna spoke up.

"He actually loved us, i remember the looks he would give us when he thought we could not see him" Hotaru whispered in a quiet tone while blushing.

"Yes, but all he could do was love you from a distance, ever since that day he lost Kiva he kept himself from those he cared about, plus back then a officer and a senshi together would have caused serious issues among the nobles as they believed only they were worthy." Feronia confirmed

"But with Neptunes relationship with Uranus, Saturns parents refusal to allow him to even date her and Pluto, well you were a bit frigid back then but he still saw something in the three of you he never gave up on until the Fall."

"It was'nt until a couple years ago did he let himself feel love for someone again, but once again he was denied his hearts desire"

"What happened?" Mina asked Feronia

The cat shakes her head "I cannot say, you have to ask Ranma about it. Dont be surprised if he does not want to talk about it, the last twelve years for him have been hell" She looks to Setsuna and she nods her head in understanding

"What else happened up there besides what the lovebirds did?" Setsuna asked feeling her headache about to get worse.

"Well" Hotaru whisered "We kinda overheard him talking to some people one called her uncle, one was a girl my age with blue hair and the other one with red hair who was really smart."

"What did they talk about?" Setsuna nervously asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer

"The redhead was making comments about getting in his pants and how his name Ranma fits him" Mina exclaimed making her and most of the others blush at the innuendo

"I have a question" Usagi spoke up "What or who are Masu and Juraians?"

Setsuna jumps up in surprise "Where did you hear about them!"

"EEP!" Usagi jumps back tripping on her pigtails and falling on her rear. "Owie!"

"The one called Washu was talking about it with Ranma as if he was of a mix of those two" Ami answered Setsunas question.

Setsuna looks at Feronia "Well?

"You will have to ask Ranma its not my place to tell" She hops down and heads back over to Luna and Artemis.

"Ami where you able to get a hold of Ranma?"

The girl looks on her computer "He replied he is currently busy and will be back in a few days and the address to his place is also here."

"So i guess i will be staying with you girls until he returns" Feronia comments

"Not really" Ami says looking at the screen," Says here Kasumi will be there after doing some shopping so you can stay there with her till he returns"

Feronia looks at the address " Can someone give me a ride there as i dont know the city very well"

Haruka raises her hand "I can drive you there if its not to far"

Ami looks the location on the overhead map on the screen, "Its actually just down the street from your place, its the large house with a pool, a onsen and a Dojo in the backyard"

"Oh! You think he will let us use the pool since its almost summer?" Usagi squeled hopping up in down in excitement.

"Usagi! We were rude to him on his own ship and now you want to see if you can use his pool!" Rei shouted at her

"Wahhh! Rei you dont have to be so mean!" Usagi wails with tears in her eyes.

The Outers shake thier heads at the antics of thier comrades before getting up to leave, Setsuna had already disappeared back to the Gates.

"We are heading out, it is a school night and we still got to drop Feronia off at Ranmas place before we head home.

Nerima

In the Tendo Dojo dinner was being served as usual with the exception that everyone was in a somber mood. Mr Tendo was crying and moaning about the schools not being joined, Nabiki was figureing out the how to make the budget work without Ranma there to sell picrues of, and Akane was fuming about perverted jerks and how shes gonna mallet Ranma next time she sees and Nodoka were in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"Akane you are not engaged to him anymore so why are you so mad at him?" Nabiki asks while still looking at the finances.

Akane hits the table in anger making everyone jump "Cause hes a pervert and a jerk who is probally of cheating with one of his hussies!"

"Oh My but you were the one cheating on Ranma with Ryoga? That would be considered perverted and improper considering you were engaged" Kasumi commented as she started bringing out dinner

Akane crosser her arms across her chest, "If he was nice to me like Ryoga is and not cheating behind my back with those hussies i wouldnt have needed too!"

A unlady like snort came from Nabiki, "Sis you are such a idiot!

"Whats that suppose to mean!" Akane yelled at her older sister in anger

"It means you were the cheater, not Ranma, he never slept with anyone unlike you dear sister" Nabiki informed her delusional sister.

"Wahhhh! Akane slept with her pet pig!" Soun wailed " Now the schools will never be joined!"

"**SOUN TENDO!" **Nodoka had raised her voice from behind the man making him jump in fright.

"In case you forgot not only is my actual son dead but the schools you are so adamant about joining ended when Happosai made the man who my soon to be ex husband tricked into being my son the grandmaster." Nodoka finished as she sat down with the final plate of dinner items.

Soun sputters then just breaks down crying again

Dinner was quiet except the sounds of chopsticks clicking as everyone ate until they were disturbed by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it" spoke Kasumi as she got up and walked to the phone in the halway.

"Moshi Moshi, Tendo residence" Everyone in the dining room are silent trying to pick up on the conversation watching Kasumi on the phone.

"Yes of course i can, i would be more than happy too." They see Kasumi nod her head."That is very thoughful of him, may i ask where he is right now? Oh! Do you think he could pick up some souvenirs to bring back if it is not to much trouble?"

What ever was said brought a huge grin to the woman's face raising some eyebrows in the dining room

"Oh thank you! I look forward to when he gets back and will have everything ready for when he returns, good night!"

Kasumi hangs up the phone and comes back into the dining room and sits down to continue eating her dinnner while the rest sit there looking at her waiting for her to explain who was on the phone.

"So who was that Kasumi dear?" Nodoka questioned without looking at the mentioned woman.

Kasumi paused in her eating. "That was Kiva calling to ask a favor of me while Ranma is overseas dealing with some things"

Nabikis eyebrows shot up"Ranma overseas? Did he swim to China again?"

"Oh no, he has business in Crete and a few other countries before he comes back home"

"What did you get asked to do while Ranma is gone Kasumi?" questioned Nodoka

Turning to the older woman with a smile " I was asked if i could go to his house to feed his cat and do some shopping for when he returns"

"**THAT JERK!" **Akane screamed, in anger slamming her hands on the table "How dare he ask you to do something for him after what he has done to us!"

"Akane i will not tolerate your temper of something trivial as helping a friend" Kasumi scolded her younger sister with a slight frown on her angelic face indicating she was very upset and was not to be argued. Seeing this Akane just huffed and stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

"So sis where is Ranma living now?" Nabiki asked with a sly look on her face while continuing her dinner.

Kasumi just stared at her sibling, "I cannot tell you as Ranma only trusts Auntie and I with that information"

Nabiki pouts but shrugs figuring she could get one of the girls under her employment to follow them.

Back at the Stonghold in Crete

Ranma had escorted his guests back outside the stronghold with each one of them having a few gifts curtesy of thier host. Gina had a couple of ancient artifacts for her to study, Brianna had a data disk of some schematics for heer to try out as well as a brick of Mythril. Penny had a small bag of gems and a couple of ancient tablets from Egypt and Kevin had a bag of gold coins, and a sword that belonged to a knight of King Richard the Lionheart.

"Now remember Ranma you promised you would come visit us soon, you got to meet my parents and sister" Brianna whispered in his ear as she was giving him a hug making sure to get a grope in while she did.

"Yes i will, i did promise and i keep my word when i give it, I have to make quick trip into Egypt and afterwards i will head over to Atlanta and visit" Ranma said with a exasperated sigh

Gina walks up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek and a friendly hug while rubbing her assests against his chest "You better mister of we will hunt you down and drag you there" she looked into his eyes with a smirk.

Kevin came up and gave him a firm handshake and thanked him for the gifts as well as a invite to hang out some time which Ranma accepted with a smile.

Penny gave him a friendly hug and told him if he had any other historical items he did not need she would gladly take them off his hands,causing everyone to chuckle at that.

After the goodbyes were made the Digger group packed up thier camp and a hour later were in the air on thier way, leaving Ranma and Kou to head back inside to take care of some last minute tasks before they departed for Egypt.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Gold Digger Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol . Just a heads up I will be mixing in other Anime and Manga into this story, crossing dimension/ alternate reality travel may happen in later chapters, still working on what series will be involved in that.

A Couple of days after Crete

On the island of Bermuda tourists and residents alike were enjoying the morning weather of a slight cool breeze on the beach when a loud boom interrupted the tranquility making people look around for the cause. A shout from a little girl pointing out towards the ocean showed she had found the cause. Looking out over the water people see a black sleek object flying very fast close to the water leaving a trail of seawater being pulled up into the air behind it.

"Kou I told you not to go above seven fifty on the speed, you just hit the sound barrier and more than likely got peoples attention to us" Ranma spoke while laying back in the driver seat of the converted Lamborghini with his eyes closed, Kou was sitting in his lap with her paws on the controls flying the vehicle.

[Sorry, I want to get to were we are going I'm really hungry!] Kou spoke to him thru their link.

"We will be there soon, I'm still not sure if this is such a good idea though, Gina and Brianna are easier to be around than what I have had to deal with though they still are a bit..."

[Forward? Super Friendly? Frisky?]

"All of the above, I know they mean well and considering my life I guess its to be expected to happen"

[Well at least they are more civil then the women dealt with over the past decade]

"True" Ranma comments as he sits up and stretches his arms and back before grabbing the controls. "Ok I will take it from here, its going to be tricky to avoid detection from military radar here real soon"

Hopping onto the passenger seat Kou watches as Ranma flips a couple switches and drops the craft closer to the water.

[Any closer to the water and we might as well be in it] Kou tells him as she looks out the window.

"I am trying to avoid the radar from the airports, airbase and naval base near by, its not I don't trust the ECM but better safe than sorry"

[What about hitting any boats in the water?]

"Not to worry, radar shows nothing on the surface, and no birds so there's absolutely nothing out here to hit"

Murphy proved him wrong with a SCREETHUMP and the craft jerked and shuddered for a second.

[You just had to say that didn't you?] Kou says while giving him a dirty look

Ranma had the decency to look sheepish "Hehe oops?" pushing a button on the dash activates a systems check" Well other than a gouge up front everything is working."

[Radar shows all clear, so what did we hit?] Kou tells him while looking at the instruments on the dash

Deep in concentration as he raises the craft to treetop level as they fly over land before he responds

"Soon as we get to where Gina and Brianna live we will do a assessment of the damage, which should be in fifteen minutes.

At the Digger sisters residence the family along with a few friends from Jade was out in the backyard having a BBQ and enjoying the warm sunny day. Brianna, Gina, Genn, Sheila,and Charlotte were sunning themselves while Gar was talking to Tigra who was pretending to listen but was leering at the women in their swimsuits. Stripe and Brittany was in the pool with their daughter Tiffany teaching her to swim, Seance was floating in the pool relaxed. Theodore was cooking up steaks on the grill while his wife Julia was working out. The peace was disrupted by the sound of a rapid pulsing noise that occasionally got erratic in rhythm.

"Gina dear do you know someone who owns a flying car?" Julia asks while looking over to her daughter.

"Flying car? No mom as far as I know I am the only one with the technology to make one."

Brianna looks at her sister "What about Ranma? Or did you forget what he had in that vault of his?"

The sisters quiver remembering what they had seen a couple days ago.

Julia points to the East where they see a car flying towards them. Gina looks at her sister and they both get a evil grin and yell **"MINE!"**

"Whats so special about this guy to get you two like this?" Tigra asks in a bored voice

"He has brains, a yummy body, very mature for a guy who looks to be in his twenties and is a archaeologists dream" Gina swoons

"Not to mention has enough money from what we saw to buy a decent size country and the tech he has is more advanced that what I have seen and of course he is a beefcake" Brianna adds rubbing her hands in glee.

"Everyone go to human form so not to draw attention" Theodore suggests eliciting grumbles from the Weres.

"Looks like he has some problems" Julia points at the damage seen on the front where a large gouge can be seen with the occasional spark would pop as the car comes down to land in front of the house next to the curb. Everyone watches as a tall man wearing sunglasses gets out and walks to the front to inspect the damage.

"Ok so you were right we did hit something" The man speaks to someone still inside the vehicle while scanning the damage with a floating computer . Everyone is shocked when they see a furry rabbit like creature phase thru the windshield onto the hood and peer into the gash in it.

"Miyah Miy Miya " came from the creature giving him the I told you so look

The man rolls his eyes as he shuts off the computer then reaches into the gash and digs around inside for a minute before he yanks out a metal cylinder.

"Miyah?"

"Its part of a periscope!" Ranma tells the cabbit at he looks at the metal in his hand.

"**WHAT?" **came from Gina and Brianna startling Ranma and his companion getting them to realize the audience they had watching them

"How in the world did you hit a submarine?" Brianna yells at him in utter amazement

Ranma scratches the back of his head. "Was flying at mach speed close to the water"

"How close?" Gina questions

"Ten feet"

"Miyah Miyah" came from the cabbit who had jumped onto Ranmas shoulder

Ranma rolls his eyes at his partners comment "Fine it was seven feet"

Ranma continues ignoring the looks he was getting "Anyways I hope you don't mind me stopping by, I figured I would take you up on that invite and stop by on my way back to Japan."

"Not at all,Let me introduce you to everyone" Gina points to her parents, "This is my mother Julia Digger"

"Hello" Greets the redhead woman

Ranma bows "Its a honor to meet you"

"Our father Theodore Diggers" The mans head erupts into a flaming skull

"You better not have done anything to my daughters!" he growls

"Daddy!" "Theo!" daughters and wife shout at him guttering out his trick

Ranma just chuckles "I assure you sir that even though Gina and Brianna are lovely young women and if I were a lesser man I would have caved in to their charms I am someone not easily swayed."

The mentioned women grumble in agreement at that causing chuckles from some of their friends

"Next our sister Brittany, her Husband Stryyp and their daughter Tiffany

Ranma gives the three a bow" May the goddess bless and protect you" his greeting causes the others to look at him funny.

Gina continues the introductions till she gets to Charlotte and Genn at which everyone notices Ranma get a intense look at the two.

"Ranma what is it?" Brianna asks concerned about why he was acting the way he is.

"Sorry I was just thinking of something" Ranma looks to Brianna with a smile making the woman's breath catch.

"By the way I am Ranma Takeshi Katsu and my cute companion here is Kou" Ranma gives the cabbit a scratching behind her ear at the sweet spot getting her purring.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, my daughters have told us about their adventure in Crete and would like to hear more about it." Theo asks as he heads back to the grill.

"I thank you for your hospitality" Ranma pushes on the recall button on his bracer making the car vanish when no one was looking. As the group heads into the backyard he makes voices a question.

"I was wondering and forgive me if I am out of line, when did the Were races start returning to this realm?

Several Weres get nervous at his statement. "What makes you think any of us are what you claim?" Shelia nervously asks

Ranma just smirks and lowers his sunglasses " I have my ways" getting gasps from the group.

"You have kitty eyes!" Tiffany cheers at seeing his eyes causing Ranma to chuckle and look at the girl

"Yes little cheetah I have cats eyes, as well as a few other catlike traits." making the girl giggle.

Tiffany jumps up and down excited " Can you change into one like mommy can?" the others gasp at her question.

"Tiffany!" Brittany and Stripe snap at their daughter at the same time in frustration and glare at her.

Ranma smiles "The honesty of a child is refreshing these days" holding up a hand to hold off everyone's denial.

"I already know that some of you are Werecats" Pointing at Tiffany then at Brittany "I know you two are Were-cheetah." Then he points at Brianna " I can tell you have some were-cheetah from your eye stripe." The others I know are Weres just not sure what type."

Theodore Diggers decides to do a Aura reading while Ranma is chatting with the others and what he finds makes him inhale sharply getting the attention of his wife.

"What is it dear?" Julia looks at her husband with concern then at their guest

"What I am reading from him is impossible! He has the auras of three different animals a fourth that makes no sense to me, some magic embedded deep in this core as well as a huge amount of life force." Theodore shakes his head in disbelief and amazement.

"The life force I can understand, I can tell he is a fighter, though something about him looks familiar and his name Ranma, where have I heard that before." Julia rubs her chin in thought

"You don't understand dear his life force is larger than even yours, maybe it has to do with the animal auras I detected"

"Wait! Larger than mine! And what animals do you see?"

"Cat, a Dragon and a Phoenix the fourth one I cant seem to get"

Julia shakes her head " He cant be from Jade not with the technology he has so where could he have come in contact with a dragon and a Phoenix, the only one I know of is in China …. It couldn't be!"

"What is it dear?" Theo looks worried as his wife walks quickly towards their guest.

Ranma who has been talking with the others about what happened a few days ago after giving up on getting them to go into hybrid form sensed Julia approaching with the intent to fight him. Ranma picks up Kou and hands her to Tiffany.

"Hold onto Kou for me real quick, I think your Grandmother wants to have a discussion and its not with words."

The rest heard the meaning behind his words and backed off from him rapidly just as Julia approaches throwing a punch at the back of his head which hits air. A tapping on her shoulder makes her spin around following with another punch that is caught with a meaty smack.

"Is there a reason why you attacked me from behind like that? I know you are not a coward but before this goes any further explain your actions" Ranma looks at Julia with a bit of hostility in his voice and body language.

"I know who you really are and how good you are so I know you could have taken it, Godslayer or should I call you Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma flinches at the same time Gina, Brianna and Brittany gasp in shocked recognition at the name and look at the man who now glares at Julia with cold intent. "I really hate that nickname, If Genma Saotome wronged you or your family in someway file a report with the Tokyo police, the real Ranma Saotome died 12 years ago"

Letting go of Julia's hand Ranma walks past the others who are still standing in shock, Kou jumps onto his shoulder as he passes Tiffany as he heads to the front yard to leave. Gina and Brianna glare at their mother in anger for her action making the women realize she needed to apologize.

"**Wait!" **

Ranma stops but does not turn around "What do you want now?"

"To apologize for my behavior just now, I got excited when my husband told me a few things he sensed about you that made me connect to who you are and I wanted to spar with you." Julia finished waiting for his response.

Before he got a chance he felt a tug on his pant leg causing him to look down at Tiffany who had tears in her eyes tugging at his heart strings. "Your not leaving already? ..sniff"

Kneeling down to look eye to eye with the girl" I am not the most social of people and right now I have things to do but I promise to visit another time or if your in Japan swing by my place and visit."

Ranma pulls out a piece of paper and writes his address and contact number and hands it to the girl who gives him a hug. Standing up again he points his bracer at the street he calls out the Lamborghini which the external damage is now repaired.

Looking sideways at the cabbit on his shoulder " do a Preflight check while I finish up here ok?

"Miyah!" Kou gives him a thumbs up before hopping off and phasing through the passenger side door.

. Nodding his head he turns back to Julia and the rest who came out to stand behind the woman while Ranma was talking to Tiffany.

"Before I got distracted by a overzealous fighter" Julia looks ashamed "Which I forgive you by the way, thanks to your granddaughter" Ranma pulls out a couple items from his pocket space and tosses a package to Gina, Brianna and surprising Brittany who looks at him puzzled.

"Don't open those till after I leave, I am getting to old for glomps, especially cheetah speed ones"

Giving a look to everyone "Maybe next time we meet will be under better conditions and I would love to see some of you in hybrid forms as it has a long time since I have seen a Were."

Ranma then looks directly at the Rakshasa in the group " Oh and Genn? Tell you mother she still owes me a dagger, she will know the meaning behind it" He gives her a wink.

Laughing at the looks on their faces Ranma walks over and climbs in. Starting up the vehicle it raises off the ground a couple of feet before the tires retract inside the body and covers where the wheels were make the body streamline and airtight before it takes off at a forty-five degree angle and takes off when its a couple hundred feet away a sonic boom is heard.

Julia turns back to her daughters "Ok just what the heck is going on and what did that man give you?"

The girls open their gifts and read the note that is on top of it. Three girlish squeals of excitement is heard by the neighbors

Theodore stands next to his wife both even more curious what their daughters got to make them so happy.

"Girls? What did that man give you?"

"I got a schematics for a couple of the ships he had in his vault from Crete" Brianna squealed again though not as loud as before

"Gina?" Theo asks worried about the glazed look on her face and the drooling. "Whats wrong?"

Gina shakes her head to get the naughty thoughts out of her head and looks at her parents.

"I'm good dad, just shocked that I now have a copy of the entire Great Library of Alexandria!" Gina squeals and does a happy dance "I am going to track that man down and jump him!"

"You and me both sis, I am gonna give him my best workout session when I get my hands on him!" Brianna proclaims with a glint in her eyes

In a flying Lamborghini that's currently on a descent back into the atmosphere heading for Japan gets a cold chill down his spine and sneezes a couple times.

Julia looks at her third daughter "Brittany what did he give you?"

"Yeah sis he never met you before and he got you something whats up with that?" Came from Brianna with Gina nodding in agreement

Brittany who looks up at them with teary eyes, "Its a book, a thousand and one Tuna recipes for were-cheetahs!"

Que mass face vaults while Tiffany looks at her family confused "I don't get it"

Several hours later

After stopping at the hidden base on Mikurajima Island to grab a few items and to transfers somethings to the house for a project he had in mind Ranma was flying back home minus Kou who had transported back to the house as she wanted to raid the kitchen of the carrots she knew was waiting for her and to keep Feronia company as the Scouts where going to meet Ranma there to have the meeting the princess wanted.

Ami just arrived at her home with the the rest of the Inner Scouts when the Mercury computer made a trio of beeps. Opening the computer she notices she has a message from Ranma letting her know he will be home soon and to get all the Scouts together at his place.

"Usagi contact the Outers and tell them to head to Ranmas place, hes on his way home and should be there in half a hour."

"Ok, oh! I wonder if he has any ice cream I am so hungry right now!"

Rei groans in frustration " Just contact the Outers so we can get going Meatball head!"

"Stop calling me that! Your so mean Rei!" Usagi pouts as she contacts the others

Twenty minutes later the scouts are sitting in the living room chatting with each other while the Mau are taking a nap in the sun along with Kou on the back porch. When Setsuna popped in behind Usagi making her scream and jump forward ending up in Rei lap. "Don't do that!" the blonde screeches. Holding her hands to her chest.

"Setsuna-Mamma whats with the first aid kit" Hotaru points at the box her adopted mother is holding

"House warming gift" Setsuna answers with one of her all knowing looks but before anyone can ask anything else they heard the sound of a car entering the garage but was making unusual noises as it did.

"That's not good" voiced Haruka the mechanic expert of the group. "Sound like a cracked engine block, exhaust is shot" They hear a screeching and grinding noise. "Brakes are shot as well."

**BAM! **Haruka winces "There went the engine" **THUD BAM! **Cringe "Suspension just gave out and sounded like a door falling off?, I know I can be rough driving but what the heck was he doing to that poor car!"

Ranma had walked in at the last comment "You really don't want to know, though Washu is going to make me her guinea pig for a week when she sees what happened"

Turning to the source of the voice they see Ranma with his left hand holding his right shoulder his clothes frayed and singed with red fluid staining the shoulder he was holding as well as some on his cheek and he looked exhausted.

"Admiral are you all right?" Feronia jumped onto the couch to get a closer look at him

Ranma starts to walk to the other side of the living room heading for the hallway leading to the bedrooms before answering.

"Better than I was after the Mimas Incident" Ranma glances at Hotaru with sadness then to Setsuna who followed him down the hallway still holding his shoulder heading to the bathroom.

The girls look from where Ranma and Setsuna had left then turned back to Feronia with the same question on their minds. The Mau stood sat for a minute collecting his thoughts on remembering the Incident before speaking.

"As you may or may not know Mimas is one of Saturn's moons" Heads nod in confirmation "Saturn's cousin was having her 14th birthday party and since it was a remote location security was light on the colony. Little did we know how that would come back to bite us as a couple nobles on Saturn hired mercenaries to assassinate Saturn as she left her castle by using her cousin and everyone on the colony as ransom"

Hotaru was being comforted by her adopted parents as she was sobbing at the memories she had of that day.

"But the full story is the Admirals to tell and with Hotaru's permission, but he was …...seriously ….injured ….Damn!" Feronia jumps off the couch and bolts for the garage with a look of dread on her face.

The girls chase after her and upon entering the garage Haruka summed up every ones opinion

"**KUSO!"**

The car they saw was anything but totaled, with various fluids draining from under the chassis that was not sitting on the floor as wheels were in pieces, dozens of bullet hols littered all over the body, several in the windshield and the drivers door was laying on the floor, inside the dash was a shot up with wisps of smoke and the occasional electric spark from shorted out wires and electronics and blood on the seat and splattered on the steering controls and dash.

"Dammit I knew it!" Feronia runs out of the garage.

"What was that about?" Asked Minako with a clueless look on her face.

Hotaru pointed at the seat " Blood, he must have been hit" Her eyes get big, " I got to go heal him!" she says as she runs out of the garage with her parents and friends following her.

Approaching the bathroom door they hear angry voices

"How in the name of Nemesis did you get shot at?" came from Feronia

"The ECM shorted out shortly after I made landfall" Ranma responded in frustration

"And how did that happen?"

They barely hear him mumble a reply

"What?"

"I must have damaged it when I hit that submarine periscope of the coast of Georgia

Laughter ensued from a unlikely source, Setsuna "You always were reckless with vehicles even back in the day, even worse than Haruka"

The door is thrown open by said person "Hey! I am not that Urk!" her tirade is stopped short by the sight of Ranma in nothing but boxers sitting on a stool while Setsuna is cleaning a bullet wound on his right shoulder,

**Gush! Gush! Gush! Gush! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! **And down went Rei, Minako Mikoto and Hotaru with nosebleeds while Usagi chants about her Mamo chan.

Ranma just shakes his head, "Man they seriously need to get a boyfriend"

Setsuna whispers something in his ear that makes him pale even more than he already is from the blood loss and givers her a look of surprise

"Your joking!" She shakes her head

"I thought Nerima was bad,now I need to get this bullet out of my shoulder,it hurts like hell"

Pulling out a pair of pliers from pocket space Ranma uses his Ki to heat up the metal tool to sterilize it then used the Soul of Ice to cool it down.

"You might want to either wake up the others or take them to the living room as this is not something they should wake up too." Ranma indicates to the girls still passed out on the floor.

Haruka and Michiru with Usagis help haul the unconscious girls back into the living room before Ranma decides to try to pull the bullet out.

Back in the living room the Usagi is reminding Haruka and Michiru that they need to still apologize for their behavior on their friends ship a few days prior. And to see if maybe they can visit often during their summer break to use the pool and hang out with their new friend. While they were discussing their plans the other girls start coming to and all had goofy grins on their faces.

"Welcome back, and here I get accused of being a pervert" Haruka comments with a big grin on her face getting a swat on the arm by her lover. "Behave or its the couch for you"

Minako was blushing and giggling "So much yummy skin"

"Yeah and those muscles the things he could do" Makoto agreed

"Wonder where he got those tattoos" Rei pondered

"I can believe he does live up to his name..EEP!" Hotaru blushes as she realizes she said that out loud making the others blush except her parents who give her a stern look.

Makoto had gone into the kitchen with Ami to scrounge up something to eat.

Twiddling her thumbs and trying to come up with a excuse for what she said she is spared by the sound of a pained yell from the bathroom. Moments later Feronia comes running out of the bathroom and barely makes it outside before vomiting.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked concerned for the Mau and Ranma.

Feronia gulped before she answered," He pulled the bullet out with pliers"

"Why did he not go to the hospital or to his ship to get it taken care of?" Michiru spoke up from the couch she was sharing with Haruka and Hotaru.

Usagi glares at her and with a rare moment of clarity answered part of her question "Well he probably was not thinking clearly and after what you and Haruka did a few days ago he will probably avoid the medical bay for a while"

"What about going to a hospital?" came from Rei " They could have removed it easier and without any pain."

"That would have been a bad idea" Ami answered coming into the room from the kitchen along with Makoto carrying sodas and snacks and setting the tray on the coffee table.

Usagi squeals and grabs a drink and some cookies and Minako follows her example

"Luna! Artemis! There are snacks in the kitchen for you" Makoto looks at Feronia "You as well"

The Mau was instantly gone as they heard her yell "Fish!" before she disappeared into the other room.

"So why could he not go to the hospital Ami?" Rei asked again getting angry at being ignored

Ami sits down and takes a sip of her soda "Well the staff would have to contact the police that he has a gunshot wound which would bring unwanted attention to himself . The size of the holes in the car suggest the caliber to be bigger than a handgun or rifle so it would suggest.."

"Military" came a male voice

The girls turn to see Ranma a bit pale walking into the room with a black shorts and tank top on and his shoulder bandaged.

"Correct" Ami confirmed while opening her computer and begin typing "From the angle of the damage I would say a aircraft caused it and not ground based, so that would leave a jet or helicopter"

Ranma sits down with a grunt and sigh "A pair of AH-64 Apache helicopters tagged me outside of Tokyo, I got to admit the JGSDF (Japan Ground Self-Defense Force) was on the ball as 30 sec after my ECM died they had me targeted."

"We saw that, your car is totaled and I wanted to drive it too!" Haruka pouted with her arms folded across her chest

Tossing something to Haruka with his left hand "Getting shot up and taking one of those in the shoulder tends to total just about anything"

Haruku catches the metal object and hold it up for everyone to see that its a 20mm round.

"I'm just lucky they were trying to force me to land, if they wanted to kill me they probably would have succeeded with their missiles."

"Kuso! This was in your shoulder? Haruka held the bullet in a shaky hand and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ripped thru the trunk and dashboard before my shoulder stopped it, going to need a more durable car" Ranma tilts his head back and lets out a heavy sigh "I should have listened to Washu on that."

"You always had a problem listening to people concerned about your safety"

"Wahhh!" Screamed Usagi as she jumped across the coffee table "Dang it Setsuna! I hate when you do that!"

"My apologies princess" Setsuna said with a slight smirk "Ranma I have something that belongs to you " Holding up Kou by the scruff of her neck who had a pitiful look on her face.

"How bad is it?" Ranma looked at his partner who had hopped onto his lap after Setsuna let her go.

With ears hanging down and looking ashamed "Miy Miaya"

Groaning in resignation, Ranma gets up out of the chair and looks at his guests. "I am going to go lay down for a bit, feel free to use the facilities, just stay out of the garage and the door at the end past the garage is locked and off limits, kitchen as I am sure some of you have seen is fully stocked with food just clean up any messes you make."

The girls smile and thank him and most head outside to look around the back yard

"Ranma?"

Looking to Michiru who was holding hands with Haruka" Yes?"

"We want to apologize for our actions a week ago on your ship, it was ill mannered of us to do such a thing and hope you can forgive us.

"Don't worry about it, it was a emotional event and I understand, I was a bit out of line myself with my attitude the past six months has been... exhaustive and emotional for me.

"Not to mention living two years if hell in Nerima" Setsuna added earning her a glare from Ranma.

"Anyways, I am tired so am going to lay down after I hate a talk with Setsuna first. The women nods and goes to follow him.

"I may be asleep for a day or two to heal and rest as I have been up for a week straight now but the girls are welcome to crash here with permission of course and if you could see if Hotaru would take care of Kou and Feronia for me.

Setsuna smiles "I am sure she would love that"

The two had walked into Ranmas room by this time and Setsuna looked around the room and whistled

"Very nice, am I the first women to come in here?" She asks flirting with him making him blush

"I plead the Fifth as the Americans would say. Now if you will excuse me I need some sleep. Nudging her out the door but before he can close it she gets almost nose to nose with him.

"I will be back later to check on you you know" She then quickly licks the tip of his nose and walks off leaving him blushing.

"Damn she is still a tease" he mutters as he shuts the door. Laying down on the bed Ranma types a few commands, then sends off messages to certain people he currently busy and lays down and is out in seconds.

I know I did not have much done with the Gold Diggers characters but I have not been able to find my comics and other reference material I had of that series and others I plan to use in this story but they will show up from time to time. Next chapter, more with Nerima residents, visit from a Catgirl and a visit to a certain collage and temple.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the Anime series I use in my stories some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol . Just a heads up I will be mixing in other Anime and Manga into this story, crossing dimension/ alternate reality travel may happen in later chapters, still working on what series will be involved in that.

Ranmas Dreamscape

Standing in the Throne room of the Moon Palace Ranma looked around in sorrow remembering the last time he had stood in the same room the day of the Fall. No bodies were laying strewn all over in pools of blood this time just empty floor with debris and dust. Walking over to the spot where the queen had died he bowed his head in shame.

"I hope someday I can be forgiven for failing you Serenity, if only I had been quicker getting back"

"You would have died along with us" A regal voice spoke causing Ranma to whip around to look to the source to see the one person he thought never to see again.

"Queen Serenity" he whispered as he went down on one knee with his head lowered

Serenity frowns as she walks up to him "Stand up, there is no one here so you can put aside protocols and etiquette."

Ranma stands back up and looks at her " Of course Serenity, Is this a dream or a hallucination brought on by my lack of sleep or mental stress?"

"Your almost as bad as Pluto!" Serenity comments after smacking in in the back of the head as she walks around getting a good look at him. "Stiff and in serious, need to relax, maybe you should get laid a couple times"

Ranma gawks at her remark as she stands in front of him once more and chuckles at his reaction

"You need to live your life like you use to, stop pushing yourself away from others, make friends, throw a party once in a while anything but this lone wolf bit."

Ranma stands defiant clenching his jaw "I cannot, my duty comes before my personal needs and wants, and I will continue to do my duty and I made a promise to make those responsible pay for the destruction and murder of the kingdom "

"Then as your queen I am relieving you of your duty and ordering you to take a vacation until such time as you are ordered back by myself or my daughter and I hold your promise fulfilled " Commanded Serenity

"But what about-"

"NO!" Serenity said in a raised voice and a stern look on her face before it softened "You have stood vigilant for thousands of years, the same as Setsuna has but with one difference, she has allowed herself to live a little once in a while you have not. Now you have time to relax and enjoy life."

Ranma's shoulders drop in resignation "Fine but I do so under protest!"

"Noted, but you will relax and enjoy yourself, I know things have been rough for you especially the past 12 years" Ranma looks at her wide eyed "Yes I know about all that but not everyone is as messed up as those people"

Ranma snorts "I know that now but thanks to Genma I got cursed and lost so much during those years"

"You getting a curse is not so bad now that you can control the change you should explore it more, in a positive way now you are away from those loons you use to live with. It will come in handy when dealing with things in the future, and I suggest you get the Outers to help you with this problem as they are more open to such things"

Ranma rolls his eyes "Yeah I can just see Haruka and Michiru dragging me to their bedroom, Setsuna I am not sure her reaction though I am sure she knows by now about my alternate self and Hotaru will probably think its cool."

Serenity gives him a smile that would rival Kasumi's " You did gain some good from those years, the adventures you had, your technically young again and will live longer now."

Ranma sighs "Your right I guess I should lighten up on my attitude towards others but most of those idiots in Nerima I will not be so forgiving too."

"I don't expect you too, they don't deserve much compassion for their own shortcomings but you should get yourself a girlfriend or two," Serenity give him a wicked grin

"I don't think I am ready for that yet besides who would want a freak like me?

Across the universe and alternate realities dozens of women sneezed before continuing what they were doing

Serenity gets a gleam in her eyes "Well I give you a choice you either get yourself a girlfriend or I will engage you to my daughter"

Ranma glares at her "You wouldn't dare! And besides I thought she was destined to be with Prince Endymion "

"She is but I am not pleased with his performance lately and his treatment of my daughter has been most disheartening. "

Ranma glares at her "Why are you doing this?"

Serenity taps a finger on her chin in thought " You have been alone for far too long, its about time that you find a female companion."

"What if I refuse to go along with this?" Ranma challenges with his arms folded across his chest

Serenity gets a predatory look "Then I will make it so you become a Sailor Scout, the team could use a sexy redhead." Ranma pales at the idea of wearing a fuku in his female form.

"Get a girlfriend or be engaged to the Princess or turned into a Scout some choices" He replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Your heart needs healing, I know you have been through much pain and suffering but you don't need to be alone anymore, get a female companion in your life" Serenity looks at him with concern.

"I make no promises, as it is not going to be easy with my unique condition."

Serenity smiles "You will be surprised on who will accept you for who you are but you must be fully honest with those you trust."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Ranma questions here not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

She smiles as she walks up and hugs him as she whispers in his ear "Wake up and see for yourself"

Ranma wakes up with a sharp intake of breath and eyes snapping open and senses something amiss in his room. It was early morning according to the clock on the wall, Nothing looked out of place that he can see until he tries to get up and realizes his arms are weighed down. Looking to his left he sees a head of blonde hair and to his right a head of brown hair.

"Just great! Minako and Makoto sneaked in while I was asleep, figures for those two." Ranma whispered with a hint of irritation.

Movement at the foot of the bed caught his attention as he realized that there was someone else in the bed asleep. With a sense of dread he looks down at his feet and sees Hotaru curled up with a blanket over her and Kou asleep in her arms.

Kou opens her eyes when she realizes her partner is awake and looks at him and smiles as only a cabbit could

[Morning! You feeling better?]

[I was until I saw the girls in bed with us, please tell me nothing bad happened while I was asleep]

Kou shakes her head [No, Hotaru was worried about you and came in to heal your wound and dozed off so the other two decided to stay too as there was not enough places for all the girls to sleep]

[Guess will have to get more futons while we are out today] Ranma tries to get out of bed without disturbing the others but fails so he teleports out of bed and reappears in the kitchen where Setsuna is sitting enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?" Setsuna asks with a smirk on her face looking at him and what hes wearing.

Ranma looks at her with a scowl. "Other than bad dream involving the past and waking up with three girls in my bed just peachy!"

Setsuna chuckles "Least you did not get thrown out the window or a pail of cold water tossed on you"

Ranma shrugs his shoulders "Cant argue with that, though I am surprised Haruka and Michiru allowed Hotaru to sleep in there."

"They didn't at first but after I explained you would never take advantage of anyone of us and Hotaru pulling the puppy dog eye technique they caved in."

Ranma laughs,"Oh I know how that works! Good to use at ice cream parlors for extra treats though I doubt that will work now with my new figure."

Ranma shift to his female form to emphasize his statement not realizing he was wearing nothing but shorts.

"You could go with the sexy woman look, might work even more than the cute look."

Ranma shrugs her shoulders,"Guess that could work too, will have to test it out sometime and see."

Ranma shifts back into birth form as he grabs a energy drink from the fridge.

"So what was the bad dream about?" Setsuna asked as she was getting another cup of coffee.

Ranma take a gulp of his drink before responding " I will tell you later after I take care of a few things, could you wake the girls up, I have some errands to run today"

He walks out of the kitchen and into the garage to retrieve the items stored in the trunk of the wreckage that was once his shuttle car. Ripping the trunk door off he was thankful that the one bullet that went through the trunk missed the contents inside. Pulling out the 2 large duffel bags inside and headed back into the house and upon entering the living room saw most of the girls where sitting in the living room trying to wake up.

"Sorry to have waken you so early during your vacation but I have some things to do today and wanted to inform you what they were and to see if you planned on sticking around here or not.

Heads turn to look at him and several proceed to blush and look at him with hearts in their eyes making him apprehensive.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ranma asks clueless to his lack of clothing

"They are admiring that your in nothing but boxers" a voice said behind him making him look over his shoulder to see the Senshi of Time standing behind him smirking.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asks before he realizes exactly what she said and looks down to see him in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers that left little to the imagination.

"Damn it Setsuna you could have warned me earlier!" Ranma yelled as he dropped the bags and stormed off to his room to get dressed as said women chuckled and the rest except Michiru and Haruka watched him walk out the room drooling.

"Did you see the muscles on him!" Makoto asks after Ranma was out of sight, a couple of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"He was very comfortable sleeping with, so warm and firm" Minako comments with a blush

"He talked in his sleep last night, it was sad to hear" came from Hotaru looking downcast.

"What did he say? Anything about a girlfriend or anything else?" Ami questioned shyly

Hotaru shakes her head, "no more like bad dreams, he mumbled about being a freak and alone." She looks at her adopted parents "How can he be a freak? He does not have my healing power does he?"

Ranma had come back into the room when she had asked the last two questions and sighed

"Your healing power does not make you a freak, never think that about yourself"

Hotaru looks at him with watery eyes "Really?"

Walking up to her and kneeling on one knee in front of her he smiles"Your ability to heal is a gift that can help people and has saved the lives of your friends as well as others."

Seconds after that he found himself on his back with a purple haired girl hugging him and crying in happiness. He gave her a few minutes before getting up and sitting her back in between her parents.

"All better now?" The girl nods her head with a smile and he stands up and heads back to the bags he brought in earlier.

"What about you? she heard you talk in your sleep about being a freak, what makes you think you are a freak?" Michiru asked him in a soft voice making him pause

With his eyes closed for a few seconds while clenching his fists before responding "Its nothing to be concerned about, its something that's in the past I know its not true"

"Your lying" came the voice of Usagi behind him

Ranma spun around growling "I am not!" he glares at Usagi with a scowl on his face

"You are, your lying to us and yourself and you will answer the question." she says in a tone that was not a request

Everyone was sitting their in shock at Usagi acting so mature and waiting for a answer.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it does not concern anybody but me, its my burden and no one else, I am trying to leave the last few years behind me but I cant expect that to happen anytime soon when it comes to Nerima"

"**NERIMA!" **all the girls except for Setsuna and the Feronia scream out in horror.

"Kuso! You don't need to yell" Ranma picks up the bags and sets them on a table before sitting down.

"You lived in that madhouse?" Haruka shouted in disbelief

Ranma rubs his forehead in frustration and looks at Setsuna

"I could have sworn Nerima was mentioned in relation to me"

Setsuna shrugs her shoulders "Guess they were not paying attention to that detail"

Ranma just groans in frustration

"So is the rumors true about all the crazy martial artist fights, and other weird happenings?" asked Usagi

"Cursed people, massive property damage during fights, various princes including a dragon prince, mythical creatures, and super human martial artists known as the NWC? Yep all true.

Usagi looks at Setsuna "No wonder you told us to stay away from there we would have gotten dragged into that madness"

The green haired women smirks and nods her head" None of you could have handled it there even in Senshi form"

Usagi looks over to Ranma "And yet you lived their for two years and came out intact?"

"What makes you think I did?" Ranma snaps back in anger. Usagi flinches in fright at his retort

"What is your problem! She only wants to help!" Rei yelled at him in anger at him.

"My problem? Let me tell you about a young boy named Ranma Saotome" Telling them everything that happened from when he came upon the dead boy and the father who killed him till his being turned into a replacement took a few hours.

By the time he finished his story most of the girls were in tears making him lose most of his hostility.

"So your telling us your THE Ranma Saotome and all that really happened?" Makoto asked in awe

Sighing he nods his head "Yes that was me, at least till I got my real memories back, I kept the Ranma name in tribute to the boy who died before he had a chance to live"

"Wait a minute! What was that about your curse?" Luna asked from her spot on top of a shelf where Artemis and Feronia were laying.

"Does it have to do with what you talked about and did on your ship?" Hotaru asked with concern in her voice

"No that is something else entirely, what that was about is well ….. complicated"

"So what is your curse?" questioned Ami looking up from her computer after putting it on passive scan.

"Jusenkyo"

"Bless you!" Minako replied without hesitation

Ranma rolls his eyes at the girl

" Jusenkyo or the Pool of Sorrows is a area of many cursed pools of water with bamboo sticking out of them, each one has a different curse,you fall in and you get cursed with the body if whatever drowned in it. Many are animal springs like a duck, cat, pig, and panda as a few examples and there are some human ones too.

"How does the curse work" Ami asked while she was inputting the information on her computer

"Cold water activates the curse. Warm or hot water returns the person to their original form until cold water gets them again" Just as he finished water hits him in the face but nothing happens except getting his white silk shirt wet.

Growling and looking at Setsuna "Did you have to do that?" The woman just gives him a sultry look and nods her head

"You said you had a curse so why did you not change?" came from Ami hoping to collect data on the curse

"That is because I was able to gain control so I don't change with water like normal, I can will the change now"

With a snap of his fingers his body changes, hips widen, chest expands outward, facial features soften and hair goes from black to red. "This is my curse, although now that ii can control the change I don't see it that way anymore" he said in a higher voice that sounded different now her body was matured

"Oh my god! Your Ranko?" exclaimed Haruka giving a shocked look at the redhead, Michiru nods her head in agreement with a slight nosebleed similar to Harukas.

"Ranko is the name I used in this form for various reasons, was great for getting extra ice cream, though in hindsight it did not help things in the long run."

"Your gorgeous!" Hotaru whispered under her breath but Ranma hears her with his acute hearing

"That's the first time I was complimented, usually I get a lot more negative response" she scratches the back of her head in typical Ranma fashion when nervous.

"So your a Starlight?" Usgai asked

Shaking her head "I have no idea what that is but I am sure I am not one."

"At least you didn't get mistaken as a youma and get blasted by us" Setsuna chuckles

The others were trying to ask questions all at once causing chaos before Ranma whistled really loud to get their attention

"To answer your questions, yes the change is complete, I deal with all that a natural born woman goes thru, Second I do not like guys when in this form, I like women, and don't get any ideas you two" Ranma looks at Haruka and Michiru with lidded eyes.

"Too late" they both responded as one making Ranma groan buts gets a idea and grins and sashays up to the two leaned forward and whispered something in their ears that made the two blush atomic red.

"That's Haruka papa and Michiru mama alright" Hotaru giggled at her parents predicament.

"As much as those two are enjoying the view you might want to change back or change shirts"

Ranma looks at Setsuna confused until she points at her now wet chest, showing that Ranma in her female form was not wearing a bra.

Looking at the two girls staring at her and still blushing she decides to go for the Coup de grâce

, Ranma then removes her shirt before walking back to the bedroom to change causing the lovers noses to erupt in nosebleeds and pass out much to the embarrassment of the others except Setsuna who laughed .

"That is not fair, a hunk who can turn into a hottie and has bigger ones than any of us" Minako pouted

Setsuna smirks and points at the two girls passed out "i doubt they mind at all from their reaction"

Ranma came back out still as a female now wearing all black clothes with matching leather trench coat and biker boots and sword strapped on her back.

"Well I will be back this evening, feel free to hang out here, just stay out of the basement, study, garage, and especially my room!"

She turns to Ami and tosses her a stack of yen who catches it with a shocked look on her face on the amount she is holding.

"Whats this for?" She asks looking at Ranma confused

Smiling she replies,"As the most responsible of the group you are to split that among you girls and go have fun while I am gone."

"**YEAH!"** the girls cheered and jumped up and down excited.

"Fero, you hang out with Hotaru today unless you and the other Mau have plans"

The cat shakes her head,"We were just going to hang out here today and relax if that's ok"

Ranma shrugs her shoulders, "Fine with me, I am heading over to Nerima to drop off some souvenirs for some friends then am visiting a couple of places in Nekomi"

Ranma heads for the garage with Kou on her shoulder when she stopped behind Haruka and Michiru and whispered something in their ear making them red as tomatoes before she disappears into the garage. With the sound of a motorcycle starting up revved a few times they heard it take off and recede seconds later.

Ten minutes later Ranma and Kou found themselves driving a leisurely pace through the streets of Nerima _reminiscing about what went on during the past couple of years about the good times and the bad. Passing the __Nekohanten__ reminds her what she did a several days prior wondering if things could have been handled differently. Minutes later they approach __Okonomiyaki Ucchan's and see that there is a sign stating that its closed for family affairs._

_"I wish her the best for the future" Ranma whispers as they continue on to their destination. _

_Arriving at the Tendos, Ranma dismounts and rings the bell at the front gate. Waiting for someone to answer Kou jumps up on to Ranma shoulder after she takes off her helmet and stores it hidden weapons style just as the gate opens to the smiling face of Kasumi._

_"Oh! Ranma what a pleasant surprise to see you" she says giving Ranma a warm hug which she returns._

_" Morning Kasumi, I hope I am not interrupting anything." as she follows Kasumi into the compound and parks her bike against the wall next to the gate before continuing towards the house._

_"Not at all, we were just about to have breakfast, would you care to join us?"_

_"I am not so sure that would be wise, I have a couple places to be today and not to mention I really don't have the patience to deal with either your father or Akane right now."_

_Entering the house where they take off their shoes before going further into the house Kasumi shakes her head and sighs, "Father is at the Police station trying to get Mr Saotome release, and my sister disappeared a few days ago along with Ryoga." the last part she said with sadness in her voice._

_"Akane will be ok, shes with Ryoga and as much as I dislike both of them they are tough. They will more than likely show up in a few days or so." Ranma assures her as they enter where Nabiki was sitting at the table drinking her coffee._

_"Morning Nabs!" Ranma greeted her is a overly sweet and cheerful voice making the girl look up at her and scowl._

_"What do you want Ranma?" She grumbled as she continued to scowl at the redhead._

_Ranma puts her hand over her heart in mock pain after sitting down at the table" Oh what a petulant child, to be that way to a guest bearing gifts from the other side of the world for her friends" _

_"Oh my you didn't have to do that Ranma" Kasumi said as she was setting dishes on the table_

_"Don't worry about it, I was taking care of some business while I was over in the Mediterranean and in Egypt and picked up a few things I thought you might like."_

_Nabiki glares at Ranma "Where did you come up with the money to do all that? Plane tickets are expensive and you don't exactly have a job"_

_Ranma sets Kou down on the table before responding " True I don't have a job in the normal sense but I have shall I put it, enough treasures to a dozen dragons envious" _

_Nabiki rolls her eyes "Please like you could possibly have anything of value"_

_**THUNK**_

_"Is that gold Ranma?" Kasumi asks as she brought in the last dish of food_

_"Yep, I got thousands of these in a few hidden vaults, just the tip of the iceberg to what I have accumulated over the millennium" Picking up the bar of gold and hides it away again._

_Nabiki just stares at where the gold bar had been on the table with her coffee mug still in her hand._

_"I think you broke her Ranma" Kasumi giggled at the way her sister was frozen in place in shock._

_"Never thought I would get one on the Ice Queen" she chuckles while waving her hand in front of Nabiki_

_Kasumi hears a noise and looks over at the stairs "Oh, Good morning Auntie!"_

_"Good Morning Kasumi I see we have a guest this morning" The woman looks at Ranma who is still trying to get Nabiki to reboot._

_"What happened here?"_

_Ramna looks at Nodoka with a smirk, "All I did was show her a bar of gold and she froze up"_

_"I see," Nodoka replies as she sits down next to the zoned out girl and takes a sip of her tea._

_"So what brings you here umm, do you go by Ranko in that form still or?"_

_Ranma scratches the back of her neck" Well I guess I should go by Ranko while I am female" She then looks at Nodoka and smiles," I may not be a Tendo or a Saotome but I did enjoy spending time with my Auntie, if I may be allowed to still call you that"_

_The woman looks at Ranma with tears in her eyes and a sad smile "I would like that, thank you"_

_Breakfast was a happy one with Ranko talking about the trip and some of the people she met and things she saw and did. After the meal was finished the quartet was sitting and drinking tea._

_"So did you get any pictures of your trip" Kasumi asked_

_Ranko nods her head, "Yeah I did but will show them next time as I have a few places to be today and its a long drive there."_

_Nabiki looks at her with a gleam in her eye "Any chance I could talk you out of that gold bar for a gift from your trip?"_

_Laughing Ranko shakes her head" I don't think so Nabs, but I did bring back some gifts for everyone."_

_Reaching into her jackets pocket space she pulls out several items._

_"For you Kasumi, a cookbook of the best recipes of the Mediterranean, a couple Medical textbooks and a gold necklace with a silver angel pendant"_

_Kasumi blushes and smiles brightly as she gets up and walks over giving her a hug "Thank you"_

_Looking at Nabiki " For you Nabs, I got you a a laptop with software to help with college, _

_a gold chain with a 14kt gold horseshoe pendant for luck and a assortment of Belgium chocolate truffles._

_Nabiki looks at her with tears running down her face and whispers " Why? I did nothing but hurt you when you lived here"_

_Ranko pulls the distraught girl into her lap hugging her "I hold no ill will towards yo for what you did, yes some of the things you did was a tad overboard" Nabiki sobs hearing that "But you did what you had to too keep your family together, just like Kasumi you sacrificed much to stay as a family"_

_"Thank you Ranko, and I am sorry for what I did to you" Nabiki hugged her tightly_

_Ranko returns the hug,"I forgive you Nabs, Friends?" Nabiki looks up at Ranma and smiles "Friends"_

_Last she turns to Nodoka, "Auntie for you I got you 3kg of Shepherd's Tea which has many benefits which is listed inside the package, Next item is a black basalt and gold Bastet cat statue, as you told me before how your son loved cats and and as Bast is one of my Patron goddesses I felt it fitting you should have one." Finally to go with your honor blade and can be hidden in your kimono a 16__th__ century __Wakizashi"_

_The Saotome Patriarch was beyond stunned as she had fainted and was tended too by Kasumi with Nabiki looking back and forth between Ranko and Nodoka._

_"I think its safe to say she liked what I got her" Ranko chuckles in amusement as she stands up and picks up Kou and puts her on her shoulder. "Thank you Kasumi for breakfast, I hope everyone likes their gifts but I need to get to Nekomi before lunch to meet a friend, so Ja Ne!"_

_Heading back to the entrance Ranko changed back to male form with the clothes adjusting to the size difference and thanking the goddess for unisex underwear Ranma mounts the motorcycle and puts on his helmet after Kou had jumped down off his shoulder and got in her riding spot before they took off to their next destination._

_A couple hours later the pair arrive at Nekomi Institute of __Technology to a unexpected sight of a Anime convention causing Ranma to groan "How am I suppose to find Dr. Tofu in this?"_

_[Maybe they will have a first aid area and he would be working at it?]_

_Ranma mentally smacked himself for not thinking that causing him to recall his bike to his subspace garage without making sure no one was not around. A few yards away Megumi Morisato was admiring the hunk and his bike when she saw it disappear as the man walked away from the parking lot. Running up to the spot where the bike was she found no trace that it had been there. She looks to where the man had gone into the crowd and decided to follow him._

_Ranma and Kou found navigating the crowd of people frustrating as the kept asking him questions about Kou or compliments on the realness of his gunblade strapped on his back. The worse was the girls wanting to get a picture together with him. Twenty minutes later Ranma found himself at his intended destination._

_Walking into the tent Ranma sees a familiar skeleton next to the entrance causing him to smile. Looking further inside he sees the person hes looking for helping a injured young woman, he clears his throat to get the doctors attention._

_"Have a seat and I will be with you soon as I am done here" Tofu replies without looking back to who he was speaking too._

_Smirking he responds back "Sure thing Doc I'll go keep Betty company while I wait"_

_Tofu instantly stops what he was doing from the sound of the familiar voice that said the name of his skeleton that only a small number of people knew. Turning his head he sees the young man he never thought he would be this far from Nerima._

_"Ranma! What are you doing here? I doubt Akane could have malleted you this far from Nerimia"_

_The girl he was treating gave both the men a puzzled look at their conversation making Ranma chuckle at her confusion. _

_"Doc maybe you should finish treating the cutie first before we continue, you know how normal people cant handle what we deal with where we come from, makes Juban tame in comparison._

_Tofu shakes his head before turning back to his now blushing patient. "Your right, give me a few minutes then you can tell me about everything I missed since I have been gone."_

_Ranma sits down and pets Kou while he waits as Tofu finishes up and sends the young girl off. Outside the tent Megumi is eavesdropping on the men._

_"So Ranma what have you been up to since I last saw you" Tofu asks as he hands him a cup of tea and sits down at the table a few feet away._

_"A lot has happened" He said after taking a sip of the tea "Hmm I miss your teas,always helped me relax whenever I visited your clinic"_

_Tofu smiles "You were one of my frequent patients back then, this time your visiting not injured that in itself is a miracle!"_

_"Ha ha" Comedian and a doctor, good to see you still have a upbeat attitude after leaving you know __who behind" Ranma gives him a slightly stern look._

_Tofu sighs and slumps in his chair" I had to leave, I needed to find a way to take care of my problem but I have not had much success."_

_Ranma stands up and walks over to the table and pulls out a laptop in its box and sets it on the table making Tofu look at him puzzled. _

_"Yeah I know the Hidden Weapons technique, the laptop is password protected and its the name of the place where I got cursed. You will find everything medical the Joketsuzoku had as well as the changes that's happened since you left."_

_Tofu sat stunned at the knowledge that sat before him "How it the world did you manage to get all that?"_

_Ranma looks at him with sorrow in his eyes" Somethings are best left not answered"_

_Tofu nods his head in understanding with a determined look on his face" So what now?"_

_"I would love to chat more but for one I got a temple near by to visit, need to do some spiritual soul searching, and the sooner I get away from this convention the better." he finishes speaking with a shudder causing Tofu to laugh._

_Ranma makes his way to leave before he stops and looks back at the doctor" One last thing before I leave"_

_"Yes?" _

_Ranma changes to his female form and winks before changing back to male before he walks out leaving the man sitting their with his jaw hanging open in surprise. On the outside of the tent Megumi is about to go call her brother to tell him about the soon to be visitor when she hear Tofu say something._

_"Ranma Saotome, I could write a medical encyclopedia about everything you have experienced" _

_Megumi heads to the nearest payphone when Tofu starts to chuckle after his statement "Where have I heard that name before?" Shrugging it off for now as calling her brother was more important. Reaching a payphone she calls her brothers number but getting no answer decides to head there herself._

_It took Ranma thirty five minutes to navigate back to the parking lot after dealing with some girls who got over amorous when they saw Kou who had to jump onto his head to avoid grabby hands. After stopping at a produce cart to pick up some carrots they finally arrived at the temple stairs to the sounds of a battle going on. Hopping off his bike and putting it away, he leaps up over the stairs and lands at the entrance putting on his modified TAC* sunglasses._

_[Kou go hide somewhere safe and ready]_

_[Ok be careful I sense a lot of power being used]_

_Kou hops off and runs into the woods as Ranma leaps over the wall into the courtyard he sees a blond floating in the air throwing energy attacks at three people near the temple. A brunette shielding a young man while a raven hair girl and a robot was throwing what looked like grenades and missiles at the blonde. Coming up with a plan of attack as he is about to move the young man shouts a warning distracting him enough for one of the blondes energy attacks that had deflected off the shield to slam into him causing a explosion that threw him into the outer wall._

_Mara stopped her attacks to laugh"Stupid mortal, getting in the way like that, he got what he deserved"_

_"Allow me to return the favor then Demon!" A voice speaks above her. Looking up she had just enough time to see the mans fist before her jaw erupted in pain as she hurtled down and impacted the ground._

_Before she has a chance to get up she feels something sharp poke her between her breasts. Glancing down she sees a sword poised to plunge into her chest, following the blade upward she can see her reflection in the sunglasses of the man she insulted._

_"Any last words before I send you permanently into the afterlife?" She hears a click then the sword starts to hum and glow with a build up of energy. _

_"If you think a fancy sword can kill a demon first class you are sadly mistaken" she gives the man a smug look_

_Ranma raises the sword till its pointing at Mara's face " I have defeated demons, youma, a phoenix god, a dragon prince, Even The Eight Headed Orochi. I have leveled two mountains in the past year alone in fights but you are different in one way"_

_Stabbing the sword into the ground next to Mara's head he grabs the front of her jacket and yanks her up close whispering something in her ear making her blush. Before she has a chance to say anything He spins a couple times and on the last spin grabs his sword then threw Mara into the air. As she flew away from the temple one thought was going through her head._

_{A mortal called me cute! A demon!} She had just enough time to stop her flight before she was hit in with a energy shot in the chest the resulting explosion knocking her out._

_"Well that was a great stress reliever " Ranma said as he strapped his sword onto his back and turns to the people behind him._

_"That was so cool they way you fought Mara like that! You must let me examine your sword!" The raven haired young girl gushed in excitement._

_"I will think about it young lady" he responded apprehensive of the girl as he now notices strange but familiar markings on her face._

_"Thank you for helping us with Mara and not killing her kind sir" A gentle voice sounding like Kasumi said getting him to turn away from the girl in front of him._

_"It was no problem I just.." Ranma stopped as he got a closer look at the women who had spoken and then back at the young girl and groans in resignation_

_The women looks at him with concern "Is there something wrong?" holding her hands in front of her._

_"This is getting out of hand even for me"Mutters Ranma as he rubs his temples feeling a migraine coming on._

_Straightening up he formally bowed to the people "I am Ranma Takeshi Katsu"_

_The young man introduced himself and his companions "I am Keiichi Morisato, Belldandy and Skuld"_

_[Kou come on back out its safe for now]_

_[Can I stay out a little longer, the woods here are relaxing?]_

[Sure have fun]

"Mr Katsu? Are you ok?" Keiichi asks as Ranma looks at him

_"Yeah, sorry bout that, was just thinking" he explained_

_"Belldandy was wondering if you would like to come in for some tea?"_

_"Thank you , but I just came to do some prayers and meditation in the temple"_

_"Trust me Bell enjoys meeting new people and besides its really good tea" Keiichi smiles fondly when he mentions the women._

_"Sure why not" Ranma agrees following Keiichi over to the porch and sit in silence for a bit_

_"So..." _

_"Yeah?"_

_"You must be a good fighter to take out Mara like you did" _

_Ranma snorts " I caught her by surprise and she underestimated me as to be like you, no offense"_

_Keiichi slumps" None taken, I prefer to avoid fights whenever possible"_

_Ranma puts his hand on the young mans shoulder " there nothing wrong with that just remember when you do have to fight make sure its something worth fighting and for the right reason."_

_"How will I know when to fight for that reason?"_

_Smiling as he looks at Keiichis then at the woman behind him "You will know it in your heart when something is worth fighting for."_

_Keiichi looks behind him and sees Belldandy smiling with flushed cheeks as she looks at him._

_Ranma quietly walks away and heads into the temple to give the two some privacy. Time seemed to __slow as the two looked at each other with love in their eyes. The moment was soon ruined with the arrival of Megumi and Urd_

_In the temple Ranma was sitting in a lotus position going into a deep meditative state with Kou sitting in his lap. _

_Ranmas Mindscape_

_Ranma and Kou appear back in the temple where he received the original Neko Ken training, Looking around he does not see the Goddesses only multiple Egyptian Maus of various colors and patterns on their fur. Flopping down on a cushion Ranma sits and waits while watching Kou play with the cats._

_"Uncle!" Multiple voices said as he looked down Ranma sees dozens of kittens surrounding him looking up at him and purring._

_Cocking a eyebrow in confusion "Did you just call me uncle?" They all nod their heads_

_"Why?" Ranma frowns at the group of kittens in front of him._

_"Don't you recognize them Cub?" a voice he recognized as Bastet spoke from his right side. He shakes his head "No"_

_Sitting down in a Seiza position the Goddess picks up one of the kittens and starts petting it before handing it to him. _

_"All of these kittens are the souls of the cats that died in the pit because of Genma." _

_Ranma paused in petting the kitten brought it up to face level to get a closer look. Recognition showed on his face as he looks at the others " all of them?" Bast nods her head " Whats going to happen to all of them."_

_"They have a home here, some that want to will be reborn its up to them" She looks at him in concern_

_"Whats wrong"_

_Ranma is petting the kitten in his lap "Do any of them remember what happened?"_

_"Yes they do" She holds up her hand stopping from asking his next question "No they don't blame you for what happened, as them seeing you as a uncle is proof of that."_

_"What about the real Ranma?"_

_Bast smiles at him. "They see him as a sibling and he visits here often and plays with them, he was so cute when he apologized to them for what happened to them and was so afraid they would reject him but they surprised him when they called him Brother/Sister that he broke down in tears."_

_Ranma smiles briefly at the image but then is saddened at the fact that he was not in time to prevent the boys death. The kitten in his lap sensed his distress and started nuzzling against him purring. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over at Bast._

_"I know what your thinking, he does not blame you for not saving him, he heard your prayer and was happy someone did care for him and was sorry for what his father did to you."_

_Nodding in acceptance he set the kitten down to join the others who were having fun playing with the cabbit._

_Turning to the goddess his expression serious " Were you responsible for my eyes turning slitted?_

_The Cat Goddess sighs "Yes, Sekhmet and I added some things to the potion you drank to give you some cat traits like you eyes for one."_

_"**You mean there's more!"**_

She glared and growled at him for yelling at her making him calm down and apologize.

"Yes there is more but nothing to be concerned about." She mumbles "At least not yet"

"Is there anything else you want to know? I have things to do, as much as I enjoy having you visit" She purrs and runs her tail on his back giving him shivers.

"J-j-just if I built a shrine at my home will that work as well as coming to a temple?"

Turning to him and embracing him in a warm hug and nuzzling his cheek "I would like that very much, as long as remember to honor me and allow it to be a sanctuary for cats."

"That I can promise, besides Kou would enjoy some friends and playmates besides hanging out with me all the time not that I dont enjoy her company"

Ranma and Bastet stand up and walk over to where Kou is playing with the cats and picks her up. Turning to the Goddess

"Thank you for seeing us Lady Bastet, please give Sekhmet my regards"

"I will, I know she wanted to see you again but is busy with a project. Take care of yourself Cub"

"Miyah Miya"

Ranma chuckles "Kou says bye Auntie"

Bastet smiles and scratches the cabbit behind her ears before the two faded away back to reality.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or any of the other Animes used. Characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed, This story is for entertainment reading so please keep the nitpicking to a minimal. Flames help warm my place on cold nights.

Ranma and Kou come out of their meditative trance to the sight of three people who he met earlier and two he hasn't as he gets up and puts Kou on his shoulder. Sensing some tension from the two women he has yet to meet he turns to Keiichi.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks while remaining calm and as non threatening as possible.

Keiichi rubs the back of his head similar to what Ranma does when nervous.

"Not really, My sister Megumi" He indicates the brunette "Saw you at the college do something weird and that that a doctor there called you Ranma Saotome when you told us it was Ranma Takeshi Katsu.

"As far as my name, Saotome was my name at one time, but not by choice, and no I wont go into detail about it," seeing them about to ask about it.

"What about your bike vanishing in thin area? How do you explain that!" Megumi asks

Ranma groans "I really need to stop being so nonchalant about things around normal people.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Megumi gets in his face and pokes a finger into his chest.

Ranma stared at her without expression and with mirrored sunglasses on it made for a intimidating sight for the young women who took a step back towards her brother.

"It means I need to more careful doing things around people who are not use to the weird and unusual."

Ranma then feels arms wrap around his neck and a very prominent chest of a woman press into his back.

"I just love a man who is mysterious as well as a looker" A sultry voice purrs in his ear causing Ranma to tingle all over."

"Urd can you please control yourself with our guest" Belldandy asked as she can see Ranma getting nervous. "I am going to go make some tea and snacks for our guests" Belldandy leaves with Megumi following her as Ranma makes her nervous.

"Yeah you old hag! He is to young for a old woman like you to be hanging on to like that" Skuld yells while holding her hammer in her hands

Urd lets go of Ranma, steps around him and stands in front of Skuld "Like he would be interested in a squirt like you!"

[Time for a tactical retreat] Kou told Ranma [Agreed, lets get Keiichi and go have some of the tea that was offered earlier] Ranma replies as he gets the the young mans attention and indicating they should leave to which he nods and follows them out of the temple.

"Sorry about that, Skuld and Urd always get into fights over one thing or another" Keiichi apologizes.

Ranma waves his hand" Don't worry about it, that's tame compared to what I dealt with in the past year"

"Well with those two they usually get out of hand and things get destroyed.

"**BOOM!" **

The two look back to see smoke rising from the temple "I see what you mean, but for me that stuff is normal."

They enter the house and sit down at the table as Belldandy came in with tea and Megumi with a tray of snacks. Kou hops off Ranmas shoulder and sits in his lap sniffing at the food brought in and notices no carrots much to her disappointment. Noticing his partners mood he asks

"Belldandy I was wondering if you happen to have any carrots for my partner, its her favorite food."

The goddess looks at him then at Kou and smiles "Of course, I will be right back."

Megumi and Keiichi look at Ranma then at the furry animal in his lap.

"Partner?" they both ask with confusion showing on their faces.

Ranma nods, "Yes she is my partner, NOT a pet though she can act like one at time " He chuckles, as the cabbit gives him a dirty look and sticks her tongue out at him, he scratches her behind the ears getting a purring for a response.

"What is she?" Megumi asks, "Looks like a rabbit but she sounds like a cat"

"She is neither, she is well... complicated to explain, we share a close bond as partners and friends"

"Can I hold her"Megumi asks warily while looking at the cute creature

"That's up to her" Ranma barely gets his answer out before the cabbit jumps into her arms. "Looks like she says yes."

Belldandy had returned and set the carrots in front of Megumi and Kou jumped down and started munching on them. Entering the room came Urd and Skuld scorched and still smoking from attacking each other. Ranma takes a sip of the tea that was served and was shocked at how good it was, he decided on a way to compliment and to test the reactions of the others, especially the two humans.

"This tea is quite good, from the taste I would guess Sencha?" He looks to Belldandy to confirm his guess.

With a smile and a nod "Why yes it is, how did you know?"

Taking another sip and savoring the flavor before responding "I have drank many different teas over the years from different places around the world so I know my teas but the way you make it tastes..Heavenly" emphasizing the last part he says the goddesses eyes widen a bit and the young man flinch.

{As I thought, the young man Keiichi knows but not his sister wonder how he managed to get stuck with three goddesses}

"Hey Megumi?" Keiichi says getting his sisters attention "Chihiro called earlier and said she had gotten a new shipment or parts in yesterday"

"I hope she has those parts I ordered a couple weeks ago, I want to do some upgrading to my bike." She gets up and looks at Ranma "I will talk to you later mister about that disappearing bike trick" Ranma rolls his eyes as she leaves and looks at Keiichi.

"Your sister is a stubborn one, spirited but stubborn" he finishes the rest of his tea "Nice trick to get her to leave by the way, I take it she doesn't know her brother is living with three goddesses?"

Keiichi spits the tea he was sipping out and looks at him nervously, while Urd and Skuld look at him in shock, Belldandy is calm but he could see a bit of surprise in her eyes.

"What makes you think we are goddesses? Skuld asks while slowly reaching for her debugging hammer.

"Besides the fact that I can read auras and the three of you have a lot of suppressed power, the marks on your faces are another give away, and with my experience with demons, deities, and a lot of other unusual things in my life it is not that hard to figure out."

Urd huffs "I seriously doubt that" leaning towards him showing off some cleavage" And that sword is probably all for show"

Faster than they thought possible Urd found the sword against the side of her neck with the sharp side facing away from her.. Urd gulps as she realizes that she may have made a mistake.

"Never underestimate a person based on looks" tilting his head towards Belldandy " Beneath her beauty and calm attitude I know she has the power to vaporize me so fast I would not even know I was dead but I can tell that she has a kind and gentle soul that is similar to a friend of mine." He slowly removes the sword from Urds neck and returns it to his back holster.

"Urd please be nice to our guest" Belldandy looks at Ranma " Would you please not scare my sister, I know she can be trying at times but she is a very nice person"

"I apologize for my actions, I am still working on curbing some of my bad habits from my previous life" Ranma replies with a smirk and a bow towards Belldandy.

{Shes just like Kasumi, its impossible to say no to her}

"So who was the blonde I fought earlier and why was she attacking you?"

Keiichi spoke up "Her name is Mara, shes a demon who terrorizes us all the time,she usually is not that bad but today she seemed determined"

"You should have seen it Urd he took her out real fast even after taking a shot from one of her attacks!"

Urd looks at Ranma in shock and points at him "You took out Mara?"

"Only because I caught her by surprise, If it was a head on fight it would be challenging and would probably destroyed most of the temple" Ranma replies then takes a sip of his tea that was refilled by Belldandy while they were talking.

"So out of curiosity how many other deities are their on earth besides the Norns" he asks with a smirk

"The three of us spend the most time here, as far as the actual number varies depending on what jobs are being performed." Belldandy answered in her usual serene way that she is known for.

Groaning he slumps and rubs his temples in resignation. "Six goddesses, a Demon and a god in 4 months time is a bit much even for me"

"Six Goddesses?" Came from Keiichi

"And a God?" from Skuld

"How nice! Who are the others?" Beamed a happy Belldandy

"Bastet, Sekhmet, Tsunami and Saffron" he answers and takes another sip of his tea.

Crickets can be heard chirping in the background as the goddesses stare at him in shock while Keiichi gives him a puzzled look before he asks

"How did you meet them?"

"Bastet and Sekhmet I originally met back in ancient Egypt and then again little over a week or two ago where they helped me with a problem I had that fell under their purview."

He takes another sip of his tea "Tsunami is a bit complicated to explain, she is a interesting goddess

"You can say that again!" Urd humphed before she realized something "If Tsunami talked to you then that means your Jurian!"

Ranma nods his head" almost full blooded with some Masu added in by a friend of mine to fix some problems I had, though I might have made a slight mistake in that happening"

"Miya?" Ranma looks down to see Kou looking at him with tears in her eyes"

"No I am not talking about you being a mistake, your the opposite, you are a joy to me, its the age part that has me questioning what was done.

"Umm Whats a Jurian" Keiichi looks at everyone else in the room

"Jurians are a race of people that are part of the largest empire in the galaxy."

"Wait you mean to tell me your a alien?" Keiichi looked at Ranma in disbelief.

He just nods, and sips his tea again

"To think there is life on another planet, but why do you like a human?"

Ranma snorts "Let me guess you expected unusual skin color, disproportional body parts and extra limbs like tentacles or something?

"Well yeah "

"Most aliens are humanoid you just have to have a open mind without prejudice towards those who look different than whats on this planet."

Keiichi nods his head in understanding "And this Saffron, how did you meet him?"

Ranmas mood darkened and the room got noticeably colder as the others look at him they see frost form on him while Kou rubs her head against his stomach to give her partner emotional support.

He is a Phoenix god or demigod I am not sure but we had a fight at Jusendo which resulted in his death and rebirth and Jusenyko flooding

Belldandy frowns " That happened just a few months ago and the person who did that was...Oh my!"

"What is it big sis?" Skuld looked at her sister with concern

Belldandy glances at their guest" Ranma Saotome" which Skuld pales as she turns to look at their guest.

"Ranma Saotome the one from Nerima?" Urd asks while giving him a smoky look

Ranma nods his head "That was me, until I found out that Nodoka and Genma were not my parents"

He looks over at the youngest goddess who was trembling and looking at him in fear "Whats wrong?"

"You killed Saffron!" Skuld screeched turning a bit pale while pointing at Ranma.

"He left me no choice. I had to kill him to save someone I cared about even though in the end she betrayed me " Ranma growled as he stood up and walks outside followed by Kou

Keiichi sees that no one else is going to do anything as they were still in shock so he goes to look for their guest. He checks the temple with no luck, walking around the grounds yields the same. About to give up figuring their guest left he hears music come from the woods were Belldandy likes to sing. Cautiously he walks up to the clearing to see Ranma playing a weird shaped instrument with his animal companion sitting on his shoulder with eyes closed. For a few minutes Keiichi stood there listening to the music that was calming and relaxing, reminding him of when Belldandy would sing.

Hearing a noise behind him Keiichi looks to see the Goddesses carefully walk up to him so not to disturb Ranma playing .

"I see you got over your shock" he whispered before going back to watching Ranma playing.

"It was a bit much for all of us to find out we were drinking tea with someone who killed a immortal"

"Yeah I guess that would.." Keiichi stops and looks at Urd who had answered him "Kill a immortal?"

Urd nods her head "Saffron is a class three god and a Phoenix, when he is killed he is reborn into a egg and has to grow up all over again.."

"So how was he able to kill him?" Skuld asked while keeping her eye on Ranma

"I don't know," Belldandy said as she watched Ranma, "His files has been labeled for fathers eyes only"

Ranma had finished the song he was playing and put the ocarina in his subspace pocket and turned to his hidden audience and bowed.

"Thank you for the tea and snacks Belldandy my partner and I are were honored by your hospitality, Keiichi tell the one you love how you feel before its to late, a lesson I learned the hard way."

A Blushing Keiichi and Belldandy looked at each other while Skuld and Urd looked at Ranma in shock as he and his furry friend disappeared without saying anything more.

Near by a chibi version of a blond haired demon overheard all of this and left to report what she overheard to her boss.

Urd was still staring at the spot where Ranma had disappeared thinking that their was something nagging in her mind about the man and heads back to the temple.

"**Get away from big sis!"** Skuld yells as she sees Keiichi getting close to Belldandy.

Down in Niflheim Mara was reporting what had happened when she attacked the Norns and what had happened after. Hild sat there drumming her fingers on her desk in thought before a smile appeared on her face making Mara very nervous when her boss turned to her with a gleam in her eye.

"Mara I want you to find out where this Ranma lives, I am going to look into this mortal personally and send Emily in on your way out" she commanded the blonde who walked out of the office grumbling as a a black haired short horned succubus wearing a cross between a business suit and a S&M outfit made of leather walks in carrying a clipboard.

"You called for me boss?" Emily asked as she bowed showing off her impressive assets

Hild taps her chin in thought before answering." Yes I need you to contact Malcanthet and inform her I will need one of her special items I have need of for a old friend and inform her that I want her best on standby to handle a special assignment in Japan who recently went by the name Ranma Saotome."

Emily writes all that down pondering the meaning of the project and prey as she leaves to do as her boss commanded

Hild sits back in her chair and crosses her legs with a evil smile "Very soon I will get my revenge .

Ranma who was driving back home got a cold shiver up his back {I wonder who I pissed off now}

[With the way your life has been it could be anyone] Kou said with sarcasm through their link. A couple hours later they arrive back home, walking inside they see the girls are still out. Kou heads off to find the moon cats while Ranma goes into the basement to work on a couple projects.

Later in the afternoon the girls had returned to find Ranma in female form doing katas in the backyard in shorts and sports bra.

"Hey Ranma!" Usagi called out as she waved from the back porch with Makoto, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru watching for different reasons.

"Hello Princess" Ranma replied without stopping "Please call me Ranko when I am female, Ranma is when I am male." Finishing the exercise she stood still just breathing in a relaxed manner. Walking over to the table by the pool she picked up a bottle of water and took several gulps before walking back into the house.

"So did you girls enjoy your shopping?" she asked entering the kitchen and grabbed a bag of trail mix before heading back into the living room,

The girls minus Setsuna who was not present nodded their heads " Minako and I got some really cute swimsuits and some sweets, Makoto bought some clothes and make up, Rei got some manga which she wont let me look at"

"That's because I have not read them yet Meatball head!" Rei hissed at her odango haired friend.

"Waah your so mean! Usagi whined giving Ranko a headache " Princess please don't do that"

"Sorry"

"Ami?

"I got a few books on computer programing for some ideas I have for use in out battles and to see if I can upgrade my visor.

"If you need help I know someone who can be trusted and can help you with that." Ami smiles a thanks

"What did you get Firefly? Ranko glanced over at the purple haired girl who was sitting with her parents " I got a video game and a new lamp" Hotaru answered with a blush at the nickname.

Ranko smiled at the girl fondly remembering how she loved games back in her previous life

"What about you two?" she asks as she looks at the girls parents who both blushed profusely.

"We um well its kinda private so we cant say what we got right now " Michiru said as she indicated her daughter who had a curious look on her face at what her parents are talking about,

Ranko nods in false understanding not having a clue at all what it might be and was not sure she wanted to know at all. "Works for me" answering with a shrug of her shoulders

"Where did Setsuna run off too" Ranko looks around not seeing or sensing the older woman anywhere.

Haruka gives off a unlady like snort, "Shes probably at the Gates for what ever her reasons are who knows.

"She never changes" Ranko shakes her head "Well I am going to go take a shower then figure out what to do for dinner."

Makoto jumps up "I can make us dinner if that's ok?" she volunteers hoping to show off her cooking skills to score points with Ranma/Ranko.

"I have no objections, does anyone else? Ranko asks the others who shake their heads "Ok kitchen is all yours"

The aspiring chef grins and runs off into the kitchen with Minako in tow. Ranko chuckles before heading off to the shower not noticing Haruka leering at her backside before Michiru elbows her.

"What was that for?"

Michiru gives her a lidded glare "You were ogling her, and you do realize she is a guy as well"

Haruka shrugs, "So, I have nothing against that, besides I have seen you looking at both forms and even I got to admit he is not bad for a guy but I prefer the hot redhead he turns into."

Michiru blushes at her lovers statement and at being caught looking at another woman much less a man. Hotaru just shakes her head at her parents antics and turns on the TV to see if there was anything good on.

In the shower Ranma was relaxing under the hot stream of water and steam thinking over the days events and the sense of foreboding does nothing to relax the tension in her mind or body. Giving up trying to relax he finishes getting clean before heading to her room to change gender,get dressed and see what was for dinner.

Dinner was a enjoyable affair with general conversations, past adventures, and a few tales from the days of the Silver Millennium that Feronia was telling much to Ranmas embarrassment.

"I know Artemis was involved but I could never find out who his accomplice was involved in that one"

Ranma groaned

" That would be Ami and I," Setsuna answered appearing behind Ranma "She set up a false communication to have you meet the queen in the throne room as well as to redirect the teleport location to her bathroom after I set up when she would be in there."

Usagi looked back and forth between Ami and Setsuna " You got my mother involved?" she whined

"She was the one who set it up" Setsuna said chuckling while pointing her chopsticks at Ranma

"She was after him for a consort even though he turned her down it made her want him even more"

"She was worse than Venus, at least the queen was more tactful about her pursuit of men." Ranma pointed out while glancing at the blonde haired girl sitting next to Makoto.

"I was not that bad was I?" Minako asked with a worried look on her face looking at Ranma

He glares at her seriously " You caused most of the female crew members on my ship to hunt me down after showing them the hidden camera in my shower. I had to crawl through the air ducts to the hanger in nothing but a towel and jump ship in a fighter."

The group all laughed at the image as well as seeing Minako turn beet red.

"So what happened when you ended up in the Queens bathroom" Rei asked eager to hear the outcome

Ranma mumbles something before taking a bite of his dinner while not looking at anyone

"What was that?" Setsuna asked already knowing the answer trying to get him to say it.

Ranma looks at her "Your not going to let this go are you?"

She shakes her head while smirking "Nope you got to tell them or they will keep pestering you "

Sighing in defeat "Fine, I ended up in the bath just as the queen was getting out and I got a eyeful "

"You saw my mother naked!" Usagi screeched as she jumped up and glared at him

"I would have loved that myself" Haruka muttered earning her a elbow to the side by Michiru

Ranma bangs his head on the table in frustration "It was not my fault! I landed in the water then heard a voice calling my name and when turned around and I looked up.. well lets just say that silver was her real hair color alright" he turns atomic red at the memory then slams his head on the table.

"Then she got this hungry look, I panicked and jumped out the window forgetting her room was on the seventh floor and ended up in the hospital for a couple days when I landed on the fountain below."

Everyone laughed before going back to their meal. After dinner the girls decided to watch a movie, Ranma declined saying he had some projects to work on and went into the garage after changing clothes and proceeded to dismantle what was left of the Lamborghini. Kou sat off to the side eating the occasional scrap part that was being tossed into a pile .

Hours later Ranma and Kou walked into the house and seeing no one there proceeded out to the backyard to see that everyone was enjoying the Onsen, Kou heads over while Ranma goes back inside to shower and comes back out freshly dressed. Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and a bowl of trail mix he sat down at the table and brought up his subspace computer.

First he checks his email and sees one from from the Digger sisters saying how much they liked the gifts he gave them and how Brittany has already tried several recipes, Ranma chuckles, it goes on how their mom was still apologetic for her actions when he visited and had invited him back to a friendly spar if he wanted and how their father wished to talk to him about his aura. They wrote how when Genn had given Madrid his message she got excited and promised to pay him back with interest which made him question going back. The last part warmed his heart that Tiffany wanted to see her "Uncle" with the kitty eyes again , making him rethink that going back to see the little girl woould be worth it .

After sending a reply back promising to visit soon as he could, he checked the rest of his emails and seeing none of importance he closed down his email and started working on finishing the designs he had for a multi purpose craft that can operate in space as well as atmosphere flight and combat using the general design of the SR-71 blackbird with some modifications such as power plant, engines, materials used to make up the structure, weapons and electronics which took him well into the night before sending the plans to Washu and up to Kiva to begin making the prototype. Closing down his computer Ranma realizes how late it is and sees that the girls had all dragged their futons into the living room to sleep.

Looking at the group he could not help but smile, to see them all together again, even Setsuna who was as usual nowhere to be seen. Ranma just shakes his head as he walks into the kitchen and puts the empty bowl in the sink and the can in a recycle bin before brushing his teeth before going to bed.

Morning came to Ranma waking to a face full of cabbit who was licking his face and pestering for food. Getting up while spitting hair out of his mouth while telling Kou thru their link not to give him a face full of fur again as he heads to the kitchen and feeds Kou and leaves 3 bowls of fresh fish and chicken pieces out for the Mau as well as milk before going into the Dojo to work out. Hours later Hotaru enters and watches him finish his workout before getting his attention by clearing her throat,

"Ranma, breakfast is almost ready" She tells him while smiling cutely.

Wiping his brow off with a towel he heads towards the exit and as he passes her "Thanks Firefly"

During breakfast Ranma announced that he would be out of town and unreachable for about a month and a half while he was taking care of some important things he could not really go into detail about but that he was allowing them to use his home while he was gone as long as they followed the rules.

They all agreed though some of the rules did not make sense like putting out cat food and water every couple days by the cat statue that sat in one corner of the yard and to keep certain people away from the house at all costs. He asked Hotaru if she could take care of Feronia while he was gone to which the girl was more than happy to do by the crushing hug she gave the Mau. A hour later after packing his clothes, weapons and other items he would need Ranma was on his bike with Kou in her seat heading to the Masaki shrine after they make a stop in Nerima.

[Well Ucchan's is still closed guess we will stop by the Tendos real quick] Ranma told Kou thru their link

[I can tell your sad that you have not been able to see or talk to her, maybe we could find out where she is and visit?] responded Kou while looking back at Ranma seeing the look on his face

[I have thought about it but for the time being I will leave her alone, she has a lot to deal with right now as do I maybe when we come back things will have settled down, I hope]

Arriving at the Tendos, Ranma finds out only Kasumi was home as Nabiki and Nodoka were visiting the police due to Soun trying to break Genma out of jail and getting himself arrested which was not surprising to Kasumi and Ranma. After informing Kasumi that he was going to be out of town for at least a month Ranma and Kou were back on the road heading to the shrine to prepare for the arrival of his birth mother who should be arriving soon.

Masaki Shrine

Sasami was hard at work in the kitchen preparing breakfast and humming while Ryo-Ohki sat on a chair munching on a carrot while watching her friend work. Stirring the miso soup she thought about how things will liven up with Ranma staying with some of his long lost family and new friends. She was concerned on how Washu was acting stranger than her usual self with her cackling about her guinea pig returning, Ayeka seemed eager to teach him about the family and being royalty which Sasami doubt Ranma would end up acting like her older sister all prim and proper. Tenchi and Grandfather she was not sure about, she knew Tenchi would be glad to have another male in the house to hang out with as he only had his grandfather who spent a lot of time at the shrine. Mihoshi was on patrol and was suppose to be back that evening and her reactions to Ranma was of curiosity with him being of both sexes which made Sasami giggle thinking of the first time the blonde saw the transformation. With the soup finished, she started setting the table while asking Ryoko to get everyone for breakfast before heading back inside to bring the food out. Ryoko just grumbled before she disappeared to do what was asked of her.

Ranma was about a thirty minutes from the shrine when he decided to stop for lunch at a ramen stand as it had taken longer than expected with the summer traffic.

"Three pork ramens, and green tea please" Ranma told the cook before pulling out a couple of carrots for Kou who was sitting on the stool next to him. Several minutes later three bowls of ramen and a cup of tea was placed in front of him.

"You sure you can eat all that?" The cook asked as he sat on a stool near Ranma was sitting

"Yeah this is a light snack for me, I have a high metabolism and I am very active"

"Martial artist?"

"Yeah how did you guess?"

"Your build, your to lithe to be a construction worker and to toned to be a office worker"

"I could be, maybe I like to stay in shape"

The cook laughs " Well you are in shape yes, but you a office worker no, you have to much spirit to be tied down to working inside."

Ranma chuckles, "Your right, the longest I stayed in one place was two years and that was a living hell at times.

The cook cocks a eyebrow" It couldn't have been that bad, where did you live, Tomobiki ?"

"Nerima"

Silence followed as the cooks mind had shorted out giving Ranma the time to eat his Ramen and drink his tea. Seeing the man is still in shock Ranma pays for the food with a generous tip before hopping on his bike with Kou and continuing his trip to the shrine. From the back of the stand a small blonde haired figure disappeared into a cd laying on the ground.

_**Niflheim**_

Hild sat at her desk going over new contracts with Emily when there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter Mara" Hild called out towards the door.

The blond demon entered the office and walked over and stood in front of her bosses desk.

"Lady Hild I have done as you told me to, I placed the Succubus Essence in the targets food and drink"

Hild puts down a scroll she was reading, "Excellent work Mara, now when the time is right send in the operative Malcanthet has picked out," Turning on her computer and bringing up the appropriate information makes her raise a eyebrow "She picked Morrigan?" she reads more of the info "Now why would she... I see, I approve of her choice" Hild gets a evil grin that makes the other two sweat nervously as they leave the office.

Masaki Shrine

Ranma and Kou arrive at the front gate to see two strange logs the left with blue script and the left with red script on it. Getting off his bike and storing it away he walks up to the front gate with Kou on his shoulder and knocks.

"Please state your identity" The log on the left spoke as it turned to Ranma with the eye near the top of its body

"Well I have three different identities, pick one" Ranma stated clasping his hands behind his back.

"Please stand still while we scan you" the log on the right spoke this time as a beam of light went up and down Ranma and Kou.

"Scan shows Jurian and Masu dna, records match one person with such genetics, Lord Ranma Kimiki"

"Just call me Ranma, I am not one for honorifics or rank except the one I earned"

"We cannot, it is not proper to be so familiar with those of they royal families of Jurai"

Ranma sighs, "Fine at least only do so when other members of royalty are around ok?"

That is acceptable Lord Ranma, We have informed those inside of your arrival and are waiting"

"Thank you ehh.. what are your names?"

" I am Azaka my Lord" Said the log with blue script

"I am Kamidake Lord Ranma" said the log with red script

Ranma gives a small bow in respect to the guardians before heading inside.

Next Chapter the Devil Princess arrives with a few family members, Ranma visits his planet of birth and his woman trouble gets worse.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or any of the other Animes used. Characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed, This story is for entertainment reading so please keep the nitpicking to a minimal. Flames help warm my place on cold nights.

Masaki Home and Shrine

Ranmas arrival caught him by surprise when Sasami came running out and tackled him in a hug, Kou had received the same from her sister Ryo Ohki. Once inside the house he greeted Ryoko with a wave and tossed her a jug of Sake that he pulled out of his stuff space earning a smile and a unusual squeal from the former space pirate. Ayeka was sitting at the table drinking tea and asked Ranma to join her. After Sasami returned with snacks Ayeka informed him about his family, who was related to who as well his standing in the family. Ranma groaned and rubbed his temples with the onset of the headache that surfaced, Being in the Military and being a soldier and warrior is one thing but to know that he was royalty did not sit well as his experience with Prince Herb, God King Saffron and the others he did not want to just sit around dealing with politics and society he was a hands on person not paperwork.

Ayeka went on to explain when the rest of Jurai finds out about him being found many other families royal and nobles alike will be sending their daughters to court him for various reasons. Ranma start banging his head on the table which makes Sasami giggle and Ayeka shake her head in resignation.

"Welcome back my guinea pig!" a voice said behind him stopping him from lifting his head up again from the table.

"Hello Washu-Chan" Ranmas muffled reply came with his face still on the table.

"I am still waiting to hear how the vehicles I made for you are working, I still have not received a report on how the one I made that flies has been working" she gives him a look that he knows means trouble when he lifted his head up and looked at her and realizing something is up as she is in adult form..

Standing up quickly scratching his head nervously" Well it ran great since I last used it, so its all good"

Washu gives him the your hiding something " Well lets go outside so I can do a diagnostic myself" she says as she grabs Ranmas arm and drags him outside followed by Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko and the cabbits.

"Well you see its going to be difficult to do that as I left it back at my house, but I assure you its running perfectly fine" Ranma gets very nervous and is sweating as he slowly backs away from Washu.

Pulling out her computer Washu begins typing " No problem I will access the on board computer telling it to engage all ECMs then fly here so I can take a look at it"

Ranma gets pale and nervously looks around for a escape route and seeing very few options

"Well while you do that I need to take care of a few things so I will be back later" he starts to walk away when he is grabbed by the back of his pants

"Hold on there mister, according to my computer that vehicle has been offline for days now and according to the system logs from the black box I installed in it, there was massive damage done, hull breaches, ECM failure, multiple other systems damaged, and..." She got wide eyed at the last part as she looked at him.

"Get in my lab right now mister!" she gave him a very stern look that scared everyone as she points to the house while looking at Ranma.

"I really don't see why I need..."

"**NOW!" **she yells making everyone jump and Ranma disappears. She looks at Ryoko "You follow him and show him to the med lab and make sure he stays there or I will punish you as much as he will be.

"Washu what happened to uncle Ranma to make you so mad" Sasami asked who was standing slightly behind her big sister after Washu yelled like she did.

"What he did was his reckless flying damaged the ECM which failed when he got back into Japanese airspace the JSDF picked him up and they shot up the car and your Uncle took a bullet to his shoulder"

Ayeka and Sasami gasp at the news "Is Lord Ranma going to be OK Little Washu?" Ayeka asks

"He is OK for the moment, as for when I get done with him that remains to be seen, I will talk to you later" She ends the conversation and heads into her lab after placing a Do Not Disturb sign on the outside of the door.

"Oh dear I better warn Tenchi about this" Ayeka says as she heads to the stairs leading to the shrine leaving Sasami sitting on the porch with the cabbits in her lap trying to comfort the distraught girl.

Inside Washus' Lab

A angry woman is something any sane man would avoid at all costs, preferably by not making the woman mad at him in the first place and for Ranma he would rather face a hundred Akanes with mallets than the furious Redhead in front of him.

One would think that Washu was mad about the car she created being destroyed and Ranma hiding that fact from her was the reason, unfortunately for him it was not. The real reason is that he had been injured and she had missed out on taking care of him when she had the perfect nurses outfit for such the occasion. With a promise that next time he got seriously injured he would come to her for help and to let her run some tests on him later Ranma was allowed to leave the lab.

After leaving the lab Ranma decided to go visit Katsuhito up at the shrine to ask some questions about his mother and other family members, once he climbed the stairs he followed the sounds of someone practicing and came upon Tenchi and his grandfather sparing with bokkens, Watching them from the treeline he was analyzing each move they made as he usually does with martial arts breaking down the moves, looking for ways to counter them in armed and unarmed combat.

"That is enough for today Tenchi, time for your chores, I feel you uncle wants to talk with me" Katsuhito says as he looks to his left.

Tenchi looks as well "Uncle Ranma! When did you get here?" he greets with a big smile

"I arrived where I am currently standing a few minutes ago" Ranma responds in a playful manner making Katsuhito chuckle as Tenchi groans

"I meant when you arrived at the front gate to the property" Tenchi explains his question better.

"Oh, well that was a few hours ago, I would have been here sooner but between Ayeka and Sasami giving some interesting information about Jurai and Washu being mad at me took a while for me to get away."

Tenchi and Katsuhito gulp in apprehension at the thought of a pissed off Washu. "What did you do to make her mad at you?" Tenchi asks

Ranma scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment " I kinda damaged the Lamborghini systems making it seen by the military who decided to attempt to shoot me down."

"So Washu got mad because you car got shot up? She never got mad at Mihoshi for breaking her ship" Tenchi ponders aloud while scratching his head.

"Nope she was mad that I was injured and did not come to her to get fixed up, mentioned something about wearing a new nurses outfit, being strapped to a table and dew on a lily? No idea what the connection to those are" Ranma shakes his head in confusion not noticing Tenchi go pale while Katsuhito chuckles as he heads back to the shrine.

"What ever you do don't let get you into her med lab, trust me I have been there, if it wasn't for Mihoshi .." Tenchi body shudders

Ranma walks up and puts a hand on his nephews shoulder " I understand, I had times like that when I was in Nerima, and don't worry about Washu, you just got to know how to placate her."

Tenchi looks at Ranma and smiles "Thanks"

"Now you better get started on your chores before your grandfather gets cranky" Ranma says as he heads to the shrine.

"Come in" Katsuhito says in response to Ranma knocking on the sliding door he enters and sits at the table. "Tea?" Ranma nods his head, "I have some questions for you if its not to much trouble"

Katsuhito finishes serving the tea and takes a sip "Questions no doubt pertaining to what Ayeka told you about Jurai and your family."

"Among other things as well, like about this tree bonding she mentioned, what my status is back home what I will be doing if I stay there." Ranma finished while sipping some of his tea.

"Hmm well the tree bonding is a ceremony all Jurian Royalty go through, the tree is a sentient being that will become your partner, friend and controls and powers your own ship which has a huge subspace living area with trees, plants animals where you can have a house built"

"But I already have a ship I live on I don't need another and I have Kou for a partner so there's no need"

Katsuhito ponders this a moment before shaking his head " That may be true but considering your mother she will insist and believe me when she wants something done it happens, the more you fight it the worse she will be."

Ranma sighs, "I don't like it but Kou seems to from what I am getting from our link" he taps a hidden button on his bracer "Kiva did you catch all what was said?"

"Yes I did, and I have my doubts, what if you decide you like your new ship compared to me? Will I be mothballed or put in storage?" Kiva voices her opinion with a hint of sadness

"I would never do that! Besides Washu has a few ideas she will be working on about getting you a humanoid body until then she can at least download you to my bracer computer while she gives the Chimera a much needed overhaul." Replies back with a growling in his voice " I would never abandon you like that"

"Sorry Admiral, I guess I am taking the protective big sister role more now that you back"

"Its OK Kiva, we are family and we have been looking after each other a long time, is going to take us both some time to get use to not being alone anymore."

"Understood little Brother"

"I will be up later to get you situated into Washus subspace dry dock, to unload all supplies, and empty the remaining hanger of ships, before the overhaul and refit so have the droids bring a couple of storage lockers to my quarters for me to pack my stuff." Ranma terminates the connection before looking to Katsuhito.

"Sorry about that, so what is involved with the tree selection ceremony?"

Katsuhito sips his tea for a moment "You will be brought to the arboretum inside Tenju the largest tree on the planet and is also the Royal Palace where you will enter with three representatives of the Royal House as witnesses and you will be selected by one of the trees themselves to be partnered with."

"How is the selection done?" Ranma asks while taking a sip of his now cold tea with a grimace.

"One of the trees will call out to you using telepathy" Katsuhito chuckles at the look on Ranmas face.

"So not only would I have Kou but a sentient tree talking to me in my head?" Ranma slumps "And they say talking to the voices in your head is a sign of being crazy"

Katsuhito chuckles in amusement, "Considering your life till now did you really expect to have a quiet life?"

Ranma shakes his head, Not really, but I admit and will deny later saying this but I am scared of meeting my mother and sisters"

Katsuhito raises a eyebrow "There is nothing wrong with admitting a fear in something or someone but why would you feel this way about them? They are your family after all "

"They are my birth family yes but look at it from my perspective, I don't know them personally, the family I remember and grew up with and I am not referring to that bastard panda, the ones who raised me as their own son."

Ranma took a long sip from his tea that Katsuhito had refilled "The Katsus' were my family they raised and loved me as their own. I should have died with them the day of the fall but I was spared"

"What is my birth mother going to think of me? I am a bitter old soldier whose been on duty for thousands of years, I now can change sexes at will and thanks to Genma I am no longer fully Jurian."

Katsuhito rubs his chin in thought," You think all those things will make your mother not love you then you are wrong."

He raises a hand to keep Ranma from interrupting " From what I know your mother was devastated losing you, she had half of Jurai and the GP looking for you in the hopes of getting you back."

"But that was when I was a baby, before I became what I am today, she will probably disown me as her son just for what I did to the Amazons in China" Ranma slumps and covers his face with his hands.

"What did you do?" Katsuhito asked with concern plainly clear in his voice

"I tried to reason with them, but they were just so damn stubborn to the point of absolute stupidity that I had no choice!"

"What did you do?" was asked again by his host with more force in his voice

Ranma raised his head from his hands with glowing eyes "I wiped them out! The whole village is gone! They pushed me to my breaking point I just wanted to be left alone, I wanted nothing to do with them at all but to them I was already theirs, nothing but a piece of meat to use to make more arrogant Amazons!"

"Taking a life is never the answer for once you do there is no taking it back, are you sure you tried everything to reason with them?"

"They were as set in what their goals as Kagato was with his" Ranma replied with anger causing Katsuhito to jerk back in shock.

"Yes I know about him, I have read about him from Washus' files in her lab as well as talked to Ryoko, and the others about him. The Amazons were almost identical to him in tenacity of their goals"

"To the Amazons I was their Ryoko especially after Saffron, I was a weapon and they wanted my genes mixed with theirs to make themselves stronger, no matter what. They used pressure points, dangled useless cures for my curse, potions,threats and magics to get what they wanted, Me."

Finishing off the rest of his tea he continues "You saw how they acted on the ship that day, I revealed I was not even human and with the ship I have I could easily wipe anything on the planet out of existence and still they did not back off. From scrolls I obtained from their village they had planned on kidnapping people I cared about as hostages to get to me,if that had failed they were obstacles and they kill anyone they see that way since after I defeated Saffron."

Katsuhito pondered this for a time while Ranma sat with his eyes closed trying to calm down and failing, as he could not even use the Soul of Ice he was so upset.

Ranma gets up and bows to his host "Thank you for the tea and your time, I am feeling like being alone right now" with that he exits and walks into the woods in the direction of the temples tree.

From the bushes near by Sasami and the cabbits had been eavesdropping on the conversation and was saddened to hear her uncle in so much pain and loneliness. Tsunami thru Sasami was determined to help heal him.

For hours Ranma had been wandering around the woods walking, phasing through trees and occasionaly flying over the tree tops before coming upon the tree that he found out about from his nieces as being the tree that had belonged to his nephew Yosho. Being near the tree he can feel that it is watching him and slowly walks forward while closely watching for a reaction that does not come even as he is close enough to reach out and touch it. Minutes went by with him standing under the tree waiting before raising his hand towards the tree stopping just before touching it. Reaching out with his senses he detects no danger or emotion only a sense of calming peace, resting his hand on the tree he feels a surge of emotions.

"Whoa" he says removing his hand and steps back looking up into the tree top full of leaves before turning around with a sigh and decides to find Ryoko to spar with to improve his new abilities, not noticing the compact beam of light shoot skyward from the tree.

The next day after the Chimera was brought into Washus' subspace dry dock Ranma spent off loading everything not bolted down like the ordnance, ships still in the launch bay and supplies in storage. He was in his quarters packing his personal effects in his stuff space, while Washu was scanning the ship down to the wiring from the bridge using a combination of the ships and her labs scanners and between her and Kiva the assessment is not good. Ranma had just grabbed the last weapon off the wall above his desk when his bracer beeped.

"Whats up Kiva?" he responds as he puts the weapon in stuff space.

"Washu and I have completed the scans of the Chimera and the results are not good" Kiva answers in a despondent tone.

"I will be right there" Ranma says as he walks out and heads to the bridge in a fast walk with a sense of dread.

**Back in Nerima**

Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Nodoka was sitting at the table discussing what to do about Mr. Tendo.

"I still cant believe you wont get dad out of jail Nabiki!" Akane fumed while glaring at her sister

Nabiki just looks at her with a bored look "I will not waste any of my time or money getting our father out because he clearly broke the law trying to break Genma out."

"Its all that perverts fault daddy is in jail!'

"Akane!" Kasumi spoke with a hint of anger in her voice and frowning at her younger sister "Ranma had nothing to do with fathers behavior and he was never a pervert like you always claim him to be."

Akane just sits there looking at her older sister in shock

"Kasumi is correct, and it is unbecoming a lady to falsely accuse someone of perversion and wrongdoings without proof" Nodoka voiced her opinion of the situation.

"The first day he was here he saw me naked in the bathroom!" Akane answered smugly

"Oh my! I remember that day, we had thought Ranma was a girl and you walked in on her eh him." said Kasumi

"Before you go off on your whole boys are perverts rant all the other times that nudity was involved most of them was accidents,caused by the chaos that use to go on around here and I will admit some of those times was my doing cause it was fun" Nabiki pointed out

"Nabiki! That was not very nice thing to do" came from Kasumi

"I know, I already apologized to the big lug and he forgave me and everyone else but Ryoga and you Akane"

"Like I care what that jerk thinks besides Ryoga is a better man than Ranma at least he is not a freak and a pervert."

Nabiki looks at her younger sister in disgust " Your a real piece of work you know that?"

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Akane glared getting angry.

"Who saved you all those times you were kidnapped, what abot the Chardins, Taro, Happosai,the Eight Headed Orochi and lets not forget Saffron?"

"Hmph its all Ranmas fault those happened"

Nabiki throws up her hands in the air " You know forget it, your as stubborn as that pig Ryoga you are perfect for each other always blaming Ranma for your own problems"

"Stop picking on Ryoga!" Akane yells as she jumps up mallet appearing in her hands to hit her sister.

The sound of a blade being drawn from its scabbard is heard a second before Akane feels cold steel against the back of her neck.

"Auntie?" Akane squeaks out is surprise letting go of her mallet which disappears in to thin air.

"You will sit down and be quiet young lady, I will not tolerate your violent behavior or your childish opinions towards Ranma anymore. You and that boy Ryoga have brought shame and dishonor to not only your family but mine and Ranmas as well."

"Why do you care about Ranma, he is not even your real son, your husband killed him and used that imposter instead!"

**SLAP! **

Akane stands in shock and looks at the person who slapped her. "Kasumi?" she whispered

"How dare you say that!" she says in barely restrained anger and with tears in her eyes, "That man honors Aunties son, and even after everything that has been done to him he still cares about her like they are still family! And to speak ill of the dead is rude and disrespectful."

Akane looks at her sister before snorting in disgust " He is still a perverted freak that is not even human so I don't care I have Ryoga and with Ranma gone everyone will see I am the the best martial artist not him!"

Nabiki shakes her head, Nodoka rolls her eyes and Kasumi glares harder at Akane before heading to her room and comes back out holding a framed picture and sets it on the table for everyone to see.

Nodoka drops her sword where it imbeds into the floor a couple inches "Kasumi is that who I think it is?"

Kasumi with a genuine smile nods her head " It is, he dropped it by for me before he went out of town"

Washus Lab- Drydock Area

Ranma steps onto the bridge of the Chimera to see Kiva and Washu waiting for him near the Captains chair.

"Ok I'm here so whats the bad news?"

"You better sit down for this Admiral" Kiva gestures to his chair which he sits in.

Washu brings up a floating cushion and sits down then brings up her computer and starts bringing up floating semi transparent windows showing various parts of the ship and schemtatics.

"To start with the superstructure of the ship is warped and twisted, the worst in near the engines which is at 37% of tolerable safe conditions. The engines themselves have stress fractures around the mountings, One of your reactors is running at 25% power and needs to be replaced and 7 capacitors throughout the ship are burned out.

Ranma looks at her in resignation of the news " In other words the Chimera is finished and is to be mothballed"

"More than likely, the damage is to extensive to repair, I recommend a new ship which I can easily make for you with the practice I have had with Mihoshi crashing hers all the time"

"Is there any chance she can be restored?" he looks at Washu hopefully. Her heavy sigh is his answer

"What about Kiva? Can she be safely removed from the ship? Washu smiles at him

"For the Greatest Scientist in the Universe thats childs play!" she starts cackling in a egotistical way

Ranma and Kiva look at each other and sigh before Ranma turns back to Washu "Can she be transferred into my bracer computer as its AI?

Washu stops laughing and looks at him with a calculating and serious look."Yes I could do that, I could also transfer her to another ship as its AI or even build a body for her and she could be both!"

"There is just one problem" Ranma says as he looks at her impatiently.

"Whats that?

"I don't have a working ship anymore!" Ranma yells in frustration slamming his hand on the arm of his chair.

Washu pouts and looks at him teary eyed " You would yell at a child like that? I am trying to help you know"

"That wont work with me Washu, I know your not a kid so you can cut the puppy dog look

"True" she says as she morphs into her adult form and sits in his lap and says in a sultry voice. "There is other ways I can convince you to see things my way" she emphasizes with a wiggle of her hips making him moan. Kiva giggles at the scene.

"P-p-please get up W-w-Washu," Ranma stutters while getting flushed and clenching his chair tightly.

"But you are so comfy and I have been so looking for a good man and I think you are perfect for me" She wiggles her hips again, Ranma groans again and closes his eyes his breathing becomes erratic.

"I-i-i thought you were interested in T-t-tenchi" he tries to reason and is losing as his iron clad control of certain parts of his body is failing which is noticed by the woman in his lap who grinds her hips some more before she leans closer to him and whispers in his ear.

"That was a passing fancy, he was more a guinea pig then anything else, besides I wont poach from my daughter. You on the other hand are open season so to speak but unlike others I wont force you to do anything but I will let you know right now that I am very interested in you." She looks into his eyes for a second then leans forward and gives him a scorching kiss on the lips.

Next thing she knows Washu finds herself sitting in the chair minus Ranma who had used his abilities to teleport away as she was kissing him. Kiva just stands a few feet away laughing while holding her sides.

Ranma is walking so fast he is almost running as he makes his way to the door leading out of Washus lab and back into the Maski house. "What the heck is wrong with me?" he thinks as he passes the medical area of the lab "I have never had this reaction before in my life" By this time he is sweating profusely while slightly hunched over to hid showing anything embarrassing to anyone he might run into. unknown to him the Succubus Essence is starting to affect him and the symptoms have only started and will continue to affect his libido a little more each time he gets excited. He makes it out of the lab and to the porch before he is crashed into by Mihoshi and falls onto his back with her on top with his face buried into her cleavage.

"Sorry Ranma!" Mihoshi says as she tries to sit up and ends up sitting on a certain part of Ranmas anatomy. "What the?" she looks down then back to Ranmas face "Someone is being a naughty boy!" she singsongs embarrassing him as by now several of the house residents have come to investigate the commotion

"Mihoshi get off of Lord Ranma, it is impolite to be sitting on him like that!" Ayeka yells at the blonde

Ryoko walks up and leans over to get a closer look, "i don't know, looks like they might both be enjoying this I say we leave them be and let them...Ack!" A hand grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her down further as she ends up looking into slate blue cat eyes that were glowing.

"Throw...me..into...the...lake" Ranma says in a stern voice as he lays there sweating profusely his whole body is shaking.

"Huh? Is Ryokos response

"**NOW!" **he says with a cat like growl. Ryoko shrugs her shoulders "Ok" she grabs Ranma by his shirt lifts him up spilling Mihoshi off of him onto her rear and hurls him towards the lake where he splashes in the center

"Ryoko why did you throw uncle Ranma into the lake?" Sasami asked from the kitchen window

"He told her to throw him!" Mihoshi cheerfully answered as she got up and went inside. Sasami just rolls her eyes "Well someone should tell him dinner will be ready soon"

"I'll go do it" Ryoko says flying off "Hes at the bottom of the lake anyways. Good thing he wont drown" she chuckles

"Ayeka could you go tell Washu dinner will be ready soon?"

Nodding her head she heads through the door to Washus lab, Mihoshi sits down to watch TV.

Ryoko finds Ranma standing on the bottom of the lake with his eyes closed moving around in slow motion in some type of weird looking dance. She watches him for a few minutes before he comes to a stop and opens his eyes and gives her a questioning look. She mimics with hand gestures eating and pointed to the surface he nods his head as they head to the surface.

"What was that dance you were doing?"Ryoko asks while they were walking on slowly flying back to the house

"T'ai chi ch'uan its a martial arts style I use to meditate and find my center when I am troubled" Ranma answered with a frown

"What about having me throw you in the lake? I know Mihoshi can have a affect on people but most of the time its fear, yours was more like how I get with Tenchi" She smirked at the last part.

Ranma shuddered at the images still running through his mind " She is not that bad, trust me I have seen worse, but what happened earlier was something that worries me."

"What do you mean?" Ryoko looks at him worried for her friend

"I started losing control of … a certain desire I have been repressing for a long time." Ranma gets flushed and looks up to the emerging night sky.

"I thought Tenchi was bad, man you are even worse than him" Ryoko laughs slapping him on the back

Ranma just grumbles as they enter the house where everyone is starting to sit down for dinner, Ryoko disappears to reappear next to Tenchi. Kou starts to follow him but he shakes his head at her and tells her thru their link to say and eat.

"Go ahead and start without me, I need a bath after my dip in the lake and I am not hungry anyways" He lied on the hunger part but he needed time to himself right now and would get that with everyone eating. After getting his bathing supplies from his room and change of clothes he headed to the floating onsen.

After scrubbing and rinsing off and putting a towel around his waist, Ranma lowers himself into the hot water. After a while Kou phased through the door and came hopping up and jumped into the hot water and started lazily swimming around.

"Have fun today?" Ranma asked while watching his partner swimming around

[Yes! Me and big sis explored the area and she taught me more of the abilities I can do.]

Ranma chuckles at the images he received from Kou before frowning in thought for a minute before his train of thought was broken as Kou climbed up onto his shoulder and licked his cheek.

[Whats wrong?]

Ranma reached over and pets Kou before leaning back against the rocks behind him and lets how a long sigh

Aboard a GP satellite orbiting Earth

Kenneth Barl is playing cards with Rajau when the proximity alarm goes off alerting them to something nearing the moon, moving to the monitors both cadets see two Jurian tree ships approaching on a vector to orbit above the Masaki residence. Kenneth scans the vessels and identifies the ships making his eyes get big in shock.

"Rajau. Send a coded transmission to GP headquarters and notify them that the Mikagami and Kyouko have arrived at earth" he tells his partner without looking up from the terminal.

"Right" Rajau types the message on his terminal and hits the send key " Message sent, I wonder why they are doing here" the Wau wonders out loud while looking at the monitors again.

"From what I heard there is a rumor that Lady Setos long lost son has been found alive, apparently he has been living here on earth for sometime now." Replied Kenneth

"You think that huge ship we saw not to long ago is connected to all this?"

Kenneth shrugs his shoulders " Probably, we will have to wait and see considering the database did not come up with any known match, If the rumors are true then I feel sorry for the poor guy look what she did to Seina ending up with eight wives imagine what she is going to do to her son"

Rajau and Kenneth both clap their hands twice and pray for the soul of the son of Lady Seto.

Back in the floating onsen Ranma gets a chill down his spine even though he is sitting in hot steaming water making him shudder. Taking the chill as a sign he decides to get out,dressed and head back to Washus lab. Fate and Chaos decided to remind him that they still are a part of his life as after he dropped off his bathing supplies in Tenchis room were he had his stuff and would be sleeping, as he was approaching the last set of stairs that lead to the living room Kou went running up past him at breakneck speeds.

"Kou?" he says as she runs past him

**[RUN! **There is a scary woman who tried squeezing me to death**]**

Ranma watches her disappear up the stairs with one eyebrow raised {I got a bad feeling} he thought before turning back forward to come face to face with a woman with blue hair the same as Sasami with red eyes two green dots on her forehead between her eyes in a green robe that he deduced from what he learned was Jurian. What made him nervous was the look on her face that made him realize that this must be the one Kou warned him about.

"Umm Hello"

Next thing he knew he was being squeezed in a glomp that would put a Amazon to shame. Thinking quickly as his ribs started to creak he teleported out of her grip and reappeared in the rafters next to Ryoko who was laughing at him.

"Who the heck are you lady!" Ranma growled in a cat like way at the woman who glomped him

"Lord Ranma meet Empress Misaki your sister and our mother" Ayeka informed him from her place next to a women with Green hair and Red eyes in Jurian robes and a regal aura about her.

"**My Sister?!" ** Ayeka nods her head. Ranma falls off the rafter but flips in midair and lands on his feet

Ranma looks over to the woman next to Ayeka "Would you happen to be Lady Seto I have heard about?"

The woman steps closer to him with watery eyes "Yes I am, is it true? Are you really my son?"

"According to Washu I am , plus When I was found I had this on me" Reaching into his stuffspace he pulls out the bracelet with Kimiki on it and goes to hand it to her. Just as she touches the bracelet it starts pulsing back and forth between Seto and Ranma for several seconds then stops as the Kimiki letters flash three times rapidly.

Everyone witnessing this looked at the two waiting to see what would happen next with mixed feelings. Those who know Lady Seto did not expect the reaction that happened next. She grabbed Ranma in a hug similar to Misaki and started crying and wailing.

"**WAHHHH I GOT MY BABY BACK!" **

Apologies for taking so long with this chapter, had a lot going on during the summer.

Next chapter Ranma meets Noike and Mayuka and takes a trip to Jurai to meet the rest of his family


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or any of the other Animes used. Characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed, This story is for entertainment reading so please keep the nitpicking to a minimal. Flames help warm my place on cold nights.

Masaki Home

Ranma endured the hugging,wailing and crying of his mother with eyes closed and his body very tense at the contact. Granted he should feel more relaxed with her, but she was still a stranger to him and with her acting similar to Nodoka he remained on guard, at least she did not carry a wrapped sword.

Standing with his birth mother still clinging to him as if she was afraid of him disappearing again he looks up at the others for help but he saw that he was on his own as they were looking on with expressions of happiness some had watery eyes at the reunion of mother and son. It took what felt like hours before his mother had calmed down enough to try talking to.

"Lady Seto could you please let up on the hugging, its making me uncomfortable right now."

Said woman looked at him with red puffy eyes and a stern look on her face "What did you call me?!"

Ranma looked at her then noticed Sasami holding up a sign that told him he better call Seto mother before he regrets it. He slightly shakes his head no, she nods her head yes with the puppy eyes.

"Mother can you please let go of me"

Seto hugs him tighter making him groan before she lets go and steps back to take a good look at him. Looking him from head to toe as she walks around him making feel like a piece of meat making him shiver.

"I see you have become a very handsome young man son" She says with pride "I bet all the women flock to you once they see you! You will have a wife or two in no time!"

Ranma steps back from his mother with a pained expression showing on his face that both Seto and Misaki can clearly see as he folds his arms across his chest and snorts.

"Like any woman would want anything to do with a freak like me," He mutters with shame and sadness in his voice.

"Son? Just because you have cat eyes does not make you a freak, it makes you exotic and even cute."

Ranma shakes his head,"My eyes is not what I am referring to being a freak, they are a gift and a honor to me. What I am talking about is first off I have the same abilities as Ryoko as my body needed to be repaired from the damage I had from the past twelve years of torture I endured." Holding his hand up so not to be interrupted he continues" Washu fused Masu to my DNA to repair my body and she gave me a cabbit partner as a companion and because of that I have control and have accepted my curse which makes me a freak." He finishes and picks up Kou who had sensed Ranmas feeling and came to comfort him.

"Shes so cute!" Misaki squeals upon seeing the cute furry animal. "Can I hold her?" She asks with barely restrained excitement making both Ranma and Kou very nervous.

"Maybe later once things have settled down, shes like me, a bit nervous around over amorous people."

Misaki gets all pouty with watery eyes which Ranma ignores

"Son I would like it if you could explain this curse you have that you feel makes you feel that your a freak" Seto says in a tone that stated if he didn't he would be in a world of pain.

Ranma looks at his mother and figures the sooner he gets it over with the better he stands up straight and looks at his mother and sister " I will tell you right now that my curse does not change me mentally" he says before he concentrates to switch bodies going from a tall muscled black haired young man to a tall busty well toned red haired young women. "This is my curse form, I am a male in mind when is this body so I do not like men in any romantic or intimate way."

Ranma stood with his head lowered waiting for shouts of disgust and other bad remarks from his sister and mother but after a minute of silence he realized nothing was happening he looked up to see both of them had fainted and had landed on the couch.

"Well that was unexpected" He checked on them both and seeing they were fine, he made them comfortable were they laid and proceeded to the back porch were the rest of the household was.

Tenchi who was sitting on the porch with his daughter Mayuka hugging his side while Noike,Ryoko, Ayeka who had joined them when Seto was hugging Ranma, Kiyone her partner Mihoshi and Washu were talking when the back door slid open revealing Ranma who had switched back to male form. The group looked at him with questioning looks. Ranma shakes his head before responding.

"Lady Seto and Empress Misaki are taking a unscheduled nap after I showed them my curse, they did not react to well to it as people always do, At least they did call me pervert or freak like others have done". Before anyone can say anything to him he sets Kou down on the porch before jumping high into the air and flying off faster than Ryoko could.

Noike watched briefly as her new found brother flew off before hurrying inside to check on the rest of her adopted family, Ayeka joins her as well. Kiyone grabs Mihoshi and heads for bed as they had a early patrol in the morning. Tenchi tells everyone he going to bed as he has practice with his grandfather and work in the fields,Mayuka of course follows him asking him questions about the man that flew off.

[Your concerned for him aren't you little Ryoko?] Washu says thru their link as she looks at her daughter who has a worried look on her face.

Ryoko glances at her for a second before returning her gaze to the direction Ranma had flown off to.

"Of course I am he is my friend, like him I have so few of them"

Washu could not resist teasing her daughter "And here I thought you were interested in Tenchi"

Ryoko sputters and glares at her "I don't see Ranma that way! Tenchi is who I want no one else"

"I'm just kidding, besides I know Ranma sees you as a friend as well"

Ryokos face lights up knowing that Ranma sees her as a friend [Then as his friend its my duty to cheer him up, and I know just the thing] Ryoko then disappears as she teleports away to find Ranma.

Washu chuckles as her daughters enthusiasm before looking down at Kou looking sad. Squatting down next to the cabbit she pats her on the head "Don't worry he will be fine, plus Ryoko went after him, so why don't you come hang out with me in the lab so I can see how your progressing"

Kou looks up at her with uncertainty, Washu sighs seeing that look,"I will treat you to some carrots"

Perking up she hops towards the house chattering away in Cabbit with Washu following her with a smile on her face.

Miles away from the house and shrine Ranma was flying several feet above the treetops to lessen the chance of being spotted till he reached the city where he landed in a park near the city limits and sat down on a nearby bench. Leaning back he looks up at the moon glowing in the night sky and reminisces about the time of the Silver Millennium.

{I had a purpose in life back then, but now everything is gone now with Pluto, Artemis, Luna, Feronia and I being the only living survivors} he lets out a depressed sigh at the thought {A Senshi, soldier and Three cats survived were billions didn't, to think I thought my life as Ranma Saotome was complicated, but I had a goal then but what do I do now?}

Shaking off the mental depression he was getting into he heads for the edge of the park were the main road is and calls out his bike and starts it up.

Before he has a chance to pop it into gear he feels someone land behind him and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Looking back at the person he is so shocked he almost tips the bike over.

"Ryoko? What are you doing here?" he asks before turning his head forward, puts the bike in gear and drives down the street heading further into the city. Ryoko leans closer to his ear so she can be heard.

"What I cant follow my friend and make sure he is ok? She responds while enjoying her first time on a motorcycle. Ranma smiles at the thought and the company "Thanks Ryoko" he says when he comes to a stop at a red light, getting a quick hug in response. "Well the night is young, and since I missed dinner what do you say we find a nice place to eat before heading back?" Ryoko nods her head in agreement.

Hours later Ryoko and Ranma came drunkenly flying back to the house and entered by phasing through the front door, which Ryoko with her experience did easily, Ranma on his first couple attempts failed so he leaned against the door to try to figure out what he was doing wrong when a hand appeared out of the door grabbing him by his jacket and pulled him inside.

Floating again to avoid stepping on a creaky floorboard the proceed to the living room to a sight that made both of them sober up quickly. Sitting at the dining table drinking tea was Seto, with Noike and Misaki on each side of her, and Washu in adult form sitting at the end closest to the back door waiting for them to return, and from the looks on their faces things were going to be tense.

"Ryoko head to bed,looks like its time to continue things with my birth family" The space pirate nods her head in agreement and squeezes his shoulder before leaving. Taking a deep breath Ranma takes a couple steps towards the group of women when he staggers a bit from still being intoxicated.

Noike gets up to help him but Washu beat her to it and is at his side using a hypo to his neck making him flinch. Looking at the redhead with a questioned look she answered it was something she designed to detox the body quickly with a boost of stimulant added in. Ranma approaches the table and sits down across from his mother and sisters, Washu sits on his left.

Noike pours a cup of tea and hands it to Ranma who accepts it with a nod and a thankful smile before taking a sip before setting the cup down.

"Son" Seto began "I apologize on behalf of my self and your sister for our earlier reaction to your..condition.

Sighing "Lady Se.." seeing her give him a stern look he corrected himself "Mother" she smiles hearing this. "There is nothing to apologize for, compared to other people who have seen it yours was the most.. civilized reaction. All others called me a freak, or pervert when they saw me change, though before it would happen with cold and hot water, thanks to Washu," he looks to the redhead with a smile "She has helped me gain control of the change, something I wanted to have at the least since there is no known cure for it."

Both his mother and sister smile and nod their heads to Washu in gratitude who was blushing at what Ranma had said. Noike looked puzzled as she had not seen the change, she clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "Daughter?" Seto asks looking to the other woman at the table that Ranma has yet to know. "Mother I would like to know what condition my brother has that caused you both to faint"

Seto looks at her then at Ranma who had a confused look on his face making her realize they have not been properly introduced.

"Ranma, this is my adopted daughter and your sister Noike" The green haired woman bows her head slightly

Ranma returns the head bow "Pleasure to meet you Lady Noike" His mother and sisters frown at him.

Holding up his hands in defeat "Ok I will stop with the honorifics" looking to his sister Noike "Did they tell you what my curse is?" she shakes her head no, Standing up and taking a couple steps back he looks at her "i was cursed two years ago to turn into a girl" giving her a few seconds to take it what he said he concentrated and changed to his female form.

Noike looks at him in wonder and gets up to get a closer look. Walking around him she takes it everything and stops slightly in front of him reaching out with a finger and pokes a breast making Ranma rolls his eyes murmuring "Every single time I get poked" she hears this making her blush and mutter a apology before sitting back down.

"To answer the questions I know your wanting to ask, Yes the change is complete down to that I have monthlies and can get pregnant which will not happen ever!, Second I do not like men in this form, I maybe be full female in the physical sense I am not in the mental sense although I use to be a big flirt to get extra portions of ice cream or other foods, which now I am ashamed that I did and will explain later. Third there is no known cure, although I am sure Washu would like to find out if that is true but I have no desire to play guinea pig again."

Ranma sits back down still in female form and sips her tea while his family digests what he told them. While this was going on he checked thru his link to see where Kou was and she informed him she had gone back to bed with her sister and Sasami but could come down if needed. [No go back to sleep I will see you in the morning] He smiles with a blank look in his eyes at the feeling of love he gets from his partner which did not go unnoticed, as everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry was checking up on Kou" Washu gives a nod understanding what he means and clarifies for the others.

"When Ranma had showed up here after regaining his original memories, his body had a lot of damage due to twelve years of being de-aged, memory manipulated. Physical and mental abuse, torture, starvation, constant battles and insane training techniques, and exposure to magics, potions, ghosts, demons mythical creatures, people out to control or want him dead. I fused some Masu DNA to his, which not only corrected the physical damage done but gave his conscious control of his curse. By doing what I did it gave him the same abilities as my daughter and like her he also has a Cabbit partner which he named her Kou."

Seto and Noike were glowing red in barely restrained anger while Misaki had come around and grabbed Ranma in a rib cracking hug crying on his shoulder

Gasping for oxygen and not being able to get his sister to let go Ranma teleported over to Washu and to fresh air. "If this is how they react to the general story of my life I would hate to see their reaction to the full video of my memories" he whispers to Washu who looks at him then points behind him. Gulping he slowly turns to see his sisters and mother glaring at him "VIDEO NOW!" Seto growls

"I think we better go into my lab for this" she gives Ranma the look making him look sheepish

"Sorry Washu-Chan" He says scratching the back of his neck in habit.

Entering Washus lab Ranma teleports to where the Chimera is dry docked and flies up and lands on top of his ship just forward of the engines. Walking up the length of the ship he thinks back to all the missions he had done in his career. The exploration of space outside the solar system, several battles involving pirates, the Mimas incident, Escorting the Queen and her daughter on their vacation to planet Mau where he met Feronia who took a liking to him and requested to be assigned as his adviser. Then came the war that destroyed the Silver Millennium. Rescuing the few survivors only to lose them when Atlantis was destroyed then the thousands of years in orbit of Earth. Ranma was standing at the bow of the ship looking fully at it by this time "Your sure made me proud to be your captain old girl" He says rubbing his hand on the bow affectionately before disappearing and showing up again on the bridge.

"Admiral! What are you doing here?" Kiva squeaks in surprise.

"Washu is showing my Mother and sisters memories of my life, so I figured I would come here and figure out my ship problem." He sits down in his chair looking mentally as well as physically exhausted.

"Anything I can do to help you have but to ask" Kiva tells him from her place next to his chair.

"I will be leaving by the end of the week to visit Jurai and to meet the rest of my family, for how long I have no idea" Standing up he starts walking around the bridge while Kiva follows him with her eyes.

"When I do return it will be as a Jurian noble with a Royal Treeship, plus I have Kou who will be able to turn into a ship as well" He stops at the engineering station looking down at the controls and presses a few of the controls tuning on all interior and exterior lighting, lifts and control consoles all thru the ship. "I am going to take a walk around the ship to clear my head, the idea of a living ship is going to be hard for me to get use to, I just wish I could keep this one running." He turns to exit the bridge but not before looking at Kiva giving her a sad smile as he leaves.

Back with Washu she was watching and overheard everything Ranma had said making her sit back in thought. After several minutes her eyes widen as a idea came to her as she typed away on her computer forgetting about Seto and her daughters who were still in the room glowing in anger towards certain people as they continued watching the video of Ranmas life memories.

Morning started with Sasami getting up and ready to prepare breakfast but stopped upon entering the kitchen to see her grandmother and mother already halfway in getting it made.

"I had the same reaction too" a voice said behind her making her jump with a squeak, turning around to see Washu standing behind her in adult form looking into the kitchen watching two of the most feared women on Jurai making breakfast.

"I have not seen mother and grandmother do this since Noike was adopted" Ayeka spoke as she entered the dining area from the kitchen with a tray of cups and tea.

"I guess I better go wake up everyone else then" Sasami says heading for the stairs.

"Lord Tenchi is in the fields with Mayuka and Noike, I believe Mihoshi and Kiyone are still on patrol, Ryoko is probably passed out drunk somewhere.

Washu glared at Ayeka when she mentioned her daughter making the princess look ashamed before going back into the kitchen.

"Where is Uncle Ranma?"

"Last I saw him he was in my lab in the shipyard area roaming around on his ship after the meeting we had after our meeting last night.

"Meeting?" Ayeka asks "What was it about?"

Washu waves her hand dismissively " Nothing really important just a family discussion"

"Some discussion" Ranma voiced from behind Washu upon exiting her lab wearing back pants,over his black bodysuit with a trench coat on , "they were waiting for me when Ryoko and I got back last night, we talked about my curse and kinda slipped about the video of my life which they insisted on watching." Scratching the back of his neck he looks at Washu "How did that go by the way?"

She glares at him for a moment before answering " If it was not for the fact that I told them you are taking care of them yourself, your mother would have had every single one of them captured and put on trial."

"I have taken care of most of them, still a few left to take care of but they can wait till I get back after visiting Jurai." Ranma says with conviction.

Further discussions were halted with the announcement that breakfast will be done shortly making Sasami run upstairs to find and wake Ryoko while Ranma volunteered to get the others from the fields as he walked out on to the porch and shot into the air traveling across the lake towards the carrot fields with his trench coat flapping wildly.

Following the link from Kou he quickly found her and her sister watching Tenchi and Noike pull carrots out of the ground and placing them in baskets after shaking off excess dirt. Landing softly behind them he sits down near the baskets and grabs a few carrots just as Kou and Ryo jump into his lap Miyaing in excitement.

"You two better not be getting into those carrots!" Tenchi warns them without looking back at them.

Ranma feeling mischievous switches to his female form before speaking "But Tenchi! We're hungry!"

"Gahhh!" Tenchi yells startled as he turns around so quickly he loses his balance and falls into Noike and they both fall down in a heap. Ranma and the cabbits snicker in amusement, Ranma stops when he sees the scowl on Noikes face. "Sorry, just came to let you know breakfast will be ready shortly" still getting getting glared at by his sister he teleports away with the cabbit and the carrots he grabbed.

"Your brother is laid back at least" Tenchi says as he helps Noike up, then proceeds to brush dirt off of himself.

"He may look like he is but I can tell he's scared, other than Washu we are all strangers to him, and he has been alone for so long is overwhelming him. Looking at Tenchi " We better head back, after breakfast mother wants to show Ranma her ship and Kyoko wants to meet him as well.

Ranma and the cabbits had teleported back into the house and was sitting down at the table while Kou and Ryo ate the carrots he snagged earlier. Seeing that breakfast was not ready just yet he brought up his computer and accessed the database Washu had installed on it all the ships in the known universe present and past. Looking in the section under Jurai and Treeships failed to reveal much information as most of the details were classified. On the thought of ships he checks to see what was on the database on ships from the Silver Millennium and was surprised that Washu had the schematics of every ship, including several prototypes never built due to various reasons.

So engrossed in what he was doing Ranma did not see Washu sit down next to him glancing at what was on the screen.

"I am curious on why your looking at ships from your past when you have Kou who can transform into one and knowing Seto she will have you bonded with a Royal Tree shortly after returning to Jurai"

"I know but its hard for me to grasp the concept of being inside a living ship" He glances down at Kou and Ryo who were cuddled together napping in his lap. " To think that these two turn into ships even from all the weird and unusual things I have experienced in my life is difficult for even me.

"They can also take humanoid shape as well, Ryo can take the form of a small child now and later will grow to be able to take a more adult form, Kou and Fuku will be able to as well "

Ranma shuts off his computer before turning to Washu "Whos Fuku?"

"Shes another cabbit with some differences from the other two as her ship form is different and separate from herself"

"Whats her partner like?'

Washu smiles " Seina Yamada, that boy is something for a Earthling he accidently got himself signed up with the GP and before he even got to the academy he caught a whole fleet of pirate ships and your mother took a interest in him."

Ranma nodded his head "Impressive, so what is he doing now?"

"He is on Jurai vacationing with his wives after spending the last six months on missions" Seto voiced coming out of the kitchen with platters of food followed by Misaki.

"Wives?! As in more than one?" Ranma started getting nervous with the thought about what his mother might have in store for him.

Seto smiles as she looks at her son "Yes he now has eight wives" she sets the food on to the table and sits down. " He has his hands full trying to keep them from always fighting over him" Whipping out a hand fan she snaps it open with a manic smile and cackles behind the open fan.

{I'm doomed} Ranma thought as his mother snapped her fan closed and smirked at him in a way that put him on high alert to be on his toes and ready to run.

By this time the rest of the house occupants had gathered at the table to eat which everyone did after a group "Itadakimasu". Ranma did not eat the way he use to do but as is normally done, he observed everyone during the meal enjoying not having to defend his food from Genma and the how he had missed eating like this with family. Family,... its been so long since he had experienced this, not since his adopted family on Nemesis. The memory brought a mixed feeling of fondness and sadness that had made him stop his chopsticks halfway to his mouth for a few minutes while staring at the table.

"Son? Is everything ok?" his mother asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

Looking up at his mother and also realizing that everyone else was looking at him as well he nodded his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry was just thinking about something, nothing to worry about" he gave a sheepish grin before continuing eating. His mother could tell her son was still hurting from his past, after watching what he had gone through she vowed to make sure to help him in the bast way she can, finding him a couple of nice young ladies to be friends with him and maybe later as wives.

Ranma got a cold chill down his spine as he was taking his dishes to the kitchen to wash them. After washing his dishes he walked out the back door heading to the far side of the lake to practice. Taking a couple deep breaths he began doing katas starting with Anything Goes and slowly working moves from masters he learned from over the centuries going back to his training from his adopted father on Nemesis, Thinking about his adopted parents made him pause as he drew out the Gunblade Washu made for him using his adopted mothers designs. Holding it pointing vertical Ranma started the kata he learned when he was eight. Ten minutes later he finished by launching a blast from the sword using his Ki into the lake causing a subsonic boom as a column of water thirty feet high to shoot up making it shower him with water cooling him off, He was relieved that the curse did not activate by water anymore thanks to Washu.

Back at the Masaki house everyone was discussing various things ranging from Ayeka and Ryoko fighting over Tenchi, to Seto,Misaki, Noike and Washu talking about Ranma and whats going to happen with him when he arrives on Jurai when they heard the boom.

"Sounds like Mihoshi crashed her ship in the lake again" Sasami spoke up without even looking up from the manga she was reading with Mayuka.

Washu looked towards the lake "Nope that was not Mihoshi, it sounded more a weapon being fired from the sound of it"

"Umm should we not be worried that someone may be attacking us?" Tenchi asked from between Ayeka and Ryoko who had stopped fighting and was looking at the lake while each holding onto Tenchis arms.

Washu grins as she saw across the lake at the cause of the disturbance" No need to be concerned, its just Ranma testing out somethings he had me make for him."

"He's lucky it didnt blow up in his face yet" Ryoko mutters in a low voice

"What was that little Ryoko? You wanted me to run tests on you again?" Washu glares at her

Ryoko shakes her head back ans forth rapidly "Nothing!"

Ranma had entered the house from the kitchen munching on a energy bar as he headed up to Tenchis room where his footlockers to change. Pulling out black pants, under armor shirt and a Red silk shirt all made by Washu with the armor weaved into them. Propping his sword against the wall as he stripped out of his damp clothes he set them aside and raised his Ki to flash dry his skin before mentally commanding his battle suit on, Just as he was about to put on his pants someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" he called out with his back to the door which opened a second later revealing his mother and sisters, Kou came running in and jumped onto the footlocker that was still closed. Ranma finished putting his pants on and put on his socks then started on his boots before speaking again.

"What can I do for you Mother?" he asked as he finally as he looked over his shoulder only to see his mother with a wry grin and his sisters looking everywhere but at him. Sighing he quickly finished putting the rest of his clothes on.

"Ok I'm dressed, so obviously there is something you want to talk about" he said in a bored tone

Seeing that her son was getting irritated she got straight to the point "Son, Masaki and I have to return to Jurai as we have duties too attend and we want you to come back with us to meet the rest of your family and home, your father is most anxious to see you again."

Ranma stands there looking at his mother and sisters for several seconds "Okay" then turns to the locker Kou was sitting on and opens it as she jumps off. "So when do we leave?" he asks as he sticks a boot knife into each boot before putting on his hip and shoulder holsters checked his guns before putting them in their holsters.

"Tommorow afternoon local time" Seto answered watching her son arming himself with weapons. She watched as he picked up a sliver necklace with a thumb size black rock wire wrapped in gold said what sounded like a prayer in a language that Mikagami could not translate before putting it around his neck. He then put his sword into its holster after putting on a duster jacket.

"Brother why are you armed? Are you expecting a attack?" Noike asked curiously looking at all the weapons he had on him.

Gazing at her, Ranmas face became serious" I have learned a hard lesson years ago to never let my guard down, and after the past two years of constant attacks and death threats I will not be treated like a object to be possessed or killed because of some idiots conceptions in life."

Throwing what little he had out into the footlockers before closing and locking them he looked at them again "I now take any threat towards my family and friends seriously, the Chinese Amazons learned that lesson the hard way, as everyone in this house had witnessed."

Looking at his family he saw mixed reactions from them, Noike understanding, his mother the same with a touch of sadness, Misaki had tears in her eyes before rushing him into a crushing hug last thing he saw before passing out from lack of circulation was his mother and sister Noike trying to get him loose from the crushing hug.

One Week later

The trip to Jurai was mostly uneventful as Ranma spent the last few days in his quarters after he had a few "Incidents" involving female crew members the worst being the two Wau women who kept following him around rubbing cheek to cheek with him while purring which lead to him lock himself in his room before he lost what little control he had over his once ironclad libido as he wanted his ability to change sex to remain a secret

Ranma was currently soaking in his private bath browsing the database on his mothers ship with his computer about the Jurian empire, the Galaxy Police, and all the races he would be encountering. The Wau crew members he found out from the database were being affectionate in a friendly way, the database explained when aa Wau is interested in someone as a mate they will either nibble on the persons neck or shoulder and claiming a mate that accepts is marked on the shoulder and neck with a bite.

"Lord Ranma, Lady Seto requests your presence on the bridge" A window popped up on his computer showing the face of one of the Wau females.

"Thank you, please inform my mother I will be there shortly" dismissing the computer he toweled off, dressed in the robe his mother had asked him to wear denoting his status as royalty and headed to the bridge with Kou on his shoulder, Upon entering the bridge and walking up to stand next to his mother who was sitting in her chair.

"You sent for me Mother?" he asked with a slight bow as was protocol from his research on Jurai

Seto looked up at her son with a warm smile seeing that he was wearing his robe, she noticed where her son did not see the looks the female crew where giving him, oh the possibilities!

"Yes son I did" she gestured with her hand to the viewscreen in front of her showing a planet with two man made rings around it "Planet Jurai, Welcome home my son"

Ranma looked at the planet with mixed emotions and a small smile on his face he said the first thing on his mind.

"Home"

Many apologies to those following this story, been caught up with things in RL and a evil game that has taken a lot of my free time up called Borderlands 2, I have gotten most of the game out of my system now and will be getting chapters out more often.

Next chapter Ranma meets his father and his in laws, as well as certain members of the GP


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or any of the other Animes used. Characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed, This story is for entertainment reading so please keep the nitpicking to a minimal. Flames help warm my place on cold nights.

The surface was even more breathtaking than seeing it from the air, Ranma looked at everything while his mother and sisters escorted him to their family quarters in the Palace where upon entering Ranma saw to two men one with long purple/black hair with a regal looking woman with long black hair sitting next to him he identified as Emperor Asuza and Empress Funaho. Opposite of them sat a man with back spiky hair and mustache his father, sitting next to him is a woman with green hair in a bun on the back of her head being Chairwoman Airi. He knew from talking with his sisters and other plus what he researched on the way to Jurai that protocols must be observed in the presence of those in front of him.

Kou who had been "detained" by Misaki finally got loose from the over affectionate woman to hop on to Ranmas shoulder a action noticed by those in the room. Ranma noticed how Airi was looking at him and Kou closely he noticed her eyes widen just a bit in surprise. He looked directly at Kou who looked back at him he told her to go ahead and have fun, giving a happy miyah and snuggled his cheek before she hopped down heading to Airi jumping into her lap.

"Well now that everyone is here we can finally get this meeting over with, I have more important things to do that require my attention" Azusa spoke gruffly while glaring at Ranma who glared back giving off a faint blue glow as the temperature in the room dropped suddenly frost forming on his robes. From the corners of his eyes he could see Misaki and Funaho glaring at their husband, a look that he know promised pain. Calming down knowing what would happen he smirked at the man.

"Yes I agree" Ranma finally said to the surprise of the others "The sooner we finish the better as it looks like the Empresses wish to have a talk with you brother in law and I know for a fact that its very rude to keep a woman waiting" he looks over to Utsusumi with a smile "Isn't that right Father?"

Utsusumi looked at his wife who nodded her head in confirmation to the unspoken question, the joy in the mans face was unmistakable as he approached his long lost son.

"Yes son it is" father and son clasped forearms in greeting then Utsutsumi pulled Ranma in a hug that made him realize how much his father missed him. "Welcome home my son"

"Thanks father, its good to finally meet you," he replied hugging the man back.

"Son I think we should continue and introduce yourself to the others" Seto said in a firm but loving tone.

Letting go of his father he turned to the others and bowing "Emperor Azusa, Empress Funaho and Chairwoman Airi it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Ranma Takeshi Katsu err now Kimiki, retired Fleet Admiral to Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium and Lady Setos long lost son."

Sweeping a arm towards his cabbit partner who was still enjoying the attention she was getting he continued.

"My cabbit partner Kou-Ohki or just Kou who I share a link with just as Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko share between them. She is just like Ryo-Ohki in abilities as I am with Ryoko with several extra that she cant."

"What are these abilities?" Airi spoke up while still petting Kou the others were interested as well.

"Unlike Ryoko her major source of power is the gems she has, mine is internal called Ki"

Holding up his hand he makes a sphere of pure Ki form for a few seconds before reabsorbing it back into his body.

"Due to training I undertook I can understand felines and cabbits, as well as form these"

Energy sprang forth from his fingertips glowing white and looked like claws. Pulling a steel bar from his subspace pocket he threw it up in the air casually swiping at it were is was cleanly sliced into six pieces which he caught setting the pieces on the table for them to examine.

"There are some others but I cannot show you as both my mother and sister wish to keep them a secret for which I agree . Asuza started to protest but the looks he got from Misaki and Seto changed his mind.

Ranma sits down in a unoccupied chair as everyone else sat down as they start asking him questions about his life which he gives them the whole story from growing up on Nemesis, his military career during the Silver Millennium, the fall of the kingdom and the time he spent in between cryostasis on his ship. the rebirth of the Senshi and the battles they have fought and what their goal is for Earths future from what Kiva ascertained when she hacked the Mercury computer.

"These Senshi are going to allow most of the Earths population to be wiped out for this Crystal Tokyo idea?" Funaho asked with venom laced anger in her voice.

Ranma shakes his head "No, it will not happen as I have someone looking more into the cause of the future events so they can be avoided"

On Earth a certain Moon cat sneezes in her sleep.

Back on Jurai the group talked till dinner time at which Azusa and his wives went to leave to freshen up but before they left Azusa had one final question.

"Ranma, have you thought about what you will be doing now?"

Scratching the back of his head for a moment as he thinks about it before responding, "Not really sure, I know I will be bonding with a Royal tree, other than that I planned on spending time to get to know my birth planet, spend some time with my family, do some sightseeing of a few places I have heard about but I will be returning to Earth as I have obligations to take care of."

Azusa nods "I see, I have more questions but those can wait another day after the Tree bonding ceremony" with a nod to Ranma who bowed in respect to the Emperor and his wives as they departed to return to their quarters.

"He is not what I expected" Azusa stated as the three were walking back to their quarters. 

"You mean he is not like Tenchi or Seina" his wife Funaho replied

Azusa grunted in response "Has he been informed of his upcoming status and what it will imply?"

"Not yet, his situation is being handled by mother who feels things should be handled as discreetly as possible." Misaki informs her husband with a frown on her face making the emperor and Funaho to stop in concern.

Funaho puts a hand on Masakis shoulder, "What is it?" she asks her Co-Wife.

"My brother may not be happy with his future being made without his knowledge and fear it might drive him away the same way it did Yosho."

"Then perhaps you should voice your concerns to your mother and pray to Tsunami she listens"

"Indeed, now this discussion is over" Azusa says to his wives with a tone of finality as he walks into their quarters.

Funaho and Misaki both look at the retreating back of their husband with the same thought in their heads {He's up to something}

Back in the quarters of the Kimiki family

Ranma was laying down on the bed in the room his parents gave him, though for some reason he felt on edge not being use to such luxury. The bed alone was big enough for several people to sleep on making him think first about the women Genma had engaged him to under pretense and what he has heard about his mothers "Hobby" making him jump out of bed shuddering. Looking at the the time he had a hour before dinner and his mother wanted him to attend as she was introducing him to some people so he decided he had enough time to bathe and walked into his private bathroom. He emerged a half hour later with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another.

"Good evening Lord Ranma" a female voice spoke from his left side.

Turning quickly to face the speaker he dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair while pulling a dagger from subspace and assumed a defensive stance, that cause the towel around his waist to come off which he did not notice but the women in front of him did as indicated by how flushed she got.

"Who are you!" Ranma demanded in annoyance as he did not detect her presence at all.

"I am your personal assistant assigned to you by Lady Seto, my name is Yusao Nibas" She bows quickly to hide her face from the view she was getting.

Ranma relaxes his stance and puts the knife away "Just call me Ranma when in private please, all this Lord Ranma is still a bit much for me to handle, don't want to get a complex and act like Kuno, yech!"

Still bowing to hide her face Yusao asks " Kuno? I don't recognize that name"

"He is some idiot from a rich family back on Earth who is out of touch with reality and is in love with two women who both reject him and refuses to accept"

Ranma frowns as he sees that Yusao is still bowing "Will you please get up" she shakes her head

"Don't make me come over there" he growled

"Eeep!" she stands up quickly but with her eyes closed and face beet red.

"Well that's better, but why are you acting like that?

"Y-y-your towel is-s-s on the f-f-floor" she stutters with her eyes still closed

Looking down he notices that indeed it was but why was there two of them? Then it hits him like a punch from Ryoga.

"Gahh! He yelps as he disappears back into the bathroom after grabbing the towels and calls out too her to wait outside his room which she did without hesitation. Quickly getting dressed in shorts and shirt Ranma calls Yusao back into the room.

"So, why did my mother feel I needed a PA?" he asks her as hes looking in the closet trying to decide on what formal wear he should go with for dinner with his parents and guests.

"Lady Seto wanted you to have someone who can help you with anything you might need or want at anytime while you are here."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that, so first things first do you have information on who my mother is inviting to dinner?"

Pulling out a small hand-held data pad Yusao quickly scans the data on the screen before answering.

"Seina Yamada, his wives Amane Kaunaq, Kiriko Masaki Jurai,Ryoko Balta, Neju Na Melmas, and Fuku, then there is Airi Masaki and Mikami Kuramitsu from the Galaxy Police."

Ranma whistles,"I recognize some of those names...Wait did you say Fuku is a wive to Seina? Isn't she a cabbit?" he looks at Yusao then to Kou who had been napping on the bed but was now watching the conversation between them.

Yusao nods her head in affirmation, " Yes, the situation with Fuku is...complicated and best to ask Lady Seto about the details."

"Something I am not sure I even want to ask her about that" Turning back to the closet he looks at his selections again. "Do I have to wear Jurian clothes or can I wear my own for dinner?"

"The dinner is informal, so as long as it is tasteful it should be acceptable." Yusao answers while looking to the selections in the closet.

Pulling out his dress uniform from the SM that he had Washu duplicate he remembers the last time he had worn the original was the day he was commissioned the Chimera by Queen Serenity and with the blessing of all the Senshi. It was a proud moment in his life even with that the AI of the ship being his sisters consciousness that was saved from what Beryl did a year prior.

He remembered touring the ship with a sense of pride that other than the queens flagship the Chimera was the most advanced warship to date but his pride took a blow when he entered his new quarters to find something he should have seen coming, Venus was in his bed in very revealing lingerie and a feral grin on her face. That day was one for the history books in the SM of him being the only captain to abandoning ship shortly after being commissioned.

"Lord Ranma are you alright?" Yusaos' voice broke him out of his memories.

Looking at her flushed and embarrassed "Yeah, just something I was remembering from my past"

"I assume it was due to the uniform you are putting on for dinner?" she indicates with a glance as he dresses in the white uniform with gold trim.

"Its my military dress uniform from the Silver Millennium, a kingdom that was destroyed several millennium ago in the Sol system." Ranma answers as he straps his katana to his right side.

"Is there anything you require before I escort you to dinner?"

With a quick check in the full length mirror to make sure he was ready he turns to her smirking making her stomach flutter "Nope, lets go to dinner"

Seto and her guests were socializing before dinner about current events when the doors opened revealing Ranma in Dress uniform with Kou on his shoulder. Everyone turned to see the newcomer those that met him already nodded at him with a smile, they rest looked at him with mixed reactions ranging from a warm smile to nervousness.

"My apologies for being late mother, I was delayed because someone decided to surprise me with a personal assistant which I found out about shortly after my shower" Ranma gave Seto a angry glare that she either ignored or did not care from the indication of her light chuckling.

"My timing was off" Seto comments as she whips out a fan"you were supposed to find out while you were in the shower" Several people in the room groaned at her.

Before Ranma could make a comment Kou nudged his cheek [Can I go visit with Fuku?] she asks him thru their link, Picking her off his shoulder he gives her a quick ear scratching before setting her down.

[Stay out of trouble and if you two exchange info don't dump it to me till later]

Kou nods her head smiling [Okay] she runs off with Fuku out of the room.

"So what do you think of your planet of birth son?" Seto indicates with a flourish of her arm to their surroundings.

Ranma thinks about it for a second before responding "I am amazed by the things I have seen so far,

and I have seen a lot in my time. The feeling of peace is much greater here than what I felt on your ship." Ranma closes his eyes, takes a deep breath visibly relaxing." "After all I have been through back in Nerima it feels great to sit back and not worry about getting attacked by rivals or crazy fiances"

"Nerima? As in Japan?" Seina asks with wide eyes on his startled face making his wives around him worry.

"Yeah. Spent a couple years there when was still brainwashed to think I was someones son"

Mikami who had not heard of Ranmas life was concerned "How were you brainwashed?"

Ranma looks to his mother who speaks up to answer " A report has been filed and will be made available to those interested in reading it after it has been cleared by me" Seto explains

The rest of the meal continued with small talk about happenings in the GP, Seinas adventures, and Ranma talking about various events in his life growing up while his mother was deep in thought about her plans for her son.

Ranma spent the next few days with his parents showing him around Jurai meeting various members of the royal houses, some of those he met put him on edge with the looks he was getting from the young women he met. The tour of the Jurian military Academy was one he enjoyed, the instructors allowed him to test out the training grounds giving them some helpful tips to improve on some areas. The targeting range he impressed them with his skills using not only the weapons they use but his own modified by Washu, but he really blew everyone away was his ki attacks. The rest of the time went quickly as they visited one of the Battle cruisers in orbit before heading back to the palace to prepare for the tree joining ceremony.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Ranma asked in a annoyed tone as he glances to his right at his mother who was petting Kou in her arms.

His father chuckles from his left " Not to worry son, at least you got to have it customized to the colors you wanted, a bit unusual but not unheard of. He pats his son on the shoulder.

The trio continue walking as Ranma grumbles at the outfit he is forced to wear (think the Emperors outfit but with silver trim with the shirt being red) at least he got rid of the stupid puff balls. They arrived at the Royal Arboretum were Azusa and Misaki are waiting to get the ceremony started. Kou hopped onto Ranmas shoulder as the group entered the arboretum, both looking around in awe of the sight before them. All around them were trees on various levels of different sizes surrounded the group, Ranma closed his eyes as he senses the flow of energy in the room.

Seto and the others watch in fascination as her son and Kou starts glowing blue then all the trees started to glow themselves.

Utsutsumi turned to the emperor " I have never seen this happen before" Azusa grunted in response.

Misaki heard this and was watching her brother with concern, glancing at her mother who was watching her son with a look of curiosity and a gleam in her eyes.

Ranma in the mean tie with his eyes still closed had walked over to the transporter disappearing to where the 2nd generation trees are located.

"Well now we wait" Seto spoke as she turned to her daughter " I trust everything is ready?"

Misaki nods her head "Tennan sold the station at a generous price, and I have several ships en route with supplies and personnel"

Seto smiles " Very good and the.." before she could continue Ranma had reappeared looking a bit out of it as well as Kou who he was holding in his arms. "Son?"

Ranma walks up to the group, he looks at his mother "I did not know trees could actually talk, it was interesting to have a conversation"

"Oh?" Seto commented, "So you are partnered with a 2nd generation tree then?"she asks with a smile

"Fumiko is my partner, named after my adopted mother goddess rest her soul, is a 1st generation tree"

Silence followed as they looked at Ranma in disbelief, Seto looks to Azusa who nods his heads and leaves. Utsutsumi slaps his son on the back with a huge grin on his face " That's my boy!" he then notices the gleam in his wife's eyes that he knows all to well as he grabs his sons shoulder and pulls him close to whisper in his ear " Son if you value being single still I suggest you run"

No sooner that those words were spoken that he was holding air as Ranma was gone either by running,flying or teleporting. It made him proud that his son took his advice to heart as he chuckled.

{Ranma will make a fine heir to the Kamiki family indeed} he thought before he realized that his wife and daughter were glaring at him for warning Ranma. {I should have listened to my own advice} he bolted for the exit only to be caught by his wife {Avenge me my son!} as the last thing he saw was his wife's fan hitting him in the face.

Ranma and Kou who had recovered and was riding on his shoulder again was walking back to his quarters passing various people going about their business, though the looks some of the women he passed made him very nervous. Stepping outside the palace onto a walkway he made his way over to a large ship that was docked at the end with people loading supplies onto the ship. As he approached two Jurian guards stepped forward.

"This area is restricted to authorized personal only" the guard on the left spoke with his hand on the hilt of his sword while the one on the right did the same.

Ranma nods his head to them "No problem, I was just curious about this ship, it does not look Jurian"

"It is not, the Kamidake was created by Washu for Captain Yamada"

Ranmas face takes on a playful look as he looks to Kou " This is the ship controlled by your sister Fuku?

"Miyah!" came from the cabbit as she nodded her head making him chuckle before he looks back to the guards

"Is Seina aboard at the moment or any of the command crew?"

"They are sir but were asked not to be disturbed at this time" the guard on the left replied

Ranma frowned thinking about why that would be before realizing what that could imply.

"Ok, guess I will try again later" Bowing to the guards, he walks back into the palace in the direction of his room.

"Jiro, I just realized who that was!" said the guard on the right as they returned to their post

"Who?"

"Lady Setos son!"

"You must be joking!" the guard identified as Jiro said while looking at his companion in disbelief before looking towards the entrance to the palace.

"Kenta, pray she never finds out about this " Jira says glancing back at the cargo being loaded up before turning back to his partner " She is one person I don't want mad at me"

Over the next week Ranma spent most of his time with his mother learning a lot about his family, Jurian politics, every morning and evening learning Jurian sword style with his father which he picked up quickly. The week after was more relaxed as he spent a couple days aboard Fumiko sharing his memories of his life after receiving his Key, a bracer on his wrist that sealed itself shut when he put it on and thanks to the many features on the bracer he got from Washu was able to make it look like he had a matching pair.

The day before he was going to return back to Earth much to his mothers displeasure of not staying with her was spent shopping with Airi, Misaki, Funaho and Yusao while his brother in law and father were dealing with some disputes with some of the other royal houses.

"Mother as much as I appreciate your guidance, you do know our group is drawing a lot of attention"

Ranma commented in embarrassment as they were walking around the shopping district noticing people gawking at them and whispering about them.

Seto glanced around and smiled before turning to Ranma " I believe it is you that is drawing the attention to our group"

"Me?" Ranma scratches the back of his head under his pigtail while Misaki giggles and the others chuckle at his confusion of the situation.

"Lord Ranma I believe what Lady Seto is implying is that people know everyone in our group except yourself and that is why their attention is on us" Yusao explains

"There is of course the way your dressed that makes you stand out, I never understood Earth fashions" Airi spoke up giving her opinion of Ranmas attire of what he usually wore in Nerima with Kou riding on his shoulder

"This is what I wore for past few years as my normal everyday clothing, thought I would blend in if I wore this instead of my combat clothing or what you have me wear around the palace" Ranma comments as they enter the port to take the shuttle back to the palace.

"I was wondering something" Ranma casually said as he sensed something off, "Do you normally deploy cloaked security guards as escorts?"

Airi looked at him in surprise "Yes we do, I figured with a group such as this I thought it wise to have a 6 man perimeter not that we really need it with all of us."

"The cloaking is it a skill learned or technological?"

"Tech, used by the GP and Jurai military I have never heard of it being done naturally"

Ranma chuckles as he vanishes from sight right in front of them causing them to gasp, 30 seconds later he reappears in the same spot he vanished with a armful of weapons ranging from knives to blaster pistols,rifles 2 laser batons, 7 laser cuffs and a matching black lace bra and panties.

Ranma smirks as he looks at Airi and the others." Now you have, and I admit who ever trained them did a great job and I have a few suggestions I will write up and pass along with your approval"

Seto was laughing at the look of shock on Airi,Funaho and Misakis faces while Yusao looked puzzled.

"Lord Ranma, where did umm the underwear come from?" she asked while pointing to bra and panties.

Looking at what she was pointing to Ranma turned beet red in embarrassment and quickly set the pile down. "I uh kinda got carried away with the technique I used to disarm the guards, they belong to the cute redhead that's behind the tree over there" he indicates with a thumb over his shoulder at said tree.

"Can one of you apologize to her for me I really did not mean to do that and don't want to be around when she recovers from the shock." With that Ranma vanishes from sight. "I will see you back at the palace" his voice is heard all around them.

Seto walks over to the tree after picking up the underwear to where the redhead her son mentioned was leaning against the tree. "Lieutenant Sakura are you ok?" The woman continues to stare at nothing until Seto puts her hand on her shoulder and gives her a light shake, Sakura blinks then slowly turns her head to look at Seto.

"Did you say something Lady Seto?"

"I asked are you ok?" Seto asks again this time handing Sakura her underclothes, who looks at them then at Seto

"I did not even feel him remove them!" She exclaims with wide eyes and her whole body shakes slightly

By this time Yusao, Airi, Funaho, Misaki and the other 5 security guards had approached them with the latter having retrieved there equipment and weapons.

"What I would like to know" Misaki says as she comes to stand next to her mother and check to see for herself if Lieutenant Sakura is ok. "How did he vanish like he did and remove everything without anyone knowing"

Seto whips out her fan covering her lower part of her face.

"I would like to know how he removed Lieutenant Sakuras underwear while she was still wearing them under her uniform" She snaps her fan shut and looks to Lieutenant Sakura. "I want you to attend dinner with me tonight so my son can apologize personally for his actions towards you."

"There is no need Lady Seto I am fine really" Lieutenant Sakura explains nervously while backing away

Seto gives her a stern look making the women shiver in fright " I insist" then her face softens "Besides I might have a job for you that will be perfect." she turns and walks to the shuttle with the rest of the entourage cackling along the way.

The Lieutenant sulks as she follows while the rest give her looks of sympathy {I'm doomed} was her only thought all the way back to the palace.

That evening at dinner Utsusumi, Ranma, Lieutenant Sakura , Seina Yamada and his wives all looked at Seto with unbelievability on their faces.

Ranma stood up slowly,puts his hands on the table and leans forward in the direction of his mother growling his eyes glowing blue. "Mother, with all due respect, ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE!"

Seto looks at him unperturbed by his outburst as she finishes the last few bites of her meal.

"That was delicious as usual" she motions for one of the servants "Bring out the desserts"

"Mother!" Ranma growled again louder to get her attention when that failed he let his battle aura manifest visually for everyone to see. Seina cringed and started to hid under the table, his wives moved to keep him safe while glaring between Seto and Ranma

"Son, please sit and calm down" Seto says in a tone that made him listen...barely.

"Now I do not see what the problem is, you will be in charge of the station that is in stationary orbit behind Earths moon where a platoon of Jurai military soldiers under your command as well as various personel from the GP including detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone to patrol that sector as needed as well as provide security.

Ranma just sat in his seat glaring at his mother obviously not happy with her interfering in his life.

Seto continues without noticing her sons ire "Lieutenant Sakura will be your liaison officer on the station while Yusao has asked me if she could continue to be your personal assistant " She finishes glancing behind Ranma

Turning quickly he sees Yusao standing behind him with her head bowed. For several seconds he just looked at her with a look of shock on his face. "Why?" he asks almost to softly for anyone to hear.

Keeping her head bowed afraid to look at him out of fear or being rejected

"I have been a servant of the Kimiki house since I was a little girl under the guidance of Lady Seto who I am eternally grateful for taking me in, I have no family being a orphan since my parents were killed in a attack a long time ago, my only friends have been the other servants."

She finally raises her head unshed tears in her eyes as she looks at him with a mixture of sorrow and happiness.

"Since Lady Seto assigned me as your assistant you have been nothing but a kind and caring person who I would like to continue to serve and help in anyway I can." now on her knees bowing "Please accept me as a loyal servant and assistant.

Ranma quickly got out of his chair helping her to stand and in a rare moment that would of put anyone from Nerima who knew him into shock hugged her " Please stop crying Yusao, of course you can come with, I welcome your help and your friendship, but I will warn you my life on Earth is going to be weird and unusual to warn you"

Yusao hugged him back with a strength that surprised him "My place is serving you Lord Ranma"

Ranma looked at his mother who was smiling at him he looked at the others his father looked proud of him, Sakura looked at him with respect, Seina was smiling as were his wives, even the other servants in the room looked on in joy.

"Well its getting late, I have to finish packing for tommorow, I want to get going early as I have things to do back on Earth so if you will all excuse me?" Getting up Ranma heads to his quarters with Yusao following right behind him carrying Kou who was snuggling in her arms happy to have a friend coming with.

Well it took a while and I apologize for the long delay between this chapter and the last but it is done, I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it out quicker. Still working out some things with alternate dimension traveling I have planned in the future just hammering out final details with my 2 idea and advisors. Next Chapter New job headaches, secrets revealed and old acquaintances good and bad show themselves and more family and friend hijinxs.


	20. Chapter 20

Silver Solider Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story. Constructive critique is welcomed as it will help me know if I am doing OK or suck lol

Leaving Jurai was different than arriving for Ranma as this time he was on his own tree-ship, Fumiko as she was named was excited about exploring the galaxy with her partner, Ranma chuckled at the feelings he was getting thru their link they had. He also sensed Kou who was traveling on the Kamidake with Seina and his wives spending time with her sister Fuku. Ranma was meditating with his back against the trunk of Fumiko, the 25ft tree with her connection to Ranma was sharing memories and information about Jurai she knows while he was sharing his memories of his life. Hours later Fumiko informed him that Yusao was approaching and that she felt he should share his secret with her as well as Lt. Sakura as a sign of trust. Ranma was not happy with the idea as he was concerned on how they would react to him being a freak. Fumiko zapped him in the butt thru her trunk as she scolded him for thinking that making him jump.

Yusao had watched as Ranma was sitting with eyes closed jump up suddenly rubbing his behind, she giggled at the look on his face as he mumbled about pushy trees.

Clearing her throat getting his attention "Lord Ranma I have prepared lunch for you and Lt Sakura who is waiting for you on the bridge"

"Thank you Yusao" he follows her as she leads him to the bridge while he was deep in thought about how they were going to react.

Reaching the bridge Lt Sakura stood up from the controls at attention "Sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant," Sakura relaxed

"Whats our status?" Ranma asks as he sits in his personal command chair made to look similar to the one on the Chimera by his request.

"All ship functions normal, the Kamidake is running next to us Port side and at current speed we will reach the Sol system in two days time."

"Very good, now that we got protocol taken care of please join me and Yusao for lunch" Ranma says as a pair of chairs and table rises from the floor he indicates the chair to his left.

"Thank you sir" Sakura says as she sits, Yusao puts their food and drinks on the table before sitting down and serving them tea.

After the meal and compliments to Yusao on her wonderful cooking Ranma become noticeably nervous which concerns Yusao and Sakura as they have not seen him look this way before.

"There is something both of you should know about me, I prefer not to tell people now that I have control, but since we will be working together you need to know" Ranma looks at them with a very intimidating look making Sakura and Yusao nervous.

"What you are about to see is a secret that is to remain unknown to the GP, Military and Jurian nobles as only my parents, sisters, sister in law, Chairwoman Airi, Mikami Kuramitsu, and those living with Tenchi Masaki know what I am about to show you"

Both women nodded their heads in agreement as they waited for him to continue.

"A couple years ago while I was under the impression I was some mans son, I as well as this man were exposed to a magical shape changing curse." Ranma holds up his hand stopping them from interrupting him with the obvious remarks.

"I know your going to say magic does not exist, believe me it does, especially on Earth." Standing up he changes from male to female "I fell into Nyannīchuan or Spring of Drowned Girl, I use to turn into this with cold water, and back to male with hot water, but thanks to Washu and Ryoko I control the change now" He turns back to male and sits down to wait for what they would say about.

Yusao was the first to come out of her mental brain lock, "H-h-how complete is the change?" she asks while she looks to him nervous but with a firm resolve.

"Its a complete change and can experience everything you or any other woman has to deal with, monthlies, getting pregnant, perverted old men" Ranma mutters the last part getting a questioning look.

"Lets just say I have had to deal with perverts when I was in female form" Yusao and Sakura chuckle.

Sakura raises her hand "Sir um do you ah" she tries to ask her question but was unsure how he would react.

Ranma rolls his eyes "If your asking my preference when I am female, no I don't like males, if that makes you nervous I will make sure to not be female around you or Yusao unless I get stuck during that time"

"No sir it is no problem I was just curious" Sakura replies Ranma turns to Yusao who looks at him smiling

"You are still the same person in both forms, although if your female I will be addressing you as Lady Ranma as is proper"

Both the women break out in laughter seeing Ranma face plant to the floor from his chair. "Owwie" was his muffled reply

The rest of the trip was spent with Ranma practicing his new powers that he gained from being part Masu and his Jurian powers in an area of the ship where he had Fumiko increase the gravity similar to he read about in a Manga series he read from Hiroshi and Daisuke. He had some other ideas he wanted to see if they were possible but would have to get Washus' help.

When they entered the Sol system Ranma was sitting in his chair with Yusao standing next to him on his left she had refused to sit and he had given up trying to get her to sit. Sakura was at the sole control console as others have not been built yet as she piloted with assistance from Fumiko into the system. Approaching the asteroid belt, Ranma pulls out the silver necklace from under his shirt holding the black rock in his hand whispering with his head bowed and eyes closed. Kou on the Kamidake sensed her partners emotion and communicated to Fuku to slow down as Fumiko did the same as she sensed the sadness and the importance of what their partner was doing which confused not only Sakura and Yusao but those on the Kamidake as well.

A couple minutes went by before Ranma raised his head and put his necklace back under his shirt unaware he had an audience till he felt a hand on his shoulder belonging to Yusao.

"Lord Ranma?" Looking up he sees concern on her face and eyes, his right hand pats hers that's still on his shoulder.

"Sorry, was just saying a prayer to friends and family"

Looking at the view screen shows the Yamada crew listening to him as well. "This asteroid belt is all that's left of the planet called Nemesis by the inhabitants of this system several thousand years ago, I grew up on the planet that use to be here by the family who adopted me after rescuing me from the pirates that took me from my mother."

"That explains Lady Setos hatred of pirates" Yusao spoke while squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

Ranma nods his head "Yeah, Anyways enough local history lets get going so we can take care of things on the base as I am sure your as eager as I am Seina to get home?"

"You bet!" Said the young captain "Lady Seto gave us a week before we have to be back to work, I want to go visit my parents and sister, visit with Tenchi, so some sightseeing..."

Ranma chuckled at the looks Seinas wives were directing at the young man who was still rambling on.

"Seina" Ranma said interrupting the young man "I have two pieces of advice for you, Avoid going anywhere near Nerima or Juuban near Tokyo they are nothing but trouble trust me and the second is spend some quality time with the women you love and care about I cannot stress that enough"

Seina seems to think about it before nodding his head while the women behind him look at Ranma with gratitude showing on their faces. Ranma nods his head in response before communications was turned off.

"Lieutenant please continue previous speed and heading, I will be in the cargo hold cataloging what is in there. Ranma says in a weary tone as he walks off the bridge like a man condemned.

Sakura turns to Yusao whose laughing "What is in there that could be so bad for him to act like that?"

"Birthday and Startica presents, several thousand years worth from his family, friends of the family, some gifts from the GP for his new position as station commander..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESS IS MY MOTHER THINKING!" Ranmas yell was heard all the way to the bridge. On the Kamidake the crew stopped to look at Kou who was cowering under her ears making pitiful sounds.

Yusao winces from her ears ringing "The list of personnel that will be working on the station"

"Why would that cause him to react like that?" Sakura wondered out loud glancing at Yusao

"The majority of the female crew was picked by Lady Seto to be the most compatible for Lord Ranma with his uniqueness." Yusao said in a conspiratorial tone of voice "The files are very detailed down to likes and dislikes"

"Do the other Jurian nobles know about his uniqueness?"

"No, only a select few know about his female side, the ones that need to know like his family and those he trusts" Yusao heads to leave the bridge but stops just as she reaches the doors "He will depend heavily on us both for guidance with everything he has missed out on, and I will not fail him in my duties." She says with conviction making Sakura think one thing,"What did I get myself into"

Couple hours later the crew of the Kamidake and those on board Fumiko approached the side of the moon facing away from Earth to the sight of a space station that was in the process of being upgraded. Dozens of people in spacesuits and various small vehicles were adding weapon emplacements and armor to the outside. Parked near by were two dozen space vessels ranging from cargo ships, cruisers and patrol vessels from the Juraian military as well as the GP.

"Mother is going a little overboard with the defenses for an outpost so far out this way." Ranma commented with lingering irritation from his earlier discovery in the cargo hold.

Yusao who was standing on his left spoke up "Lady Seto is taking no chances when it comes to any encounters involving pirates as I am sure you understand Lord Ranma" she glances at him with a sympathetic eye.

Nodding in agreement Ranma sat in deep thought while staring at the viewscreen of the station. Coming to a decision after several minutes he stands up getting Lieutenant Sakuras attention from the control console she was stationed at.

"Lieutenant, inform who ever is currently in charge of the station to have all non essential personnel to assemble in the mess hall in one hour including Detectives Kuramitsu and Makibi who are on Earth right now."

Getting a "Yes Sir" from the woman, Ranma turns to Yusao," Fumiko will transport you and a few crates of items to my home, pick a room for yourself besides the master bedroom and I should be along in a few hours so make yourself at home."

Yusao bows before walking off the bridge heading to her quarters leaving Ranma and Sakura alone on the bridge. He watched as the Lieutenant carried out his orders and was finished several minutes later before turning to him.

"Orders received and confirmed sir, Lady Noike is currently in charge of the station and has Detectives

Kuramitsu and Makibi are already on board, all but Cadets Barl and Ga Waura who will be attending via video will be ready."

"Good work Lieutenant be in full dress uniform including sidearm and I will see you in an hour, dismissed." Sakura salutes him which he returns before she leaves the bridge leaving him alone.

Ranma sits back down in his chair and closes his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this" he mumbles to himself out loud to the empty room. He forgot that Fumiko was there as she is the whole ship and can sense him through their link as well as internal sensors as she responded to him mentally making him flinch in the process.

"Yeah your right" he says after a few minutes of silence with a smile on his face. "It will give me something to do as well as help people both up here and down on the planet, Thanks Fumiko for setting me straight and reminding me of my duties" he pats the arm of the chair before leaving the bridge himself to prepare for the meeting.

After taking a shower and dressing in boxers and t-shirt he is sitting on his bed going over the folder Yusao had left him detailing his orders from his mother and Airi, details about the station, its upgrades, maps of the station and proposed patrol routes. The personnel list he already knew and was still not happy about but it was not the first time he had to deal with a crew with female to male ratio being 5 to 1 with this crew numbering slightly more than he had on the Chimera.

Thanking the goddess the station had a lot of open areas with recreational purposes in mind this command should be smoother. Setting the folder down he goes into the walk in closet to dress, when e comes out he is wearing a similar robe to his tree ceremony one over his old military uniform. Undetected to the naked eye he was wearing his sidearms, his sword was in his weapons space pocket along with several GP issued weapons and a few others he picked up shopping. He did receive a control cube similar to the one he has seen Mihoshi have but decided to fiddle with it in times of boredom.

Fumiko informs him he has 20 minutes till the meeting, checking his appearance in the full length mirror finding it to his liking. Informing Kou to meet up with him on the station and with a few last minute instructions to Fumiko he is transported off the ship and into the station where his office is located. Imagine his surprise when the teleport was completed he had 4 blaster pistols pointed at him by Sakura, Mihoshi,Kiyone and Noike and all of them did not look happy.

"Uh Surprise?" he squeaked out while he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment just before Noike slapped the back of his head driving it into the desk. "Oww"

"I don't care if you are my big brother and superior officer don't pull a stunt like that again!" Noike yelled at him as he stood up.

"Sorry sis, won't happen again" he apologized straightening his clothes back into place.

"Now do you want a quick tour of the station before the meeting?" Noike asks after she and the others holstered their guns.

"The tour can come after, I want to get this meeting done with, I am tired, hungry and anxious to get home to see what has gone on since I left."

The group lead by Noike with Mihoshi and Kiyone flanking him as Sakura walked behind Ranma made their way to the cafeteria where they heard people socializing. When they entered all conversation stopped as everyone stopped to look to see who entered, seeing a high ranking officer as well as a Jurian noble the room came to simultaneous attention earning a smile from the officer and an unreadable expression from the noble.

"Everyone have a seat" Noike commanded as she approached the podium that was set up, Ranma stood behind her and to the side while the detectives sat down in chairs close to the podium.

"All of you know who I am from my time in the military and GP so I don't need to introduce myself, But I know from the looks on most of your faces your eager to know who the gentleman is with me."

Ranma feels all eyes on him making him feel like prey in a room full of predators, he was so deep in the Soul of Ice frost was forming on his clothes and cold vapor can be seen rising from him. He was given some reprieve when Kou came running into the room making cute cabbit noises with Fuku and the crew of the Kamidake right behind them.

{Great timing partner I owe you one for the save} Ranma sent thru his link to Kou who hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek in affection.

"Now that we are all here now" Noike spoke in a slightly annoyed voice while glaring at Seina and his wives for interrupting the meeting. "It is with my pleasure to introduce the Commander of this station, Ranma Katsu Kamiki Jurai!"

Ranma walks up to the podium after his sister stepped aside with her introduction to a silent room of wide eyed people except the crew of the Kamidake, Noike, Mihoshi and her partner Kiyone. Looking at all the stunned faces Ranma sighs before looking at his sister "I think you broke them" Noike giggles.

Ranma turns back to the audience who had by now come out of their shock from what they heard. Reaching into his robes and pulling out a data pad he needed for the meeting he scanned it quickly before beginning.

"Hello everyone, to start off yes I am the biological son of Lady Seto, who I am sure you all know"

Chuckles and nodding heads came from the whole room breaking the previous tension.

"I wont go into a long and boring speech about myself, I am sure by now everyone here has info about myself minus several classified details, and since I am an unknown to both the Jurian military personnel as well as the GP officers here I can assure you I have the military training and experience to command this base, its personnel and ships. For the things I don't know involving Jurian and GP policies and regulations I am a fast learner and have the assistant of not only Lieutenant Sakura, Detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone but you as well to fill in the gaps in that knowledge."

Taking a drink from a glass of water handed to him by Noike he continues.

"The reason we are here is for several reasons, One is due to the efforts of Seina Yamada and his crew taking down the Deluma pirate guild, the remaining pirates have spread out to the outer edges of the borders making many of the planets like Earth and others vulnerable to said pirates for which that cannot be allowed. This station is one of many planned to be set up along strategic locations to handle this situation."

"Second there is some evidence that a major catastrophic event will happen in the possible near future that could wipe out 80 to 90% of the life on this planet and that I will not allow."

"Sir what is this event?" one of the cadets on the remote viewscreen asked him.

Ranma looked at the cadet who asked the question "Cadet Ga Waura is it?" The Wau native nods his head nervously with all the attention drawn on him at the moment.

"At this time that information has not been discovered all that is known is that it will cause planet wide freezing and death of the majority of the population"

Gasps were heard through out the room but were quieted by Ranma continuing.

"For now we will concentrate on keeping this system pirate free with patrols through the system and beyond, as well as some covert operations planet side that will be coordinated by Detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone as they have some experience with dealing with the locals, but for now priority is getting this base completed and fully operational."

"Details of the patrol schedules and other operations will be discussed after base completion until then I highly recommend reading the materials provided to get an understanding of the planets population as well as observe the culture through their television programs of news, movies and so on."

"Everyone is dismissed to return to what they were doing, Thank you" Ranma steps away from the podium turns and nods to Noike then to Mihoshi and Kiyone then to the Kamidake crew before leaving the room and heads back to his office greeting several people along the way.

In his office Ranma sat down at his desk, Kou jumps down into his lap and nuzzles his hand asking for attention which he gladly gives in the form of a shiatsu he came up with just for his partner. Fifteen minutes passed before Ranma was calm and relaxed though his partner had him beat as she was completely limp and purring with a little drool coming out of her mouth making him smile that he still had it when it came to coming up with new techniques even if they were not martial arts but he could not argue with the results. He set her down on a cushion that obviously was set up for his partner before calling up the computer built into the desk he began browsing through the various directories.

Hours later he shut off the terminal before turning to the window behind him deep in thought about his current situation. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he ignored the door open admitting Noike and the Yamada crew into his office until Noike cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

"What can I do for you sis?" Ranma asks without turning to look at her or the others with her.

"We came to let you know that we are heading down to Tenchis' for dinner and was wondering if you would join us?"

"Tempting as the offer is to enjoy a meal made by Sasami, I have plans already but will stop by in a day or two to visit with Startica gifts for everyone from the rest of the family back on Jurai and I need to have a talk with Washu about a few things in her lab"

"Washus' lab?! You would willing go into her lab? You know what she does to people in there right?" Seina says with a look of terror on his face and in his voice.

Ranma looks at Seina with amusement, "I have already been in her lab already and I must say it is impressive, Washu does have her moments but I have known her for a long time and she is one of the few friends I have left that I would trust with my life."

"Remember Seina that its thanks to Professor Washu that we have Fuku." Kiriko commented while putting her hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Yeah your right" Seina said as he looked at the cabbit in the arms of Neju.

"I have her to thank for many things, saving my adopted sister in a way, the ship I called home for the past several thousand years, fixing the damage I had done to me by the sadistic panda Genma and for my partner Kou" Ranma spoke as he reached over to his cabbit partner scratching her behind the ears making her purr.

""We better get going if we are going to make it on time for dinner" Noike says as she notices the time "I give Tenchi and the others your message brother I will see you later" She walks up and hugs him making his pigtail stick up as he is still not use to positive affections even though its from family. His sisters hug was not so bad as his sister Misaki hers are like an Amazon glomp and then some. That thought reminded him that he need to check on the area around where Jusenkyo use to be and see how the Musk and Phoenix are dealing with the situation.

Saying goodbye to his sister and friends as they left his office he brought up his terminal again and typed out a general request on all data and any video surveillance possible on the requested area before signing off. Picking up Kou and putting her on his shoulder he leaves his office heading for the docking bay. What should have been a short walk took longer as many of the personnel stopped him with requests for his signature on work forms, questions pertaining to operations of the station, even a few offers of having dinner which he politely turned down but promised a rain check so not to seem rude.

Entering the docking bay brought up fond memories of the Chimera back when she had been fully crewed after her initial launch. Looking around he saw shuttles were off to one side being unloaded while towards the back what looked like an assault type ship had crew working on its engines while some were doing diagnostics in the cockpit. Ranma stood there soaking up the sounds of everyone working, sounds of conversations both work related and casual.

"Can I help you sir?" A female voice asked from his right side. Looking to the source revealed Sakura still in uniform waiting for his answer.

"Yes I was going to head home the normal way as my sister was very not happy with me teleporting onto the base earlier like I did." Ranma said with a sheepish look while playing with his pigtail.

Sakura nods her head, "I see, in that case should I get a pilot to take you to the surface?"

"I was just going to have Fumiko beam me to my house, it being in Tokyo unlike Tenchis place out in the countryside a ship would be seen even at night."

"Understood sir, anything else?"

"I filed a request in the computer that when its done if it could be sent to me right away, other than that I will leave the base in your hands"

Sakura salutes him "Very well, goodnight sir" Ranma returns the salute, Kou gives her a Miyah as the two disappear in a teleport beam.

Yusao was in the kitchen preparing dinner when there was a brief flash of light from the backyard and guessed that Ranma had finished and had come home. Her guess was correct when Ranma entered calling out "Tadaima".

"I'm in the kitchen preparing dinner Lord Ranma" she called out while stirring the soup she was preparing.

Entering the kitchen Ranma had a frown on his face "I thought I told you to drop the lord part when in private"

"Yusao blushed embarrassed at her slip up. "Sorry I'm just not use to a Jurian noble that is so informal"

Waving his hand is dismissal before opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of green tea for him and several carrots for Kou then grabbing a plate. "I will be in the living room checking my mail and emails"

Glancing over her shoulder "Dinner will be ready in an hour" Yusao says before he walks out of sight.

Entering the living room Ranma sees that the place was kept up while he was gone only evidence that the girls had been in his house were a mangas on the coffee table {Must belong to Rei or Usagi} glancing at the bookshelf showed some of his books were missing {Ami must have borrowed them} and finally the liquor cabinet looked like it had been used {Setsuna, hope she liked the selection}.

After looking around the room he set the plate with the carrots he grabbed on the coffee table he mentally told Kou he had some carrots for her, he sat down in the recliner chair setting his tea on the end table next to the pile of mail that was already sitting there waiting to be read. Grabbing the stack of mail he started sorting through it tossing the junk mail into the trash bin in the corner of the room to his right with accuracy and skill befit his training in martial arts.

"Junk" he mutters then tosses it "Bill" sets it in his lap "Junk" toss "Postcard from Happi, wonder how this got here?" Looking at the address showed the Tendo dojo. "Kasumi must have brought it over." The picture on the front was of a woman in a bikini on a beach, the bottom corner says Florida. Looking on the back he read what was written.

_Ranma,_

_Enjoying my retirement seeing the world and liberating my silky darlings._

_I am sending several scrolls of some of my techniques for you to Kasumi use_

_them well my boy._

_Happosai_

_P.S. My birthday is coming up think I can get something from Ranko chan?_

Ranma looks at the postcard in shock "I must be hallucinating for him to be so nice after everything he did" He set the postcard down on the table before going through the rest of the mail. After sorting the mail he called out his S.B.C (Subspace Bracer Computer} and logged into his email account. Ranma was shocked to see that her had several dozen emails from friends new and old though he had no idea how some of them got his email address unless others told, oh well no harm really its not like they can trace his home address that way. After responding to his emails from his friends, some he promised to visit soon others wanted to visit him now that he was no longer engaged to anyone and was free from all the chaos of Nerima, several were from female students from Furinkan wanting to date him (Those girls are going to be disappointed that I will not be going there anymore) he thought as he sent his SBC back into storage. (I still need to take care of the Kunos, will have to talk to Ms Hinako about that after I discuss her problem with Washu.)

"Ranma? Dinner is ready" Yusao said as she poked her head into the room

"Thanks Yusao" Ranma replied as he walked into the dining room still in thought.

"Did everything go well on the station today?" Yusao asked after several minutes of silence other than the sound of them eating.

"It was ok I guess, not the same as running a warship but the concept is the same just stationary." Taking a sip of tea he continues "I did learn not to teleport without notice onto the base as my sister and a couple GP officers were pointing blaster pistols at my head" Ranma scratches the back of his neck embarrassed.

Laughter came from Yusao as she set her chopsticks down finished with her meal. "I would have loved to seen that myself"

"I'm sure it was recorded by the security cameras I know are installed in my office" he mumbled though Yusao heard him.

"Anyways I took care of most of what was needed, Sakura is in charge while I am not there, on another note If anyone comes to visit other than those from Tenchis no calling my Lord or any other title pertaining to royalty thats the last thing anyone needs to know, especially the girls who are the Senshi.

Yusao nods her head "What about your female side?"

"Most people around here, at Tenchi and the Senshi know about that, but not many know I can change at will now instead of hot and cold water" He changes to female than back a couple times before he stops and is female.

"What the?" he exclaims in shock as he tries to change back to male but is unable to. "Just great, now I will have to see Washu about why I am stuck like this" Finishing up his meal he helps Yusao clean up before bathing then headed to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Silver Solider Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story

Ranma was woken up with sharp abdominal pains that felt vaguely familiar but eluded her as she made her way into the bathroom were minutes later the answer to the previous nights problem was revealed. After washing up and due to her current situation took a relaxing hot shower that she did not have to worry about any interruptions like she dealt with at the Tendos.

(With summer break over with the girls will be in school today so that will make my visit to Nerima easier, although I still have to stop at the school and withdraw my records and see Hinako while I am there, I hope being Ranko for the next few days wont cause to many problems.) Getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel before heading back to her room she bumped into Yusao in a silk robe coming down the hallway.

"Morning Yusao" Ranko greeted her with a smile "Did you sleep well?"

"I did Lady Ranko, thank you" she bowed hiding the mischievous look on her face at using the title knowing it would get a reaction.

"Will you stop being so formal before I decide to throw you in the pool!" Ranko growled in frustration

Taking a couple steps back in mock horror Yusao responded "Oh that this lowly servant would deserve such punishment from Milady for being respectful to her!"

"That's it! Your getting the pool!" Ranko roared out as she jumped towards her housemate getting a squeal from the woman before she jumped out of reach and ran back the way she came heading towards the kitchen laughing with Ranko hot on her heels in pursuit. Fifteen minutes later the sounds of squeals, laughter and miyahs came to an end with a couple screams and a large splash. Ranko walked back into the house minus her towel as it was in the pool still followed by Yusao her robe clinging to her like a second skin and Kou who had a disgruntled look on her face and looked like a drowned rat.

"That was fun" Yusao commented after pulling a couple towels out, tossing one to Ranko then picked up Kou and started drying her off.

Ranko just glared at her for a few seconds before smiling "Yeah it was fun although I think Kou doesn't think so" the cabbit stuck her tongue out at the two women making the laugh.

"I need to get dressed, got several things to take care of before we go to Tenchi's" Ranko said as she walked to her room.

"I will get breakfast started after I bathe and get dressed" Yusao spoke as she finished drying off Kou who now resembled a puff ball.

"No need to make anything for me, I will eat while I am out, go ahead and relax till I get back, Kou is staying here as well if you need to get a hold of me or my ship just let her know." Stepping out of her room Ranko was dressed in an all black outfit consisting of one of the battle uniforms over her battle suit Washu made for her and boots and her hair in a ponytail instead of the usual pigtail.

"Yusao just stared in shock at what Ranko was wearing almost dropping Kou. Noticing the look she was getting Ranko got a little nervous.

"Too much?" she asked but got no response so she asked her partner the same and got a thumbs up from the cabbit.

"Keep her out of trouble will ya partner?" she asked Kou. "Miyah!" was the response along with a head nod.

Minutes later after Ranko had left with the sound of a receding motorcycle engine, Yusao came out of her stupor with a shake of her head

"Wow" was all she said before heading to her room to change.

In Nerima at the Tendo home two teenage girls were heading out the door on their way to the first day of a new school year. Nabiki starting her last year of high school, Akane her third year.

"So Akane you think Kuno baby will start the horde again now that Ranma is gone?" Nabiki glanced at her sister as they walked along the canal approaching Dr Tofu's old clinic that is now a mini market. Nabiki noticed a motorcycle parked near the store entrance that seemed familiar.

Akane's face contorted in anger "It doesn't matter, I will pound Kuno like always!" by now they were in front of the store as Nabiki stopped to admire the bike calculating its worth "As far as that cross dressing perverted freak I am glad hes gone! Now everyone will see that hes nothing but a coward and I am the best martial artist around"

"Coming from you Akane Tendo that's rich!" a mezzo soprano voice spoke behind them. Akane turned around to see the voice belonging to a familiar redhead that was looking down at her with obvious contempt.

"What are you doing here pervert!" Akane yelled balling her fists in anger.

"How are you doing Nabs?" Ranko asked without taking her eyes off Akane

"Don't call me Nabs" Nabiki said with a glare but her features softened a little as she smirked, "Dressed up like that you better hope Kuno doesn't see you or he will really hound you"

Taking her eyes off Akane but watching with her peripheral vision Ranko looked at Nabiki with amusement. "Kuno and his family wont be much of a problem soon, and whats wrong with Nabs? I think its better than your other titles don't you think?"

"Stop ignoring me and flirting with my sister you pervert" Akane screamed as she swung at Ranko with her mallet that was caught with one hand by the redhead without even taking her eyes off Nabiki. Yanking the mallet away from Akane and tossing it into the canal, Ranko glares at her ex fiance with a cold stare that made even Nabiki step back.

"That is one of the reasons why you are not a martial artist Akane to attack someone because they ignore you or say or do something you don't like is the actions of a spoiled brat and a bully."

"Just remember your on your own now in dealing with the boys at school, any challengers to the dojo or if someone comes and kidnaps you as I will not help and with Ryoga and his curse he wont be around all the time to save you."

Akane just fumes in anger hands at her side clenching "I am a martial artist unlike you who cheats to win!"

Ranko smirks "I will agree with you on that one thing Akane, I am not a martial artist" her face then goes cold "I am a warrior, and a soldier which makes me someone not to trifle with, as I told you last time I will not hold back anymore if you hit me I will hit back."

Akane went from feeling justified on being right to nervousness at Rankos statement. Nabiki noticing the time grabs her sisters and starts pulling her towards school.

"Come on Akane or you will miss you fan club and we will both be late" she says still dragging her younger sister.

Ranko gets on her bike, putting the helmet on and starts the engine then revs it a few times.

"Later Nabs!" she says loudly over the sound of the engine and gives a wave before taking off down the street heading towards the Tendos'.

"I hate that nickname" Nabiki grumbles as her and Akane walk quickly towards the school.

"I cant believe that pervert was dressed up like some skank! Calling herself a warrior and soldier, Hah! I knew she was always lying about everything." Akane fumed while stomping her way closer to school.

Nabiki rolls her eyes "Akane, Ranko is many things but a liar? She cant lie to save herself I should know."

Akane turned and glared at her sister "She cant be trusted! Shes a pervert and a freak! I'm glad I don't have to marry him/her, I mean look what she did to daddy!"

Nabiki shakes her head," Sis, daddy got himself in trouble trying to get the panda out of jail, who Ranko put there herself according to auntie."

"See! It is Rankos fault Mr. Saotome and our dad is in jail!" Akane yelled

"Your hopeless sis!" Nabiki says as they approach the gates to the school "Have fun with Kuno" she says heading straight for the school building.

Akane opens her mouth to respond when a familiar and unwanted voice called out

"My Fierce Tigress! I see you are finally free of that foul sorcerer Saotome! Let me congratulate you with my undying love!" Kuno calls out as he runs towards her.

Grinding her teeth as her anger skyrockets she cocks her fist. "KUNO NO BAKA!"

Ranko arrives at the Tendos after a detour to see Ukyo only to find the store was up for sale, maybe Kasumi had some info on whats gone on since her absence without having to resort to asking Nabiki. Dismounting and storing her bike in her SBC she rings the bell at the main gate and waits. While she is waiting she scans the complex with her SBC for any electronic spy devices Nabiki might still be using and detects several which she disables.

"Got to remember to thank Washu for this wonderful device" She comments to herself.

The large wooden door creaks open revealing Kasumi wearing her usual house dress and apron.

"Ranma is that you?" she asks looking the redhead up and down with a questioning eye.

"Hey Kasumi, its Ranko when I am in female form, less confusion with how I don't change with water anymore." She responds with her hands on her hips smiling at her friend.

Kasumi smiles with an unusual gleam in her eye "Of course Ranko, would you like to come inside, I was about to sit down with Auntie for tea"

"That sounds great! I missed breakfast this morning with everything I got to do today I figured I would stop somewhere and grab something to eat." Ranko tells her as they walk into the house and enter the living room were Nodoka is sitting. Looking up from pouring herself some tea she sees Kasumi with the person who at one time was her son/daughter.

Ranko bows to the woman "Saotome-san it is a pleasure to see you again"

Nodoka smiles "Its good to see you again Ranko-chan please join us" she indicates a spot where all three can see one another. "And please call me Auntie, you may not be my child but I still consider you family"

"Thank you Auntie, I am honored you feel that way about me even after all that has happened" Ranko sits down across from Nodoka, as Kasumi returned with a tray of snacks and an extra cup. She sits down to the left of Ranko. Nodoka pours tea for Ranko and Kasumi

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Ranko takes a sip of her tea savoring the flavor before she responds

"Well I returned yesterday from visiting my family and I thought I would stop by and visit to see whats been going on while I was gone" she takes another sip of her tea before picking up a rice ball to munch on.

"I thought your family was..." Kasumi said trying to be respectful of the subject

Ranko lowers her head slightly," My adopted family yes, but I am referring to my birth family, they are alive and well and was very happy to see me as I was of them." She chuckles remembering her sisters reaction

"I met my mother and sister first who came here when they found out I was alive and well, you should have seen their reaction to my curse, they passed out when I changed"

"Oh my! How did the rest of your family take it?"

"Surprising they took it a bit better, my father said I reminded him of his grandmother, my sister in law just arched an eyebrow and my brother in law does not know yet"

Nodoka tilts her head "Why does he not know about it and the others do?"

Ranko sighs as she sets her cup down, leans back a bit and rubs her temples.

"It is complicated, and what I am going to tell you does not leave this room as you are the only two I trust in Nerima with this knowledge"

Both women nod their heads at the seriousness in Rankos voice and swear on their honor. Unknown to the women in the house there were two separate ninjas spying on the meeting, one was Sasuke the Kunos family ninja and the other wearing the usual all black with the golden chrysanthemum symbol on the forehead band.

"As you both know I am not native to this planet even though I have lived in the solar system since the time of what was called the Silver Millennium" Ranko began before she was interrupted by Nodoka

"So you are really an alien?"

"Yes by your definition I am as I was neither born on this or any other planet in the solar system."

Kasumi spoke up "You told me you were raised on the planet Nemesis by your adopted family"

Nodding in confirmation and seeing Nodokas look she clarifies "Thousands of years ago their was an empire ruled by Queen Serenity who ruled from her palace on the moon, while her Senshi under her rule were in charge of their own planet except Terra, or Earth which was not part of the kingdom and Nemesis which is now currently the Asteroid belt."

Nodoka frowns in thought "Senshi I have heard that name before." her face then lights up in recognition "The Sailor Senshi!"

"Yes they are the same ones from the SM, reincarnated except for Pluto, her, along with myself and a few others are the only ones who survived the fall of the Kingdom." Ranko said with great sadness.

"What happened" Nodoka asks after Ranko was able to compose herself several minutes later.

Ranko spent over an hour telling the story of her life from being adopted by the Katsu family, joining the military, the fall of the Silver Millennium, the rebuilding of Atlantis, which hearing about that stunned everyone who was listening that such a place did exist, she continued with its mysterious disappearance, then explained how she time jumped using cryogenic sleep. Nodoka and Kasumi were fascinated with the things she had done thru out history up until the meeting they had on the Chimera.

Kasumi reached over and put her hand on Rankos "Thank you for sharing your life with us and trusting us with it."

Ranko looks at her with a smile on her face "I needed to Kas-chan, its a heavy burden that I have carried for so long and so few have known about." Ranko puts her hand on her chest were the pendant rests under her shirt. "I wont let the memory of those who sacrificed everything to fade from history."

Nodoka can see the sorrow and conviction on Ranko's face and came up with an idea.

"Why not publish your story, so everyone can read and know about what happened?"

Ranko looks at Nodoka with wide eyes and a look of shock on her face at the idea.

"That is not a bad idea!" then Ranko shakes her head and sighs "But I can't, it would cause problems with other...circumstances that I am involved in."

"Your family?" Kasumi guesses showing that she is far from the oblivious person everyone believes her to be.

Ranko nods her head "Correct, I am suppose to keep a low profile to keep the governments of this planet unaware of the existence of extraterrestrials living on the planet."

Nodoka spoke up "why would your family complicate things Ranko-Chan?"

"Well to make it simple my full title with my family and others who know about me I am Lord Ranma Katsu Kamiki Jurai" She looks down at herself "Well make that Lady Ranko Katsu Kamiki Jurai at the moment" Ranko chuckles while scratching the back of her neck.

"Ranko, your royalty?" Nodoka asks in a trembling voice while looking at her with owlish eyes

Ranko nods her head, "Yeah my family is one of the four main houses of Jurai, my sister Misaki and her co wife is married to the emperor of Jurai."

Kasumi giggles while Nodoka looks at her in shock. After a few minutes of no movement Ranko waves a hand in front of the woman with no response.

"I think I broke her"

Kasumi laughs lightly at the situation "Don't worry about Auntie I will take care of her."

Ranko stands up and bows to Kasumi "Thank you Kasumi for the wonderful tea, but I did not realize the time and I have other errands to run today." Ranko looks at Nodoka and shakes her head "Guess I will finish my story next time I visit."

Kasumi smiles as she walk around the table and gives Ranko a friendly hug with is returned after a moments hesitation. After a moment Kasumi steps back and bows back to Ranko.

"It was an honor having you in my home Lady Ranko" she says with amusement in her voice.

Ranko groans in frustration "I am really starting to hate my family for this!"she says as she fades out using her teleport ability and reappears on the roof of Furinkan.

"I am glad to see Kasumi coming out of her shell, and being more than just a demure hostess/maid." Ranko thought as she looked around to double check she was where she wanted to be still getting use to the abilities of the Masu infused in her.

Looking down into the school yard she sees she arrived just as lunch started. Her eyes wandered around watching the various students doing their own thing. Kuno as usual was harassing Akane, Nabiki was chatting with her group of minions which made Ranko frown as she thought the girl would give up her ways. {Going to have to have another chat with that girl again} she thought as she continues scanning the yard. Seeing Akane launch Kuno off into the distance as usual before joining her friends for lunch she fades out and reappears behind Nabiki as she sent her minions off to whatever they were doing.

"Whatcha doing Nabs?" She whispered in the girls ear from behind making Nabiki jump and scream in surprise.

"That's going to cost you" Nabiki says as she turns and glares.

Ranko crosses her arms in front of her chest and gives the girl a smug look.

"Still going to play the mercenary act? I thought I talked you out of that"

"You did, but old habits die hard and I was letting the girls know the current situation for one last time and for my last time making some yen." Nabiki shrugs her shoulders "Besides you have all my info and pictures"

Ranko chuckles "True, by the way what happened to Ukyo? I drove by her shop and saw it was for sale"

"She moved back home to take of family matters after her father was arrested, now my turn to ask a question."

Ranko nodded her head giving her the go ahead to ask.

"What happened to the Amazons? I see their restaurant is closed but no one has heard from Cologne, Mousse or Shampoo"

Rankos face goes blank as she delves into the Soul of Ice, something Nabiki recognizes from the look and the feel of the air chilling.

"The Amazons have been taken care of, and as for the Old Ghoul, her granddaughter and that blind idiot if they show back up here they better just pack up and leave again."

"You've changed, your not the dumb martial artist jock anymore" Nabiki commented to the cold response.

Ranko lets out a snort "That was a personality created by Genma" she then points a finger at Nabiki "Your father was just as bad, I know he fell apart when your mother died and I sympathize with that I really do, but to abandon you and your sisters like he did, well maybe some jail time will get his head out of his rear and back into reality"

Rankos discussion with Nabiki had caught the attention of the students nearby and had drawn them to see what was going on. Unfortunately it had gotten the attention of Akane who came stomping up with her mallet cocked back to swing.

"**Get Away from my sister you perverted Alien freak!" **Akane yelled swinging her mallet.

Thwack! The meaty sound was heard across the school yard followed by a sharp crack sound as Ranko slapped Akane across the face to the shock of everyone to witness the confrontation.

"I warned you Akane Tendo that I will not tolerate your self centered delusions and attacks of stupidity anymore." Ranko growled out her blue eyes glowing red as she tossed the mallet into the air and blasted it with a bolt of red energy before turning back to her ex-fiancee.

"I will give you this final warning your anger and delusions will get you in trouble and no one will be there to save you." Ranko turns and starts walking to exit the schoolyard as she approached the gate she turned her head back and spoke.

"By the way Akane, tell that pig Ryoga that I said congratulations on becoming a father, I hope your kid survives the two of you as its parents."

Everyone watching and listening stood in shock as they digested the news they just heard not even noticing as Ranko disappeared.

Ranko materializes on the roof of Nekohanten and looks around before nodding her head.

"Looks like I got the hang of teleporting short distances, time to try long distance" Closing her eyes she concentrates on the backyard of her home and she vanishes from the Nerima district.

After successfully appearing in her backyard Ranko went into the kitchen and opening the fridge to grab something to eat she found a large bento with a note on it with her name on it. Ranko smiled at the thoughtful gesture of her housemate as she put the bento along with a few bottles of tea and water into subspace along with several other items. Walking back into the backyard she looks around remembering that she still needed to set up a shrine to Bast and Sekhmet as well as a few other ideas, shrugging her shoulders she fades as she teleports and appears on the roof of the high school in Juuban where the Inner Scouts and Hotaru go minus Rei as she goes to a private school and Michiru and Haruka go to college.

Looking around the schoolyard she spotted Hotaru walking towards a table that was shaded under a tree where Usagi and the others were eating lunch and chatting. Watching Hotaru being shunned by the looks the other students were giving her brought back old memories of when she was feared that there were several assassination attempts on her life before the Fall happened. Shaking her head of such thoughts she teleported behind the tree the girls were sitting at as Hotaru sat down joining them.

"Hey Hotaru!" greeted a cheerful Usagi in between bites of food as she was digging into her lunch

"Hi" said the depressed girl as she was unwrapping her lunch

"Whats wrong? Asks Makoto and Minako at the same time making the two look at each other for a second

"Jinx" Makoto said quickly with a big grin on her face

Minako stopped before she got a chance to say anything and slumps in defeat making Hotaru giggle and Ami look up from the book she was reading with a small smile on her face at her friends antics.

Hotaru took a few bites of her lunch before she responded "I thought it would be different once I got to high school I would make some new friends but everyone still treats me like a freak and tease and make fun of me"

"It is your first week at a new school maybe they just need some time, it was like that for us when we were freshman and even then Usagi is the goofball now as she was then but people have accepted her" Makoto said trying to cheer up her friend

"Yeah that's right I..Hey!" Usagi sputtered as she caught on to what was said.

The others chuckled at this including Hotaru, Ranko took this moment to step out from her hiding spot

"If the other students cant see the sweet caring young lady I care about now as much as I did back in the old days they are idiots who don't deserve you!" Ranko said with affection

The girls gasp as they saw her walking towards them before she was knocked to the ground by a purple haired missile who had a huge grin on her face and was hugging the red haired woman with all her might.

"Oneesama!" Hotaru said in delight, "When did you get back?"

By now the rest of the girls had reached the two on the ground and gotten the attention of the rest of the students nearby who were watching the scene.

Ranko took the offered hand of Makoto who helped her up as Hotaru refused to let go of her.

"I returned yesterday morning, I had errands to run around Tokyo before I made a trip to visit a shrine down in Okayama today so I figured I would stop by and have lunch with you." she said sitting down with Hotaru still hugging her as she pulled her bento and a bottle of water from her subspace pocket

Ami looked at what Ranko did with intense interest "How did you do that?" she asked watching as several more items appeared out of thin air.

"Hidden weapons technique, I can create subspace pockets and store things in them, had it since the old days, relearned it several months ago though most of you stored snacks in them except Ami who would store her computer and several notepads and books in hers" The blue haired girl blushed while the others chuckled

The rest of lunch was spent with small talk and eating, with Ranko sharing hers with Hotaru as the girl refused to let go of her, much to the amusement of the others.

"So what did you girls do over summer break?"

Usagi spoke up first "I slept a lot when not dealing with monster attacks, we did spend time at your house for our meetings and using your pool and sunbathing."

"Haruka papa and Michiru mama tried to get everyone to sunbathe nude but Setsuna mama stopped them from that" Hotaru quietly said looking up at Ranko who chuckled "Those two never change, I found a pair of orange thong underwear in the bathroom this morning probably belongs to one of them"

Minako coughed into her hand with her face a bright red "Actually that's mine"

Ranko stares blankly for a moment "Okay did not need that image"

The girls giggle at Rankos response

Makoto breaks the moment with her answer," I made meals for us when we were at your place and I practiced and spared with Haruka in your dojo"

Smirking "I will have to spar with both of you sometime to see what level your at" Ranko says

"What level are you?" asks Makoto eager to maybe learn some new moves.

"You will have to wait and see" Ranko says with a smirk before popping the last bit of her lunch in her mouth.

Before anyone can say anything the bell rings signaling that lunch was over. The girls groan as they put away their bentos and slowly get up to head back inside. Getting up with Hotaru still holding onto her Ranko pulls her away before squatting down and giving the girl a hug which is returned in kind. Standing up again, she turns to the rest.

"I was planning on having a little party this weekend so bring everyone from the old days over including Luna and Artemis" Turning back to Hotaru "Can you or one of the others drop Feronia off at my place tomorrow"

Hotaru nods before she ran to catch up with the rest of the group heading inside. Ranko looked around to see if anyone was looking her way before she disappeared.

Ranko landed outside Okayama in the same park she visited before totally exhausted from flying as fast as she could all the way from Tokyo which she is starting to regret now. She sat down under a tree to catch a breather and pulled out a few snacks from subspace and ate them at a leisurely pace while watching people go about their lives. After finishing her snacks and downing a bottled water she threw the wrappers into a trashcan as she walked by it and put the empty bottle back into subspace she called out her motorcycle from its subspace garage when she reaches the street. Hopping on she starts up the engine while putting her helmet on and rides off in the direction of the Masaki shrine.

The front gate of the Masaki shrine and home has remained the same other than the two guardians who stood on either side of the gate with a slight covering of moss constantly on guard and to greet those that knew them. The sound of an approaching engine alerted them that someone was approaching and they activated their scanners to determine who it was and if they were a threat. Their scans revealed a single seat vehicle with a female rider armed with several weapons, a more in depth scan revealed the female to be Masu/Jurian hybrid. Both were confused as the only person they knew to be like that was male, so going to full alert, they powered up shields and weapon while informing Princess Ayeka of the current situation and waited.

The unknown rider arrived first as the guardians watched her pull up close to them before shutting off the engine and dismounting. They remained silent but ready to act in an instance to any hostile intention as the rider removed her helmet revealing red hair and as she turned they saw blue slitted cat eyes flick to the left then right looking right at them as if she knew.

"Azaka, Kamidake why are you powered up?" the redhead visitor asked with familiarity.

"You are an unknown and armed entity, please identify yourself and make no hostile moves or we will be forced to subdue you." Kamidake stated as his eye lens light up Azaka as did Azakas'.

Ranko groans in frustration "I forgot you did not know about my ability to change." she mumbled while scratching the back of her head.

Standing tall and showing her master key given to her by Fumiko in the form of a bracer she identified herself formally "I am Lady Ranko Katsu Kamiki Jurai in this form" Lowering her arm and storing her motorcycle away in subspace garage she turned back to the two guardians "Now can I go inside?, I am very tired from flying down here and would like to rest."

Before either one could respond the gate opened to reveal Ayeka in her casual Jurian blue robe.

"Oh good afternoon Lord Ranma, please come in" Ayeka said in greeting stepping aside to allow Ranko to walk past her.

"Thank you Ayeka, but please when I am in this form call me Ranko, I want to have Ranko to be my name in this form and Ranma in my male form.

"As you wish Lady Ranko" Ayeka answers with a confused look on her face and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Just Ranko, save the formalities for when it is appropriate, we are family and in private, lets keep it casual." she says as they walk along the walkway leading back to the house.

"I understand" Ayeka says with a nod of her head and a warm smile. "By the way I must warn you that a transmission came today from grandmother, and Noike wishes to speak to you as soon as you arrived about the content of the message"

"A message from Mom? I got a feeling I am not going to like it" Ranko shakes her head before turning to her niece.

"Where is Noike now?"

"Noike as well as everyone else is waiting in the living room, when Azaka and Kamidake informed me you had arrived Noike had gathered everyone with the help of that monster woman" Ayeka growled.

Ranko glanced at her niece {I need to get her and Ryoko together and have a talk with them about their attitude towards each other and how they treat Tenchi} she thought as they entered the house after taking off their shoes and putting on house slippers. Entering the living room one can feel the tension as Ranko looked around she saw Tenchi sitting with Mayuka and Noike, Washu was sitting with Ryoko, Sasami with Katsuhito both Kou and Ryo ohki were sitting in Sasamis lap. Ayeka walked over and sat down with Sasami.

Noike looks at her brother who is currently her sister questioningly "May I ask why my brother is my sister right now?"

Ranko looks at the floor while turning pink in the face and mumbles a response which no one heard except Kou who picked up what was going on from the link with her partner. Kou told Ryo ohki and Washu and Ryoko picked it up from her causing Washu to cackle madly getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Its a monthly female issue" she said which most understood except Sasami, Mayuka and Tenchi who looked puzzled. Washu then glared at Ranko with a serious look "You will come to my lab later so I can give you a check up and no arguments"

Ranko nodded her head rapidly in agreement while the rest chuckled.

"Ok pay attention everyone" Noike said loudly getting everyone's attention "I received a letter from Lady Seto this morning delivered by Kiriko with a list and instructions" she paused as she pulled out a datapad and set it on the table in front of her. "My instructions were to give that to my brother as he is the only who can unlock it and for him to read the contents."

Ranko walks over to the table and picks up the datapad, after thumb and retina scanning she entered the password that she had picked and only Kou and her mother knew the screen changed to show several folders with multiple files in each one. Opening the first folder then the first file she read it aloud.

"Son, by the time you read this you should have arrived back at Earth, and gotten started setting up your first assignment which if successful will lead to more of its kind being done across the Jurian Empire."

"What is this assignment that grandmother mentioned?" asked Ayeka

Ranko glanced at Noike who understood the meaning of the look she was getting and answered

"It is a joint operation between Jurai and the GP to run a base together on the outer fringe of the empires territory as there have been increased pirate activity due to Seinas work cleaning up the core systems and with what happened with the Renza Federation proved that we need to start keeping an eye out along the borders."

"What does that have to do with her?" Ryoko asks pointing at Ranko who no one notices seems to be a little unsteady

"The station used for Seinas wedding is now being retrofitted for use as a base of operation by Jurai and the GP for patrols, training and defense of this sector and she is in charge of the base with me as liaison for the GP and an officer from Jurai Military as its liaison."

Ranko clears her throat "If I may continue" looking at the datapad again "Inside are letters from some of the other royal houses with proposals of marriage, I have marked the ones I feel are the best suited for your "Unique" condition, please read over them as well as the ones from various prominent families across the galaxy as word of you has spread quickly after the tree ceremony with pictures of you in your robe made you look so dashing that even many of the servants at the palace have a copy"

Ranko started hitting her head with he datapad repeatedly while everyone else chuckled at her.

"Anyways, I also would like you to help Tenchi pick who he wants as his wife/wives other than Noike as she is already engaged to Tenchi as the ones he does not choose they will be among the ones I will consider as possible candidates for marrying you."

All the women looked towards Ranko in shock only to find her passed out on the floor.

Katsuhito started laughing as he made his way out the back door to head back to the shrine finding it funny that his grandson was no longer alone in his woman problems.

Note from Author: Sorry it took almost 2 months to update between taking care of my son, dealing with life issues, writers block it took some time. There will be fight scenes coming up soon for those wanting those. I am not very good at writing person to person fight scenes as I am with ones involving vehicles so have been doing much research by watching animes with person to person fights to use for a basis. There will be more interaction with past characters from earlier chapters before and during the dimension traveling.


	22. Chapter 22

Silver Solider Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story

Ranko opened her eyes to find herself laying on a futon wearing black silk pajamas, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling, glancing around the room revealed that she was in Tenchis' room and in his bed. Movement next to her head revealed Kou curled up sleeping, sitting up she looked out the window to see the sun rising. Getting out of bed woke Kou up greeting her with a happy "Miyah" which brought a smile to her face as she held her hands out for the cabbit to jump into them up onto her shoulder were she proceeded to nuzzle her partners neck and cheek.

"Good Morning to you as well" Ranko gave Kou an affectionate scratch behind her ears getting a purr from the cabbit.

"So what did I miss and how long was I out?" Ranko asked as she grabbed the data pad from where she saw it sitting on Tenchi's desk.

Kou answer thru the link they have almost made her drop the data pad in shock.

"I was out for a couple days?!" Kou nods her head "I am surprised I did not wake up in Washu's lab"

"She did get you in her lab but only long enough to get some scans of you before I insisted you be allowed to rest in a bed as I did not want her experimenting on you brother" Noike said from the doorway with her hands on her hips "Or in your current state I should say sister"

Ranko chuckled "Thanks for taking care of me Sis, its good to know I have some family that is sane"

"I take it mother was a bit over excited with you?" Noike asked with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye

Ranko rolled her eyes "After some of the things she pulled while I was on Jurai I don't know if I will go back there for a long time" Holding up the data pad "With some of the things on here she wants me to do or consider makes me question her sanity"

Noike stepped aside as Ranko walked out of the room and followed as they walked down the stairs.

"I am going to go clean up and soak and go over the other files on here before Sasami has breakfast ready"

"Ok I will let her know your up so she can make extra for you" Noike said with a smile on her face as she continued towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Sis" Ranko replied before her and Kou vanished as they teleported to the floating Onsen to bathe.

Floating Onsen

Tenchi was enjoying the hot water as it worked out his sore muscles from training with his grandfather when the sound of the door opening caught his attention. Looking to see who it was almost made him pass out if he had not pinched his nose to stop the nosebleed from seeing the tall natural redhead wearing nothing with a cabbit on her shoulder walking in. Turning quickly away in embarrassment in that he had a reaction to a family member who was born male helped calm him down enough to speak.

"Uh Ranma I mean Ranko I see your err awake now" he commented in an uncertain tone in his voice.

"Ack!" was the response from the redhead, "I did not think anyone was in here this early, I'll come back later" she turned to leave.

"No its ok, I don't mind really but could you uh maybe cover up, I don't want the girls to get the wrong idea"

Ranko shakes her head at the comment but understands where he is coming from.

"No problem, went through the same thing myself back in Nerima, still get jumpy when it comes to baths and women." Concentrating on seeing if she can change to male found that it was as Ranko became Ranma going from a tall athletic woman to tall athletic male. Kou gave him a cheek rub before jumping off his shoulder and ran back out as he grabs a towel from a shelf near the door.

"Ok Tenchi its safe now" Ranma said as he walked up and lowered him self into the hot water several feet away from Tenchi who had calmed down and was sitting down relaxed again.

"So how was your trip?" Tenchi asks breaking the silence and looking at Ranma who was looking at the data pad he received a few days ago.

While still reading "It was interesting to say the least, got to meet my father, the Emperor, his other wife, Mother showed me around the palace, met some of the other royal families, toured GP headquarters and the Academy, did some shopping and got paired with a Royal Tree."

Tenchi nods, "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself, I still have yet to get paired with a Royal tree yet, I have been on Ayekas and Noikes of course every Treeship is different."

"Well I have been on two as well, my mothers ship and Fumiko, that's the name of mine by the way although mine is just the core unit." Ranma looks up at Tenchi "I must admit though you really should get paired soon, even though from what I have read you really don't need one with your power and abilities, I don't know about the others and even though Seina has Fuku and the Idol, for me I am connected to Kou like Ryoko is to Ryo ohki and to Fumiko like mother is with her ship, i I feel almost whole again after so long" Ranma blinks a few times with a vacant look before going back to reading.

"You said almost whole. What is missing to make you complete?"

Ranma sighs and looks up at Tenchi with a resigned look but before he can answer

"**DADDY!"**

Ranma whipped his head around to see a naked blue haired girl run and jump over him, he turned around in time to get hit by a wall of water as the girl lands in the water in front of Tenchi.

Ranma wipes the water out of his face as the sound of others walking in catches his attention

"Tenchi!" A naked Ryoko calls out as she flies over to the young man and hugging him from behind as Mayuka sat in his lap

"Ryoko! Mayuka! You both know better than to run around in here in the nude when Tenchi is bathing!" Ayeka scolded the two in her "Royal Princess" tone of voice

Ranma tensed up as he felt two points poking him in the back as an arm wrapped around him across his chest from behind while the other was under the water and slid up under his towel "I see my new favorite guinea pig is awake now" Ranma instantly teleported away up towards the ceiling red as a lobster.

"M-m-Miss Washu that is highly inappropriate behavior to be doing towards Lord Ranma, I expected such behavior from that monster woman but not you!" Looking up at her Great Uncle what she saw made her blush as well as the others. "Oh my!"

Ranma floating above everyone looked down in confusion "Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

Tenchi pointed down as Washu held up a towel while grinning, Ryoko was rolling around on the floor laughing. It clicked in his head why he felt a breeze and tried covering with the data pad he still held in his hand before he quickly flew down grabbing the towel back before disappearing from view using the Umisenken.

Reappearing seconds later on the surface of the water Ranma shook his head "Your as bad as my mother was back on Jurai" he commented as he sank into the water a ways away from everyone bringing out the data pad again and continued reading it.

"Lord Ranma, what are you reading that grandmother sent you?" Ayeka asks as she climbs in the water wearing a towel cover her torso

"I been wondering that as well" commented Tenchi while trying to get Mayuka off his back.

Sighing he looks up from his reading to see everyone looking at him for a response seeing that Washu in adult form, Ryoko and Mayuka were still nude made his eye twitch as well as making him blush.

"I will under two conditions, One please cover up even though I have a female form I cant concentrate with you three naked"

Washu covers up with a pout, Mayuka complains but with Tenchi asking her to so she gave in, Ryoko on the other hand floated over to him giving him a closer look that made him uncomfortable so he started to use the Soul of of Ice.

"Whats wrong?" she teased "Am I not sexy enough that you want me to cover it?"

Ranma closed his eyes "Ryoko its not that at all, You are very beautiful woman with unique qualities that any good man would love to have at their side" he opens his eyes and glances at Tenchi who nods his head slightly in understanding, Ranma then looks around at the other women "The same goes for all of you as well, and even though my record with relationships are nil I offer this advice, Don't fight if your after the same guy, all it will do is make matters worse."

Everyone sat quietly taking in what he had said especially Ayeka and Ryoko who had put on a towel and was sitting next to Tenchi.

"Tenchi" Ranma spoke while looking at the young man

"Yeah?"

"Remember as a Prince of Jurai and next in line for the throne you can have multiple wives like Seina although I doubt you want to have that many"

Tenchi chuckles as he scratches the back of his head "Yeah the poor guy got kidnapped on his wedding day and was practically at the honeymoon part which was televised"

Ranma shakes his head in amusement "Mom showed me the recording of that, glad to know that happens to other people." he says remembering an incident from his past.

Ryoko spoke up with a huge grin on her face "Oh really? What happened to you?"

"Venus back during the SM was a vacation type planet, lots of hot springs, hotels, and once a year they held a Fertility Festival, and at the time I was a Lieutenant and the ship I was assigned to at the time responded to a call from the Queen of Venus herself requesting our assistance to keep things from getting out of hand." Ranma rubs his forehead before continuing. "It was a setup planned to get myself there by Princess Mina of Venus to have me as her...partner for the festivities which thankfully I was saved from that by Private Leojas who caught wind of what was going on and warned me in time to get off planet."

By the end of Ranmas story everyone was chuckling except Mayuka who did not understand parts of the story.

Holding up the data pad for everyone to see he answers Ayekas earlier question "I was going over the list of potential single women who mother approves of for me to marry but some of the names on here I do not approve of at all."

"Why is that Lord Ranma?" Ayeka asks with a puzzled look

Taking a moment to glance at the data pad "If you remember who ever Tenchi does not pick as his wives will be considered as candidates for me to chose, with my experiences I hate arranged marriages and this is close to that."

"So that means our names are on that list?" Ryoko asks looking over his shoulder

"Yes, and some of the names I don't approve of such as Mayuka, Sasami, Ayeka, someone name Minaho Masaki and Tennyo Masaki." Ranma scratches his head "I remember Minaho on mothers ship but no idea who Tennyo is"

Tenchi coming out of shock at the information "That is my big sister, she is visiting my dad who lives near Tokyo."

"Well that would explain why I have not seen her around." Ranma looks around and frowns "Has anyone seen Yusao?"

"She returned to your home to take care of Feronia and to prepare for a get together you have planned this weekend?" Washu says with a sly look on her face "Throwing a party are we? Who pray tell is coming to that?"

Ranma shakes his head as he puts the data pad away into subspace storage before looking into Washus eyes with a serious look "Some old friends that I know you would love to talk to them again, I will not have you crashing or spying as they will be in civilian identity and a bit paranoid."

Washu crosses her arms under her chest with a huff and pouts "Fine, I will behave but you owe me one!"

"Agreed" Ranma says to the shock of the others "With in reason of course" Washu smiles and nods

Ranma turns to Tenchi who was dealing with an over affectionate Mayuka and Ryoko "So before we get out for breakfast you want to explain to me how you have a daughter who looks to be your age?"

"Well... She is... Ahh... Little Washu can you explain it to him?" Tenchi says nervously while looking at the redheaded scientist.

"A few years ago a demon named Yuzuha combined her DNA with Tenchis to create Mayuka who she tried to use to get revenge on Katsuhito who as you know is Prince Yosho by stealing Tenchi. She almost succeeded but were able to stop her but not before Mayuka was reduced to a gem" Washu explained.

Ranma frowns "Then how is she here now alive and well?"

"Because i am a genius!" Washu proclaimed causing everyone to groan at her proclamation. "I was able to bring her back to life as everyone agreed to bring her back, although there was some complications after she was reborn she went thru growth spurts till she is at the age you see now."

Ranma looked at Mayuka who looked back at him both with no expression showing on their faces. Everyone can feel the tension in the air as they waited to see what would happen next. Ranma was the one to break the silence with a smile "Well it is a pleasure to have you as part of the family Mayuka, if you did not already know I am your great uncle Ranma"

Mayukas smile conveys her mood of happiness "Hello Uncle Ranma!" she jumps onto him hugging her uncle with all her might causing the others to chuckle as Ranma started to turn blue before she lets go and steps back looking at Tenchi

"So who was that red haired woman that was sleeping in your bed Daddy?"

"That was me Mayuka" Ranma answered as the blue haired girl looked at him with a weird expression

"But your hair is black and you don't have the same parts as me" she says as she looks at him and then looks under her towel.

"That is because I was exposed to water that has shape shifting properties a few years ago that use to require hot and cold water to change but thanks to Washu and Ryoko I change when I want"

Ranma proves his point as he turns into his redhead female form. "When I am like this I call myself Ranko so I would be your aunt when I am like this ok?"

Mayukas eyes were wide open "WOW! That is neat!" she says as she pokes and prods her aunts body even lifting the bottom of the towel to check for the changes there much to Rankos and Tenchis embarrassment, Ryoko and her mother were laughing at the site while Ayeka shook her head.

Anymore antics were cut off as Noike opened the door announcing breakfast was almost ready, at the mention of food Ranma who had changed back to male stomach growled just before he jumped out of the water and bolted for the changing room passing his sister who was barely got out of the way in time.

"Guess hes hungry" Noike says as she smiles at her brothers antics.

Breakfast was typical at the Masaki home, Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over Tenchi until Noike stopped them, Mayuka occasionally feeding Tenchi, Katsuhito had come down from the shrine and was sitting next to Ranma talking about his time on Jurai with Washu making the occasional comment while Kou was in his lap munching on a carrot. After the meal was finished everyone was sitting in the living room at Ranmas request.

"Ok there is two reason I have gathered all of you here, First off I want to apologize for what happened a few days ago, I have been overwhelmed with everything that has happened recently, My trip to Jurai, being bonded with Fumiko and before you ask, she is a first generation tree" Several of the people gasp at this tidbit, Washu looked like at him with a gleam in her eye.

Ranma continues while keeping a wary eye on Washu ready to bolt at the slightest movement she makes towards him. "Second while on Jurai I got to experience the Startica festival which hearing about Mayuka makes it more special to me" Ranma smiles at the young girl. "I have brought gifts back for everyone from their family members and a few from myself"

His announcement catches everyone by surprise even Katsuhito. Ranma closes his eyes briefly as he contacts Fumiko to teleport the presents from her cargo hold to the house. A stack of wrapped gifts appear behind Ranma seven feet high and ten feet wide.

"But we did not get you anything" Tenchi says looking upset the others looked guilty and nodded in agreement.

"Oh but you are wrong, all of you have given me a gift already, one i keep right here" he pats where his heart is "The love of family and friends, something I have missed for so very long" He is knocked flat on his back by Sasami and Ryo ohki is her child form tackling him around the waist hugging him as well as Kou who was on Ranmas face licking him. After getting back to his feet, Tenchi and his grandfather both pat him on the back while the girls all give him hugs except Washu who gets a quick grope of his backside.

"Well everyone go ahead and get your presents!" As they do so Ranma watches for a bit before he teleports outside and appears in front of Funaho the Masaki shrine tree. Thanks to Kimiko his treeship he knows that this is another Jurian tree and bows in respect "Hello Funaho" The tree responded with dancing motes of light and beams of light one connecting to his bracer key given to him my Kimiko and hears Funahos voice greeting him in kind in his mind and offers a spot to sit against her trunk shaded from the sun. Ranma smiles and nods his head and sits down leaning his back against the tree.

Leaning back on Funaho he brings up his computer checking to see if he had any mail, there was nothing but junk mail, next he went over the reports from the station, all upgrades were complete all that was left was a few more supply ships arriving in a few days and he needed to go over and approve the shifts and patrol routes that Lt. Sakura and Noike wrote up. After approving the sift and patrol rosters he contacted Yusao back at his home to see what she has been doing the past couple of days.

Getting up to speed on things he heads back to the house after thanking Funaho for her company and hospitality. One quick flight and he was back at the house where he saw Kou and Ryo playing while Sasami watched until they noticed him standing near by watching.

"Uncle Ranma!" Sasami shouted as she ran over to him with the cabbits in tow. Ranma winced when she called him that remembering his mothers list of people she approved of for him to marry, a wince Sasami noticed.

"Is something wrong?" his niece asks as she hugs him and Kou hops onto his shoulder while Ryo lands on Sasamis' shoulder.

"Nothing to worry yourself about, just somethings I need to sort out that your grandmother is putting me up too." he then steps back and walks towards the house with Sasami at his side.

"So did everyone like their gifts?" Ranma asks as he opens the door letting his niece enter first.

Sasami giggles as she points to the living room, what they see is something one would expect to see on Christmas morning. Wrapping paper was strewn everywhere, gifts were being enjoyed by all.

"Where are your presents?" he asked his niece who was picking up the wrapping paper.

"I put them in my room already, I still feel bad that we did not get you anything though" Sasami looks down saddened. Ranma kneels down and pulls her into a loving hug one she returns with all the strength she can.

"Having family again is enough for me, besides between my parents, and yours I have more presents then I ever had" Ranma says as he stands back up just as Ryoko appears behind him hugging around his chest and planting a kiss on his cheek to the amazement of everyone.

"Thanks Ranma for the gifts I love them."

Ranma pats her hands that are still holding him in a hug "Your welcome, and thank you for being my friend and for the help you, Ryo ohki and Washu have given me." Ryo ohki had jumped up onto his shoulder via Sasami and rubbed her head against his cheek showing her appreciation.

"Well I do have a present for you my guinea pig, i mean Ranma" Washu corrected herself with the looks she got from several people.

"I was able to repair most of the damage done to your ship with the help of nanites and it should last for at least a thousand years before catastrophic failure of the superstructure and most of the systems unless your in battle at which point it becomes unknown. I have made a few modifications of my own such as a slave system that you can control the ship by remote control from your subspace computer."

Washu shows Ranma through his computer how to access and use the program. "I also anticipated your wanting to use your old ship but keep your treeship close so I converted the hanger bay at the stern of the ship to dock your treeship in which can also control your ship as well as use its offensive and defensive abilities which I upgraded the energy output and efficiency of all systems, fully restocked your munitions and supplies."

Washu stood there with a huge grin on her face at the looks of amazement directed towards her by everyone especially Ranma "I am such a genius they are speechless!" she exclaims in glee.

Moments later everyone but Ranma was back to normal so Washu took advantage and grabbed Ranma and dragged him into her lab with Kou following close on their heels.

Several hours later Ranma was on a train traveling back home as he was to tired to drive or fly and Fumiko was being docked and hooked up to the Chimera by Washu after an exhausting chase around her labs when he came to his senses to find Washu stripping his clothes off with her in adult form wearing a nurses outfit.

{Never again will I lower my guard around that woman again!} he thought while looking out the window from his seat on the train. {Still cant figure out her obsession with getting a sample"} he shudders, Kou napping on his shoulder snickers though their link.

The train pulled into Tokyo just before the commuter rush started which gave Ranma a chance to walk around downtown window shopping and occasionally dealing with groups of girls that got excited over seeing the cabbit on his shoulder as he let them hold and pet her which Kou soaked up enjoying the attention. Ranma also got attention from the girls when they noticed his cats eyes and when asked where he got the contacts they became more intrigued with him when he told them they were his actual eyes. When asked how he got them he told them he informed them truthfully that they were a gift from training he received from a forbidden technique and left it at that.

Ranma started roof hopping once they were away from the skyscrapers to make up for the time lost spending so much time downtown. As Ranma was roof hopping he sensed he was being followed but could not pinpoint exactly who or what was following him and decided to confront the situation away from his home so he changed directions and headed to a park near by after instructing Kou to head straight home thru their link as he covertly set her down out of sight with out slowing down.

Landing in the park he looked around quickly to see no one was around as it was sunset and being Juuban most people are home due to the monster attacks that happen often. Seeing that no bystanders will be involved Ranma quickly straps his weapons on from weapon space throws on a trench coat then cloaks himself using an advanced version of the Umisenken hiding himself in a tree several feet from the water fountain to wait.

He did not have to wait long as two people landed near the fountain with scowls on their faces. What surprised him was not that the people are female one an adult looks to be in her mid 20s to early 30s with greenish hair and abundant assets in a purple body suit and her companion a teenager between 14 and 16 in looks with pink hair and wearing a blue and red body suit, it was that they both have bat wings growing out their backs and sides of their heads.

"Succubus" Ranma thought as he dropped to the ground and slowly approached them still cloaked flipping the safeties off on his weapons.

""We lost him" the teen says looking around the park clearly upset.

"Our eagerness cost us, he detected us before we could ambush him" the adult said as she sat down at the fountain in a huff.

"Whats so important about this human that Hild has us hunting him?" the teen says as she stands in front of the adult with her hands on her hips pouting.

Ranma almost dropped out of cloak when Hild was mentioned, things just got serious with the situation as he got closer to the pair when the adult spoke.

"For one he is not human as they live for around 80 years, 100 if they are lucky, He is younger then I remember him when I was a child but he is far older than he appears and Hild wants him for personal reasons that I was not told and I intend to find out what he did to get Hilds attention like he has.

Ranma knew exactly who the adult is when she mentioned meeting him as a child, one who has grown in both power and in beauty since he had last seen her hundreds of years before. He moved over to the side several feet away to have room just in case he fades back into visibility.

"Hello again Morrigan of the house of Aensland" he says with formality and a touch of fondness in his voice.

The two succubus turn at the sound of his voice with shock on their faces at his sudden appearance before turning to predatory.

Morrigan stands up and faces him as the teen gets into a combat stance "Hello Uncle".


	23. Chapter 23

Silver Solider Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon, Dark Stalkers or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story.

The younger succubus turned to the older one, "Uncle? He is not like us at all, there is no way he is family!"

"Its a term of endearment Lillith" the succubus known as Morrigan says without taking her eyes off the man in front of them. "I called him that when I was your age back home in Scotland."

Lilliths eyes widened in surprise and shock, "That was over 700 years ago, yet he looks to be in his early twenties."

"Hmm" Morrigan says in response, "He actually looks younger now then he was back then" she takes a couple steps towards him. Ranma stands his ground but moves his hands closer to his guns which is noticed by both succubi by the smirks on their faces. "No need to get hostile with us Uncle, you would not hurt two innocent and unarmed young ladies would you?

Ranmas response was the sound of dual clicks of both his Beretta each one pointed at each succubus earning stern look from Morrigan and a startled look from Lillith.

"I know that you are not innocent or unarmed as you say you are, now I want to know what Hild has to do with you hunting me down after all this time.

Morrigan slowly steps towards Ranma with her hands in front of her in a non threatening manner while Lillith remains where she is with her hands up palms facing forward. Ranma focuses on Morrigan while still keeping an eye on the younger succubus.

With each step closer, Ranmas' determination waivers as his body starts heating up, causing him to break out in a sweat, and a certain part of his anatomy to respond in a way that is uncomfortable due to his choice of pants. His aim at the pair of succubi gets unsteady as his hands start to shake and his palm start to sweat.

"S-Stop w-where you are M-Morrigan, don't make m-me shoot y-you!" Ranma was now barely able to stand let alone talk as the closer Morrigan got to him the more he felt like his body was on fire. Just as she reached him the guns were now pointing towards the ground in front of him, quicker than most people could follow she lashed out with a wing in a spear like shape and knocked the guns out of his hands which vanished in midair back into his hidden weapons space.

About this time the Senshi minus Pluto landed in the park nearby to witness the confortation between thier old friend and two winged women. The group turned to Mercury as she was checking her computer.

"The readings i am getting are coming from those two but they are not youma, i need more time to scan them to determine what they are."

Uranus was leering at the older of the winged women, " Better looking than any youma thats for sure, and very.. Healthy too" her comment earns her an elbow to the ribs from her partner Neptune.

Soon as the guns were gone Lillith was clinging to him from behind sniffing the back and sides of his neck. "He does not smell like a human" she sniffs some more, "Extremely high amount of life energy, definitely older than he appears" she then bites his shoulder tasting his blood.

"Vampire?!" Venus hissed clenching her fists along with the others.

Mercury shakes her head, "No they have normal body temp and heartbeat"

Venus calms down a little but still looks ready to attack "Your right if they were they would have been eliminated by now"

Jupiter looked at her teammate puzzled "How would you know that?"

Without looking away Venus replied "I heard of a group based in England that eliminates vampires and other monsters, though why those two are still alive makes me wonder."

Morrigan watched in amusement as the young succubus eyes rolled back in her head and she fell off her body twitching as she rolled around moaning in ecstasy.

{I take it from your reaction you like?} Morrigan asks thru their mental link.

{Taste him, hes a virgin!} was all Lillith would say.

Taking the advice, Morrigan grabs Ranma below the belt getting a feel of what he had in his pants much to her approval, she bites his other shoulder as the one Lillith bit has healed up already, something she is intrigued by. Confirming Liliths remark she brings her face closer to Ranmas'.

"My my still a virgin I see, is that's why Hild has such an interest in you besides you being much older than you appear or is there something more?" she whispers in a husky voice as she grabs the front of his pants.

The Inners plus Saturn blush at the statement though a few of them are drooling at the implication.

Most men would be a quivering mess by this point and Ranma was close to his breaking point but with the mention of Hild being brought up gave him the fortitude to delve into the Soul of Ice and clear his mind and gain control of his body of the effects the succubi. Sensing the younger one still laying on the ground in a blissful state behind him he acted. One moment Morrigan was enjoying the delicious energy that was rolling off her "uncle" then she was flipped over and landing on Lillith from a simple Judo hip throw.

Ranma jumped up into a nearby tree and once out of view he cloaked himself and observed as Morrigan untangled herself cussing up a storm for underestimating him. Deciding to antagonize her more and get more information he called out to her but throwing his voice and cloaked his voice was everywhere.

"So when did you become a lapdog to others Morrigan? He watched as a scowl appeared on her face mirrored by Lillith.

"I serve no one! I am queen of Makai now what I am doing now is a favor to another and for personal reasons." Morrigan answered looking around trying to pinpoint his location, a hand signal from her sent Lillith into the air after unfurling her wings to look for him.

"Well congratulations are in order your highness, you'll forgive me for not bowing to you but considering our current situation its best I remain a safe distance from you." noticing both succubi looking in his general location he phased thru the tree into the ground and moved quickly to the other side of the clearing into another tree.

Mars looked at Mercury "Look up Makai see if there is anything about that?

"Whats wrong? We too much for you? What do you think Lillith?" the older succubus looked up at the younger one

"I think your right, after all he is a virgin they would not know what to with women like us"

The sound of laughter echoed around them, "That's rich coming from a flat chested tomboy" Lilliths' face turned red in embarrassment and anger at the comment.

"Just because I am a virgin by your definition does not mean I have no knowledge on how to be intimate with a woman it was a choice i made a long time ago, one I think is why Hild sent you after me." He noticed the confused looks the two had.

"So you were not told why she asked you to track me down like she did, that figures with her. I propose a trade of information you tell me why I reacted like I did when you two where near me and I will tell you why Hild is after me."

"Mercury looked at her friends, "Nothing on Makai although those two are succubus, but looking up the name Hild did, Also known as _Daimakaichō _she is the ruler of Niflheim"

"Whats Niflheim?" Sailor Moon asks, as she glances at Mercury

"Hell" is the response, "She is the queen of demons and ruler of Hell"

"What did he do to get the attention of two queens, one of hell and the other Makai?" Saturn asks fearing for her friend.

"Why should we trust you? Humans have proven they cannot be trusted!" Lillith spat in contempt

"I am not human remember?" Ranmas voiced whispered in her ear surprising her enough that she fell out of the air and landed on her rear.

"Whats wrong?" Morrigan asks looking at the young succubus with an arched eyebrow

"He whispered right into my ear." the girl stood up flapping her wings a few times. "I did not even see him at all or sense him and I was in the air! What is he?"

"Mercury are you able to scan Ranma, find out where he is and hows hes able to be invisible? Neptune asks, Uranus and Jupiter nodding their heads in agreement.

"That is what I would like to know as well" Morrigan growled out in frustration turning away from Lillith as she jumped up to the top of the fountain. "Ok as in regard to your deal what happened to you is a natural response to being in close contact with our kind"

"Bull!" Ranma voice said from behind her making her spin around to see nothing at all. "I did not respond like that when I was around you when you were the tomboys age so I know your lying" his voice echoed around the area.

In a huff she gave in seeing as there was no harm in telling as there was nothing he could do about it and she smirked at what she was about to reveal.

"You ingested the essence of the succubus queen Malcanthet over a month ago laced into your food by a demoness named Mara. Once ingested it raises your hormone levels making you easily excited over time which most people would act on thier urges but you hold in those urges till you will have no choice but to release your pent up frustration and if you don't then it will lead to death."

Venus, Jupiter,Mars and Saturn all look at Mercury who was turning bright red in the face.

"Does that mean what i think it does?" Asks Venus the response was a nod to which the group all grinned and turned back to looking at the confrontation each with thier own fantasies running thru thier heads.

Neptune leaned closer to Uranus "I am not sure i like what they are thinking of especially since our daughter is one of them."

Uranus who had her own idea going thru her head whispered back "I was thinking if his female side is effected as well we could get a hot redhead for ourselves" Neptune was going to elbow her but stopped just before she connected as the idea sunk in, For once she had to agree with her partner.

Ranma now understood why he has been feeling on edge around women more than usual lately and the measures he took to prevent himself from acting on his urges but also felt a sudden chill as well. Thinking on what Morrigan said made him realize what exactly what the essence would be coming from and almost fell out of the tree in disgust.

"There has to be a antidote to this" Ranma said with cold determination in his voice while he glared at Morrigan directly from his hiding spot.

Morrigan smirked as she looked around still trying to determine his location "Oh there is, but what makes you think i will tell you what that is, not that it would do you much good anyways"

Ranma phases up thru the branches into the air still cloaked "There is no way to convince you to tell me the answer is there?"

Morrigan shakes her head "You will have to beat me to get that answer, it has been so long since i have had a good fight and you dear "uncle" will give me one!" she assumes a defensive pose her wings curved halfway arond her like shields.

Ranma tenses up slightly just before he rockets towards Morrigan hoping to end the fight quickly just as he got within striking distance and becoming visible he was slammed into from his side by Lillith who he had lost track as his new trajectory sent him into the path of Morrigans fist which was glowing. Using instincts honed from his time in Nerima he twisted his body around just before impact.

"Soul Fist" Morrigan called out as she punched and watched her target go flying into a group of trees ending in a small explosion. "That was pathetic, no challenge at all" she says in a bored tone of voice.

"Seems to be the norm for flat chested tomboys around here" Ranmas voice was heard from behind her,she spun around in time to recieve a hard punch across her jaw then her body erupted in pain as she heard "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma jumped away as he started to feel the effects of being to close to her again.

For some reason Mars felt insulted at the flat chested tomboy comment, she will just have toconfront him about it later.

Morrigan quickly recovered from the assult with a smile on her face as she gazed at Ranma who was breathing heavily and even from the distance he was at she could smell his lust rolling off of him. Mentally contacting Lillith let her know the young succubus was slighlty singed but fine and told her to circle around while she distracted thier target, getting a agreement she set her plan in motion.

"I did follow thru with my part of our agreement, now you need to uphold your part and tell my why Hild has such an interest in you?"

Ranma fidgeted at her question hoping she had forgotten that part of the deal but since he did make the proposal and Morrigan did follow thru on her side of the bargin, "I met Hild in ancient Egypt shortly after the disappearance of Atlantis." He was interupted by Morrigan.

"Wait Atlantis? I thought it was a myth and just stories you told me when i was a child, your telling me it actually existed!"

"Yes it was real, it was populated by the survivors of the of the Moon Kingdom, until one day it disappeared without a trace. After it vanished i was in a tavern in Egypt being a depressed idiot drinking when i was approached by Hild, after several drinks we ended up in a room naked with me giving her one of my special massages which lets just say she really enjoyed from her response which is when her markings flared up and when i realized what she was i bolted while she was recovering."

Most of the Senshi were feeling flushed hearing Ranmas story including the Outers who were imagining getting a massage from a certain redhead.

"So Hild is after you because you ran away before she was able to take your virginity? Morrigan laughed as she saw Lillith about to pounce. "I guess its time i claim you for myself then, you would be perfect as my consort as well as Lilliths" Saying the girls name the young succubus attacks only to go through a afterimage, before she has a chance to turn around she feels a poke to the back of her neck then darkness.

Morrigan stopped her attack before she even began as Ranma now held a unconcious Lillith in his arms. Ranma smirked at her as he held the young succubus before he throws her towards Morrigan high in the air.

"Catch!" he says as he throws her, Morrigan knew that with Lillith unconcious and at that height would be seriously injured tensed her legs to take flight to catch her when she started to black out hearing a voice speak from behind her.

"Sorry about this"

Ranma gently lowered Morrigan to the ground then caught Lilith as she descended into reach and setting her down next to the older succubus. Looking in the direction of where the scouts were hiding he called out to them.

"Come on out girls its safe now!" he calls out as he pulls out a medium sized box from his pants and opens it pulling out two needle less syringes. The scouts watched as the stopped a few feet away as he withdrew blood samples from both of the unconscious females then gets a few hair samples putting them in plastic tubes before putting everything back in the box which disappears back into his pants pocket without any sign of it showing causing a few of the senshi to look puzzled.

"Samples for a friend, hopefully she can use them to help with my problem" He answers thier unasked question to his action.

Saturn approaches him with obvious concern, but as she gets closer everyone feels cold all of a sudden. Ranma hold up a hand stopping her from getting closer to him as takes a few steps back the cold feeling fades.

"I appreciate your concern Saturn-chan but right now your gift is not going to help in this case, thank you though" he smiles warmly at the blushing girl.

"So what do you plan on doing with these two?" Mars asks while holding a Ofuda in her hand ready to use it at a moments notice.

"They will be put in holding cells for now until Lord Ranma decides on what to do with them." A voice says as a Red haired women and several others in green and white armor with helmets and tinted visors arcoss thier eyes holding large assault guns pointed at the succubi as one was putting laser handcuffs on the pair. Once secured they were picked up before the group minus the redhaired woman was gone in a beam of light.

The Senshi was staring at Ranma then back to the group who had appeared out of thin air then disappeared again. Ranma was massaging his temples as he felt a headache.

"Lt. Sakura i appreciate the help, but you know that you revealed yourself and the others to unauthorized persons as well as given out classified information to said people."

The Lieutenant stood ramrod straight as she was reprimanded for her actions until her commanding officer finished then spoke.

"Permission to speak Sir?" she asked still at attention as she waited for a response.

"Granted, and At Ease" Lt Sakura relaxed before she continued "Sir, we recieved a coded transmission that you were in danger and responded accordingly to procedures"

"Who sent the transmission?" Ranma asks while keeping a eye on the senshi from the corner of his eye

"Authorzation came from Yusao, sir" she replied quickly

Ranma groaned "I bet she was following orders given to her by my mother"

"Not taking that bet sir!" Sakura replied with a wry grin that made Ranma chuckle in amusement.

"ok, your dismissed LT, just remember we have a meeting tommorow at noon local time in my office make sure to bring your report of tonight and any of the information i requested understood?"

"Yes sir!" Sakura said as she saluted before she disappeared in a beam of light.

Turning to the Senshi who were glaring at him in impatience he realized why he was getting that look.

"Let me guess you want a explanation for this?"

All of the senshi nod thier heads in unison, before Mars could voice her opinion as he knew she would he spoke up first.

"I will explain this weekend at the party, which is day after tommorow so wait till then, i am tired and in serious need of a cold shower" he takes a few steps and stops as he becomes aware that he is still a bit stiff in a certain area ,uch to his embarassment some of the Senshi notice as well from their giggles, "A very,very cold shower" he adds before he vanishes from sight leaving the girls with more questions and not one single answer.

The next morning began as usual for Ranma with doing Anything Goes katas for a hour, then a hour working on sword katas Katsuhito and his father taught him, followed with a hour practicing his Masu and Jurai abilities. When Yusao notified him that breakfast would be ready soon he quickly bathed and dressed in black silk pants and Red silk shirt.

Breakfast was a quiet one with Yusao looking nervous as she was waiting for Ranma to berate her for her action the previous night, Kou was munching on a plate of carrots and Feronia a saucer of milk and a small plate of various meats.

After finishing thier meal for which he thanked her for he informed her he had some things to do before the meeting on the station and that lunch was already taken care of and that she should relax till then as she was attending the meeting as well.

He picked up Feronia while Kou jumped onto his shoulder and the three disappeared in a transport beam leaving her to do what ever she wanted till lunchtime.

Ranma stopped off at Tenchis' house to drop off the blood and hair samples for washu to analyze as well as a full scan and blood and hair samples from himself before transporting up to the station with Mihoshi and Kiyone meeting Noike at the hanger.

"Detectives" Noike nods to Mihoshi and Kiyone who salute to which she returns then turns to Ranma.

"Commander" Noike salutes him to which he returns the salute, she then hands him a datapad before she continues.

"The data you requested sir in full detail."

Ranma scans the data quickly before slipping the pad up his sleeve "Thank you, give me a quick run down if you would please?" he says as he starts walking out of the hanger with Noike, Mihoshi and Kiyone following him.

"The Bayankala Mountain range is seeing alot of activity by the Chines military as well as the two remaining factions in the area"

"The Musk and Phoenix" Noike nods her head at what Ranma said.

"The Phoenix are well fortified in thier mountain according to the reports, scans show a large power/heat source that has been gaining in strength for the past week but we are unable to determin what that source can be"

A growl was heard coming from Ranma "Saffron" he said with so much hostility that it made the group shiver. "Looks like i will need to talk with him and Herb to find out what they are planning."

The group continues as Ranma inspects the station, chatting with the crew of each section, even getting some reminders from the crew he promised to have a meal with sometime which he promised to do as soon as he had some free time. Arriving at his office in time for lunch they were greeted by Yusao, Lt Sakura and a few of the kitchen staff and an additional surprise was Washu.

"Washu! What are you doing here?!" Mihoshi squealed as she ran up to the redhead hugging her.

"Mihoshi get off of me you menace!" Washu groaned trying to push the blonde off of her.

"Detective Mihoshi! Ranma barked in a raised voice making the blonde let go and fall on her rear.

"Owwie" she said rubbing the backside and looking up at Ranma with watery eyes.

Sighing and with a softer voice "Please curb your enthusiasm while on the job, OK?

Mihoshi nods her head with a small smile, "Yes sir" she takes his hand helping her up off the floor.

Lunch proceeded with friendly conversations, stories and light banter until tea was served then Ranma dismissed the kitchen staff with his thanks and compliments to the cooks. After the doors shut he became very serious.

"First order of business, last nights incident, while well executed was not authorized by me, which resulted in several civilians finding out sensitive information that I have to do damage control or it could lead to problems I rather not have to deal with."

Ranma looked to Yusao then to Lt Sakura, "I will let this slide as it was done with the best intentions and Yusao was following my mothers orders, which she WILL tell me about all of them later"

Yusao looks down ashamed "Quit sulking will ya, I forgive you, sheesh!"

"Next is request for shore leave, I am hesitant on this as Earth is much different then what everyone here is use too but I will allow it." Typing on his desk computer he looked up at Noike "I have transferred money from my personal accounts to help with the money exchange, You and Sakura will set the exchange rate with a ten percent bonus."

"Understood" both women replied, Noike spoke up afterwords "Sir what about the ones who don't look human?"

Smiling Ranma nods to the red haired scientist. "Washu will be providing holo watches for them. Just make sure that everyone knows to avoid Juuban and Nerima districts, don't want them to be mistaken for Youma or give the Senshi any excuse to blast them if they are detected, those girls are a bit trigger happy towards anything that's not human. If such an incident does happen try to hide and use the emergency teleport."

"That's all I have for this meeting, unless anyone else has anything they would like to bring up or discuss then I will turn this meeting over to Washu."

No one spoke up so Washu began. "First off those samples you brought me are amazing! I must examine the subjects you got them from!" she says shaking in barely restrained excitement.

"Later Washu, they are in special holding cells at the moment, did you happen to find a way to counter act what was done to me?" Ranma asked with hope in his voice but the look Washu gave him said different.

"Sadly I am still working on it, will take time how much I don't know working with an unknown such as this, I was able to create something to help suppress it for a time, how long it will be effective depends on how much you use it as your body will build up a tolerance to it over long term use so I highly recommend you use it sparingly." She tossed him a small box with an air hypo and couple dozen clear plastic like cartridges filled with a green fluid.

"Thanks Washu, this will help greatly, I am using a few techniques I picked up over the years that's helping but they almost failed to work last night" Ranma shudders remembering the thoughts that went through his head if not for the Soul of Ice and sitting at the bottom of the pool for an hour he would have done something he would later regret.

He was brought out of his introspection by a shake of his shoulder from Noike.

"You Ok?" She asks concerned for her big brother clearly heard in her voice and on her face.

Ranma shakes the memory away as he nods, "Yeah just had a rough night, anyways sorry about that Washu you were saying?"

Looking at him with a questioned look for a moment she shrugs before repeating what she said.

"I was saying that with my genius, I once again have even amazed myself that I got your Treeship integrated into your old ship by using the hanger bay in the lower rear of the Chimera into the housing for Fumiko to be docked and add her power and systems to work in tandem with Kiva and with the upgraded repair bots that I also tripled the number of with more in storage you can run the ship by yourself with much more ease now."

Ranma would have fallen on his backside if he wasn't for the fact he was already seated.

"I thought it would take at least a year to do all of that work" he said in amazement looking at Washu

Washu smiled a genuine smile not one of her mad scientist ones shes well known for as she held up a finger.

"That's not all I did, I also upgraded all your internal systems, replacing a lot of old and worn out components upgraded some of your weapons systems, your flight speed is greatly improved plus I added a new cloaking system I invented."

"How can you cloak a Star Dreadnaught class warship I thought it could not be done due to the size and power requirements to do so!" Ranma voiced in disbelief "If the Chimera could have done that back in the SM the fall might not have happened!" Ranma was by now so worked up he did not realize he was projecting a battle aura that shocked everyone but Kou and Washu who stepped up to him and stuck a hypo to the side of his neck and with a click-hiss sound his aura guttered out and he slumped into his chair unconscious.

"Sedative" Washu answers to the looks she was getting from everyone in the room as Kou hopped on to Ranmas shoulder rubbing her face against his neck before curling up.

"Miss Washu is he going to be ok?" Asks Mihoshi who looked upset at seeing her commanding officer and friend act the way he did.

Washu lightly runs her fingers thru Ranmas hair in a way no one has seen the red haired scientist act.

"Still so much guilt and anger in you over something you could not do anything about." Washu softly speaks before she looks at the others. "I was expecting this he has not been getting enough sleep, the pressure from Seto finding him a couple wive, on top of what happened last night and this weekend means to him I figured he would have done what he did just now or get drunk"

"What about this weekend is so important to Lord Ranma?" Yusao asks as she mentally notes the care Washu is displaying.

"This weekend is the anniversary of the fall of the Silver Millennium, Ranma lost everything that day, his adopted family, friends, the queen he served and her kingdom he swore to protect with his life."

She looks at Ranma with a sad look and caresses his face, "He is a warrior and a soldier, he feels he failed everyone that day, there were survivors but they disappeared with Atlantis and then he was alone, a man with no one to look after, to love, to grieve with. But now some of the people he knew and cared about are alive again." she shakes her head "Problem is they barely remember their past lives and seeing them again as they are now has been tearing him up."

"I should get Lord Ranma back to his home to rest, he has plans this weekend he insisted must happen and I would not want to disappoint him again." Yusao spoke up "We should be discreet about getting him off this station as not to cause rumors or embarrassment for Lord Ranma."

"Kyoko is willing to help with that but she has a favor to ask in return" spoke Noike a bit embarrassed by her partner asking such a thing.

"Yusao arches an eyebrow "What is this request?"

Fidgeting she responds "She would like to meet my brother when he is feeling better and to talk to Fumiko while he is recovering."

Washu chuckles "I think that can be arranged, I was going to release the Chimera before Ranma had his breakdown just give me a moment" she starts typing on her subspace computer "Oh you might want to warn everyone about this so no one panics and starts shooting not that it would matter."

Noike turns on the station wide intercom as well as opens channels to the ships nearby from Ranmas desk as Yusao, Mihoshi and Kiyone gently remove him from the chair and onto a couch across the room.

"Attention all stations and ships, be advised Lord Ranmas ship will be appearing shortly, do not take any hostile action please standby." Turning off the intercom she double checks the computer showing everyone has received and acknowledged

Washu calls out "Here she comes" Everyone in the office minus Ranma and Kou who was curled up on his chest looked out the windows, unknown to them everyone on the station and ships near by was watching as a spacial distortion appeared looking like a swirling green horizontal portal large enough to fit the station into opened up and pulsed twice as a ship of a design no one but her Captain and Washu knew emerged.

Washu typed a few commands she felt the need to boast her old work now updated and modified announced the huge black and silver trim colored ship that came into view"

"Everyone I give you the new and improved N.F.S. Chimera the last remaining warship of the Silver Millennium, two thousand meters in length, with a normal crew compliment of 2000, 10 decks high, 3 hanger bays to hold fighters, bombers and shuttles, propulsion is by 6 star drives and now equipped with a Transdimensional Drive of my own design, she has an armament of 20 Phase Cannons 40 anti ships lasers, 8 Torpedo Launchers 6 Rocket launchers, 3 subspace mine launchers and a few added experimental weapons that are top secret for the moment."

Taking a much needed breath she continues

"She has for defense purposes Multi layered Shielding as well a Lighthawk Wings and Energy Absorption armor, that stores the energy in special capacitors to be used by the ship and of course the cloak i mentioned earlier"

"By Tsunami!" that ship is a monster!" Noike gasped in shock and a little fear. "That ship could be a threat if it fell into the wrong hands!"

With the A.I of the ship and a Jurian treeship hooked up to it as well and both loyal to only one person its doubtful that would happen,plus there are other saftey mesures in place to ensure that does not happen.

At that moment there was a humming sound and a flash of light from behind the group, turning to see the cause they saw the couch were they had laid Ranma and Kou was now empty. Alarms went off acros the station, turning back to the windows they saw the huge ship seem to waver like a mirage then vanished.

Washu got a look of horror on her face as she voiced her only thought

"Oh S#$%!"

My apologies to all my readers for the long delay for the release of this chapter, Taking care of a 6 year old on my own plus dealing with medical issues and work has left little time lately to write. I thank all of you for your patience and will continue working on this story when i can, I will try to get the next chapter out before the end of the year but i make no promises.


	24. Chapter 24

Silver Solider Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon. Gold Digger, Tenchi Muyo or any other comic/series used. Characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and watched many many Animes I decided to put some of my ideas to story

Noike springs into action activating the com system and shut the alarm off as she quickly sits in her brothers chair furiously typing commands. "All ships dump your sensor data to base commanders terminal, Then I want you to proceed to search the entire system and find me that ship!"

Washu stands staring out the window for a few moments more before she brings up her computer and types away at a rate most have not seen her use before.

Kiyone grabbed her partner "Come on Mihoshi we better get to the ship to help in the search" she said dragging the blonde behind her out the door just as the alarms go off again.

[Alert! Prisoners are no longer in their cells Alert!] came over the PA system across the station. Noike punches a button on the desk with her finger "Brig! Report, how did the prisoners escape their cells?"

"Brig here, the prisoners were beamed out according to the cameras around the time of the main alert."

"Understood, stand down, I want your report on my desk in an hour" Noike responds before shutting off the line. Leaning back in the chair she lets out an exasperated breath "I so don't need this crap right now!"

Washu chuckled from her spot on the now vacant couch as she was still typing away on her computer "Your brother makes life interesting that's for sure."

Noike turns to glare at Washu "How can you be so calm about this?!" she hisses "My brother along with Kou, his ships and the prisoners all up and vanish!"

"I can be calm about all of this because this is typical of the chaos that has been a part of your brothers life since I first met him a long time ago, although back then was more centered around being chased by love interests" Washu cackles as she recalls some of said events she witnessed in the past.

"Excuse me" Yusao spoke up since her lord disappeared "I need to return back to Lord Ranmas' home as I have to cancel the party he had planned this weekend and my other duties."

Noike nods her head at the woman "Of course, I will have Kyoko drop you off at home," She turns to Washu "Do you need a lift back to Tenchis?"

Washu nods her head "Yeah, I have all the data I need, I will input this in my lab computers and just a matter of time before I find your brother."

Noike smiles "Thank you Washu, I will see you for dinner back home, Yusao I will keep you informed and of course you are welcome to having dinner with us"

Yusao bows to Noike, "I thank you for the offer Lady Noike but I have my duties to attend to back in Tokyo."

Noike sends a mental command to her tree ship Kyoko and a few seconds later, both Washu and Yusao disappear in a teleport beam leaving her alone in her brothers office.

Looking out the window into space where the Chimera had been last seen Noike wipes a tear that had fallen loose from her watery eyes "Please be safe and return soon Oniisan"

On board the Chimera Kiva was finishing composing several messages before launching the drones to their destinations containing said messages then checked to make sure she was cloaked again before appearing in the captains cabin just in time to see Ranma awaken from his drug induced sleep.

"Oh man I feel like I went a few rounds with Herb" Ranma mumbles as he sits up on his bed, looking around he realizes where he is and gets confused. "How and when did I end up here?" he says looking towards Kiva.

"You were brought on board shortly after we were released from dry dock brought you and Kou on board then cloaked and we are currently running cloaked underwater just off shore from your stronghold at Crete."

Standing up he walks over to the wall with the view ports and taps the button to open the armored shutters on the outside. Seconds later he was treated to the site of various aquatic life swimming around thanks to the running lights. Ranma stood for a time watching the sea life before he spoke again.

"I want to know your reasons behind your actions which I just know will come back to bite me" Ranma asked sternly as he turned to look at Kiva. The hologram of the woman flickered as the visage of the AI took on a look of anger.

"It was the joint decision of Fumiko and I that you have need some time to step back and deal with some of your obligations without adding more to ones you have yet to resolve." the AI replied moving closer to her captain and adopted brother. "You have your get together with the Scouts this weekend, you had planned almost 20 years ago to reorganize the strongholds and never did, and you will be visiting the Diggers as you promised to do and we feel now would be a good time to do so to clear your head of current problems"

Ranma looked a bit ashamed that he was being scolded like he was, Kiva must have gotten tips from the time Kasumi was on board.

"But I have duties on the station, plus there's the stuff my mothers is planning to deal with and..." was as far as he got before being interrupted.

"Those can wait!" Kiva yelled the hologram turned bright red to help display her anger towards him.

A second hologram popped up next to Kiva "We have twelve hours to load everything from the Crete stronghold and seal it up, with your using your subspace storage from Washus bracer and with the help of a quarter of the helper bots that can be accomplished, if we use half the bots on board we can cut the time in half."

"Fine! But you get to explain what happened to Washu and the others while we disappeared like we did" Ranma conceded although his body language said that he was still mad.

Kiva gave him a smug look "I already sent out message drones" she then vanished from his room leaving him and Kou alone in his room. Looking at his cabbit partner who told him thru their link she would remain and nap getting him to chuckle he quickly changed clothes then gave her scratching behind her ears before he left to get started on the work ahead.

It took longer to load everything on the Chimera, some of the older items such as scrolls and books he had collected required extra handling due to their age and had to be scanned before being stored in special containers to preserve them from further decay. The stronghold was finally emptied and sealed eight hours past the projected time estimate with most of the original vehicles from the Chimera back on board in the hangers with the exception of what he stored in his subspace bracer everything else was stored on Fumiko.

While Ranma was loading his ship the message drones were arriving at their designated locations.

At the Diggers mansion the drone was approaching the vicinity of the back yard after locating the programmed recipient of its cargo when it encountered a snag.

"Bird!" several electronic voices yelled out before a barrage of laser fire opened up puncturing multiple holes in the drone, the on board computer sent a burst transmission to the closest computer device and back to home before it crashed into the side of the house, dozens of peebos approached the wrecked drone ready to finish it off when another voice this time human called out.

"STOP!" Brianna Diggers yelled out as she ran up holding a PDA device in her left hand. Looking at the wreckage she groaned in frustration "I hope Ranma does not get too upset his drone was destroyed" Looking at the peebos she thought out loud," Maybe I should offer some of you guys up to compensate him" In the blink of an eye said peebos vanished as fast as Pebrit moves.

"Naah, I got a better idea" she says as her eyes glaze over in thoughts of Ranma, and her "Working Out" next time she saw him.

Off the coast of Japan 4 drones in a diamond formation approached land traveling at mach speeds, but as soon as they were over land they slowed down to subsonic speeds as not to scare the locals or draw attention. One broke away and headed south towards _Yokohama __and the Masaki shrine as the remaining 3 headed north towards Tokyo destinations of Nerima, Juuban and the temple where the Norns live._

_The probe sent to the Masaki shrine arrived __while Tenchi was __with Sasami and Ryo Ohki preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Flying thru the open window it landed on the counter top with a slight humming and waited. Tenchi looked at Sasami, "you better go get Washu."_

_The probes heading to Tokyo had split off and had reached their destinations at the same time._

_In Juuban the probe had located the home of Ami Mizuno and had landed next to the Mercury computer were it interfaces via a subspace signal that was commonly used back in the SM __and uploads its message on the screen._

__Party at Ranmas this weekend, all Scouts and Mau are invited bring a change of clothes, a swimsuit and a hearty appetite, food will be provided by host (enough to even stuff Usagi) drinks, ice cream and entertainment will also be provided. ____Any questions feel free to email me.__

_The Nerima probe arrived at Ranmas home, landing on the nightstand next to Yusaos bed and started beeping to alert her to its presence. __Yusao activated the message which brought up a transparent screen with the message in Jurian. After reading it she went to wake up Feronia so they can get started on the list of things to to in the message._

_The probe for the Norns encountered resistance similar to the one sent to the Diggers but from a mechanoid by the name of Banpei, the noise __of his defense systems attempt at taking out the probe__ had woken __u__p the residents of the temple and Skuld was able to stop Banpei from destroying the probe... barely. __The message to them was written in Old Norse letting them know that Ranma would be visiting them again soon to discuss some matters of concern._

The Chimera was traveling underwater still to avoid detection by anyone on the planet but unknown to anyone on board there was a small stowaway, a little mechanical device with a ninja motif that was left behind by her creator in Crete and was finally now able to continue what she was programmed to do, help track down the person known as Ranma and report his location back to her creator Brianna Diggers as soon as he had been located. The peebo had activated its tracking device as soon as it had snuck on board with one of the loads of cargo and had quickly hid itself inside the ventilation.

By now it would have been detected by internal sensors but running under cloak as the ship was currently doing all non essential systems were shut off, so the peebo followed the target around thru the air ducts while humming the mission impossible theme not knowing that its tracking signal was blocked by the combination of the ships cloak, and the depth the ship was traveling.

Ranma unaware of the stowaway was on his way to the Brig with a droid shaped like a mini fridge with arms hovering following behind him carrying food that he had prepared for his "guests", Normally his amplified hearing would have heard the stowaway but he was pre-occupied with finding out that his ships had brought Morrigan and Lillith on board and had ordered them to heard towards the British Isles to drop them off.

"Finally decided to visit, _**Uncle**_" Morrigan spoke with a hint of anger as she spoke the last word like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"If I had known you were both here I would have come sooner but I just found out less than an hour ago you were on board, so you can drop the attitude _**Niece**_" Ranma replied back but more stern than anger.

"So what are you going to do with us now human?" asked Lillith, "You know what we are, going to turn us into your personal sex slaves or something? I refuse to go along with whatever you have in mind and will fight you"

Ranma gave the young succubus a look of nauseous, "That's disgusting, and besides I thought we already established I am not human, hell I am not even from this planet originally"

"So your stories about Atlantis, the Moon Kingdom and life on other planets is true?" Morrigan asks as she approaches the force field that's keeping the succubi imprisoned.

Blue slitted eyes looked into Purple eyes as Ranma open his mind to his past memories and Morrigan saw the truth.

_Flash_

Ranma as a child growing up on the planet Nemesis with his adopted family, mother, father, sister and uncle she could feel the love as if it was her own.

_Flash_

Ranma and his journey from a cadet to Fleet Admiral under the command of a Silver haired queen who ruled a kingdom greater than her own, Pride of his accomplishments shared by his family and friends flowed thru her

_Flash_

The kingdom Ranma swore to protect in ruins, its people dead, only a handful of survivors remain, his home planet destroyed and the people he loved and cared for gone, Despair made her weak but remained standing

_Flash_

Ranma and the survivors standing in front of the funeral pyres of the queen, her daughter and the others he once called friends and loved ones, Sorrow clutched at her heart like a vise

_Flash_

Atlantis, a city surrounded by the ocean rebuilt and inhabited by the survivors who later banished him for not wanting to let go of his quest for vengeance and move on, Betrayal made her tense up wanting to lash out.

_Flash_

Atlantis a city of people that betrayed him but he would never forsake was gone, only open ocean remain where once stood the last of the people of a dead kingdom, Despair slammed into Morrigan making her fall back breaking the connection between her and Ranma as she could not take anymore of what she saw.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Lillith yelled at Ranma as she caught her sister before she hit the floor.

"I showed her the truth, what she saw was only a fraction of my life, she will be fine." He looks at Lillith daring her to question him again. While the succubi were distracted the droid entered the cell and deposited the food on the built in table near the door then left back to the galley.

"I made you some food, eat and regain your strength for in a few hours you will be released" Before any response could be given he had turned and left.

Ranma had returned a couple hours later after doing a final check on his cargo of stuff he had collected over the centuries. Some of it will be kept on board, like the original fighters, shuttles and bombers, will remain on the Chimera, his personal items were either stored in his subspace bracer or on Fumiko. Items of historical value thought lost such as items from the Library of Alexandria, scrolls from ancient Egypt and other similar items from around the world he possesses he has yet to decide of either auctioning them off, or donating them to museums, he put that thought aside for later.

Entering the Brig, he noticed that Morrigan had recovered and both her and Lillith had eaten the food left for them as indicated by the now empty trays which laid scorched on the floor near the force field, obviously used in the attempt of escaping their cell.

"Well I see you at least enjoyed the meal" Ranma said as he approached the cell containing the succubi.

"I refused to eat your disgusting food!" Lillith spat out with her back turned to him her arms crossing her chest and nose turned up, she then glanced at the older succubus "She ate both of them the glutton"

Morrigan looked defiantly at her sister, "It was free food and its not my fault you failed to notice the life energy infused in it." Morrigan looks towards Ranma with a look of fondness "You still now how to cook a filling meal even if the taste is different from your usual standard" she licks her lips at the innuendo. "You added some new flavors that was very...tasty and I want more.

Ranma shivered a little, at the look she was giving him, but kept his cool with the help of the Soul of Ice. "Glad you still enjoy my cooking" he replied casually keeping from showing any signs of being affected. "It was nice to see you again Morrigan, but I must send you off as I have things to do and short on time.

"You expect us to believe your just letting us go?" Lillith asked reminding him of a certain angry tomboy"

Ranma tired with the girls attitude mentally commanded Fumiko to adjust the teleport coordinates for the younger succubus a couple degrees.

Ignoring the younger succubus and looking at Morrigan once again he gave her a warm smile "Considering the circumstances it was good to see you have done well for yourself niece, maybe someday once things have calmed down in my life and not being afflicted such as I am we can get together and reminisce."

Morrigan returned the smile as she stood up and walked up to the force field till she was almost touching it. "I would like that as well, but you know I will never give up bedding you even if you are considered my "Uncle" that is nothing more than a term of endearment from when I was a little girl."

Ranma closes his eyes and lowers his head to his chest "I know, but a part of me will always see you as the cute little succubus who I use to read bedtime stories too. He looks back up at her looking into her eyes and gave her one more look into his memories of his time with her centuries ago before he gave the mental command to teleport the succubi off the ship as they had surfaced while he had their discussion. Once it was confirmed teleport was completed and they were safely on land he turned and left the brig while ordering the ship to resurface and continue to their next destination while snickering thinking about the trick he pulled on Lillith.

Morrigan looked around in the dark to see a sign that she was at the Ferry terminal in Portree in Scotland, looking around for her sister she located her with the sound of her shriek followed by a splash. Following the sound lead her to finding Lillith treading water several feet away from the dock, the situation combined with her sisters indignant look was too much for the older succubus who dropped to her knees laughing.

22 hours later found the Chimera in the Hudson bay in Canada traveling west in the bay in preparation for a short flight over Canada to the Gulf of Alaska near his stronghold located on Nunivak Island.

Ranma walks onto the bridge with Kou on his shoulder and a cup of of coffee in hand still yawning after they both had slept for the past 12 hours, sitting in his chair while sipping the hot liquid he stares at the view screen showing a 3d representation of his ship and the surrounding area of around 3 miles in every direction except below the hull of the ship which was showing the bottom at around 320 feet the top of the ship had 40 feet of water between it and the surface.

Kivas holographic image appeared on Ranmas' left "We are approaching the coordinates for flight, we are 100 miles north from Churchill in Manitoba, scanners show no air traffic in the area, no surface contacts reported either."

Ranma took one more look at the view screen showing nothing in the area "Surface and get us out of the water, make sure the ECM is on, all exterior lighting is off, I want defense systems on standby." he ordered as he finished his cup of coffee and handed it to a steward droid that had shown up with a tray with another cup of coffee.

"I'm good thank you" Ranma commented to the droid who had beeped before leaving the bridge with Kou chasing after it as she was hoping to get some carrots from the galley.

Concentrating once more on the next step in their journey Ranma brought up the navigation controls from his chair remotely. He set the altitude for 1500 feet above the tree tops at the current speed took a couple minutes with a ship the size of the Chimera. Once they reached the set altitude he brought the speed up to gradually till the ship was a cruising speed of Mach 3 which would get the Chimera to Nunivak Island in just under an hour barring any complications.

Shortly after the Chimera reached cruising speed the stowaway peebo found its way outside the ship by usage of an access panel designed for the repair droids to use for hull repairs and other tasks and had started transmitting its homing signal for its creator to track that was not blocked by the ECM.

In Atlanta Gina and Brianna Diggers were in the kitchen going over the blueprints for the small craft that was given to them by Ranma when an alarm sound went off from Brianna's bedroom.

"Whats with the alarm sis?" yelled Gina trying to be heard over the alarm with her fingers in her ears.

"Brianna doing the same replied "Its my ninja peebo, it was on a mission to track Ranma in case he showed up at his stronghold again"

Running to her room with Gina a few steps behind her entered her sisters room just as the alarm shut off. Brianna was now at her computer bringing up a map showing a blinking dot traveling East to West across Canada at a fast pace to the side of the map was a short detailed message.

*Subject Ranma located and have infiltrated vessel*

*Final destination Japan, stopping at stronghold on Nunivak Island*

*Vessel and tech on board advanced beyond current known parameters*

*Specs of ship in encrypted file*

*Orders?*

Brianna and Gina looked at the encrypted file and whistled "That's a ship alright, we could have used something like that dealing with the Dynasty. They both noticed an area towards the back was dark indicating an unknown and unexplored section, the pictures taken showed a round saucer shaped object in what appears to be a hanger as the three other similar rooms had small craft from the Crete stronghold in them minus a few that they remembered were special craft and the few historical planes he had collected.

"So sis whats the plan? Do we meet him in Alaska, Japan or get him to come to us?" Gina asks while still looking at the monitor.

Brianna leaned back in her chair thinking. "We will have to wait for now, with Kevin off with Penny on that dig in Mongolia we have no long distance transportation other than taking standard airline flights. Besides he did send us an email that he wanted to visit us soon so we will let him come to us, just going to email him back and maybe entice him with a few photos, what do you think?"

Gina looked at her sister with a grin that left no doubt what she thought of the idea as the two got to work with their plan.

The peebo tracking signal and data burst was not only picked up by the Digger sisters, in a pocket dimension lab in Japan a redheaded scientist received the transmission as well and relayed a message up to the base orbiting the dark side of the moon before she exited her lab to inform the household.

On board the space station Noike frowned at the message that her brother had been located and was flying his ship at such a high speed in the atmosphere at such a low altitude was creating huge sonic booms due to the size of the Chimera. She attempted to contact her brother but all transmissions were being blocked even Kyoko was unable to contact Fumiko. Trying to come up with a way to contact her brother she considered sending Mihoshi and Kiyone after him but quickly dropped that idea as to dangerous, last thin she needed was Mihoshi crashing her ship into her brothers and possibly bringing both ships down for the people of Earth to get their hands on, leaving her the only option was to track his movement and next time she saw him chew him out for the headache he caused her and others to worry.

Ranma was currently sitting in his chair on the bridge with his computer reading when he felt an ice cold chill go up his spine. He was convinced he needed to get home quickly so things don't get any worse, Too bad for him things were getting out of control and would soon require his direct attention with the arrival of a small group of people on a Chinese cargo ship in the Tokyo bay their final destination, Nerima with dire news.

Well took me a while for which I apologize for taking so long with, health issues have hindered my life which I hope to have corrected soon, once the BS with the new healthcare is straightened up.


	25. Chapter 25

Silver Solider Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon, Dark Stalkers or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story.

The trip back to Japan did not go as smoothly as Ranma would have liked. Thanks to a little electronic stowaway not only did it get a hold of info on his ship, its data burst that it had sent out gave away his location to Washu, his sister and the rest of the Masaki household it had compromised his ships stealth enough to alert a radar operator at Eielson Air Force Base who had alerted his commander to what he saw on the radar.

A couple of F-16s where sent to the area to investigate which led to Ranma activating a robotic drone to draw the fighters away from the Chimera. It was programmed to avoid any live fire and to buzz the tower at the base then go at Mach 7 north towards Barrow then contine further North another 100 miles before self destructing.

After making sure the fighter jets were gone the Chimera continued to Nunivak Island cloaked where it proceeded to land in Karon Lake near the center of the island. By the time Ranma had turned off the drone interface, Kiva had located the source of the problem and had teleported the peebo to the bridge into a small shielded box used for hazardous materials to block anymore transmissions.

Removal of everything from the vault on the island was done in 6 hours using all the helper bots on board, his subspace bracer and using the teleporters from the Chimera and Fumiko. Kou ate any scrap metals or electronics that were no longer usable leaving the former stronghold/bunker a empty rock cavern.

After setting demolition charges in strategic locations inside the now empty carverns the Chimera launched out of the water kiva had finished setting the course towards their next destination when the charges went off flooding the cavern with water from the lake as planned and opening a hole near the top for water to drain into.

The rest of the flight went smoothly to Mikurajima Island where the 3rd vault was located, after grabbing the peebo that had been questioned during the flight and agreed to cooperate safely putting it into a inner pocket of his trenchcoat he was now wearing plus Kou on his shoulder had jumped out of the ships aft airlock as the ship flew over the Inane Shrine in a remote part of the island.

Flying to the nearest road just north of the shrine it was still early enough that no one was around as Ranma pulled his motorcycle out of subspace put on his helmet, set Kou in her special seat then took off down the road heading to the port where he can catch the ferry back to Tokyo.

After stowing the motorcycle away just before they entered the town, Ranma with Kou riding on his shoulder again walked the rest of the way to the waterfront in time to see the _Camellia-Maru _approaching the dock giving him enough time to get his reserved ticket from the ferry ticket booth and watch as visitors off loaded.

"Kou i hate having to do this, but if the crew does not allow you on board as you are, i will have to put you in a pet carrier until we get to our cabin ok?" Ranma tells his partner thru thier link who looked sad but sent the feeling she understood. Feeling bad about depressing the cabbit he promised to get her a treat once they were back in Tokyo to make it up to her.

Luckily for them the captain had no problem with the lovable creature who used her cuteness to get on board without any problems.

Walking to thier cabin Ranma kept glancing at Kou who was sitting on his shoulder with a very smug look on her face, he just shook his head at his partner with a chuckle.

The ferry ride took a few hours which gave him time to grab some snacks and drinks from the vending machines before heading to the deluxe cabin he reserved for privacy. Half of the trip was spent in the cabin with Ranma checking his emails while eating his snacks, Kou was munching on some carrots that he had stored in his subspace pockets. Most of the emails were taken care of quickly being junk mail leaving the important ones he responded to them quickly there was one left that he would need help from Washu with he just hoped it would not require being a guinea pig again as he contacted her using a Holoprojector communicator that looked like a silver Rubiks cube.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Ranma!" the 3d Hologram projection of the redhead scientist greeted him from his computer.

"Hello Washu-chan, how are you doing?" Ranma replied back, Kou added her greeting in as well.

"I'm doing well although your little disappearing act caused alot of trouble and upset a few people mainly Sasami" The look she gave him was nothing compared to the knowledge that he had upset his young niece.

"Tell Sasami i am very sorry and will make it up to her somehow, but right now i am in need of your help" Ramna replied looking ashamed at having to ask for help from her so much lately.

"What can i do for you?" she asks without hesitation and ignoring his obvious discomfort planning on finding out why he is acting the way he is later.

Pulling out the peebo he showed it to Washu, "This little guy stowed away on my ship, got detailed information about the Chimera and transmitted it to its creator whom i know and plan on visiting soon. What i need is a program i can email to her to wipe out the information she recieved as i am sure you will agree with me should not be in the hands of unauthorized people."

"A small mobile robot with a A.I system, and this person who created it is human?" Washu asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Ranma nods his head as he taps the peebo on the head waking it from sleep mode "Wake up, got someone who want to talk with you" he says as he sets the little bot on the table.

"Is this the person who you said could upgrade me?" the little bot asked looking between Ranma and the holographic image.

"Yes i am, i am Washu the greatest scientific genius in the Universe!" the hologram proclaimed as she took a stance, Both Ranma and the peebo groaned in unison.

Ranma shook his head as he put the holoprojector on the center of the table before he headed to the door putting on his trenchcoat and sunglasses

"I will let you two talk things over, i'm going for some fresh air and more snacks, Kou keep an eye on things for me ok?."

"Miyah!" the cabbit gave a happy verbal confirmation ten went back to nibbling her carrot stash.

After getting more snacks from the vending machines on C deck and storing them in his subspace pockets Ranma strolled back to B deck where his cabin is located and walked to the back of the ship sat down and watched the other passengers on the ship as they enjoyed the cruise back to Tokyo until Kou contacted him thru thier link that he was needed back in the cabin.

"Ok so whats the situation and wheres the bot?" Ranma asks after he locks the door to the cabin to see Kou and Holo Washu waiting for him but no peebo.

"I have it in my lab right now, using the communicator to pinpoint the exact location of the peebo taking into account the travel speed of the ship your on, I am a genius!" Washu explained cackling in glee.

Ranma sits down in one of the chairs in the cabin. "What about the data it sent about the Chimera?"

The holo of Washu waved her hand dismissivly "All taken care of, i had your little friend sent another databurst to her that upload a special virus that will seek out and data about your ship and wipe it from her database."

"Thanks Washu i owe you once again" he says as he looks at her projection with a warm smile, "I am going to have to do something really special for you soon to show you my appreciation for everything you have done for me"

Washu gets a hopefull look on her face that turns slightly leacherous

"No i will not let you get a "Sample" like you tried doing to Tenchi" He quickly says knowing what she was thinking making her pout but she still looked happy none the less.

"I will visit soon, give everyone my best for me and Washu?"

The redhead looked at Ranma "Yes?"

Ranma stands and bows to her "Thank you"

Washu blushes breifly before her projection disappears as she had cut the connection. Picking up the projector and storing it away he wondered why she responded that way.

"Must not get thanked much" he muttered out loud as he laid down on the bed.

"Miyah!" Kou voiced in agreement as she hopped onto his chest and nuzzled his face before curling up to take a nap with her partner.

The announcement of arriving in Tokyo Bay woke Ranma up, gathering all of his things and doing one more sweep to make sure he grabbed everything made his way out of the cabin and stood along the railing looking out around the harbor. Ranma noticed a ship that stood out from the rest in the harbor and one that made him tense up, a Ming Dynasty era style Treasure Ship with the symbol of a dragon on the biggest sail and he growled like a cat.

"Musk"

Putting on a pair of sunglasses with a built in TAC (Tatical Attack Computer) that Washu gave him and linking with the base computer was able to fully scan the ship of cargo, crew and passengers. He was not happy to see the results showed a mix of Musk, Amazons, as well as Phoenix tribes on board but none of the leaderships showed up in the scans. Concerned he next scanned Nerima starting with the Tendos' Herb with his followers Mint and Lime, Kima, and a few Amazons namely Shampoo,Mousee,Ling Ling,Lung Lung and a elder that was not Cologne.

Ranma stepped back into his cabin lokcing the door and pulling out his holo communicator. A six inch full body hologram of Noike appeared.

"Brother! You are in a lot of trouble for disappearing, you made Sasami upset with what you did !" his sister yelled at him causing him to flinch.

"I know! Washu already told me ! And i promise i will make it up to her later as well as everyone else but right now i have a serious issue that i will need help with!"

Noikes' face became stern and serious "What is the situation?"

"The three tribes in China i told you about, are here in Japan right now, They have a ship sitting in Tokyo Harbor right now with dozen of people on board and several highly dangerous individuals at the Tendo home right now."

"Orders" Noike asked standing at attention

"I need two fully equipped and cloaked squads one to keep a eye on the ship i am sending you the data of right now, then i need the other to surround the Tendo home."

Noike salutes "Understood sir! Anything else? Ranma thinks briefly before a idea comes to him making him grin showing off a set of fangs he has yet to notice.

"Yes, Let Ryoko know i would consider it a personal favor if she would join me in case a fight breaks out i think she would enjoy a good fight if so have her meet me on the roof of Furinkin High School."

Noike pales and gulps remembering how Ryoko gets in a fight, "Are you sure thats a good idea, she can go a bit overboard"

Ranma glares at his sister, "Two of the people there i fought and leveled a mountain each, i think a show of power and force will curb any hostile ideas and if not they will learn i dont play around anymore."

"Might as well use your ship too while your at it" Noike says offhand before she slapped her hands over her mouth realizing she said that out loud.

"Thats a great idea! Have the Chimera overhead cloaked and if trouble happens uncloak with all bottom guns pointed at them, thanks Sis!" Ranma grinned at the hologram of Noike who was banging her head on something off screen.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" she chanted while banging her head before the transmission cut off.

Ranma and Kou looked at each other and shrugged. Setting the cabin key on the table for the crew to get once they unlock the door as he knows they would be able to open it and leaving a short note and a generous tip for the trouble and kindness in letting Kou on board like they did the two teleported off the ship.

"That is getting easier to do the more i do it, i got to thank Ryoko for the tips she gave me to make it easier and to go further than i use to." Ranma thought out loud as he appeared in his backyard Minus Kou.

"Lord Ranma you have returned!" Yusao greeted him as she came outside to greet him. "It was very rude for you to disappear like you did"

Ranma felt ashamed once again for being chewed out this time by a friend and someone he has come to depend on around the home.

"I apologize Yusao, my ships decided i needed to take care of a few things that i had been putting off and they felt taking care of them would give me a chance to collect myself.

"I see" his assistant and friend responded "I take it you are feeling better now?"

Ranma clenches his jaw as he walks past her heading into the house with Yusao following right behind him.

"Yes and No, some powerful ..shall we say people have shown up and are currently at the Tendo residence."

Entering his room he touches a spot on the wall near his closet that houses a hidden switch. Opening the walk in closet door instead of clothes,shelves and dressers there is now weapons ranging from knives to guns and several exotic unknown looking weapons and the back wall had 3 sets of armor,his SM armor from his time as a member of the Omega Knights (Combo of Plate and Chainmail black with a Omega symbol on the left side of the chest piece) , a suit of experimental power armor his adopted mother made but did not fully get all the bugs out before the Fall, and a set of armor made by Washu.

Yusao looked around at the assortment of weapons "Are you expecting trouble? And if so might i recommend back up"

Picking up the Kinjakan & Gekkaja and a few other items, Ranma stores them up his sleeves into his hidden weapons spaces and chuckles.

"Already taken care of that, I have two cloaked squads, Ryoko and Ryo Ohki and the Chimera helping out with the situation.

Grabbing a GP blaster pistol and a couple energy packs he hands them to her.

"In case any hostile unknown people show up you are to shoot first and ask questions later."

Yusao looked at the gun in her hand then at him with determination showing in her face.

"Shoot anyone I don't recognize? Or is there specifics?"

Walking out of the room while pressing another hidden button Ranma waited till he closed the closet door before responding.

"Anyone with wings and talons for feet and hands, or any woman wearing Chinese clothing and weapons with unusual hair color for natives of this country and don't let any of the women approach you, shoot them down again I cannot emphasize that enough and last any males with any animal like features wearing Chinese clothing or furs."

"Understood, will there be anything else?" she asks as they step into the backyard after making a quick trip into the kitchen were Ranma grabbed some food and drink from the fridge.

"If you get outnumbered go to the basement and hit the panic button, the house will go into defense mode and defend itself and anyone on its friendly list."

Ranma turns and puts a hand on her shoulder making her blush "Stay safe" he said and before she could respond he was gone.

On the roof of Furinkin High School Ryoko was sitting on the edge looking down at the school yard as the students were on lunch break unaware of her presence while Kou and Ryo Ohki were running around playing.

"Well this is boring" Ryoko said as she watches the teenagers go about their lunchtime activities, she watches one girl in particular attack a student dressed in a hakama and wooden sword with a mallet launching him off into the distance. "Got some strength to her that's for sure"

"Akane has always been that way for as long as I have known her" a male voice spoke from her right turning to look at the speaker she see its Ranma.

"She the one you were hitched too?" Ryoko asks as she watches the girl go around making sure no one else was being "Perverts."

Ranma shakes his head "Yeah it was a forced engagement back before I recovered my memories, we fought worse than you and Ayeka, but I tried to look out for her and protect her as she sees herself as a martial artist and the best" Ranma snorts in disgust "All she does is break bricks and jogs, shes nothing but a bully, right Nabs?"

Ryoko spun around to see a girl with short brown hair with her arms crossed across her chest smirking at them.

"You did show how inadequate she was when you showed up in our home, not to mention the curse did throw our conceptions of the world on its side." Nabiki said with a smirk that turned into a smile when Ranma changed into his female form the clothes changing to fit the current body.

"Neat trick with the clothes, martial arts technique? Nabiki asked while looking at the clothes closely with intense scrutiny.

Ranma smirked and hooked a thumb at Ryoko "Her mother made them for me, all it took was for me to spend a day as a guinea pig." he said the last part with a shiver.

"By the way what is the Blue Blunder doing here? I thought he was in college now"

"Kuno baby used his connections thru his father to be here as a Security but we know its to continue to try getting my little sister now that your gone."

"So he does not know about her and pig boy being together and that shes carrying his little piggy?" Ranma asks growling in anger over being betrayed.

Nabiki rubs her forehead in weary resignation at his question, she wanted to defend her sister as she is family but there was no denying the truth that Akane had dishonored the Tendo name and since Ranma is not a Saotome the agreement is no more, there is no need for the man in front of her to have anything to do with her family or Nodoka.

Nabiki shakes her head but doesn't say anything.

Seeing that his question had caused the girl grief he switched to another subject, "So whats going on at your home with the Musk, Phoenix and Amazons there?" Ranma asked with an intense look that Nabiki associated as his combat look.

"They showed up this morning trying to locate you since the last place you lived was there, they would not say why they are looking for you but they are very determined to find you, how did you find out about them?."

"I knew about them from the ship of theirs in Tokyo Harbor when I arrived by ferry this morning, what I would like to know is why they are here and what their mood is like so I have an idea what I am walking into."

Nabiki tried looking into his eyes to get a read on him but was unable to due to the reflective sunglasses he is wearing. "I can tell you the overall mood is apprehension with some anger coming from the Amazons, they would not say why but they are not too happy at the moment and I got a feeling it is because of something you did."

Ranma turned and looked down at the school yard thinking to what he has received from reports the cloaked squad near the Tendo home has been sending him thru his TAC, after going over the reports and the info from Nabiki he comes up with a plan.

"Nabs, I want you and Akane go to a friends house in case things go to hell, and make sure you tell that bull headed sister of yours to stay away, I will make sure Kasumi and Aunty are safe, if she argues or tries to get involved use this."

Ranma pulls out a small black device with two metal prongs at one end and a switch on the side.

"That's a 50k volt stun gun I was able to get registered to you, since your not a martial artist you will need something to defend yourself, got one for Kasumi too, anyways if Akane tries to get involved zap her with that."

"This wont affect her condition will it?"

"No, just don't zap her in that area just to be on the safe side" Ranma turns to his blue haired friend.

Ryoko I want you to remain hidden till I call for you, even though I destroyed Jusenkyo any one of the visitors might have some left over curse water and trust me I don't want you cursed.

"Gotcha," Ryoko replied before she disappeared as she teleported away startling Nabiki.

"Interesting woman you have Ranma"

Growling like a cat Ranma lowered his sunglasses showing his cat eyes which lit up with his anger.

"She is the daughter of a good friend and happens to be a very good friend who is in love with my nephew.

Nabiki held up her hands defensively "I get it, shes just a friend nothing more"

Turning to the pair of cabbits, Ranma bent down as they ran up to him and jumped into his arms and stood up again.

"You two cuties I have a special job for you, think your up to it?"

Dual "Miyahs" and head nods was the answer making him smile and reminded himself to buy a large amount of carrots for the two as a thank you.

"I need you to enter the Tendo home find Aunty and Kasumi and make sure they are holding you or your on their shoulder in case things go bad I want you to keep them safe and get them out of the area by any means you see fit, okay?"

The cabbits nodded their heads and vanished, Nabiki looked at Ranma with a cocked eyebrow.

"You might want to head back to class Nabs, bell will ring soon" With that he stepped off the edge of the roof.

Nabiki ran up to the edge and looked down to nothing but the school yard and students returning inside for classes.

"I wonder if he stayed female for a reason or if he forgot" Nabiki comments as she heads for the stairs.

Ranma appeared on the roof of the Cat Cafe and immediately suppressed her Ki to avoid alerting the people currently in the building. Turning invisible she phased thru the roof into Colognes' old room to see a couple of Amazon warriors around the same age of Shampoo guarding the door, moving over to look outside the door saw the same thing. Pulling her head back out she placed a small explosive charge on the exhaust vent to the kitchen then teleported to the roof of the old Uchans. Once she was sure it was safe at his current position she contacted the squad watching the Tendo residence.

"Squad A this is Wild Horse, what the situation there?"

A female voice responded "All quiet at this time, hostile forces are having tea with the residents and two cabbits resting on both residents, have helmet cams on and sending you the signal now."

Video feed appeared on the lenses of his TAC showing the everyone sitting at the table having tea as reported, seeing the cabbits in Kasumi and Nodokas' laps gave him small comfort.

"The three main targets are as follows, the short shriveled female with the staff is an Amazon elder, the woman wearing armor and wings is Kima the child in her arms is Saffron he is not to be harmed. Third target is the male with the multi colored hair is Herb of the Musk. They are to be taken out only under my direct order codeword is _Seto"_

Ranma heard the shudder over the line and chuckles "I know she scares me to and I am her son err currently daughter and first borne child, how do you think I feel!" That got a positive response of chuckles from the squad.

"Be aware Ryoko is hiding near by and I have the Chimera hovering overhead cloaked if things go wrong it will decloak after residents are safely away by cabbit and will open fire on the property, the code for that will be _Damocles,_ if that order is given return to base or make for my home which you can find with subspace code 13.

"Understood sir."

Ranma switched over to another channel "Wild Horse to Stable "

"Stable, this is Noike whats up Wild Horse?" came Noikes' response over the communication.

"I am preparing to confront hostiles at the Tendo home, be advised all units are on standby awaiting my orders"

"Understood "Wild Horse, be careful and good luck Stable out" there was a click as the line went dead

Ranma watery eyes did not diminish the smile she had at the love and care conveyed in that last message. "Thanks imouto, its good to have family who truly cares" Firming her resolves and wiping away the moisture in her eyes and brought out her bike, putting on the helmet and revving the enginge a few times out of habit now she took off towards the Tendo home her black trench coat flapping in the wind.

Arriving at the front gate, Ranma could feel the tension coming from inside the property of a mixture of anger, hostility, determination and the last a sense of peace she knew was coming from Kasumi. Dismissing the bike and helmet, she checked that her swords was strapped to her back securely but ready to withdrawal at a moments notice, a quick check of her sidearms, daggers, back up pistols, flash bang grenades and smoke grenades, feeling prepared she rang the bell.


	26. Chapter 26

Silver Solider Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½,Sailor Moon, Dark Stalkers or Tenchi Muyo some characters will be OOC this is my first Fic after reading a lot of fanfics from various sites and decided to put some of my ideas to story.

Ringing the bell Ranma waited as she heard someone walking quickly to the gate and with the usual for Nerima it was Kasumi who answered with Kou sitting on her shoulder.

"Ranko! How pleasant of you to visit at this time" she says in her usual cheery self before she lowered her voice and dropped the facade of a happy oblivious housewife, "We have some guests here looking for Ranma and they are not very happy people to say the least."

Holding up her hand stopping the woman from continuing, "I know who is here Kas-chan, I have information resources that would make most governments envious and Nabiki have a heart attack."

Ranko motioned the young women closer to whisper in her ear.

"Its going to get very intense between your guests and I, so keep close to Nodoka cause if things turn violent you two will be transported to someplace safe and please call me Miss Kamiki."

Kasumi nods her head and whispers "Thank you" before she pulls back and steps back motioning for her to step inside which Ranko accepts with a smile. Walking into the house they hear Nodoka call out to Kasumi.

"Who was at the gate Kasumi?" the voice of Nodoka was heard as the pair walked down the hallway towards the dining room.

"Miss Kamiki stopped by when she heard about our guests" Kasumi answered as she entered the room with Ranko right behind her.

The occupants of the dining room looked to see a tall red haired pony tailed woman wearing mirrored wrap around sunglasses, black form fitting clothes and boots under a black leather trench coat, what got everyone's attention was the swords on her back, and guns strapped to her sides. The Amazon elder, Prince Herb and Kima sensed barely any power from the woman who looked similar to who they were there for but the weapons and barely any power made them question themselves, Shampoo was confused as well as she knew her "Airen" hated his cursed form and does not use weapons especially guns but the woman who walked into the room looked like her but was taller, wearing feminine clothing down to the underclothes and was carrying weapons Mousse for once wearing his glasses came to the same conclusion as the rest.

Nodoka who was sitting at the table where Soun usually sat smiled and nodded her head to Ranko.

"Hello again Auntie, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Ranko said casually while keeping a close eye on the people from China especially the Amazons and Musk.

"Not at all Miss Kamiki would you like some tea? Its the Shepherd's tea you brought back from your trip from where was it again?" Nodoka replied fully understanding for the deception.

"The Mediterranean region on the island of Crete where I was picking up a few personal possessions I had left there" Ranko turned to Kasumi "I even remembered to bring a copy of the photos of my trip for you and auntie to look at when you have some free time" handing the photo album to Kasumi from a subspace pocket. "But I digress, I would like to hear why the three factions from Jusenkyo are in Japan with a ship full of troops and a contingent of Amazon warriors at the Neko Hanten.

The Elder who had been quietly observing the newcomer finally spoke up sneering at Ranko.

"What we do is Amazon business, it is of no concern of some weak girl such as yourself, if the others want to tell you that is up to them."

The elder turned back to Kasumi and Nodoka after giving Ranko one last sneer. "I will ask for the last time where is Shampoos husband!"

"Obviously the coward is hiding" Mousse mumbled from his position sitting in the corner with obvious anger and hatred.

Laughter erupted from the new guest getting the attention of everyone who saw the woman looking at the male amazon who glared back at her since he had his glasses on for a change.

"Sorry, I just it funny to hear someone like you call someone like Ranma a coward, your past actions did nothing to put you in a position to do so other than your hate for a man who has not only bested you but everyone else here from China."

Herb and Kima gave the woman dirty looks but before they could do more than glare the woman held her hand up.

"You may not like it but you were defeated in combat some more than others." She looked at Saffron with sadness in her eyes, the young Phoenix looked at her with the eyes of a child but could see the intelligence behind them as he reached out to her. No indication was given that he recognized her at all other than wanting to be held like children do making Ranko feel more guilt on what was done.

"You know a lot about us and past events girl!" The Amazon elder stated glaring at Ranko with narrowed eyes. "I suspect you are more than you appear to be Ranma!" She flung her hot tea at the redhead waiting for the change to male as did Herb and Kima when they heard the elder say that name but all except Nodoka and Kasumi were shocked when the change they expected did not happen.

Ranko known to the guests as Miss Kamiki glared at the elder in annoyance as tea dripped down her face and from her hair.

"If you did not like the tea I am sure Kasumi could have made you something to your liking."

"You did not change" the elder said in shock, as did Herb and Kima.

Ranko finished wiping off her face with a towel handed to her by Kasumi "So you assumed I was Ranma and threw hot and I cannot stress it enough HOT tea in my face to try to prove it?"

"Well before you get any more bright ideas, Kasumi can you bring me some cold water?"

"Oh, of course! just a moment" the woman walked into the kitchen and returned moments later with a pitcher of water and a glass. "Here you go"

"Thanks"

Pouring a small amount into the glass she then splashed herself with it. "No change, no curse."

Repeating the process splashed Mousse and then Shampoo with cold water, now there was a duck and cat. "Obviously they are cursed, and I believe the Ranma you know is afraid of cats due to the Neko Ken" Picking up Neko Shampoo who was a bit mad about being a cat and wet calmed down when Ranko started to pet her and apologized for splashing her.

Turning to the others she continued, "I know you both are cursed but I think everyone gets the point?"

Head nods were the only answer, Herb was studying Ranko intensely she had some similarities to the person he fought with before but his enhanced senses was telling him different, something that made his dragon blood stir.

"Now that aside, It was suspected there was more than one village of Amazons, I am curious to how both Mousse and Shampoo survived yet the others did not as well as the reasons for the Prince of the Musk and the commander and leader of the Phoenix tribe are here in Japan."

Kasumi in the background poured hot water on the two cursed Amazons restoring them back to human as the scrambled to get dressed again.

"Just who are you to ask us our business landling?" Kima spoke with obvious contempt in her voice and body language.

"The person you know as Ranma who has decided to take care of his problems by any means necessary preferably with violence and as his representative by proxy am tasked with taking care of such matters both in Japan as well as those from China."

"Don't you mean without violence?" Kasumi asked in her usual manner of obliviousness though Ranko and Nodoka knew otherwise.

"Nope, I said it correctly"

Ranko then glares at Kima thru her mirrored sunglasses while tapping her fingers on the table in annoyance.

"I would appreciate you keep your derogatory names to yourself Kima, you may despise the "Landlings" but do remember Saffron there is in his current condition because of one.

Prince Herb who had been observing everything finally spoke.

"You still have not introduced yourself Miss Kamiki and who you work for as it is without question you know much about all of us."

Ranko stood and walked into the back yard near the Koi pond before turning to face towards the house.

"True, I am Lady Ranko Katsu Kamiki Jurai, Commander of Luna Base, Captain of the N.F.S. Chimera, Fleet Admiral to her Majesty Princess Serenity, last knight of the Omega Guard and I also work for someone you really don't want to mess with."

"Pretentious titles for a child as young and foolish as you, and all meaningless from a weak outsider." The Amazon Elder sneered at the red haired woman.

Ranko shook her head, "Looks are deceiving as you should well know Amazon, but if its proof you want."

"Kou, Ryo do it!" Everyone watched as the strange creatures vanished taking the two Japanese women with them.

"Parlor tricks little girl will do you no good but make you an obstacle and." The elder said without even looking phased at the disappearance of the two women and animals.

"Obstacles are for killing blah blah blah," by the goddess that crap gets old quickly coming from you Amazons" Ranko interrupted the elder with obvious contempt.

"Jusenkyo as well as the Amazon village has been destroyed, all of you are here illegally and although I am not in anyway officially under the command or support of the Emperor of Japan I swore an oath a long time ago to defend this country that has been my home since my last was destroyed, I will do what is needed to ensure its safety."

Ranko had released the dampeners on her energy while she did her speech and now she was floating a foot off the ground a corona of blue and gold surrounding her, her sunglasses disappeared to show off her slitted cat like eyes which glowed red with power.

"Now Amazon you will sit down and be quiet or you will be removed from this meeting."

"YOU DARE TELL AN AMAZON WHAT TO DO!" the Elder said in barely contained rage as she tensed ready to strike out.

Ranko had floated back to the ground, her sunglasses reappeared back in place as she stood with her hands behind her back in a casual stance but ready to move.

"I dare as the Amazons have proven to be hostiles to not just the people of Japan but China as well although your the one being rude as a guest in this country and this home since you obviously have no intent of being peaceful you have two options leave and return to China or follow through with your threat about me being an obstacle and we see who wins, you or the weak little outsider girl you claim me to be."

The elder charged forward using her staff to launch herself at such speed that to Mousse and Shampoo only saw her blur, as she approached the impudent girl who still did not move till the elders staff was about to impale into her heart when she seemed to disappear. Everyone watched as the elder suddenly accelerate without her staff which had fallen into neatly sliced pieces at the same time the elder slammed into the outer property wall hard enough to leave an impression along with several large cracks, the elder extracted her self from the wall and turned to Ranko.

"I under estimated you girl but you are no match for"

"Three thousand years of Amazon history, blah blah blah, you sound like a broken record its no wonder your people are almost extinct spouting the same crap for that long it is amazing your people didn't die out a long time go, but I can correct that"

Ranko pointed at the elder with a finger "Seto" A bolt of energy lanced out of nowhere hitting the elder in the chest before she could move, the surprised look on her face as she pitched forward face first into the ground was all the response she gave.

Everyone just sat there watching for any sign of the old woman getting up but after a minute realized she was not going to anytime soon if at all.

"Well now that the rude one has been taken care of what say we move on?" Rankos voice spoke from inside the house.

Everyone turned to see Ranko sitting at the table drinking tea then turned back to where the elder was still face down in the yard.

"What about elder? If she still alive she give you kiss of death" Shampoo said while looking back and forth between the elder and Ranko.

"She tries it and she will die plain and simple" Ranko replies before she pulls a cellphone out and taps one of the buttons.

"Kamiki here, transport the elder to medical, make sure shes alive then put her in a holding cell, level 5 containment protocols at all times." Closing the phone again and putting back in her inner coat pocket she sips her tea again before looking at the other two visitors Amazons still conscious.

"I am curious to know how many more villages of Amazons if any are there left now, and how you survived the destruction of your own?"

Shampoo and Mousse look at each other and whisper to each other quickly Mousse responded.

"We were sent to our outpost near the border to Musk and Phoenix territory to retrieve the elder there for a meeting to discuss the failure of not bringing Ranma back when a beam of light came down and destroyed Jusenkyo, then we watched as another beam of light wipe out the village. Mousse answered as Shampoo broke down crying.

Ranko had to delve deep into the Soul of Ice to keep the guilt from overwhelming her from the sight of Shampoo, a woman who he saw as an enemy, nuisance, and a warrior to be respected in some ways break down because of her actions towards the Amazons.

"Well what Amazons that are left need to forget pursuing Ranma, he is beyond your reach now, you should be finding a new place to live not pursue a man who would rather die than have anything to do with your people."

"But Amazon law..." Shampoo started to say.

"Is gone! Your remaining elder is in jail, your people are wanderers now, at the mercy of the real world not your three thousand years of Amazon history your people hide behind and those in the valley need to adapt or perish." Ranko looked at the others at the table as Shampoo ran out of the house followed by Mousse.

"With the destruction of Jusenkyo and the Amazon village the PRC has obviously moved in to the area or you would not be here in Japan."

"You have a few options open to you at the moment, One go back to China and deal with your problems with the government although the Phoenix might have a problem there as with their features would end up as lab rats, Two request asylum in this country or another country but if you do it here in Japan you will not be allowed to get away with the crap you pulled last time you were here and I doubt the other countries will allow you to get away with what you were use to doing in the valley you use to live."

No one spoke for a time as they thought about what was said until Ranko spoke up again.

"Well now that it is known why the Amazons are here, lets discuss the rest of you. Ranko said as she looked at Kima and Herb.

"I have an idea why the Phoenix are here for and that is for the Kinjakan and Gekkaja return am I correct?"

Kima looked at Ranko with a hint of surprise before her face became hardened in determination.

"Yes they belong to the Phoenix people and will be returned and when Saffron returns to his adult stage will have his revenge on Ranma." Kima said with absolute hated in her voice.

"There lies a problem with that on a couple levels, one is that they do not belong to your people, they were weapons used by an elite guard from an ancient kingdom dating back before your people existed oh about several thousand years ago. Second do you really think that they will be given back to you after what happened and what you plan now? Your as delusional as the Amazons."

"They will be returned so Lord Saffron can return to his adult form!" Kima voiced in controlled rage as not to upset her lord who was getting agitated.

"Um, No" was Rankos' response as she finished off her tea before she gets up and takes her cup into the kitchen putting it in the sink and returning to her seat.

"The last thing everyone needs is Saffron going on a rampage because he has a stick up his backside about getting defeated by a "Landling" and wants revenge for it, he was out of control, and though things could have been handled better on both sides. Your people have more pressing needs to take care of then revenge like stay where you are now and get wiped out or find some where else to live"

Kima glared at Ranko before standing up in a huff and walking out to the Koi pond with Saffron in her arms before taking flight and heading towards Tokyo harbor.

Ranko turned to Herb who had been quiet the whole time observing Rankos interactions with the Amazons and Phoenix and was looking at her with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"What?"

Herb said nothing for several seconds more before a chuckle started from him that quickly turned into full out laughter making Ranko both nervous and annoyed. Seeing the look on the redheads face Herb quickly reigned in his laughter.

"Sorry its was amusing to see you fool them like you did and without really fighting or bringing about the destruction of another mountain was priceless.

Ranko gave Herb a shocked look and went to protest her response but a hand held up by Herb stopped her.

"You may have fooled them but my senses could not, Ranma you have a distinct scent and aura that I remember very well, although it has changed since the last time we met but it is you my friend."

Ranko snorted "Noble dragons don't have friends. The nearest they can get to the idea is an enemy who is still alive." quoted Sir Terry Pratchett"

"True, but I do not consider you an enemy, but as a fellow warrior, and there is a quote I believe fits us The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend?' Herb replied with a smile to the redhead in front of him.

"But we both have many enemies so to whom do you refer to?" Ranko said with a smirk that those that know him in either form recognize as Herb most certainly did.

Ranko ended the charade by turning back into male form with the clothing changing to fit as well, the weapons remained as they were. Herb looked on in fascination seeing the curse change without water being involved.

"How?" Herb asked in amazement and wonder with a hint of hope on his face.

"I was able to get help from a good friend who is the self proclaimed number one genius in the universe to help with my curse. Ranma answered with a slight shiver.

"Don't forget it was also with my help that you have control" a female voice spoke as the woman appeared out of thin air next to Ranma in a sitting position hovering a couple feet above the floor.

Herbs eyes became huge at the sight of the floating woman who appeared out of thin air.

"Very true Ryoko, for which I will be eternally grateful for as well as to Ryo Ohki" Ranma smiled warmly at his friend who returned it. "Sorry you did not get a chance to fight."

Ryoko waved it off, "Don't worry about it, we can always have a good fight back at Tenchis' later, besides who is more qualified to keep you on your toes with your new powers?"

"Good point, well things are calmed down here so why don't you stop by my place, Yusao has a few bottles of the good stuff for you and some treats for Ryo and Kou."

Ranma smiles as she gives him a hug before she teleports away. "Tenchi you better do right with that one" he whispers before turning back to Herb who was still in shock.

"Yeah you saw correctly, and no she is not available, she has her sights set on my nephew." Ranma said deflating Herbs hope and confirming what Ranma figured was a possible reason for him to be in Japan.

Herb looked at Ranma with confusion "Nephew? Would she not be to old for him?"

"Well not really they look about the same age and she loves my nephew and has the approval of my brother in law although he has others after him as well."

"Sounds like attracting multiple women runs in your family" Herb said with a smirk

Ranma rolls his eyes as he stands up "That is an understatement, its even worse with my mother playing match maker with everyone she knows" he shudders thinking of Seina and his wives.

"Miss Saotome does not seem that bad, granted she is just looking out for son." Herb said amused.

"Well in case you forgot I called her Auntie as shes not my actual mother, her real son died years ago, her ex-husband had used age mushrooms and a few others items to turn me into his son until a run in with some old friends who fixed my memory and corrected some other problems I had."

"So why use the name of her dead son?" Herb asked frowning at what had been done to a man he considers a friend and warrior and of the death of a child.

"I was called that name for over 10 years, its grown on me, and its to honor the memory of the little boy who I was unable to save." Ranma said with sadness showing on his face and in his voice before looking at Herb.

"SO what are you doing here besides transporting Phoenix and Amazons around?"

Herbs face took on a hard look as he scowled "The PRC has given us a couple months to relocate or be wiped out, We are finding it difficult to find a place that is isolated for the needs of our peoples."

Ranma thinks about the problem that he caused due to destroying Jusenyko and the Amazon village, the PRC getting involved was something he took into account as from reports he was able to obtain from Kiva hacking their computers the government was looking for an excuse to take over the valley but with the strength of the tribes it would not been easy but with his involvement and subsequent weakening of the Phoenix and destruction of the Amazon village gave the PRC the courage to enact their plans.

"How many people are there between the three tribes?" Ranma asks as he brings up his computer and begins typing.

"There is around 150 Amazons, 400 Phoenix and 350 of the Musk left, we had more but lost some to the initial conflict when the army had rolled into the area trying to take over." Herb looked down at the ground, "I had hopes that you would be able to help us find a place in your country that we could live as if we remain in China we would be hunted down."

Ranma sighs and puts a hand on the princes shoulder "I will see what I can do to help, I will send a request to the Diet as well as the Emperor and see if they can help I might have to call in a few favors but if I cant find a place here in Japan I will look for other places."

Herb smiled as he looked at Ranma "Thank you my friend, I will let the others know."

"Just keep my name out of it when you tell them, I am done being nice with the Amazons and Phoenix and if they continue their ways I will make them extinct!" Ranma clenches his hands popping his knuckles in the process before calming down again. "Do you need transportation back to the ship in the harbor or are you staying somewhere else?" While Ranma asked Herb his question he had sent a message thru his link to Fumiko to have the hidden troops around the Dojo to stand down.

"I'm staying aboard the ship, I left Mint and Lime guarding my quarters to keep them from causing problems with women as I am sure you remember how they were last time we visited" replied Herb as the two of them started to roof hop from house to house in the direction leading them to where Herbs' ship is docked

Groaning at the memory while subconsciously switching to female and rubbing her chest at the memory of the two Musk retainers obsession with breasts before changing back to male while Herb just watched in fascination once again at the change and how the clothing changed as well as the sex of his friend.

"Yes I remember, and I thank you as well as many untold full time women thank you for leaving them there although I am surprised you did not hit them with water from the spring so they can do it to themselves."

Herb roared in laughter "Yes well that idea had come to mind a few times but I still have to deal with them wanting to grab mine when I am in that form."

"Well don't take this the wrong way but your female form is quite stunning and since there is no cure other than being locked in your cursed form you might as well accept that you have two forms that will turn people heads." Ranma commented as they landed on the roof of a warehouse near Herbs' ship.

Herb twitched slightly at the comment. "Yes well I may be stuck with it but as the leader of the Musk they expect a prince to lead them not a princess or my sister would be leader not me." Jumping down from the roof followed by Ranma as they walked to short distance to the ship where the guards consisting of Musk and Phoenix guarded the ramp leading into the giant ship were watching their approach.

"Sister?" Ranma asked a bit intrigued as well as nervous as he remembered how Herb looked in female form in the hot springs during the Kettle incident while keeping an eye on the Phoenix guards knowing the recognize him and did not want to deal with a fight breaking out even with the cloaked troop nearby keeping watch.

Herb smirked at Ranma noticing his apprehension in his body language at the mention of his sister and had to keep from laughing when he saw Ranma freeze up at the same time he felt his sister come down the ramp to greet him.

Other than when Herb was in female form due to his curse this was the first time anyone outside of the Musk have seen a female member of the tribe. The young woman coming down the ramp looked just like her brothers cursed form with a few minor details such as instead of Herb chan having pink and blue hair his sisters has purple and white hair and a slightly larger bust wearing an ankle length cheongsam of black with gold dragon designs Chinese slippers and wearing various gold jewelery in her hair, wrists and a gold necklace with a jade pendant nestled in the slightly exposed cleavage of her dress. Ranma had to stamp down hard on the Soul of Ice to keep himself in control of his hormones when he got a scent of her perfume that smelled of a woodsy/floral scent mixed with something else that made his heart race.

"Welcome back my brother, was your business successful?" Herbs' sister asked in a sensual voice that spoke of maturity with a hint of amusement.

"Thank you sister and to an extent yes, I partially accomplished what I came here to do." Herb answered before gesturing to his friend next to him and was surprised when Ranma bowed.

"Lord Ranma Katsu Kamiki Jurai, Commander of Luna Base, Captain of the N.F.S. Chimera, Fleet Admiral to her Majesty Princess Serenity and last knight of the Omega Guard" Ranma spoke while bowing before coming back to standing position.

"I am Princess Anise, my brother has mentioned you in detail, but failed to mention your status other than that he was defeated and his life was spared while he was retrieving the Kettle of Unlocking." Herbs sister had curtsied while glaring at her brother.

"Herb is not at fault for the lack of that information as I had recently recovered my true memories from the machinations of a greedy, lazy human who killed his son attempting to teach him a forbidden technique and used me in his stead."

"Interesting" Princess Anise said as she thought about what he said. "I noticed you said human as though you are not one."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Oops, slip of the tongue, but yes you are correct I am not human, I will just say I came from another world but have been living on this one for a very long time."

"Your an alien?" the siblings asked at the same time while taking a step back.

Ranma just nods his head. "It has been nice meeting you again Herb" Turning and bowing to Herbs' sister "It was an experience meeting you Princess" as he stood back up again he faded away as he teleported back to his house and walked into the living room and sat down in the lounge chair tired mentally and physically with a heavy sigh.

Ranma just laid back in the chair with his eyes closed trying to unwind when he felt hands massage his shoulders.

"Rough day Lord Ranma?" Yusao asked while she rubbed his shoulders and neck eliciting a moan and purring from him.

"Ya, it went better than expected, only had to shoot the Amazon elder, who now on the station under arrest after she gets out of Medical, the Phoenix are not happy with not being able to obtain the staffs they need to make their "god" back to an adult and the Musk, are trying to find a new place to live."

"I will go make some tea to help you relax, while gives her report, shall I send her in now?

Ranma rotates his neck which made a loud crack making him sigh in relief, "Yes send her in please and thank you for taking such good care of me like you have. Leaning his head back to look at her he sees her standing behind him still blushing at the compliment before quickly walking into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" he wondered out loud as he continued to relax staring at the ceiling.

"Those that work for the royal families rarely get such heartfelt compliments such as the one you gave her Sir. Came the voice of Lt. Sakura as she entered the room in full uniform holding a data pad in her hands.

Sighing as he shakes his head "I am just telling the truth is all" he thinks about how such a simple and honest gesture would get such a response.

"You pay her more that most servants receive back home, granted she is your only servant so maybe that is why you pay her more and your not treat her like a person, some nobles treat them as property."

"No one should be or treated that way, I should know, anyways we are getting off topic for your visit, have a seat and report"

Lt Sakura sat on the couch across from him as she looked at the data pad to give her report.

"The prisoner is currently in a level 5 cell after receiving treatment in medical for laser burn to her front torso, Cloaked observers are currently stationed at the Cat Cafe, The Tendo home, and Tokyo Harbor on six hour shifts, Miss Saotome and Miss Tendo have been returned to the Tendo home and your partner is staying at the Masaki home at this time."

"Better make it every 4 hour rotation after the current shift, I want four guards watching the Amazon at all times and post an observer during the day time at the high school same shift rotation and only during school hours." Ranma told Kou thru their link to go ahead and stay the night with her sister getting a happy meow in response.

"Understood sir!" the Lt saluted "Anything else sir before I leave?"

"Yeah, have all section supervisors write up a general report and have them on my desk by tomorrow afternoon.

"Yes sir!" the Lt said as she saluted before she walked out of the room into the backyard and disappeared in a teleport beam.

Later Yusao came into the room with a tray with tea and cups and came to a stop, looking at her Lord showed him asleep in his chair she set the tea down and got a blanket out of the closet and covered him with it, taking a second to muster the courage she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night my Lord, my the Goddess give you pleasant dreams" grabbing the tea tray she left the room and then off to bed herself.

Well another chapter done! I apologize for taking so long, Real life was hectic during the holidays, which killed my muse for a while but I am slowly getting it back and hope to get chapters out quicker.


End file.
